The Adventure Draws to a Close series 4 2014 edition
by matthewseed740
Summary: Lily and Razz are now married to one another, but the question remains about just how long will they stay happily married for? Darkness continues to close in on the two of them, darkness that's only determined in one thing and that is taking away their happy ending. Lily also struggles to come to terms that she could well soon become a mother and what is Ryan hiding from her now?
1. Chapter 1

**_The Adventure Draws to a Close_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Series 4 Episode 1_**

 ** _Reflection over what has happened previously in our stories:_**

 ** _Shannay Ravens who we all know to now be a much changed woman to when we very first met her in our stories, successfully managed to bring a man called Allen A Dale, who is a former outlaw, back to life from the dead, and then she took him with her to her enemy Matthew Seed's time machine house in Living village, and there she took over the house, and captured both her own sister Kerry who was currently inside the house at the precise moment of time, as well as Tracy Beaker who was also in the house at the same time, but however Allen managed to escape himself from Shannay before she had a chance to capture him inside the house._**

 ** _Allen A Dale was told before escaping from Matthew Seed's time machine house that he needed to find in Living village Lily Kettle, and to warn her that Shannay had taken over the magical time travelling house._**

 ** _When Allen found Lily he successfully managed to join up her along with her dad Steve, her future husband Razz and her future father in law Kyle in an alliance, and they all went back to the green field in the village where Matthew's house was placed on earlier, but however when they all got there they all discovered much to both their horror and anger that Shannay had stolen it from the field, and flown the house away to the destination of Sherwood Forest in the past days of the forest._**

 ** _While visiting the museum of Lily Kettle along with his friend Matthew Seed in Liverpool city Ryan Robertson found a crystal ball there, and while looking at the crystal ball Ryan could see a glimpse of the near future Lily Kettle laying dead on the ground of a street in Living village._**

 ** _There's an Ood called Sigma that runs the museum of Lily Kettle in Liverpool city, and when both Matthew Seed and his new mate Ryan Robertson came searching for their enemy Shannay Ravens there, the Ood gave Ryan a crystal ball that could tell him the future, and he also gave Matthew a magic bean that can make someone travel from one land to another._**

 ** _When Matthew and Ryan rejoined Lily and the others they were just in time to witness the wedding of Lily and Razz, and then after the wedding Matthew showed the bean to Lily, and then they used it to travel to the Sherwood Forest. Meanwhile the Dalek's came in their space ships to invade Living village, and one of them exterminated Allen A Dale on the green field there before turning in anger to face both Steve Kettle and Kyle Kevins._**

 ** _Opening_**

 ** _Steve Kettle stands with his mate Kyle Kevins on the small field in the small village of Living in Liverpool City in the country England. They are facing a new foe who has just struck a new friend of theirs down here today on this field. Both Steve and Kyle have just watched together as their two children both Lily and Razz Kevins, and their children's friend's both Ryan Robertson and Matthew Seed used a magic bean to open up a portal here today on this field, and they have all just gone through it together. The portal has closed down, and the intention of it being open was for it to send Lily, Razz and their friends to a place called Sherwood Forest where they all believe that their enemy Shannay has gone off to. Shannay in her coldness stole Lily's new friend Matthew's house which is a time machine called number 2 Ross way here today from this field, and they believe that she has taken it to the forest, because that's where Allen A Dale who was temporally at her mercy warned them that she was going before the Dalek exterminated._**

 ** _The reason to why neither Steve Kettle nor Kyle Kevins went through the portal is because they know that Steve's daughter's both Rosie and Popp are in the stable yard in this village, and they are determined to find them both and to escort them back to their home in the North East England together._**

 ** _The Dalek which is a fierce killing machine is getting ready to murder both Steve Kettle and Kyle Kevins in cold blood._**

 ** _"_** ** _Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!_** ** _EXTERMINATE!_** ** _EXTERMINATE!"_** ** _The Dalek mutant which is inside a metal casein rages out at the two men who it is determined to murder here today in cold blood._**

 ** _Suddenly however surprisingly the Dalek blows up. Surprise! No more Dalek! The two people who have just shot the killing machine down with their two guns, one for each of them, are people who you would never have guessed would be shooting the beast down, or for that case even ever handling guns. Both Poppy and Rosie Kettle have just taken to rescue their papa Steve from the devil that was about to kill both he and Kyle in cold blood. Steve blinks his eyes in astonishment at both Poppy and Rosie who are now standing before him carrying great big machine guns in their arms._**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Steve Kettle just continues to stand there frozen still on the green field with his mate Kyle Kevins, looking in amazement at his daughter Poppy over to his little girl Rosie._**

 ** _"_** ** _What the hell? WHAT THE HELL?" Steve can hear himself crying out in a tone of surprise at his two little girls._**

 ** _Kyle folds his arms in happiness._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well I believe that your two little daughters' have just saved our lives!" He informs his mate sounding really happy to know two extraordinary and brave little girls._**

 ** _Poppy and Rosie just smile in happiness up at their dad together now placing their two great big and heavy guns down on the grass of the field._**

 ** _"_** ** _HA! HA! HA! WE'VE JUST SAVED OUR DADDY!" Both Rosie and Poppy cry out in happiness together._**

 ** _They both then hurry both excitedly and lovingly into their father's open embrace._**

 ** _"_** ** _Steven!" Kyle warns his friend while watching the new company that has arrived to join them on the field._**

 ** _Steve takes a look up from hugging his two daughters's to look where his mate Kyle is pointing, and then he sees a metal man, a great big green incredible monster, a man dressed up in a super soldier outfit and a man wearing a red cloak carrying a hammer making their way up to them both. Steve's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _WHO ARE YOU ALL?" He calls out to the strangers sounding suddenly worried for his children's safety._**

 ** _However little Rosie smiles up at Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _They're Poppy and my new friend's dad, they are called the avengers!" She explains to him._**

 ** _Steve is left shocked by his daughter's explanation to him to learn just who his little girl's have made friends with. Poppy then points over at the metal man._**

 ** _"_** ** _He's called Iron man dad!" Poppy tells Steve._**

 ** _The metal man then nods his head over at Mr Kettle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nice to meet you mate I have your son and dog!" He shares out his information with him._**

 ** _The man then lifts up the face part of his metal suit to reveal the face of a human middle aged man. Steve is left shocked by what the man has just informed him about, and so is Kyle. Kyle knows just so shocked Lily was when she discovered that both her little brother Jonah and her three legged dog Shadow were missing, and so he knows that she'll be really happy now when they meet again, or rather if they meet again, because the menacing Dalek's are determined so it seems to take over Living village by force, and to kill just every man, woman and child who they find standing in their way in this village, but however if Kyle does survive the killing machines in Living then he'll get both Jonah and Shadow off these people along with Steve for Lily. Rosie points over at the great big incredible green giant._**

 ** _"_** ** _He's the Incredible Hulk dad!" She explains to Steve._**

 ** _The super soldier then steps forward to face Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _Steve Rodgers my name is pleasure to meet you Steve Kettle!" He introduces himself to him._**

 ** _Mr Rodgers is otherwise known as Captain America. Captain America is holding a great big shield. Mr Kettle is still troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where is my little boy Jonah?" He demands an answer from all the avengers._**

 ** _Steve cares a hell lot more about Jonah than Shadow, and rightfully so, because Jonah is his little boy whereas Shadow is just a dog. Captain America smiles back at Steve in response to the question that he has just demanded the answer to from him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah don't worry yourself man they are completely safe! The only reason to why we took them from your house here in this village is because you had died, your daughter Lily had been sent to the never ending maze of Mzzuan, and Shannay was here in this village, and so we found them before she could find them and kill them both!" Mr Rodgers explains to Mr Kettle._**

 ** _He then nods his head at him when he notices his face of gratitude._**

 ** _"_** ** _And it was our pleasure may I add!" Steve R tells Steve K._**

 ** _He then shares a firm handshake with him. Captain America then points over at the man who's carrying the hammer._**

 ** _"_** ** _That's the god Thor!" Mr Rodgers explains to both Mr Kettle and Mr Kevins._**

 ** _Kyle turns to face everyone._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't think that we're safe here any of us, because more of those creatures could find us here!" He tells them all._**

 ** _Iron man looks back at Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm going to beam you up to the invisible aircraft in the sky where we are keeping your son and dog, with your mate over there and your two little girls!" He explains himself to him._**

 ** _Captain America then turns back to face Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _You'll be safe up in our air craft!" He makes a vow to him._**

 ** _Tony Stark (Iron man) then tosses a device over to Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _See you soon!" He informs him._**

 ** _Four beams then fire off the device hitting Steve, Kyle, Poppy and Rosie and making them disappear out of Living village and up to the Avenger's air craft which is in the sky just above the village._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _The great battle of Living village is about to begin! The four Avenger's are currently strolling down an alleyway in the village determined to meet themselves in battle against the Dalek's. The Dalek space ships constantly seem to be falling further and further from the sky falling lower and lower to the ground ready to land._**

 ** _"_** ** _Right SHEILD data records on the Dalek's mention that they are apparently the most dangerous life forms in the whole universe!" Tony Stark tells the other Avengers as they all make their way into the main part of the village together._**

 ** _The main part of the village seems to be full of both Dalek's and panicking people. People are running wild all over the place running from street to street across busy roads that are full of traffic, and they are trying to avoid either getting hit by driving speeding cars or exterminated by villainous monstrous Dalek's. Dalek's seem now to be on either street, inside either home, shop and on either single street in this village._**

 ** _A Dalek is moving his way down a main road where there are a long line of cars facing it. The Dalek fires his gun that is attached onto its metal casein at car after car after car that is facing it on this road. Cars take to blowing up with gigantic explosions while the Dalek makes its way down the road blowing them all up._**

 ** _The Avengers stop to talk to one another now in the very heart of Living village, and there Captain America (Steve Rodgers) turns to command the other's. Captain America turns to face Iron man._**

 ** _"_** ** _Attack from above!" He commands him._**

 ** _Tony Stark nods his head in understanding to the command that Steve Rodgers has just given to him before flying up into the air. Iron man takes off moving across the air, not too far away from the ground, firing laser's and other types of weapons from his metal armour suit at his new enemies (the Dalek's). Captain America then turns to face Thor._**

 ** _"_** ** _You and me we're on houses and shops! Our aim is to get all the devil Dalek's out of civilian's homes and public stalls in this village!" He informs him._**

 ** _Thor nods his head in response to the information that his new leader has just given to him. Captain America then takes a look up at the beast._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hulk your job is to smash up the damn Dalek's!" He commands him._**

 ** _The Incredible Hulk (Bruce Banner) nods his head in response to the command that Steve's just given to him, before taking off both storming and charging as fast as he can down the street._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _A Dalek closes in on a twenty year old woman in the village. Kerry Ravens used to baby sit for this woman her children before Steve Kettle, Lily Kevins and her own sister Shannay Ravens moved down to live in this village quite awhile ago._**

 ** _"_** ** _Exterminate!" The golden coloured metal Dalek croaks out at the woman in a tone of anger ready to kill her._**

 ** _The beast is now readying up its weapons, and the female is fearing that this is the end as she closes her eyes and prepares to die. Suddenly however because the Dalek has cornered the woman into a narrow corner just next to a high wall, the Incredible Hulk leaps down from the wall onto the Dalek. The Hulk kicks out at the devil creature sending it flying off the ground. The Dalek hits a nearby garden wall, and it blows up when it does so. Instead of thanking the man that just saved her life the woman just races off in fear away from the beast. The Hulk watches as the woman hurries away from him wishing more than anything else that he wouldn't frighten people, because after all it is never his intention to do so._**

 ** _"_** ** _EXTERMINATE!" The Hulk suddenly hears from behind._**

 ** _The beast stamps his feet in anger before turning round to face just one of the most terrifying life forms in the whole wide universe. The Hulk sees into the blue coloured Dalek eye._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sensors report that you are an enemy of the Dalek's! You must be exterminated!" The metal beast informs the Avenger._**

 ** _The Hulk then picks the Dalek up from the ground._**

 ** _"_** ** _You will show me MERCY!" The Dalek yells out at the beast as he is launched out of his great big heavy arms by him._**

 ** _The Dalek whirls through the air. Suddenly a missile hits it, and the Dalek blows up. Iron man has just shot the Dalek down. The metal man lands on his two feet just before the Incredible Hulk in the village. Iron man nods his head over at the Incredible Hulk._**

 ** _"_** ** _I miss fighting Loki all of a sudden, because even he wasn't as bad to us as these creeps are!" He informs him._**

 ** _The Incredible Hulk takes a look down at Iron man who is now standing directly before him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Loki is just another Dalek to me!" The Hulk growls out in anger at Tony._**

 ** _Loki is Thor's brother. Both Loki and Thor are God's from a place called Asgard, and Thor is Odin's son. Loki is evil unlike his brother Thor. The Avenger's have all fought many battles together against Loki._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Living village is falling! The Dalek's outnumber the Avenger's by an awful lot. Captain America launches his shield into a see through glass window of a house. Steve Rodgers can see a Dalek terrorising some young children through the window. The Captain hurries over to the window. He collects his shield from where it is stuck there, he places it on his back, and then the Avenger takes a dive through the window that he has just smashed up. Steve falls into the room onto a sofa there, and he falls from there onto his two feet. The Dalek spins round and it faces the Captain. Captain Rodgers nods his head towards the beast._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey there!" He calls across to it._**

 ** _The Dalek moves closer to the man out of time in the room._**

 ** _"_** ** _EXTERMINATE!" It bellows out at him._**

 ** _Captain America shakes his head back at the angry Dalek in response to what it has just bellowed out at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't think so! NOT TODAY!" The Captain yells out at the beast as he throws his mighty shield over at it._**

 ** _The shield from the Great War flies across the room and it strikes the Dalek in the head knocking its head flying off. The young children are now cheering out in excitement at the man who has just saved their lives the good Captain America. Steve nods his head over at the kids._**

 ** _"_** ** _Any time you guys find yourselves as damsels in distress just call upon me Captain America!" He informs them all before he leaps out the house through the smashed up window in the room._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Thor shoots for lightning off his hammer at some Dalek's who are crowding around him in a Morrisons supermarket in Living village. All the Dalek's then blow up after Thor has done this to them. There are huge amounts of applauses and cheering around the God now where there are people congratulating him on dealing with the Dalek. Thor nods his head back at the people who are applauding him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry your village shall be saved!" He informs them all._**

 ** _Thor then storms out of the supermarket._**

 ** _Meanwhile up in the Avenger air craft that is hovering up in the sky just above Living village where the battle is raging, Steve Kettle appears up on the deck of the air craft along with his mate Kyle Kevins and his daughter's Rosie and Poppy. There a woman approaches them walking side by side with little Jonah Kettle. This woman has red hair, and she appears to be quite familiar to Kyle as if he once met her in a dream. The lady smiles from Steve to Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello boys! Names Agent Natasha Romanoff, and I believe that this little boy belongs to you! Welcome aboard the Fury!" She says to them both._**

 ** _Kyle takes a look at Natasha._**

 ** _"_** ** _You are most beautiful!" He tells her._**

 ** _Steve turns to face Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tracy!" He mutters over to him reminding him._**

 ** _Kyle folds his arms in response to what Steve has just muttered to him. He's almost positive that Tracy won't mind him flirting with other girls. Natasha and Kyle watch together as Jonah hurries lovingly into his dad's open embrace. Shadow then comes limping up to them on the deck of the Fury air craft struggling to walk with only having three legs. Romanoff smiles at Kettle._**

 ** _"_** ** _They're both a credit to you mate!" She informs him._**

 ** _Steve pats Shadow gently on his head before shaking his head back at the Agent._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry to say that they mean a great deal more to my daughter Lily then they do to me!" Mr Kettle explains to Agent Romanoff._**

 ** _Steve watches as both Rosie and Poppy pull Jonah into a loving hug. Natasha nods her head back at Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thanks for the complement, and I'm sure that your lady friend won't object if she ever found out to you bigging up another woman!" She tells him._**

 ** _Natasha then smiles from Kyle to Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _If you lads won't mind I must get back to work on blowing up a Dalek ship! Just make yourselves at home!" She tells them both as she turns to walk away from them both._**

 ** _Steve turns back to face Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thanks to this lady and her friends our village may still be saved," he says to him._**

 ** _Kyle nods his head in agreement to what Steve has just said to him. Steve picks little Jonah up lovingly into his arms, and he holds onto him dearly._**

 ** _"_** ** _I thought that you were deady daddy," Jonah cries out in shock at his papa._**

 ** _Steve now knows that he's got a lot to explain to his only son._**

 **** ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Agent Romanoff makes her way into the control room in the air craft and there she finds Phil Coulson and some of his agents there to greet her. Phil has come here onto the Fury along with his two friends Skye and Melinda Hill. Skye is a civilian recruit on Coulson's team. She is computer hacker for SHIELD. Skye is the child of monsters. Hill well she acts as a pilot on Phil's team. Actually she is the current pilot of this air craft while Steve Rodgers is fighting in the battle down on the village below. Melinda is also a weapons expert. Phil Coulson is actually the new director of SHIELD, because many people still believe that Nick Fury is dead, but however Nick isn't dead, and he made Phil the new director of SHIELD. Since many people, more precisely most of the Avengers believe that Nick Fury is dead they have decided to name their air craft after him, in honour of him. Natasha takes a seat by a weapons computer inside this control room. Phil takes a smile at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _How are our guests?" Director Coulson questions Agent Romanoff._**

 ** _Natasha rises up her hand to silence her colleague as she fires a beam off the air craft and onto a Dalek ship. The Dalek space ship blows up at once after the beam of energy has struck it. Natasha then takes a look back at Phil in response to his question to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well they actually seem like rather a quiet lot which our data records lead us to believing that they are very much unlike their leader, Lily Kettle!" Agent Romanoff responds to Director Coulson's question to her._**

 ** _Skye smiles over at Coulson._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sir is it alright if I go and talk to them?" She questions him._**

 ** _In response to her question to him the Director of SHIELD allows his fellow team member to do what she wishes to do. Skye then disappears out of the control room. Hill who is watching a computer screen turns to face her leader._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sir it appears that they're leaving! The Dalek's are going!" Agent Hill informs Director Coulson much to his delight._**

 ** _Down in the village below the Fury air craft the Avengers all regroup together to watch as all the Dalek's leave together. The Avengers have won the battle! Living village has been saved! All the Dalek's return up to their space ships, and the space ships all take off into time and space together. The four Avengers all cry out in delight at their victory. Captain America touches his ear piece._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nat we're ready to be beamed up!" He speaks to Romanoff through it._**

 ** _The voice of Natasha then appears to the ears of the four Avengers._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good job guy's drinks are on me today!" She informs them all._**

 ** _Seconds later the Avengers are all beamed back up into the Fury air craft, and there they all arrive inside a meeting room there along with both Director Phil Coulson and Agent Natasha Romanoff._**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Skye wanders up to Steve, Rosie, Poppy, Shadow and Jonah Kettle and Kyle Kevins on the deck aboard the Fury SHIELD air craft. Skye smiles over from Steve to Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well guys it would appear that you can go home tonight to your village, but Director Coulson would like to see you both in the air craft's meeting room first before you go home!" She informs them all._**

 ** _Both Steve and Kyle are left delighted to learn that the Avengers have managed to save their village. Steve smiles at Skye._**

 ** _"_** ** _Is it alright while I'm inside the meeting room if you watch my kids for me?" He questions her._**

 ** _Skye agrees to what Steve has just questioned her about. Both Steve and Kyle head off to face the Director inside the meeting room together._**

 ** _Ending_**

 ** _Both Steve Kettle and Kyle Kevins take a seat down in the Fury meeting room while the air craft moves on across the sky of planet earth. They both face Director Coulson, Agent Romanoff and the four Avengers Iron man, Captain America, Thor and the Incredible Hulk there. Steve smiles over at the Director._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ok what do you need to see us about?" He questions him._**

 ** _Phil smiles back at Steve in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I need your daughter!" He informs him in response to his question to him._**

 ** _Both Steve and Kyle are left shocked by what Phil has just informed them both about. Tony who has taken off his metal suit nods his head over at Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _We are in need of a brand new Avenger!" He tells him._**

 ** _Bruce Banner who has converted back into his human form smiles over at Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _We've been watching your daughter for a long time now all through her adventures in Mzzuan, Narnia, Arendelle and Hogwarts, and we believe by watching her that she's just the person who we need, because she seems to come across to us as a person who is forever in search of the next great adventure!" Doctor Banner informs Mr Kettle._**

 ** _Steve shakes his head at everyone who is sat round the table to him apart from his friend Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Look thanks for saving our village, but you guys have got to understand Lily's like all I have, and she's only still a kid to me! Yeah she has just got married, but I still see her as my seventeen year old little girl!" Mr Kettle explains to all the members of SHIELD._**

 ** _Director Coulson then shakes his head back at Steve in response to what he has just explained to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Unfortunately Lily can't remain your little girl forever! Most kids nowadays are leaving home at the age of seventeen, and moving themselves down to university and different places like that! Does your daughter know what she wants to do with her life?" Phil tells Steve questioning him._**

 ** _Kyle then takes to rounding on the Director._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily wishes to become a Primary school teacher!" He snaps out at him feeling angry that this strange bloke may prevent a young lady who he cares about from doing something that she wants to do with her life._**

 ** _Phil rises up his hand to Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _In that case I wish her every bit of success with that, but however what is a life of a Primary years teacher compared to that of a fighter? It would be a shame for Lily to become a normal person now with a normal life after all the adventures she's been through, wouldn't it?" He questions him._**

 ** _Phil then rounds on Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where is your daughter? Perhaps I should meet with her in person!" He informs him._**

 ** _Mr Kettle smiles back at Director Coulson._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sherwood Forest! Lily's gone to Sherwood Forest to confront her great enemy Shannay there!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Phil scratches his chin with his fingers._**

 ** _"_** ** _In the past?" He questions Steve._**

 ** _Mr Kettle shrugs his shoulders in response to what Director Coulson has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hopefully!" Steve tells Phil in response to his question to him._**

 ** _It has only just occurred to Steve that the magic bean may not be a time travelling tool. Phil shakes his head back at Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _The Fury can't travel in time unfortunately!" He explains to him in anger._**

 ** _Phil just really wants to meet with Lily. Steve smiles at Phil._**

 ** _"_** ** _Is it alright if me and Kyle stay with you?" He questions him._**

 ** _Kyle is left shocked by what Steve has just questioned Phil about. Steve kicks out at Kyle under the table._**

 ** _"_** ** _Play along we need these people in our fight against Shannay!" He hisses out at him rather loudly._**

 ** _Expectantly however both Director Coulson and his people overhear what Steve has just hissed out at Kyle. The Director smiles at Mr Kettle._**

 ** _"_** ** _I take it that those Dalek's weren't the biggest foes in your life?" He asks him._**

 ** _Steve shakes his head back at Phil in response to what he has just asked him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _We only met those beasts today same as you!" Mr Kettle explains to Director Coulson._**

 ** _Phil smiles at Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _Whoever this Shannay person is we're happily with you now in your fight against her!" He tells him in a promise._**

 ** _Phil believes that the very best way for him to meet Lily is if he joins her father in his battle against his enemy._**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Adventure Draws to a Close_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Series 4 Episode 2_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _The happily newly married couple both Mrs Lily and Mr Razz Kevins, as well as both their current travelling companion's Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson all appear from their journey across realms by using their magic bean in a place called Sherwood Forest which is in the Enchanted Forest. Before giving Matthew this magic bean back in the museum of Lily Kettle in Liverpool city Ood Sigma enchanted this bean so that it can travel in time._**

 ** _There are actually two different Sherwood Forests one in earth, and that's where Shannay Ravens has travelled back in time inside Matthew Seed's time machine house number 2 Ross way to, and one in the Enchanted Forest where Lily Kevins and her friends have just arrived in._**

 ** _Lily smiles over at Razz as they rise to their feet up from the ground that they appeared laying down on in the forest._**

 ** _"_** ** _Looks like we made it then, here we are in Sherwood Forest!" Mrs Kevins tells her brand new husband in a tone of utter happiness._**

 ** _Razz winks lovingly at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Our honeymoon may begin then weren't you in fact talking about coming here for our honeymoon?" He says to her._**

 ** _Lily shakes her head back at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _No time for our honeymoon just yet darling, we've got to find Shannay!" She informs him in an urgent tone._**

 ** _The sun is shining brightly down on the four of them from behind the trees in the forest. Matthew smiles at Lily. He is just about to ask where they go next when suddenly a creature that looks an awful lot like a wounded child struggles up to them in the forest. Lily exchanges troubled looks with Razz before turning rather troublingly to face the little girl with burnt red coloured eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who are you?" Mrs Kevins demands an answer from the strange little girl._**

 ** _Who what appears to be just a little girl takes a look back at Lily in response to her demanding question to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I am one who sees all things even what is yet to pass!" The seer explains to Lily._**

 ** _What this stranger has just explained to his leader greatly interest's Ryan. Ryan remembers back to what the crystal ball that he now has in his possession the first and last time he properly looked at it. Ryan takes a look at Lily. He is terrified by what he saw a glimpse of the future her dead body. Ryan really doesn't want Lily to die, because after all he thinks of her as the nicest person who he has ever met, and that is just for one very simple reason, because she forgave him from his crimes against her. Lily, Razz and Matthew are also left rather interested by what the seer has just told them. Before she can stop her from the seer grabs Lily firmly by her right arm with one hand, and with her other hand the seer with one finger from that hand reaches out and touches Lily's palm of her hand. The seer smiles at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _You are with child! You have been with child for one month now!" She explains to her in an informing tone._**

 ** _Lily firmly pulls away and removes her arm from the seer's hand. The seer then turns to face Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _The child is yours!" She tells him._**

 ** _Both Lily and Razz shake their heads in shock. Neither of them are ready to become parent's just yet. The seer then takes a look over at Matthew._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your magic bean that the Sigma Ood gave you did in fact bring you to Sherwood Forest, but it is the wrong place! There's two Sherwood Forest's one which we are in right now that is in the Enchanted Forest, and the other where the friend of yours who you are in search of has gone to which is in the realm of earth!" She explains to both him and the others._**

 ** _Everyone is now left rather annoyed by what the strange seer has just explained to them all that they are in the wrong place, and the portal has now closed. The seer then takes another look back at Lily as she rounds on her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Be warned for the day is fast approaching, and I don't mean the day in which you deliver your child!" The seer warns Lily._**

 ** _Ryan thinks that he knows the day in which the seer is talking about, and he hopes more than anything else that's on his mind at this current moment in time that it won't come to pass. The seer then takes a look directly at Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Be strong for your friends are going to need you now more than ever before, and keep that ball close to you!" She tells him._**

 ** _The seer then simply vanishes out of sight._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Everyone just stands there frozen still in Sherwood Forest after the seer has disappeared for a couple of minutes, just taken in everything that she has told them about. Lily Kevins takes a look of suspicion over at the man who once kidnapped her who she is standing near to inside this forest. Before she can stop herself Lily launches herself in anger at Ryan Robertson. Lily grabs Ryan firmly by the neck, and she knocks him roughly into a tree in the forest. Both Razz Kevins and Matthew Seed just stand watching in horror as Lily rounds on her friend Ryan like this. Lily is shaking with anger right now, and she is making Ryan feel both very uncomfortable and scared._**

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT BALL WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT?" Mrs Kevins rages out at Mr Robertson._**

 ** _Just as Lily was starting to trust Ryan she now strongly suspects that he's hiding something from her. Razz who has never really known whether or not he can trust Ryan doesn't know what to do right now. Matthew is rounding on Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Leave him alone!" He snaps out at her._**

 ** _Lily turns to face Matthew in anger while still holding on firmly to Ryan's throat._**

 ** _"_** ** _He's hiding something from us!" Mrs Kevins explains herself to Mr Seed her current companion._**

 ** _Matthew realises something to his shock as he himself now takes to rounding on Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _You took something from that museum back in Liverpool city didn't you?" Mr Seed questions Mr Robertson demanding him for an answer._**

 ** _Ryan realises now that the only way he can save his own life for the people who he would go to the end of the world for is if he was to be both open and truthful to them. Ryan pushes Lily roughly away from him. He hasn't pushed her like that since they were back in the Forbidden forest in the grounds of Hogwarts castle together. Ryan clutches his hands over his now rather swore neck in pain._**

 ** _"_** ** _I have this ball with me!" Ryan gasps out at his friends._**

 ** _Lily folds her arms in anger._**

 ** _"_** ** _What ball?" She snaps out at Ryan._**

 ** _Mr Robertson then proceeds to withdraw the crystal ball from his jacket pocket, and he shows it to both Mr and Mrs Kevins and to Matthew. Ryan shakes his head down in sadness at the ball._**

 ** _"_** ** _I just saw something terrible in this ball!" He informs his friends in sadness._**

 ** _Lily suddenly realises why Ryan didn't want to tell them about this crystal ball. Lily places her hand gently upon Ryan's shoulder._**

 ** _"_** ** _Did you not tell us about this ball to protect us against something?" She questions him suddenly sounding rather concerned about him._**

 ** _Ryan nods his head back truthfully at Lily in response to her question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah to protect you from something see for yourself!" He informs her as he hands the ball over to her._**

 ** _Lily takes a look down at the crystal ball, and it shows her a glimpse of Razz with a baby girl. Lily smiles at the crystal in sadness, because she is shocked to see just how unhappy her husband is appearing to her in this image. Lily knows that neither she nor Razz wishes to become parents, and so for that reason when her baby is born Lily's going to put it up for adoption. Lily hands the ball back over to Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Razz and I can't become parents!" She informs him._**

 ** _In response to what Lily has just informed Ryan about Razz knows that he just really can't become a father, because after all he just really doesn't want to have kids. Ryan now learns that the crystal ball didn't show Mrs Kevins the same thing that it showed him. Ryan takes another look down at the crystal ball, and there he sees Shannay and Lily with swords placed deep into one another's chests._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ryan you look as white as a sheet of paper!" Mrs Kevins explains to her friend._**

 ** _It is true Ryan is appearing to look as if he has just seen a ghost staring back at him, and I wonder why. Ryan chooses to not tell neither Lily nor the others about what the crystal ball has just displayed for him, because he knows somehow that it was just him who was meant to see what he has seen in the ball._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Lily Kevins is still dressed in the light green barber jacket, dark brown leggings, and dark black T-shirt that she got married in back in Living village. Razz her husband is wearing black jeans, a jackjones jacket and a brown top that he got married in. Ryan Robertson is wearing a dark black leather jacket, dark green top and brown chords that he was wearing back in Living village. Matthew is wearing a dark black Denham jacket, a dark grey coca cola T-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans, and all our character's are now thinking that they really should change their clothes, because if they were to meet someone in this forest then they may draw attention to themselves by wearing clothes that are not off this world._**

 ** _Lily, Razz, Matthew and Ryan move side by side through a place in the enchanted forest called King Midas' Kingdom. Lily withdraws her mobile phone from her jacket pocket, and she tries to phone her dad on it. Lily is feeling just so incredibly worried about Steve, Poppy and Rosie, because after all when she left Living village those beasts that come to invade it. Lily wasn't too happy about leaving her father behind in Living, but she knows that he really needed to find both Poppy and Rosie there, and anyway besides Lily knows much better than to argue with Steve. Lily smiles over at Razz as they continue to journey on through this rather strange land along with both their companions Matthew and Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Worried about Kyle?" Mrs Kevins takes to questioning her dear husband._**

 ** _Razz shrugs his shoulders in response to Lily's question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _My dad can handle himself pretty well in a fight, and besides your dad tough Steve will look after him!" Mr Kevins tells his seventeen year old wife in response to what she has just questioned him about._**

 ** _Suddenly Ryan who still has his mind fixed on the glimpses that he saw through the crystal ball is pointed out to the path ahead of them by Matthew. Matthew is pointing the golden path that rests before their eyes out to his new mate Ryan. Both Lily and Razz have also noticed the path ahead. Lily turns to face the others._**

 ** _"_** ** _Anyone wish to continue the path ahead could be dangerous? Should we try and find another path to follow on through this rather strange realm?" She questions them._**

 ** _Razz smiles at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on love your not resisting yourself by backing away from an adventure are you?" He asks her._**

 ** _It appears that Razz really wants to follow the golden path. It has started to rain now in the enchanted forest. None of their jackets have hoods on them, and the rain is pounding down on them now. It's going to be quite hard and difficult for them to try and find a different path to follow on through in all of this rain. Lily grabs Razz firmly by the arm, and she actually turns out to be the one to lead him onto the golden coloured path. It's not just the colour gold it's really gold. Ryan halts in his journey just before the path, and he turns to face the other three._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't care if it's raining let's try and get some of this gold up from the ground, and then we could all be rich when we go home!" Ryan explains to his fellow friends._**

 ** _While the other two lads are considering Ryan's words Lily however firmly believes that they should resist temptation. Lily knows that she has everything that she desires, and that is a loving brave heroic husband, a father back home who she would fight for until the end of the world. Lily smiles at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well now that we're married your decisions just so happen to be my decisions, and I'm deciding that no we shouldn't steal the gold from this path!" She tells him firmly._**

 ** _Razz listen carefully to what Lily has just told him, and he then knows her to be right. Razz turns to face both Matthew and Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on men leave the gold alone!" He instructs them both._**

 ** _Surprisingly both Matthew and Ryan decide to listen to Razz, and so our four travellers continue on their way down the golden path. Lily is in the lead of the little party. All of our companion's from Living village are currently unarmed and defenceless._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Lily Kevins is walking side by side now with her friend Ryan Robertson, down the golden road, that is leading into King Midas' kingdom here in the enchanted forest. Both Matthew Seed and Lily's husband Razz are walking side by side just behind them. Lily smiles at Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _If that ball is scaring you would you like me to keep it for you mate?" She questions him._**

 ** _Razz wonders what it would be like if Lily processed the ball and not him. Razz isn't too sure whether the crystal ball would show Lily the exact same thing that it displayed for him, because it didn't show her the same thing that it showed him last time she held it. Ryan however shakes his head back at Lily in response to her question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _No I believe that I need to have the ball with me and no one else!" Mr Robertson explains to Mrs Kevins in response to the question that she's just asked him about._**

 ** _Ryan believes that he and only he can change Lily's death. Lily smiles back at Ryan in response to what he has just told her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well if you ever change your mind Ryan you know that you can always give it to me, because after all since you found it in my museum the ball does actually belong to me!" Mrs Kevins tells Mr Robertson in response to what he has just explained to her._**

 ** _Lily can actually remember the first ever time that she visited her museum in Liverpool city. Lily had been kidnapped by a man called Gareth Andrews, (who turned out to be none other than the vicious pirate Captain Hook in disguise), and he took her to the museum, and he showed her a movie of a different life that she could have had in another reality. Lily was terrified the day that she spent with Gareth (Killian) inside the museum, and the day that she had with him there still gives her creeps to this day. Lily smiles at the other man who once abducted her Ryan as she continues to head down the golden path with him._**

 ** _"_** ** _For now however the ball is all yours!" Mrs Kevins promises Mr Robertson._**

 ** _Deep down Lily would only have that ball to offer support out to Ryan with his fear of it, but however she actually doesn't want anything to do with that museum, and she would happily burn it down in a second._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _They are reaching the end of their journey together on the golden coloured road, and at the end of the road they see a beautiful looking palace not too far away from them here in the enchanted forest meeting their eyes. Lily Kevins however knows that the palace is too far away from them for both her and her friends to head over to tonight. Lily smiles at her companions Razz, Ryan and Matthew._**

 ** _"_** ** _We need to find somewhere in the woods to spend the night in tonight!" She explains to them all._**

 ** _Everyone agrees with what Lily their leader has just explained to them as they all head off into the woods together. After not travelling in the woods for very long they find a quiet peaceful part of the wood to spend the night in together. The spot that they have just chosen to spend the night in is surrounded by quite a lot of firewood, and it's quite a spaced out little part of the wood. Razz and Ryan both get down to work on collecting up firewood within the wood, and after they have both collected them up, and placed them down on a pile on top of one another in the wood, Lily uses her powerful enchanted powers to light up a little camp fire on top of them. Lily takes a seat down on a log facing the camp fire. Razz comes a takes a seat down beside her facing her. Razz shakes his head at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Use your magic to kill it before it's born!" He commands her._**

 ** _Lily pulls a face back at Razz in response to what he has just commanded her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's a baby not an it!" She snaps out at him in response to what he has just commanded her about._**

 ** _Razz is confused._**

 ** _"_** ** _We were always careful how can this have happened?" He asks Lily._**

 ** _Ryan approaches them._**

 ** _"_** ** _Maybe you were drunk one night and had yourself some fun with your lady friend mate!" He tells Razz as he has overheard the conversation that he has just shared out with Lily._**

 ** _Lily pulls a face back at Ryan in response to what he has just told her husband, but however Razz on the other hand just laughs off what Ryan has just told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _We're having a private conversation my husband and I, and we don't need anyone interrupting it thank you, so go and make yourself useful by going and finding us all some food to have tonight!" Lily snaps out sharply at Ryan ordering him about once again._**

 ** _Before Ryan can however head off away from them both Razz raises up his hand to prevent him from walking away from them. Razz rises to his feet up from the log that he's been sitting on in the wood, and he smiles at Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on man we'll go and hunt down some food for us all to have together!" Mr Kevins tells Mr Robertson before turning back to face his wife._**

 ** _Razz shakes his head at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't want a child so use your magic to kill it before it's born!" He demands her before heading off further into the wood with Ryan by his side._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _A small brown coloured rabbit is scurrying himself along the wood in the enchanted forest. Suddenly out of nowhere he is jumped on by a human. Ryan Robertson after climbing up a tree has just jumped down from it onto the little animal in the forest. When he lands on it the weight of Ryan instantly kills the rabbit. Mr Robertson has just managed to find and capture the first prey for both him and his friends to eat._**

 ** _Razz Kevins is racing through the wood now as fast as he can. Suddenly he spots something that he was looking for. Razz spots with his two blue coloured eyes a rabbit standing still in the middle of the wood. The rabbit has his two eyes pricked up listening for the sound of hunters who are a danger to it in the wood. Razz smiles delightfully over at the rabbit as he moves quickly up to it. All of a sudden the rabbit spies Razz making his way up to it in the forest. Razz is too quick for the rabbit, and the poor little thing doesn't have the chance to scurry away from him. Razz is now face to face with the rabbit in the wood, and he takes to kicking its head straight off. The rabbit's head flies from its body across the air, and it lands flat on the ground of the wood upon a pile of wet mud._**

 ** _Ryan and Razz return both the rabbit's that they have just caught and killed back to Lily who is still sitting next to the camp fire in the wood along with her friend Matthew. The two boys take to dumping the animal's that they have just caught and killed down on the ground of the desert just before Matthew, before heading off back into the wood. Lily turns to face Matthew._**

 ** _"_** ** _Cook them!" She commands him._**

 ** _Matthew is now both ready and willing to obey Lily, because after all she is his leader._**

 ** _Ryan bravely corners a wild fox in the wood. The fox runs a mile away from the lad however, and so he is unable to capture it for dinner._**

 ** _Razz Kevins is now running away in fear in the dark wood. It is now nightfall, and so the wood (this whole part of the enchanted forest) has now become very dark indeed. A pack of wild wolf's have managed to sight Razz in the wood, and they have now begun to chase him through it. Luckily however Razz manages to outrun the wolves down a cliff in the wood, and from there Razz safely manages to return to both Lily and Matthew in the wood by their camp fire. Ryan returns to them rather quickly in the wood where they are._**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Matthew Seed manages to cook the two rabbit's over the little camp fire where both he and his friends are sitting round in the wood. Lily Kevins is sitting side by side with her husband Razz by the fire in the wood. The little group of people from Living village eat their dinner together in the wood after Matthew has served some rabbit out to them all. The adventurer's talk over what to do next, and they all decide together that the next morning they really should take a trip over to that palace together._**

 ** _Both Lily and Razz Kevins fall asleep laying down on the ground of the wood by their camp fire hand in hand side by side. Matthew falls asleep where he is sitting on a log in the wood, and Ryan just stays up all night twiggling with his thumbs, sitting down on the ground of the forest staring into space, watching as the stars twinkle up in the night sky._**

 ** _Suddenly in the early hours of the next morning Ryan Robertson stands up quickly from where he's been sitting on the ground of the wood all night, because he has just heard voices, and it can't be the voices of his dear friend's Lily, Matthew and Razz, because they are all fast asleep._**

 ** _"_** ** _Guys wake UP!" Ryan urges his friends quickly._**

 ** _Both Lily and Razz Kevins and Matthew Seed suddenly sit up from where they have been sleeping in the wood with their eyes wide awake. Lily quickly looks across their part of the wood over at Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _What is it?" She questions him sounding troubled._**

 ** _Ryan takes a look back frantically back at Lily in response to her question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Company!" He warns her in response to her question to him._**

 ** _Ryan knows that both he and his friends are no longer alone in this wood. Lily is left shocked by what Ryan has just warned her about. Suddenly they are ambushed where the early morning sun is shining down where they are in the wood. Bandits charge out at them from different part of the wood ready to attack them._**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _Bandits in our world are called robbers. They are also referred to as outlaws or gangsters. Bandits are people who either cheat or exploit other people._**

 ** _A quick reminder to the read Lily and Razz Kevins, Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson are all unarmed and defenceless. Do you think that they really stand a chance of not getting captured in this situation? Two bandits go for both Lily and her husband Razz while the others go for both Matthew and Ryan. The bandit who comes closest to him in order to attack him, Matthew lashes out and punches full on in the face. The bandits are all armed with swords. A bandit spits out at Lily hating her instantly by just taking one little look at her, and in response to him doing that to her Lily slaps the bandit full on hard across his face, but in response to her doing that to him the bandit just launches himself at her, and he quickly takes to capturing her, tying her hands together with thick rope._**

 ** _"_** ** _LILY!" Razz screams out in panic when he comes to learn that his wife has been both overpowered and captured by the bandit._**

 ** _Razz is too distracted by the sight of his dear wife being held firmly by a savage outlaw to pay any attention to the bandit who is now creeping up on him. The bandit lashes out and punches Razz full on in the face breaking his nose. Razz snarls out in anger when his nose gets broken by his enemy bandit._**

 ** _"_** ** _RAZZ!" Lily yells out in fear when she watches as the bandit overpowers her husband like this._**

 ** _Lily's own enemy bandit however quickly takes to placing his hand firmly over her mouth before she can speak again._**

 ** _Ryan Robertson is pushed roughly over by a fierce looking bandit in the dark wood, and the bandit is just about to strike him down with his sword, when from where he is laying down on the ground Ryan kicks the bandit roughly in the nuts. With his friend's lives in danger Ryan is now taking to fighting rather dirty. In pain the bandit drops his sword out of his hands, and Ryan makes a dive for it grabbing it with both of his hands. The bandit is now shocked by what has just happened._**

 ** _"_** ** _Uh oh!" He moans out in both anger and terror as Ryan quickly jumps to his feet up from the ground, and he sinks the sharp blade of his sword deep into the bandit's chest._**

 ** _The other bandit's quickly take to typing both Matthew and Razz's hands firmly together with rope, and they also proceed to tie their three new prisoner's Lily, Matthew and Razz to a tree in the wood, before turning in anger to face the dangerous Ryan with a sword._**

 ** _"_** ** _GO ON RYAN SAVE US ALL!" Lily screams out at her friend encouraging him on._**

 ** _The bandit's all close in on the Ryan who is feeling brave together. Ryan shakes his head over at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry your story won't end here!" He promises her knowing himself to be correct._**

 ** _Ryan knows just how Lily's story will end, because after all he has already taken to have a glimpse of her final chapter. Ryan is soon overpowered by his enemy bandit's as they all take to diving in on him together, and he is quickly captured by them just like all his friend's have already been._**

 ** _Ending_**

 ** _Lily and Razz Kevins, Ryan Robertson and Matthew Seed are all tied now to the same tree in the wood in the enchanted forest, and they are all watching with fear in their eyes at their enemy bandits who they are all now at the mercy of. Lily and her friends are all tied to different places on the tree._**

 ** _"_** ** _What are they waiting for do you think? Why don't they just kill us now and be done with it?" Ryan questions his three mates._**

 ** _Ryan knows that all but one of both he and his fellow friends are all very likely to meet their end here today, but Ryan is forgetting that Lily saw a glimpse of Razz in the crystal ball looking very sad indeed holding a beautiful looking baby girl dearly in his arms._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ryan don't worry remember you told me that my story wasn't going to end here today, and if I survive I'll damn well save the lives of all of you while I'm at it!" Lily explains to her friends in response to Ryan's question._**

 ** _Suddenly a wagon pulls up before them in the wood, and a both a man and a woman jump down from the wagon in the wood. The man nods his head over at his fellow bandits._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello gents name's Tristan and here's my dear wife Isolde!" He explains to them._**

 ** _Tristan then nods his head over at his prisoner's who are still tied to the tree firmly in the wood._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm here to collect you all for you all to be sold onto others for profit!" Tristan tells both Lily and her three people._**

 ** _A bandit now takes to roughly untying both Lily and her friends from the tree. Bandits then take to leading Lily, Razz, Ryan and Matthew firmly by their arms over to the wagon, and there the bandit's unfriendly heave the adventurers from Living village up onto the wagon. The bandit's then jump aboard the wagon themselves. Lily knows that both Tristan and Isolde are slave traders by learning just what their intentions are, and she also now has come to learn that both she and her friends are going to be sold as slaves in the enchanted forest._**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Adventure Draws to a Close_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Series 4 episode 3_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Matthew Seed's time machine house number 2 Ross way suddenly appears out of nowhere in the grounds of Nottingham castle in the year 1194. Shannay Ravens who is currently the owner of the house has travelled back in time in it by using the super computer called Mr Seed up in the loft there. Shannay hasn't come to Nottingham alone, no she has come with her two prisoners' who are both Tracy Beaker and her own sister who is Kerry Ravens. Shannay wanders out of the front door of Matthew's house into the grounds of Nottingham castle. There she finds two men standing together. The two men both appear as if they have just fought in a great big fierce battle together. One man is firmly holding onto a bow and arrow. The arrow is placed securely onto the bow. The two men appear not to have noticed Shannay watching the both of them._**

 ** _The man who is holding firmly onto both the bow and arrow appears to be rather struggling to hold onto the both of them. He appears to be in great pain. The man who is standing just beside him takes a look in concern at him. This man can only be the man who's in pain little brother._**

 ** _"_** ** _Can you do this?" He questions him sounding rather concerned about him._**

 ** _The other man is determined to fire his arrow from his bow, and hence why he nods his head in response to the other man's question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Off course I can I am Robin Hood!" The man promises the other man in response to his question to him._**

 ** _Shannay then realises while she is standing just outside Matthew Seed's house in the grounds of Nottingham castle, watching these two brothers, and spying the man who is just about to fire the arrow off his bow, that just whoever is in this castle right now must only be an enemy to the two men. Shannay knows of the hope that Robin Hood brings to England, and she doesn't want him to stop anyone from bringing pain to this country. Robin finally pulls onto his bow in the direction of an open window in the castle. An fierce arrow then shoots off his bow, and it is speeding rather quickly now in the direction of the open window. Shannay knows that now is the time to act._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Shannay Ravens while standing watching the arrow shoot through the air in the grounds of Nottingham castle, uses her powerful magical powers to make it suddenly disappear. Only now does the dying Robin Hood and his younger brother Archer notice the strange lady who is now in their presence just outside their enemies castle._**

 ** _Why is Robin Hood dying? He's dying from a poisonous battle wound that is found in his neck, and it is from where his enemy Isabella of Gisborne only just lashed out and stabbed him with the sharp poisonous blade of her sword._**

 ** _Robin Hood is now rounding in anger on this mysterious woman who is all of a sudden standing before him in the grounds of Nottingham castle. Robin exchanges troubled looks with his brother Archer._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where did she come from?" Hood questions his younger brother._**

 ** _Robin takes a look back over at Shannay with suspicion in his two eyes. Archer has noticed Matthew's house before his older brother had the chance too._**

 ** _"_** ** _She seems to have arrived in that thing!" Archer takes to explaining to Robin as he points over in the direction of Matthew's house with one of his fingers from his hand._**

 ** _Robin all of a sudden experiences a sheer pain coming from the wound on his neck. Robin grits his teeth in pain. Robin is dying quickly!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Archer deal with her Vaisey and Isabella won't be together with the Byzantium fire for long, and so I really need to fire an arrow off my bow now before it's too late to do so!" He shouts out to his brother explaining to him._**

 ** _While Robin ready's another arrow onto his bow ready to fire Archer rounds on Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who are you?" He starts off by questioning her._**

 ** _Shannay smiles coldly back at Archer as she uses her enchanted powers to make both the bow and arrow vanish out of Robin's hands, and they both appear in her own hands._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm an enemy to your brother over there!" Shannay snaps out at Archer coldly in response to what he has just questioned her about._**

 ** _Robin knows now simply that he's failed, because there's no way that he can kill both the Sheriff's Vaisey and Isabella inside the castle now, not without the use of his faithful bow. Robin is clutching the deep bloody wound on his neck in pain now. He takes a look up at Shannay with mercy in his eyes shaking his head at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry but unfortunately I just can't afford anymore enemies not now that I'm seconds away from death!" Robin tells Shannay simply._**

 ** _Archer quickly withdraws his sword from where it's fixed securely onto his back, and he points the blade of it in anger towards the direction of Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _My brother is dying and he has a mission that he really must carry out now before it's too late, and so GIVE HIM BACK HIS WEAPONS_** ** _LADY!"_** ** _Archer screams out in bloodthirsty anger at Shannay._**

 ** _Miss Ravens simply shakes her head coldly in response to what the man has just screamed out at her, and she is refusing to give Robin Hood both his bow and arrow back to him. Shannay steps closer to face the dying Robin now, and when she is standing directly before him she decides to whisper something into his ear._**

 ** _"_** ** _Join me and I promise that I can save you," Miss Ravens whispers out into Mr Robin Hood's ear._**

 ** _Unexpectedly Robin then shakes his head in response to what this strange lady has just whispered out to him. Robin just has no idea at all who this lady is, but however he does know that she's up to no good, and just whatever her game is he is determined not to be a part of it. Robin knows that there's a time for life and a time for death, and this is his time for death. Shannay then directs an arrow that is on the bow over at the master of the bow, and she proceeds to fire it off the bow when she is standing directly before him facing him. An arrow shoots through the air from the bow, and it lands deep into Robin Hood's chest, slicing right through it._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Robin Hood stands in the grounds of Nottingham castle looking down with fear in his two eyes at the arrow that is sunk right through his chest, and that is the very last thing that he sees. Robin crashes onto the ground of the courtyard of the castle dead. Archer takes a look down at his older brother's dead body now with utter horror within his two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _ROBIN!_** ** _NO!_** ** _COME BACK TO ME MY BROTHER!"_** ** _Archer roars out at the top of his voice down at his leader's dead body._**

 ** _Shannay throws the bow away from her, because it's not much use to her now, not now that she has no other arrows to go with it. Robin Hood is dead, and he wasn't supposed to die in this way! Robin was supposed to die after saying farewell to his brother Archer, his best friend Much and his people Little John, Brother Tuck and a girl called Kate in Sherwood Forest, and taking himself off to be alone when he dies in the forest, and just as he is about to die he is visited once again by his wife lady Marian, who died a year ago from now in the holy land after a man who loved her called Sir Guy of Gisborne realised that she couldn't have her, because after all she was in love with Robin Hood and not him, and he stabbed her to death with his sword because of this, but however all this happened in an alternate reality to this one, but so far in the life of Robin Hood and his mates this reality has stayed the exact same as the other one until now. Archer and Shannay once again round in bloodthirsty anger on one another._**

 ** _Shannay Ravens has only just killed again, and she's determined that the next person who she kills will be her one true enemy Lily! Shannay circles Archer, and likewise he circles her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I want to know who you are!" Archer snaps out at Shannay as he lashes out in anger at her with the sharp blade of his sword._**

 ** _The brother of Hood then takes to grabbing Miss Ravens sharply by the arm._**

 ** _"_** ** _And where you're from!" Archer snarls out at Shannay._**

 ** _Shannay then uses her dark magic to make Archer's sword go flying out of his hand, and into her own hand. Shannay then takes to kicking Archer roughly off his feet after she has managed to steal his sword from him, and onto the hard concrete ground of the castle courtyard. Archer takes a look up in fear with his two eyes at Shannay who now has the sharp blade of the sword directed at his neck. Shannay is just about to strike Archer down further onto the ground as a dead man when suddenly she is knocked out by someone who is standing just behind her. Both Tracy Beaker and Kerry Ravens have managed to escape themselves from where they were being kept prisoner together in the garage in Matthew's house, and now that they have both escaped from the house together Tracy has taken to hit Shannay hard across the head from behind with a great big hard rock. Shannay now collapses down unconscious onto the ground of the courtyard just beside where Archer is lying down. Kerry offers her gentle hand down for Archer to take._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's alright I'm nothing like what my little sister is like I'm a friend to you!" She promises him sounding both kind and gentle as she takes hold of his hand._**

 ** _Archer is feeling rather pleased by what Kerry has just promised him about as he is helped up onto his feet gently from the ground by her. Archer shakes his head at Kerry._**

 ** _"_** ** _I better be right about trusting you!" He snaps out at her._**

 ** _Archer then smiles over at Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thanks I believe that you've just saved my life," he says to her._**

 ** _Tracy takes a look down in sadness at the other man's dead body._**

 ** _"_** ** _My only regret is that I wasn't in time to save his too!" She tells the man who has just thanked her for saving him._**

 ** _Archer takes a look of anger down at the Shannay who is laying just before where he is standing knocked out._**

 ** _"_** ** _My brother's death is on her head and not yours!" Archer explains to Tracy talking about her enemy._**

 ** _Tracy smiles at Archer._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't kill her!" She pleads with him as she watches while he picks his sword up out of Shannay's drooped hands, and prepares to sink the blade of it down into her back._**

 ** _Tracy is pleading Archer about this for his own sake and not Shannay's. Tracy knows that once you've committed it there's no going back from murder. Archer surprisingly listens to this woman who he has only just met called Tracy, and he does that for only one reason, and that is because she has just saved his life. Archer fixes his sword back onto his back before turning back to take a look at both at Tracy and Kerry._**

 ** _"_** ** _I do believe that I owe you an apology, because after all you have just saved my life again, and I do not even know your names!" He says to them both._**

 ** _Archer believes that Tracy has just saved his life once again by talking him out of committing murder, because if he had done some then it would have ruined his life. Archer has just lost both his loving brother's who he has just met both Guy and Robin, but he knows that to honour their names he must never murder again. Both Tracy and Kerry share out their names with Archer, and in return for them doing this he takes to sharing out his own title with them both._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Archer Hood is now stood in the courtyard in the grounds of Nottingham castle with both Tracy Beaker and Kerry Ravens, taking a look down in sadness at his brother Robin's dead body in sadness with them both._**

 ** _"_** ** _My brother was the one true hope of all of England, but his death shall not matter now, because the fight must go on! I must fight in my younger brother's name now against both trinity and evil!" Archer tells both the two ladies who he has only just met, but who have both just taken to save his life already today twice._**

 ** _Archer takes a look down at Shannay's unconscious body with anger in his eyes before taking a look back at both Tracy and Kerry._**

 ** _"_** ** _We need to get away from here she won't be knocked out for very long, and as for the Sheriff's Isabella and the other one they'll be coming out of the castle fairly soon to see to us! You both must come with me to join my brother's men in their fight against the two vicious Sheriff's and their powerful forces!" Archer explains to both of his new companions._**

 ** _Tracy nods her head in agreement to what Archer has just explained to both her and to her friend Kerry, but however Kerry on the other hand turns to address her mate Tracy and not Archer. Kerry stands facing Tracy in the grounds of Nottingham castle smiling at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _You must go with this man to join his brother's fellow men, but me on the other hand I must stay here to see to my sister when she wakes up!" She tells her._**

 ** _Tracy hasn't really known Kerry for very long, and therefore she doesn't really know how to argue with her, so Tracy decides to just simply with what Kerry has just told her about. Tracy places her hand gently on Kerry's arm while giving her a warm gentle smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good luck," Miss Beaker says to Miss Ravens before turning back to face Archer._**

 ** _Archer knows that he can't just leave this stranger to him called Kerry unarmed and defenceless here. Tracy nods her head at her new companion._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's go!" She tells Archer._**

 ** _However the man called Archer raises his hands to halt Tracy before she can run away from the grounds of this castle. Archer hands his sword over to Kerry._**

 ** _"_** ** _You know to use the sharp end right? Good luck Miss Ravens!" He says to her._**

 ** _Kerry stands smiling at Archer._**

 ** _"_** ** _Look after my friend!" She commands him._**

 ** _Archer smiles and nods his head in response to what Kerry has just commanded him about before racing just as fast as he can away from the castle, with Tracy running beside him._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Both Archer Hood and Tracy Beaker hurry as fast as they possibly can away from Nottingham castle together side by side other to a large group of people, who are all gathered waited for the return of their fallen hero with longing in their hearts to see him again. The people from the nearby village's Locksley, Nettleson and Clun are all looking rather troubled and confused when Archer makes a return trip to them without his dear brother Robin with a stranger lady. Archer takes a look over at his brother's men who are Much, Little John, Brother Tuck and a girl called Kate, and he shakes his head in both pain and sadness at them all. Much turns to face Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who the hell are you? You're not Robin! You're not my master, because you're a girl!" He cries out at her in a tone of alarm._**

 ** _Archer turns to face Much._**

 ** _"_** ** _My brother's dead!" He informs him sounding angry._**

 ** _Much is left totally shocked by what this man who he hasn't long known has just informed him about, and so is his friend's Kate, Little John and Brother Tuck. Archer then places his arm gently around Tracy facing Kate._**

 ** _"_** ** _Our fight must go on without Robin now!" He explains to them both._**

 ** _Kate doesn't know how she'll be able to both carry on in the world and fight without her dear and brave loved one called Robin Hood now. Archer turns to address both Tuck and John._**

 ** _"_** ** _Before he died Robin was unable to blow up the castle just like how he intended to do, and so both Vaisey and Isabella are still alive I'm afraid to say, and if things weren't bad enough with them both remaining in the land of the living we have a new enemy called Shannay Ravens!" He explains in anger to them both._**

 ** _Little John now takes to throwing his staff that he is carrying hard down onto the ground in disgust. Tuck folds his arms. He knows that he needs to act in the place of his deceased master Robin now leading the group._**

 ** _"_** ** _We must return to our camp in the forest!" The Brother of the church informs his fellow friend's who are Archer, Kate, Much and Little John._**

 ** _Everyone nods their heads in agreement to what Tuck has just informed them about. Tuck then smiles over at Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're most welcome to join us in our fight off course," he tells her._**

 ** _Tracy is more than willing to do this, but however she is hoping one day to return to both of her loved ones who are Lily and Kyle. Brother Tuck then takes to leading his new gang that is made up out of Archer, John, Tuck, Kate and Tracy off into Sherwood Forest._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _A bald headed man now takes to stepping out of Nottingham castle into the bright shiny courtyard which is just outside it._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, la-di-dah!" The Sheriff of Nottingham who is otherwise referred to as Vaisey cries out to himself._**

 ** _Vaisey is off course left astonished by many things that he finds meeting his eyes in the courtyard just outside his castle, and what amazes him is the house that seems to have just appeared out of nowhere, because he knows for a fine fact that it wasn't here a minute ago, his enemy (Robin Hood's) dead body, and the two strange women who have suddenly arrived out of nowhere it seems here in the grounds of his castle, and one of the women of which is laying unconscious on her body on the ground of the courtyard, while the other woman is standing over her holding a sword firmly in her hands. Vaisey is troubled over something that he knows really doesn't matter now, because he knows that he'll soon kill both ladies, what he's troubled over is why hasn't the woman who is holding the sword in her hands used it to kill the other woman, who he more than suspects has knocked her out._**

 ** _"_** ** _You!" Sheriff Vaisey snaps out at the strange lady who is standing before him in the courtyard off his castle with the sword in her hands._**

 ** _Kerry Ravens now takes to jumping out of her skin with fright, because she appears not to have noticed that this strange little bald headed man who is dressed in a black cloak is now in her company. Kerry turns to face the little man, and she can make out by just taking that one little look at him that he is a cruel man, because after all he has the appearance of a greedy corrupted man._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry can I help you?" Kerry calls out to the man._**

 ** _Vaisey nods his head in response to what this woman has just called out to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yes my dear you can come here to die!" He laughs coldly out at her._**

 ** _Shannay then opens her eyes, and she quickly rises up into the air from the ground using her magical powers to do this with. Sheriff Vaisey is amazed by what he is seeing this woman doing._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh my goody goody is this witchcraft that I'm seeing?" He shouts out at her in a tone of shock._**

 ** _Shannay smiles coldly back at the Sheriff in response to what he has just shouted out at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello baldy! Prepare to yourself to die by my hand!" Shannay warns Vaisey sounding both sharp and evil._**

 ** _Shannay smiles down at Vaisey from where she is hovering herself in the air of the castle grounds before both him and her own sister Kerry. Shannay can see coldness staring back at her through this man's two eyes, and he appears to have evil in his heart she can tell this by just simply looking at him. Vaisey stares coldly up at the lady in the air, and he laughs out at her sharply._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yes I am bald aren't I oh dear that's a little pity for me losing all of my hair, but you see my dear killing is my job, and now if you would be so kind as to land on your feet directly before me, use your magical powers to give me all your qualities instead of you processing them yourself, and let me kill you just for the fun of it you know!" Vaisey snarls up in anger at Shannay who currently has the high ground above him._**

 ** _However the Sheriff has realised that it is he himself who is currently the one in danger, and not this unknown woman to him. Shannay surprisingly obeys the Sheriff about one thing that he has told her to do, and she lands flat on her feet directly facing him just outside the main entrance of Nottingham castle. Shannay pats the little man hard on his bald head._**

 ** _"_** ** _Join me!" She commands him._**

 ** _Vaisey backs away from the girl with magic in fear now. Shannay smiles over at the Sheriff._**

 ** _"_** ** _There is no need for you to fear me after all I mean you no harm!" She tells him._**

 ** _Kerry takes a look over at Vaisey quickly._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't believe a single word that my sister tells you!" She calls across to him in a commanding tone._**

 ** _Vaisey glares angrily back at Kerry in response to what she has just called out to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Missy you will speak when spoken to!" He hisses over at her in a tone of both fear and anger._**

 ** _Vaisey then turns back to face Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _Join you, alright then I will but before I do you need to do one quick thing for me, and that is to kill your sister!" He tells her in a demand._**

 ** _For a few seconds Shannay actually considers what Vaisey has just told her about before shaking her head at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can't, she's the only thing in this whole wide universe who I love deep down in my heart! Everyone has someone who they adore even villains like us!" Shannay explains to Vaisey in response to what he has just told her about._**

 ** _Perhaps Shannay isn't all bad, but she is still determined to destroy the life of the young lady who ruined her life Lily Kettle when she eventually catches up with her. Shannay believes that Lily ruined her life, because she was just started to get over that terrible thing that she did by trying her best to kill her own little brother when Lily deliberately told her best mate Carman about it, and that betrayal that Lily made to Shannay destroyed Shannay's chance of a happily ever after with Lily's dad Steve, and every single time that Shannay has murdered since Lily revealed her secret she has imagined herself killing Lily. Kerry has always loved Shannay who she has always known by that title as her own sister, but however now that Shannay is turning on a lovely little girl who Kerry thinks the world about (Lily) her thoughts on her are changing, and they are now becoming much more darker. Vaisey quickly takes to withdrawing his sword from his cloak. The Sheriff smiles coldly at Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh well if you won't kill her then maybe I will!" He tells her in a promise._**

 ** _Vaisey is just about to walk away from Shannay over to her sister Kerry in order to kill her, when suddenly Shannay grabs him firmly by the arm to hold him back from doing so. Shannay smiles at the Sheriff._**

 ** _"_** ** _Spare her life and I promise that'll I'll allow you to help me to kill a great and powerful little enemy of mine!" She informs him in a promise._**

 ** _Vaisey takes Shannay's promise to him, and he proceeds to sink his sword back onto his belt before shaking his head in disgust._**

 ** _"_** ** _Family!" Vaisey snaps out in anger not really knowing why people constantly fight for it._**

 ** _Shannay is promising Vaisey for him to help her to kill Lily._**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Shannay Ravens shares a firm handshake with Sheriff Vaisey just outside the main entrance of Nottingham castle. Kerry Ravens rushes quickly into Matthew Seed's time machine house that is in the courtyard of the castle, just as the second Sheriff of Nottingham castle called Isabella appears herself to both the stranger to her Shannay and also the man to who she has just agreed to fight alongside Vaisey, out of their castle. Isabella takes a look from Shannay to her Sheriff with suspicion in her two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Everything alright my lord?" Isabella questions Vaisey sounding troubled about what's going on._**

 ** _Vaisey smiles back at his deceased enemy's sister in response to what she has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yes my dear this woman is our new ally, and we're to join her in her fight against one of her enemy's!" Vaisey explains the situation to Isabelle in response to what she has just questioned him about._**

 ** _Isabella and Shannay exchange cold smiles with one another._**

 ** _"_** ** _I take it that we're to go with you into your little house now!" Vaisey says to Shannay while he points over at Matthew's house._**

 ** _Mrs Ravens nods her head in response to what the first Sheriff has just said to her. Shannay isn't worried in the slightest about how Kerry has just rushed herself into her enemy's house, because she has enchanted the super computer called Mr Seed up in the loft there so that he will only obey her wishes from now on, and no one else's._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes time to go!" Shannay explains to both Vaisey and Isabella as she leads them over to Matthew's house across the court yard._**

 ** _They all make their way into the house together. Shannay isn't bothered in the slightest about abandoning her enemy who she brought here called Tracy here, because after all Shannay knows that she needs to make Tracy pay for knocking her out earlier on._**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _The time machine house which is called number 2 Ross way has now taken off into time, and vanished from the grounds of Nottingham castle. Seconds later it re-appears inside a Dalek space ship. Inside the time machine house Shannay is stood in the hallway there along with both Sheriff Vaisey and Sheriff Isabella. The two Sheriff's are left amazed by the detail that has gone into designing this hallway. Vaisey takes a look over at Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _I take it that you come from a world of madness where nothing is impossible!" He cries out at her._**

 ** _Shannay nods her head in response to what the little man has just cried out at her. Shannay smiles from the looks of amazement that are staring back at her on both Vaisey and Isabella's faces._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh my dear's you haven't seen anything yet!" Mrs Ravens makes a promise to both of the Sheriff's of Nottingham._**

 ** _Shannay then raises her hands out before both of her new acutances._**

 ** _"_** ** _Stay inside this little house while I go and sort something out!" She commands them both before departing herself from number 2 Ross way house._**

 ** _Shannay has just stepped foot out of the house into the ship's control room. Before making the house appear out of nowhere in this room Shannay used her magical powers to make it smaller within its size, and when she leaves the ship in it she'll take to using her enchanted powers to make it appear to be the exact same size that it was before. There appears to be an awful lot of Dalek's gathered before Shannay in this ship's control room. The leader of the Dalek tribe spins round on the spot where it is placed on to face her angrily._**

 ** _"_** ** _What is your name human female and what is your business here on this ship of the Dalek Empire?" The leading Dalek croaks out at Shannay in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Shannay has come onto this ship with a very important intention. Shannay knows that the Dalek's are the most powerful and mighty race in the whole wide universe, because while she was in prison all those long years ago now she met a fellow time traveller who went by the name of Captain Jack Harckness, and he told her stories of the adventures that he had experienced while battling the beastly Dalek's with his good friend the time lord called the Doctor. Shannay smiles coldly at the powerful red and blue coloured metal Dalek, who is stood directly before her where she has just arrived in her new little house aboard his space ship._**

 ** _"_** ** _My name is Shannay Ravens, and I have something very important that I need you and your forces to do for me Dalek!" Shannay explains to the monster in response to what it has only just croaked out at her._**

 ** _The Dalek is left just so incredibly disgusted by what Shannay has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dalek's do not serve human females! Now prepare to be exterminated! EXTERMINATE!" The deadly life form snarls out at the human in a tone of sharp disgust._**

 ** _Shannay raises up her two hands to halt the beast before it can strike her down._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm going to take over the universe, and I'm willing to do it along with you if you'll agree to my proposal of me creating an alliance with you!" Shannay explains to the beast in response to what it has just snarled out at her._**

 ** _The Dalek shakes his head in response to what the human female has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dalek's work alone! EXTERMINATE!_** ** _EXTERMINATE!_** ** _EXTERMINATE!"_** ** _The Dalek leader shouts out at Shannay._**

 ** _Mrs Ravens shrugs her shoulders. She wasn't going to do what she is just about to do now, but however the Dalek has given her no choice. Shannay then uses her powerful magical powers to make the blue and red coloured Dalek blow up on the spot where it is standing on._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't mess with the woman who is just about to become the great and powerful mighty Queen of the universe!" Shannay warns with anger in the sharp tone of her voice all the other Dalek's who are gathered before her in this ship's control room now._**

 ** _Shannay then gives the command out to the Dalek forces to invade Living village on the date that she describes to them, which is the date that she has only just left it, and they wouldn't dare disobey her. Shannay Ravens is now in high command of the Dalek forces._**

 ** _To be continued_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Adventure Draws to a Close_**

 ** _Series 4 Episode 4_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _The small group of both bandits and slave traders who are being led by two people a man called Tristan and a woman who is known as Isolde, are currently leading their four new prisoner's who they have only just captured who goes by the names of Lily and Razz Kevins, Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson into a small busy market in a popular town in the enchanted forest._**

 ** _The small town is in the kingdom of George. Lily, Ryan, Matthew and Razz have all been chained up together. Both their hands and feet have been chained up with thick metal grey chains. Lily is being roughly dragged at the front of the group by a wagon. Chains are connected from her two white skin coloured hands onto the wagon. Tristan is pulling the wagon on the back of his black scary looking horse. Razz is walking directly behind Lily his newish wife; chains are connected from his hands onto her. Matthew is wandering behind Razz his new friend into the small popular town ready to be sold, with chains connected from him onto him, and Ryan is strolling along behind Matthew, with chains connected from him onto him._**

 ** _The town in King George's kingdom is just so incredibly busy. Citizens have gathered here today from all the neighbouring kingdom's, that are in partnership with King George's own kingdom, ready to buy themselves a handy good serving boy or girl today._**

 ** _The wagon that Tristan the fairy-tale slave trader horse that he is riding on the back off pulling the four scared prisoner's who know that they really should be feeling brave in a situation such as this, pulls up just before a wooden platform in the town. Tristan now takes to jumping down from his horse. Lily when the wagon pulled up to a stop was made to suddenly halt in her tracks just before her new enemy's wagon, and so were her three male companions._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's alright my friends do not be afraid for whichever kingdom it is that anyone of us is sold into, and no matter how far apart we all are from one another we will find a way of being together again!" Lily makes a vow to her men._**

 ** _Isolde now appears directly before Lily her new prisoner smiling coldly at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Save your breath darling for you'll need it for all the long spooky nights you'll have while being at the mercy of your new master, when you cry out for a any new sign of hope in your life which sadly will never ever come to you!" She tells her as she takes to unchaining her from the other prisoner's._**

 ** _Isolde then takes to leading Lily firmly by the arm up onto the wooden platform. Lily is the first to be encouraged to be sold out to people by both Tristan and Isolde and their people. Lily stands upon the wooden platform, beside her captive Isolde, facing the crowds upon crowds of many people who have all gathered here in the market today, in the high hope of buying her. Isolde smiles out at all the people who have grouped in together today with the intention of buying themselves one of the four prisoners._**

 ** _"_** ** _Just look at this lady who you may believe to be quite pretty standing beside me, but I personally however don't see anything in her at all, but don't let her looks put you off buying her! You can see that she appears to be looking both quite fit and healthy, and that is off course a very fine quality to have in a woman! Who wishes to buy her off me then?" Isolde calls out at the people who have all gathered before her in the small market town today._**

 ** _A man's hand who is standing not too far away from the wooden platform shoots straight up into the air._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll give you a hundred pounds for her darling for no amount of gold or jewels would equal a night with her in my bed!" The well built man shouts back at the slave trader in response to what she has just called out at both him and the other citizens._**

 ** _A young lady with long brown curly hair who is stood quite some distance away from the well built big tall man in the market, seems pretty determined to buy Lily off her new captive._**

 ** _"_** ** _ANY IMPROVEMENT ON A HUNDRED POUNDS?" Isolde yells out at the people._**

 ** _The young lady's hand then fires straight up into the air._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll give you one million and two thousand hundred pounds for her sweetheart!" She sings out to her._**

 ** _Isolde suspects that there isn't going to be much improvement on that price that the Princess from the North has just promised to pay out for Lily, and she is right to suspect that, because after the Princess called April sings out there is no further price offered out to Isolde for Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _GOING ONCE!_** ** _GOING TWICE!_** ** _SOLD TO PRINCESS APRIL FROM HER FATHER KING RICHARD'S NORTHERN KINGDOM!"_** ** _Isolde screams out before stamping her foot down hard onto the ground._**

 ** _Princess April has only just bought Lily Kevins. Isolde then places a great big sign with the word sold on it down on Lily's neck. Lily takes a look back over at her three men who are still Matthew, Razz and Ryan. None of them have been sold out to people yet. Lily exchanges a sad little smile with Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll find you!" She calls out to him in a promise._**

 ** _Isolde overhears what Lily has just whispered out to Razz, and she shakes her head in anger at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _That might prove to be quite difficult for you to do!" Isolde the slave trader snaps sharply out at Lily in a tone of disgust as she pushes her roughly off the wooden platform, and then Lily falls sharply into Princess April's grasp._**

 ** _Lily is at the mercy of the evil Princess now!_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Princess April stands facing smiling coldly at the young lady who she has just paid up and bought from her captives in the small market town._**

 ** _"_** ** _You will do just nicely as a serving girl round my father's castle!" The cold toned Princess tells her new serving girl in a tone of hatred._**

 ** _It seems that April has taken an instant disliking to her brand new procession Lily. Lily rounds on April._**

 ** _"_** ** _Just so that we're clear Princess I'll never ever-_**

 ** _April places her hand firmly over Lily's mouth to silence her from talking._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't actually care about anything at all that you have to say to me!" The Princess explains to her new belonging_**

 ** _Lily was going to say that she'll never ever belong to either the Princess or to her father. April withdraws some rope from her long black robe, and she uses it to tie Lily's hands firmly together. April continues to smile coldly at the young lady who she is intending to make her life a living hell._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come now my father's castle is awaiting you for it needs an awful lot of things in it both cleaned up and dusted by you!" The Princess snarls out at Lily as she grabs her firmly by her arm, and April begins to lead Mrs Kevins roughly through the rather busy town._**

 ** _The Princess' men take to following both their mistress and her new slave on their way through the town._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _The slave trader called Tristan while standing with him on top of the wooden platform sells his prisoner called Razz Kevins out to both an ogre and his donkey. Razz discovers after the ogre has roughly made a grab for him that the beast's name is Shrek. Shrek hitches his new slave called Razz up onto his wagon before getting into the wagon himself. Donkey has now been attached to the front of the wagon by his master called Shrek, and so now Donkey takes to pulling the wagon that now has both his master called Shrek and his master's new serving boy inside. This donkey is different to all the other kinds of donkey's in the world, and the reason to that is because this donkey can talk to people._**

 ** _Matthew is sold by Isolde to a reprehensive from the kingdom of Midas._**

 ** _Ryan is the last person to be sold now, and he is led up onto the wooden platform now by his captive Tristan. Tristan is holding on firmly to Ryan's arm, and he faces the people with him. Many people have started to leave the town now, for example both Shrek and Donkey have left both the market and the town where it was being held today with their new serving boy Razz, Princess April and her men have left the town with their new serving girl called Lily, and King Midas' daughter who is called Princess Abigail has left the town along with knight's her new serving boy Matthew. However there does still seem to be an awful lot of Knight's that are the colour black in the market town._**

 ** _"_** ** _Right now last and least this young man who wants him?" Tristan calls out at the five black knights' and also to the other people who have gathered themselves in the market today._**

 ** _A black knight lifts off his helmet to reveal the face of the evil Queen's huntsman._**

 ** _"_** ** _Regina wants him! Now give him to me!" The angry huntsman snaps out angrily at the slave trader._**

 ** _Tristan knows off course who Regina is, and he is afraid of her just like how many people are in the enchanted forest. Tristan pushes Ryan quickly off the wooden platform, and then the Queen's huntsman makes a quick grab for him. Tristan smiles over at the huntsman._**

 ** _"_** ** _No price necessary, tell your Queen that he's on the house, and now if you be so kind as to give her my love," he tells him._**

 ** _The huntsman nods his head in response to what the slave trader has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you sir!" He snaps out at him as the huntsman and his men proceed to lead Ryan roughly out of the town._**

 ** _Both Tristan and Isolde have now managed to sell off all of their prisoner's one by one._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _The huntsman and his men stop for the night, along with their new slave called Ryan Robertson, in a part of the forest that is not too far away from the little town that they have just been too. That night while all of the Queen's knight's are off collecting food for both themselves and for their leader, the huntsman turns to face Ryan the young man who he has just bought._**

 ** _"_** ** _Go! Quickly go! Find your friends! I shall tell my Queen that I failed myself in buying you! Scarper!" The huntsman quickly tells Ryan in an urgent tone._**

 ** _Mr Robertson's left troubled by what the huntsman has just quickly told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry mate I don't understand you've just bought me!" Ryan reminds the man._**

 ** _The huntsman hands his sword over to Mr Robertson before shaking his head at him in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _No correction boy my Queen just bought you not me, and if you remain here then her men will surely turn you into her! You must go now while you still can! Leave!" The huntsman begs Ryan in response to what he has just reminded him about._**

 ** _Ryan doesn't need to be told twice. He realises that the huntsman has just trusted him with his sword in order to protect himself with it. Ryan smiles at the huntsman._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you," he says to him._**

 ** _Ryan then takes off running just as fast as he can into the forest away from the kind huntsman who has just saved his life, but however as he is running the Queen's black knight's sight him escaping, and they quickly take to chasing after him just as fast as they can. Ryan sprints through the dark forest running like the wind through it determined to get to safety, and then after he has found shelter from the black knight's Ryan will then think of a plan about rescuing his friend's. The black knight's seem to be just behind him almost on his tail if he had one. Ryan's heart is beating faster and faster, pounding quicker and quicker. He's afraid! Ryan doesn't wish to be a prisoner to anyone not after he has recently been a captive to another person himself._**

 ** _"_** ** _THERE'S NO POINT IN RUNNING FROM US BOY, WE WILL CATCH YOU!" A black knight roars out at his prey feeling hungry._**

 ** _Ryan's heart drops now like the wind. Oh no he's stuck! The black knight's have chased Ryan to the very edge of a cliff. Ryan is now stood scared stiff for his life right now on the very edge of a cliff. Was this the end of his freedom? Was Ryan going to be a slave from now on just like his three friend's who he arrived in the enchanted forest with? These questions are at the very top of Ryan's head right now. The black knight's are closing in on him now. Ryan can see the thirst staring right back at him fixed into their eyes. They want him! They're Queen mistress wishes for him, and they won't let her down by not getting him for her! Ryan suddenly loses his step however, and he falls backwards right off the cliff. Ryan now goes falling to his death off the cliff, but however he doesn't die when he falls into the water, but while he is fighting for his life under the sea he loses his battle, and he closes his eyes. It now appears that Ryan won't be made a prisoner to the evil Queen after all._**

 ** _On top of the cliff the black knight's are left off course totally shocked by what has just happened to the man they were hungrily hunting down. The huntsman dashes up to them all. He was dreading on his way here to find them having re-captured Ryan the man who he just let go, but however he is rather puzzled now to find them stood by the dangerous edge of the cliff with no sign at all of Ryan anywhere around them._**

 ** _"_** ** _Men what just happened?" The Queen's huntsman takes to questioning the men who are currently under his command._**

 ** _The men then explain to their current leader that they have unfortunately all failed in their task that was set out to them by their Queen to capture her new slave. It looks like Queen Regina won't be getting her hands upon Ryan Robertson after all._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Donkey is now pulling the wagon into the kingdom of Far far away in the enchanted forest. Razz Kevins has now come to the conclusion that he doesn't like Shrek, and the reason to this is because the ogre has sat on him all the way here in the wagon from the small market town to the kingdom that is far away. Shrek has a wife called Fiona, and she is also an ogre. Shrek has two best friend's one which is Donkey off course, and the other is a cat called Puss in boots. Shrek is a father to triplets. The names of Shrek's children are Fergus, Farkle and also Felicia. The donkey now pulls the wagon up into the main courtyard of Far far away castle. Far far away appears to Razz to look like a place he has always wanted to go to with both his dad Kyle and his wife Lily, and that is Hollywood._**

 ** _The kingdom of Far far away is found at the edge of the sea in the enchanted forest on an island. The structures of the kingdom of Far far away appear to be med evil. Quite a lot of both houses and other places like that have the appearance of castles and also fortresses. The city of Far far away is walled and it is surrounded by both woods and forests._**

 ** _Shrek jumps out of the wagon just before the steps leading up to the main entrance of his palace, and that's when he roughly pulls his new slave Razz off the wagon. Razz rounds in anger on Shrek_**

 ** _"_** ** _I may be as your prisoner at the moment but listen to me creature soon I won't be!" He warns him._**

 ** _Shrek punches Razz full on in his face._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll never ever let you escape from me!" He promises him sounding pleased that he has his great big green fat hands on him._**

 ** _Donkey is now wandering up the steps away from both his master Shrek and Razz. Shrek grabs Razz firmly by the arm, and he takes to leading him on up the steps and into his white coloured palace._**

 ** _"_** ** _FIONA I'M HOME!" Shrek calls out when he is inside his new home._**

 ** _Seconds later both the Princess Fiona and the cat Puss in boots appear from down a hallway in the palace before Shrek, Razz and Donkey. Fiona smiles over at Shrek._**

 ** _Hey honey! She cries out at him in a tone of happiness._**

 ** _Fiona appears just so pleased that her dear husband didn't disappoint them in locating a new serving boy. Razz takes a look over at the orange skinny cat. Puss is wearing a hat with a yellow feather on it on his head, a black coloured cloak on his back with a red pattern going around the edge of it, and he is also wearing black coloured leather boots on his feet. Puss takes a look back at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Poor boy," he says talking about him._**

 ** _Razz truly feels that he is a poor unfortunate boy right now. Shrek winks at his wife._**

 ** _"_** ** _We're going to have fun making this young man do everything that we ourselves need to do, and he can just do absolutely everything and anything that we tell him to do for us!" He explains to her._**

 ** _Razz can't control himself now he launches himself in anger at the ogre. Razz throws punch after punch at Shrek. The beast turns round, and he sharply makes a grab for the young man. Razz takes a look in anger at Shrek._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're absolute filth you are!" He snaps out at him in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Puss rounds on Fiona._**

 ** _"_** ** _My lady you must let this young man go!" He begs her._**

 ** _In Fiona's place Donkey turns in anger to face the cat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shut up Puss both Shrek and Fiona need this boy!" The ass tells his mate sounding both firm and sharp._**

 ** _Shrek lashes his arms out in anger at the young man, and he roughly knocks Razz flying off his feet. Razz crashes hard into a nearby wall in the place, but however he soon recovers from that push that the nasty ogre has just given to him. Razz believes that Shrek looks incredibly scary. Puss is determined not to listen to his friend the donkey, and he is adamant to help this young man escape himself from Far far away. Puss finds a sword rested upon a bench in the entrance hallway, and he quickly picks it up from the bench. Puss takes a look over at Razz who is being backed away into a corner now by the great big green fighting machine._**

 ** _"_** ** _HEY LADDY!" Puss cries out at Razz as he hauls the sword across the air at him._**

 ** _The sword spins through the air heading in the direction of Razz. Shrek is left utterly horrified by Razz's betrayal to him. Shrek takes a look with disgust in his two brown eyes down at his pet._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're no friend of mine now!" Shrek warns Puss._**

 ** _The cat in boots couldn't care less by what his master has just warned to him, because he doesn't want to be friends with someone who would treat people just so horribly. Razz now has the sword held firmly in his two hands, and he points it angrily in the direction of his new enemy Shrek. Mr Kevins is determined to escape himself from the great big green smelly scary ogre, and to search both heaven and earth in this strange land to find his wife again._**

 ** _"_** ** _HONEY!" Fiona calls out to her husband as she quickly takes to passing a staff over to him._**

 ** _Shrek is now holding the staff firmly in his two hands, and he turns in anger to face the young man who is now closing in on him. Razz is left shocked to find that his enemy is now also armed up, but however he is determined not to let that stop him from trying to find him. Razz's sword meets Shrek's staff angrily in battle._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Razz Kevins launches forward where he is standing in the main entrance hallway in the palace of Far far away, battling against his enemy the great big green smelly scary fighting machine who is known as Shrek. Razz sinks the sharp blade of his sword deep into Shrek's chest. Shrek roars out in pain now. He appears to be in absolute agony. The ogre looks like he is dying. Razz smiles in triumph as he watches as he enemy collapses onto the ground like this. Razz then takes to kicking the dying Shrek hard in his head. Razz smiles coldly down at the dying ogre._**

 ** _"_** ** _Goodbye beastie!" He snaps out at him._**

 ** _Razz watches as Shrek closes his eyes firmly and is no more. Shrek is now dead and gone! Razz takes a look over at Shrek's wife Fiona who is stood before him crying her eyes out in this hallway._**

 ** _"_** ** _SHREK!" Fiona screams out in freight with devastation in the tone of her voice._**

 ** _Razz is left shocked by the look of sadness that is fixed onto the female ogre's face now. Razz suddenly realises that one day she could just as well be Lily looking down at his dead body with devastation in her two wet tearful eyes. Donkey is now rounding in anger on Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _You sonna have just killed my best mate!" He growls out at him in a tone of sharp disgust._**

 ** _Razz smiles in sadness at the donkey._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm so sorry!" He apologises not only to him but to Fiona too._**

 ** _Fiona takes a look of anger at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm going to make you pay for this!" She warns him in a tone of hatred._**

 ** _Razz winks over at Fiona._**

 ** _"_** ** _Maybe I will pay for this someday, but not today by your hand, because I'm off!" He informs her in response to what she has just warned him about._**

 ** _Razz then rounds in anger back on the little donkey._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on boy!" He cries out at him._**

 ** _Razz then leaps onto Donkey's back. The donkey is left disgusted by what this crazy weird young man has just done to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _HEY GET OFF ME!" Donkey snaps out in anger at Razz._**

 ** _Mr Kevins has now made the discover y that the ass isn't going to assist him in escaping from this strange kingdom. Razz then takes a jump down from the donkey's back before he is hauled off his back by him. Razz then takes a look over at the cat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you with me Puss in boots?" He takes to questioning him._**

 ** _The cat doesn't need to think twice as he nods his head in response to Razz's question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yes signor I am!" Puss promises Razz in response to what he has just questioned him about._**

 ** _Fiona has now taken to calling upon her guards to the scene. The knight's of Far far away castle have now appeared on the hallway just before Razz. Razz allows Puss to struggle up into his arms, and then he takes to racing just as fast as he can out of the main entrance of the palace. The knight's go chasing out of the place after the young man. Razz races down the steps just outside the palace entrance with the little cat held firmly in his arms. The courtyard is full of both knights and also citizens who live within the palace. Razz knows that today isn't at all a good day for him to die._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on Missouri let's get ourselves out of here!" Puss cries out at his new master while sitting upon his shoulder._**

 ** _Knights are closing in on the terrified Razz from all around the palace grounds now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's just talk about this hey like real men!" Razz calls out at all the bloodthirsty knights who are all determined to see him dead._**

 ** _The only thing that Razz is determined about is seeing his dear wife again. Suddenly a mysterious person appears out of nowhere on the back of a horse in the grounds of Far far away palace with a hood worn over their head. The person's horse pulls up just beside where Razz is stood in the grounds of the palace. A sweet kind face smiles down at the young man from the horse._**

 ** _"_** ** _Give me your hand!" The voice of a woman instructs Razz._**

 ** _The excited Mr Kevins then takes hold of the lady's hand after she has offered it out for him to take hold off while sitting on the back of her noble steed. The mysterious woman helps Razz up onto her horse, and then she takes off riding it out of the palace The bloodthirsty knights and guards of Far far away palace chase after the horse, but however they don't manage to catch up with it, and the horse gallops away from the kingdom of Far far away with his master the mysterious lady, the young man who he has just helped to save (Razz), and the cat that he has taken an instant disliking too riding on his back._**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _A white coloured horse is brought to a halt in the middle of a nice little wood in the enchanted forest by his master, who is the woman who is wearing the grey hood on over her head. The mysterious girl, Razz Kevins and Puss in boots then all taking to jumping down from the horse's back in a nice little closed in part of the wood. The horse gives Puss a dirty look making him be aware that he doesn't like him. Puss points his little sharp sword in anger at the horse. The woman smiles at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nice little cat it is that you have!" She says kindly to him._**

 ** _Razz smiles down at Puss._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah he's alright he's just helped to save my life," he explains to the woman in response to what she has just said to him while he faces his pussy cat._**

 ** _Razz smiles back at the lady turning back to face her now._**

 ** _"_** ** _What do they call you then?" Mr Kevins questions the mysterious lady._**

 ** _The woman takes now to lifting her hood down from her head. Razz believes that this woman looks really rather beautiful, and if he wasn't a married man then he would come onto her and kiss her. The woman has long straight dark black coloured hair. This lady has green coloured eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _How very rude of me not introducing myself to you, I'm Snow, Snow White!" The beautiful woman explains to Razz introducing herself to him._**

 ** _Snow White really exists so it now seems. Snow shakes hands with Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _What's your name?" She questions him sounding rather troubled about what the name is off the young man who she has only just rescued._**

 ** _Mr Kevins smiles back at the princess in response to what she has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _My name's Razz, Razz Kevins," he shares out his own name with her in response to what she has just questioned him about._**

 ** _Snow and Razz then take to shaking hands with one another. Razz knows from watching all the Disney films that he watched throughout his childhood that Snow White is a Princess, but however while he is standing facing her here today in this little wood he can't see at all just how she is a Princess. Snow appears to look a lot more like a simple peasant right now then what she does a Princess, but however even with being in her peasant clothes Snow still appears to look really lovely._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well Razz Kevins you're safe now with me! Let us be companies to one another!" The lady who was born through the harshest winter explains to her new friend._**

 ** _Razz nods his head in response to what Snow has just explained to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah I suppose that I should say a little thank you to you Snow White for saving my life, but now that you have saved mine I need your helping with saving the life of my wife!" Mr Kevins tells the warm hearted Princess._**

 ** _Snow folds her arms in trouble._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where is your wife?" She questions Razz._**

 ** _Mr Kevins then takes to explaining to Snow that Lily his wife has been sold into the kingdom of Richard here in the enchanted forest, and it turns out that Snow has never ever heard of the kingdom of Richard before after Razz finishes explaining to her about what happened to his one true love Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _That is unfortunate indeed for a young lady to be sold into slavery like that!" Puss explains to Razz in response to what he has just explained to Snow about._**

 ** _The cat appears to have been listening in to what Razz has just been telling the bandit lady. Snow is currently a bandit, because she was forced to flee from her father's kingdom after her step-mother the evil Queen sent a huntsman out to rip her heart out, but however just like how he did to Ryan Robertson just before there the huntsman took pity on the princess, and he spared her life. However the evil Queen wasn't fooled by the heart of the animal that her huntsman gave to her claiming that it was the heart of her enemy Snow White, and so the evil Queen kept the huntsman as her slave to do her bidding around her castle. Snow smiles at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _If your wife needs us to rescue her then that is exactly what we're going to do!" She tells him in a promise._**

 ** _Snow is now determined to help Razz find and save Lily from where she is being held as a slave by this King called Richard. Puss then takes a look up at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Also let me too help you sir to save the life of your damsel in distress!" He begs him._**

 ** _Razz agrees to let Puss assist both he himself and Snow in finding an rescuing his one true love Lily from where she is being held as a serving girl._**

 ** _Razz Kevins and his two new friend's Snow White and Puss in boots are now determined to find and rescue Mrs Lily Kevins wherever she is being held prisoner to this King Richard._**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Adventure Draws to a Close_**

 ** _Series 4 episode 5_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Matthew Seed has just been sold into the kingdom of Midas in the enchanted forest, and he is brought before the King in the main hall of the King's castle there by the King's guards. King Midas now stands facing the young man inside his great hall. The King shakes his head at Matthew as he smiles coldly at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ha I don't need any serving boy! My daughter had a damn cheek by buying you for me as a birthday present, or maybe she thought that I needed a new statue of honour! Your clothes if you don't mind me saying dear boy appear to be not off this world!" The King tells Matthew._**

 ** _Mr Seed is left surprised to find this great and powerful mighty strong King wearing black leather gloves on inside his castle. Matthew's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you cold shire?" He questions the man who he is determined not to call his new master._**

 ** _Matthew after all only has time to follow out the orders of one leader that he needs to respond to in his life, and that person is after all the one and only Mrs Lily Kevins. The King shakes his head in response to what this young man has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh no my boy I am cursed to wear these gloves and not I'm cold! If I was to take these gloves off then something very bad would happen to people who I came into contact with, but however since that I have no further use for you I can think of just one thing to do with you!" Midas explains to Matthew in response to what he has just questioned him about._**

 ** _Matthew's now feeling really rather troubled about what the King has just explained to him. The King is now taking off both off his gloves._**

 ** _"_** ** _Did you know my dear boy that I was once gifted by the blue fairy that whatever I touch with my right hand turns into gold?" King Midas questions his new pride of glory._**

 ** _Matthew shakes his head in response to what the mighty King has just questioned him about for he did not know that. Matthew takes a look with fear in his two eyes down at the King's right hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _Look your highness I'll do anything for you anything at all that doesn't require me getting turned into gold!" Matthew pleads with King Midas._**

 ** _Matthew is scared stiff by the fact that he is just about to get turned into a gold statue. Matthew backs away from the King with fear now. Matthew knows that if he was too go anywhere at all near Midas then he would get turned into gold. The King smiles coldly at Matthew._**

 ** _"_** ** _My daughter is just about to marry into a neighbouring kingdom a young Prince called James, and perhaps I could give you to my daughter as a wedding present!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Matthew rushes across the hall as fast as he can over to the main door of the hall. The door is closed, and Matthew discovers much to his utter horror that it is firmly locked uptight. The guards must have locked the door after delivering Matthew to their King in the hall. Matthew kicks out at the closed door in anger now. There is just King Midas and his prey Matthew in the hall now. Matthew takes a look back at the King._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sir I suppose that there are much worse things that I could be turned into!" He tells him simply._**

 ** _Matthew knows that he's very lucky that he isn't about to be turned into a frog. Matthew closes his eyes. He knows that he's had a very good life along with both his family and friends, and Matthew knows that his life ending well with joining in on the adventures of both Lily Kettle and her friends. Matthew knows that now is a time for him to stand tall and proud, and feel happy about the life that he was blessed with, but Matthew knows that all things have their time and all things end, including him sadly. Matthew smiles at the King as he approaches him in the hall._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do your worst to me shire!" He commands him._**

 ** _Matthew is then touched by the King's powerful right hand, and after this is done to him he then turns into a golden statue. King Midas has done his worst to Matthew Seed._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _The main gate of a castle in the North of the enchanted forest bursts open, and the Princess April makes her way into her father's palace along with her new prisoner Lily Kevins. Lily has tried to both struggle and escape from the Princess many times since leaving the small market town with her, but however every time that she has tried to do so she has failed in doing so._**

 ** _"_** ** _Welcome to your new home filth!" April snaps out sharply at her new enemy Lily._**

 ** _Lily is struggling to get over the fact that she is now to be a serving girl. Just inside the castle the knight's and guards who accompanied the Princess on her quest to both find, buy and bring home a new servant disappear in different directions to one another away from both their mistress and their new servant. Lily is left shocked by the med evil structure that is inside the hallway off this castle. There are different kinds of skulls and crossbows everywhere around her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nice house," Lily says to the woman who she really wishes that she can get herself away from._**

 ** _Princess April is still holding on firmly to Lily's arm._**

 ** _"_** ** _Keep walking!" She snaps sharply out at her._**

 ** _The cold hearted Princess leads her new serving girl firmly by the arm down the dimly lit up hallway inside her father's castle._**

 ** _"_** ** _What say we come to some understanding?" Lily begs with the Princess._**

 ** _With the Princess being this ill mannered Lily dreads to think about just what her father's personality is going to be. Lily is off course feeling really rather worried about her three men Razz, Ryan and Matthew. She hopes beyond all else that they're alright, but however she just doesn't think that they will be for some reason, may by the fact that they like her were sold into slavery. Lily is led into a main hall in the castle by Princess April her new enemy, and there in the hall the two rival girls find their King. King Richard is sat with some of his royal subjects at the helm of a table facing them all there. The mighty King takes a look up at both his daughter and at his new serving girl._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're dismissed all of you go!" King Richard commands his people._**

 ** _All of the King's most trusted advisors then rise to their feet up from their chairs, and they all take to departing from the hall together leaving their King alone there with the two girls. King Richard stands up from where he was sitting upon his highly golden chair. The King then takes to crossing his hall over to both his daughter and to their new serving girl. Richard winks at Lily cheekily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Welcome! Take a seat!" He says kindly to her._**

 ** _Both Lily herself and her enemy Princess are now really rather troubled by what the King has just said to Lily. Richard then pulls his daughter into a loving hug._**

 ** _"_** ** _You have done well my sweet!" He informs her._**

 ** _Richard then takes to kissing April dearly on her head before using a hand gesture to excuse her from the hall. April gives a hard cold look at Lily before leaving her father's hall. Richard folds his arms._**

 ** _"_** ** _You are most beautiful!" He tells Lily in an honest tone as he turns back to face her._**

 ** _Lily has now taken a seat down in the hall after the man who she is determined not to call her new master has said for her to this. The King kneels down on the floor of his main hall just before his new serving girl Lily. Richard places his thumb gently upon Lily's chin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Be mine! Become my wife whatever your name is! Leave your life as a servant behind, and become my wife! Become Queen of the North!" He commands her._**

 ** _Lily doesn't think now that the King is that bad of a man, but however she doesn't wish to become his wife since she is already the wife to someone else. Richard places his hands upon the light green barber jacket that Lily is wearing._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your clothes are not off this world! I've never seen anyone in the enchanted forest wear what you are wearing right now my sweet girl! Where are you from?" The creepy King questions the young lady who he is determined to make his one true love even if right now she doesn't feel the same about him as he does her._**

 ** _Richard quite admires Lily's clothes her light green barber jacket, her dark brown leggings and also her dark black T-shirt. Lily quickly rises to her feet up from her chair. King Richard rises back up onto his feet from where he was kneeled down before his new citizen within his kingdom on the floor of his hall. The King towers over Lily inside the main hall in his palace now, because he is much taller than her after all. Lily doesn't know whether she should play the King in order to escape herself from him or not. Lily knows that if she was to reveal to the King that she doesn't love him here and now then he will surely kill her on the spot where she is currently standing on._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shire! Oh Shire I am pleased to inform you that I feel the same about you as you do me! I believe that what we have with one another is true love at first sight, but however my lord I fear that your daughter doesn't approve of me, and so we must make her see in me what you see in me!" Lily tells the King in a false tone of love._**

 ** _Mrs Kevins is now deciding to play the great King after all in order to flee from him, and not to be either a prisoner or a serving girl to him. The King smiles coldly at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ha got ya!" He snaps out at her in a sudden sharp cold tone of disgust._**

 ** _Lily's face drops now from a false smile back into a look of terror. The King shakes his head in disgust at his serving girl._**

 ** _"_** ** _Did you really think that I was being serious about being in love with a little disgusting brat such as you?" He questions her sharply in a cold mean tone._**

 ** _Really King Richard hates Lily just as much as what his daughter does. Lily backs away from the evil King in fear now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shire please let me go!" She begs him in a tone of mercy._**

 ** _The King knows that Lily fears him, and he is ready to use that to his advantage to make her suffer at his hand. Lily knows that she's got to be brave right now. Lily rounds in anger on the King._**

 ** _"_** ** _You weren't the only one who was lying shire for I don't love you either!" She tells him now being truthful with him._**

 ** _Lily smiles at the King._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've got a husband!" She informs him._**

 ** _Richard smiles coldly at Lily as he hands a mop over to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who if you don't shut yourself up will never ever see again!" King Richard warns his new serving girl._**

 ** _Lily throws the mop away from her out of her hands from where it has just been placed in them by the King. Lily rounds in anger on Richard._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh believe me shire when I tell you that me and Razz have been further away from one another than this distance that we are now before, and we have always found a way of getting back to one another, and so your highness be warned that when my husband finds me you're a dead king, and that is unless off course I have killed you myself!" She explains to him in a warning tone._**

 ** _Lily is off course referring to the time when she herself was in the never ending maze of Mzzuan and Razz her dear husband was in the magical realm of Narnia. Lily then spits out at the angry King feeling just as disgusted as he himself is right now. Richard takes to wiping the spit away from his face that Lily has just fired out at him. The King thinks back over what his new prisoner has just explained to him warning him. Richard calls his guards into his main hall._**

 ** _"_** ** _Take this woman away to be locked up inside a prison cell! Then make ready to find a new serving boy or girl, because this one right here is being put to death tomorrow morning!" The King explains to his men._**

 ** _Lily knows that she shouldn't worry about being sentenced to death tomorrow morning, because she knows that she would have found a way of escaping from the Northern castle before then. In fact Lily suddenly notices that one armed guard isn't carrying his sword in his hands, but instead this soldier has his sword fixed insecurely so it seems onto his belt. Lily makes a sudden grab for the man's sword, and luckily for her she actually takes it from him. All the other guards all not take to pointing their swords angrily at Lily, and King Richard himself now takes to pointing the sharp blade of his lightening shaped sword angrily at her. Lily knows that with a sword comes a chance of escaping from this wretched castle. Lily is determined now to try at least to escape herself from both the mighty King Richard and from his daughter April in this castle today._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Lily Kevins stands in the main hall in the Northern castle with the sword held firmly in her right hand. Lily's right hand is actually her strongest hand, this is the hand that she always used to hold her pen with back when she used to go to school, and Lily knows that whatever happens this hand can't fail her today, because she still has a lot of trust in it, and she is determined to place a lot of faith in it when she becomes a primary school teacher in Liverpool city. The guards are closing in on their prey Lily who is ready to fight them here today. King Richard is standing behind his men. He knows that if his men fail him then he himself can murder Lily in cold blood. Lily lashes out at a guard in anger with the sharp blade of her sword, and she manages to cut him down with it, but however his death only makes the other guards a lot angrier with Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _There's a lot more where that came from boys!" Mrs Kevins warns the guards in a tone of sharp anger._**

 **** ** _Lily knows that the time for sparing lives has past. Lily knows that the only way of survival from now on is by killing, and that is exactly what she is going to do. A guard launches himself in anger onto Lily, and he knocks her roughly down to the ground. The guard is on top of Lily now. The guard smiles coldly down at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _If you were any attractive then this could be fun right now!" He hisses out at her sounding just as cold hearted as both his King and Princess._**

 ** _Lily knows that she has lost, and unfortunately she is now ready to accept defeat. Lily takes a look up in disgust at the guard._**

 ** _"_** ** _Go to hell!" She snaps out at him._**

 ** _The guard shakes his head coldly down at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _No darling that's actually where you're going! A one way ticket to the pits of hell is now coming your way!" He warns her._**

 ** _Lily then takes to kicking the guard firmly in his private parts._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't mess with a girl whose cross!" Mrs Kevins shouts out at the leading guard._**

 ** _Lily is still holding the sword firmly in her hand, and she uses it to stab the guard firmly in his chest with it, before struggling to her feet up from the stone cold hard floor of the hall. Lily's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh sorry lads I'm forgetting something!" She apologises to the other guards before using her magical powers to set them all on fire._**

 ** _Lily winks happily over at her enemy King now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I have magic!" She tells him making him become aware of her talent._**

 ** _Richard is left totally horrified by what Lily has just told him. He now knows that she has the upper hand over him. Lily shrugs her shoulders._**

 ** _"_** ** _But however my King my magic is not the only advantage that I have over you!" She explains herself to Richard._**

 ** _The King now backs away from Lily with fear._**

 ** _"_** ** _What else can you DO?" He shouts out at her sounding petrified._**

 ** _Lily then takes to withdrawing a small golden ring from her jacket pocket. Richard takes a look down at the ring that Lily is now holding in her hand before shrugging his shoulders._**

 ** _"_** ** _So what your husband has an important taste!" The King snarls out at the young lady who he is now scared off._**

 ** _Lily knows that the King is going to be scared stone stiff out of his mind to see what she can do with her ring. Lily then takes to placing the ring on one of her fingers, and then she goes invisible._**

 ** _"_** ** _LILY!" Richard screams out in the fear of what she is now going to do to him._**

 ** _When she captured her back in Hogwarts Lily got her ring back from Shannay. The King now knows that he is doomed to die by this young lady's hand. The middle aged King now takes to sinking down onto his knees onto the stone cold floor of his hall in fear._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shire!" The voice of Lily hisses out in anger throughout the great hall, but however she is nowhere at all to be seen._**

 ** _King Richard is now crying his eyes out with fear._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'M TOO YOUNG TOO DIE!" He cries out breaking down his heart into sadness._**

 ** _Lily then appears right behind the kneeled down King in his hall with the sword still held firmly in her hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry shire death is the only way that you're going to escape from me!" Lily whispers into her enemy's ear as she stabs him from behind with her sword._**

 ** _The dying King looks round with pain in his eyes at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can tell the future-and-I can tell-that you're not too far away from-death-yourself!" He struggles out at her._**

 ** _Lily decides not to take to dying seer's warning for she has listened enough to seer's since she's been here in the enchanted forest, and Lily knows that she just can't die soon not now that she's about to become a mother._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Princess April bursts as quickly as she can into the main hall in the Northern castle, and there she finds her father the King laying down dead on the hard cold surface of the floor of the hall. April has sensed while being away inside her chamber that something wrong was going on inside her castle, and so that is why she has decided to come here to confront her father. Luckily Richard's death comes as no sadness to the cold hearted Princess who never liked her father anyway, but still that doesn't make the Princess not take a look of anger across the main hall over at her enemy serving girl Lily Kevins. Lily takes a look back across the main hall from where she is standing there over at her enemy._**

 ** _"_** ** _YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" April screams out in anger at Lily._**

 ** _The Princess is just simply an angry young lady, and so it's no difference to her anger whether or not her hated father is dead or alive. Lily points the sharp blade of her sword in anger in the direction of the princess. Lily is deciding not to use either the one ring of power of her magic when it comes to fighting in this battle, because Lily wishes to have a good sword fight with this fellow young lady who she is determined to kill. Lily nods her head back at the princess in response to what she has just screamed out at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes I did, and guess what you're royal highness he deserved to die!" Lily shouts in anger across the main hall over at April._**

 ** _What the serving girl has just shouted across at her angers the princess greatly. Princess April now takes to withdrawing her sword from her cloak in disgust, and she races across the main hall with it held firmly in her hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _SO DO YOU! YOU DESERVE TO DIE WRENCH!" Princess April screams in disgust across at Lily as she hurries across the main hall determined to kill her._**

 ** _The cold hearted princess' sword now takes to meeting Mrs Kevins sword in combat. Lily smiles coldly at April._**

 ** _"_** ** _Prepare to join daddy in hell!" She warns her._**

 ** _April lashes out at Lily with anger with her sword. Lily makes to kick her enemy, but however as she attempts to do so April grabs her firmly by her leg, and the Princess twists Mrs Kevins' foot while holding it in her hand. Lily then collapses off her feet and onto the stone cold floor of the main hall. April now towers angrily over her enemy ready to strike the sharp blade of her sword roughly into her. Lily quickly however rises back up onto her feet from where she was laid down upon the floor. Lily's sword meets April's sword in battle once again. Luckily Lily seems to have a lot more strength on her then what her opponent does. Lily grabs April roughly by her hair, and she pulls onto it. Lily rips some of April's hair out of her head. April cries out in pain._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shouts out at Lily through pain._**

 ** _Lily is now laughing at April._**

 ** _"_** ** _Not if I kill you first!" She tells her._**

 ** _Lily then cuts April's head off by using her sword. Lily has managed to strike the evil Princess down. If she was to stay here with defeating both the King Richard and the Princess April Lily would be in command of the Northern castle, but however as it happens Mrs Kevins has no intention of remaining inside this palace for a single second longer, because after all she is just so determined to find her husband Razz, and to get herself back home to Living village with him._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Lily Kevins is just about to leave the main hall inside the Northern castle when suddenly someone she didn't expect to find here bursts through the door of it. Razz Kevins quickly makes his way into the great hall in the Northern palace, and there he is slightly surprised to find his loving wife standing before him. Lily shakes her head in disbelief at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _I thought you were a prisoner to both an ogre and his donkey in the kingdom of Far far away, and I was just about come and rescue you from there!" She cries out at him in a tone of shock._**

 ** _Razz smiles back at his wife in response to what she has just cried out at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah well Lily I was expecting to find the King Richard inside here, and you inside a prison cell inside this palace. I was then going to kill the king, and save my damsel and distress from her cellar!" Razz explains to Lily in response to what she has just cried out at him._**

 ** _Both Razz's current companion's both the Princess Snow White and the cat Puss in boots then burst their way into the hall together. Lily fixes her new sword onto her belt before taking a look over at Snow._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey what are you doing with my man?" She yells out at her in a tone of shock._**

 ** _Lily is suspicious now of seeing Razz with this strange lady. Razz smiles back at his wife in response to what she has just yelled out at his new friend._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily this woman is Snow White, and she has just risked her own life to save mine, and to help me to get here to find you!" Razz explains to the troubled misses._**

 ** _Lily is left shocked to learn the name of this lady from her dear husband._**

 ** _"_** ** _Snow White! Really?" Lily questions both Razz and Snow herself._**

 ** _They both nod their heads in response to what she has just questioned them about. Razz smiles at the look of surprise on his wife's face._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah I know she really exists!" He tells her in happiness._**

 ** _Puss then smiles up at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _The name's Pussss in Boooots!" He says to her taking in by her beauty now._**

 ** _Lily is left shocked by having been suddenly spoken to by the cat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh my God a talking cat!" She cries out in alarm as she kicks the pussy cat._**

 ** _Puss then jumps out of his skin._**

 ** _"_** ** _MEEOOWW!" He yells out in fright._**

 ** _Razz takes a look at the mess on the floor of the main hall._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nice work," he congratulates Lily on killing both the King and his daughter._**

 ** _Lily smiles back at Razz in response to what he has just congratulated her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah well if I had waiting for the arrival of you then I would have been dead by now! The only person who I like to save me is me!" Lily tells Razz._**

 ** _Mr Kevins smiles at his wife._**

 ** _"_** ** _We've got to find Matthew and Ryan!" He urges her._**

 ** _Lily nods her head in agreement to what her husband has just urged her about. Razz turns to face both Snow and Puss._**

 ** _"_** ** _This is where we shall part our ways, thank you for everything the two of you have done for me," he says to them both._**

 ** _Snow then pulls Razz into a hug of friendship._**

 ** _"_** ** _Take good care of yourself," she tells him._**

 ** _After sharing a hug with Razz Snow then disappears out of the main hall in this castle. Snow is currently without a home since she is a bandit living within the wild woods, and so Snow that since this castle is currently without a leader she can remain here for a little while. Puss smiles at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Some people like you are worth fighting for!" He informs him._**

 ** _Puss then shakes Razz's hand with his paw before crawling his way out of the main hall. Puss is now ready to leave the Northern castle. He knows that he needs to outside escape past all the hairy scary four eyed flying mammoth's that are guarding the castle from the mist outside it. Puss knows that he can't return now to the kingdom of Far far away, because after all he has messed up things pretty badly between both himself and Fiona and Donkey. Razz takes a seat down in the main hall along with his wife Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _I just don't know where the others are I was sold straight after you were bought by Princess April! Any ideas about where to start looking for the other two?" He questions her._**

 ** _Lily shrugs her shoulders in response to what Razz has just questioned her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _They could be anywhere in the enchanted forest," she tells him truthfully in response to what he has just questioned her about._**

 ** _Little do they know that Ryan Robertson is no longer in the enchanted forest, but neither is he dead. Ryan is pretty much alive and well, but however he has been sent to another realm that isn't the world he knows as the normal everyday earth. Where has Ryan been sent to? Read on to find out!_**

 ** _To be continued_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Adventure Draws to a Close_**

 ** _Series 4 episode 6_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Ryan Robertson struggles to open up his two eyes. Where could he possibly be now? Ryan can feel the red hot warm sun blasting down upon where he is laying down. Ryan can feel his head pounding. Ryan takes a look around him, and he is shocked to find that he is laying in the middle of a brightly coloured meadow. There seems to be quite a lot of flowers surrounding him here in the meadow, and they all seem to be different shapes, sizes and colours to one another. Ryan really doesn't know what is going on._**

 ** _"_** ** _So I'm not dead then or if I am this is a pretty good afterlife!" He tells himself._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sign of madness talking to yourself Ryan man," a voice inside his head tells him._**

 ** _Ryan knows that the voice is correct off course. Ryan wants to stay here. He really wants to spend the rest of his life here, because after all this seems to be a really quiet and peaceful place, but however Ryan knows that he really needs to find his three friend's wherever they maybe both Lily and Razz Kevins and Matthew Seed. Ryan can see some little men making their way up to his presence in the brightly lit up colourful peaceful meadow._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on Merry look over there a stranger in the Shire!" One little man cries out in happiness over to another little man who he is travelling with._**

 ** _The little men who Ryan knows that one of them is now called Merry have now sighted him in the meadow. Ryan doesn't know why he does this but however before he can stop himself from doing so he is waving cheerfully over at the three little men._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello! Excuse me! Sorry to bother the three of you, but I was kind of wondering if one of you would be so kind as to tell me where on earth I am!" Ryan calls over at the three little men._**

 ** _The little man called Merry is now standing just before Ryan in the meadow along with his two little friend's who actually seem to be more or less the exact same size as him. Merry smiles in the same manner of cheerfulness up at the young man who has just called out to him in the meadow._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry sir don't you mean where on middle earth are you? You're in the Shire! You're in the homeland of the hobbits now man from middle earth!" Merry explains to Ryan in response to what he has just called out at him._**

 ** _Merry's full name is Meriadoc Brandybuck. He is currently facing the young man along with his two friends who are both Peregrin Took and Samwise Gamgee. These three little men are off course hobbits. Ryan's a little troubled by what the hobbit has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't understand I was in the enchanted forest! How could I be here? Last thing that I remember back when I was in the enchanted forest was that I fell off a cliff after being chased by some black knights there!" He tells the three little men._**

 ** _None of the hobbits have any idea at all what Ryan is talking about. Pippin smiles up at Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Fancy a pint in the tavern sir?" He questions him._**

 ** _Right now Ryan wouldn't mind that at all. Ryan smiles down at the little hobbit who has just spoken up to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I would very much like that," he tells him in response to his question to him._**

 ** _Pippin is now ready to lead the way for Ryan along with his two friends both Merry and Sam to a nearby local tavern in the shire to where they are right now. Sam appears to be looking incredibly sad ever since Ryan met him. Pippin smiles over at Sam._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey I'm sure that Frodo would have died in peace," he says in a tone of sadness to him._**

 ** _Sam doesn't respond to what Pippin has just said to him. The world would be a much happier place for Sam right now if he still had Mr Frodo with him. Ryan begins to make his way through the brightly coloured meadow along with the three hobbits. They are all heading further into the heart of the Shire together._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _The Shire as we have all learned now is the homeland of the hobbits. The Shire is located to the northwest of middle earth. It doesn't take either the confused Ryan Robertson or the three hobbits long to cross their way over the meadow, and so they are entering into a busy little village within the Shire. Lots of small little men are now everywhere around Ryan. Ryan can see with his two eyes crowds upon crowds of hobbits everywhere surrounding his presence in the little Shire. However Ryan isn't really focussed upon his surroundings, because he is still wondering after all just how he ended up here after surpassingly dying back in the enchanted forest. Ryan wonders whether his good friend Lily Kevins is alright, after all he sincerely hopes that she will be._**

 ** _Ryan is now making his way into a little tavern in the Shire along with his new three hobbit companions. The tavern is jammed full of little hobbits, but however they are all different shapes and sizes to one another. The tavern seems to be incredibly lively indeed. Ryan feels like the lonely man, the odd one out inside this tavern, because he is a man while all the other people inside this tavern are hobbits. Ryan takes a seat down inside the tavern. His head is still causing him a great deal of discomfort. Sam goes to order some pints in for his companions inside the tavern. Both Merry and Pippin take a seat down together facing their new companion Ryan inside the tavern. Sam soon returns to them all carrying two pints in his hands. He hands then over to his two friends Pippin and Merry before returning himself to the bar in the tavern to collect some drinks for both himself and for Ryan. Ryan gratefully receives the drink of beer from his new acutance Sam after he hands it over to him inside the tavern. Sam takes a sip from his own pint before taking a seat down beside Ryan in the tavern. Ryan smiles at Sam._**

 ** _"_** ** _You have a kind heart never ever lose sight of that!" He tells him._**

 ** _Sam is rather pleased by what Ryan has just told him as he smiles back at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I want to know who you are! If you're a foe to us then I swear on your life sir that you're a dead man!" Sam the hobbit warns Ryan in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _Ryan takes a sip from his pint before taking a look back at his new acutance Sam where they are sitting in the loud nearly overcrowded tavern._**

 ** _"_** ** _My name is Ryan Robertson and I'm a man from earth! I'm a friend to you if you're a friend to me!" Ryan explains to the little hobbit in response to what he has just warned him about._**

 ** _Samwise Gamgee proved in the days of the one ring to be the carrier of the ring Frodo Baggins' most loyal supporter. Sam is the current mayor of the Shire. Sam's date of birth is April the sixth, and he was born in the year twenty nine eighty. Ryan himself was born on the fifth of October nineteen ninety nine. Sam smiles back at Ryan in response to what he has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry yourself Mr Ryan for I am also a friend to you!" Sam promises his new friend._**

 ** _Ryan's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _So tell me about this middle earth that I'm now in!" He instructs the three hobbits._**

 ** _Ryan discovers then from the three hobbits who share out explaining to him together that Middle earth is otherwise known as both Sindarin Endor and also as the great lands. Middle earth is the name that is referred to the habitable parts of Arda. Middle earth is north of the Hither lands. Middle earth is also west of the eastern sea. Middle earth is the home to many different life forms and races, for example it is the home land of Ainur, Valar, Majar, dwarves, men, elves, hobbits and off course a lot of other types of spices. Ainur are angelic spirits. Valar are the most highest and had the most power of all the Ainur within Arda. Majar are just like Valar since they are angelic spirits, but however they are off a lower degree, and they are a lot more numerous. The people of this spices are Gandalf, Melian, Saruman the deceased and also Sauron the deceased. Dwarves are short, stocky, hairy humanoids, and they are very good at both forging and working in mines. Men are a mortal race of people. Elves are an immortal race of people. Hobbits are as we now know an offshoot of the race of men. They are characterised by both curly hair and large hairy feet. Hobbits may I add are smaller than dwarves. Ryan has now learned everything from the three hobbits that he believes that he needs to know about Middle earth._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _That night Ryan Robertson spends the night within the tavern in the Shire. The three hobbits Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took return to their homes within their homeland. Ryan doesn't sleep a wink that night in the room that he rented out within the tavern/inn. Sam very kindly paid for the room that his new friend Ryan needed to spend the night in the tavern. Ryan tosses and turns in his bed all night long in the tavern. Ryan is currently staying in the only man sized room in the tavern. The landlord of this inn created this room just in case any human sized man was to pay a visit to the tavern. This room is sometimes used by the great wizard called Gandalf when he comes to visit the hobbits in their Shire. Ryan can't stop thinking about his friend Lily all night long. Within the early hours of the morning Ryan takes a sit up in his bed that he's laying down on inside the tavern, and he takes to withdrawing the crystal ball from his jacket pocket. Ryan is still wearing the clothes that he fell into the enchanted forest wearing, and they are his dark black leather jacket, his dark green top, and his dark brown chords. The hobbits so Ryan can tell are suspicious of the clothes that he is wearing, but however they are not that suspicious anymore that he has taken to explaining to them that he is not from their world. Ryan takes a look at the crystal ball. He can suddenly see both a gun and a sword in it._**

 ** _"_** ** _So Shannay's going to use those weapons to kill Lily with then," Ryan explains to himself._**

 ** _Ryan knows that he really needs to get himself back to Lily before it's too late for him to save her life. Ryan can suddenly hear a woman screaming from a short distance outside his window in the tavern, and this makes Ryan quickly rise to his feet up out of his bed, and he hurries over to the window in the tavern, and he takes a look out of it. Ryan can see an army of what appears to be goblins both terrorising and attacking the hobbits that are living within the Shire. Ryan knows that he needs to find Sam, Merry and Pippin and to save all of their lives. Ryan takes a look round his room in the tavern frantically searching for weapons that he can use to defend all of the hobbits with. Ryan finds a staff rested down upon the floor of the room, and he quickly picks it up. Ryan then crosses his room over to the door of the tavern. Ryan tries to pull open the door of the tavern, but he discovers much to his shock that the door is firmly shut. It seems to be locked up tight. Ryan then realises that the landlord must have locked him up inside this room in the attempt of saving him from the beasts outside, but however Ryan knows that the landlord has been just so incredibly foolish, because he believes that he is the only one who can save the lives of all of the hobbits. Ryan dashes across his room in the tavern carrying the staff firmly in his hand. Ryan knocks the staff hard against the glass of the misty coloured window smashing the glass from it. The small pieces of glass break down from the smashed up window down to the ground of the part of the Shire that is below Ryan's window. The goblin like creatures who have come to invade the Shire are making horrible sounds._**

 ** _"_** ** _ORCS!" Ryan can hear a hobbit who is screaming down the road crying out._**

 ** _Ryan takes a look out of the window. The drop down from the window doesn't actually seem to be that high, and so that leads Ryan into thinking that he can make the dive. Ryan then throws the staff down onto an orc creature who within range of the blow. Ryan then launches himself out of the smashed upon window. Ryan falls down to the ground just below his window in the tavern. Ryan has now escaped himself from the Shire. The orc who Ryan has just hit over the head with has now recovered from the blow that he has just given to him. The orc now closes in on Ryan in anger._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on beastie boy! Come and get me!" Mr Robertson snarls out in a tone of sharp anger at the orc._**

 ** _Ryan is ready to face the beast. He picks his staff up from where it has now fallen down onto the ground. Ryan points the staff in aggression over at the horrible looking creature._**

 ** _"_** ** _Orc is it? Wish that I could say nice to meet you, but I would unfortunately be lying!" Ryan tells the beast._**

 ** _The orc growls out at the young man in response to what he has just told him. Orc's are all cruel mannered. They are wicked looking creatures, and they are very bad hearted. Orc's hate both everyone and everything that they come into contact with in Middle earth. Orc's have the appearance of squat, broad, flat nosed, sallow skinned, bow legged with both wide mouths and slanted eyes. Orc's also have long arms, dark skin and they have scary looking fangs. Orc's are immortal creatures._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's not nice to meet you human man!" The orc growls in rage back at Ryan in response to what he has just told it about._**

 ** _The orc is carrying an axe firmly in its hands, and it lashes out at Ryan in hunger with it. The orc it appears is hungry to see Ryan dead. Ryan charges towards the orc with the staff held firmly in his hands. Ryan and the orc meet one another in bloodthirsty battle. The Orc's axe angrily meets Ryan's staff in combat._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Suddenly the orc who Ryan is battling for his life against is blasted off his feet by something that Ryan himself didn't even do to it. The orc has been pushed from his feet by the power of magic. A white wizard then appears directly before Ryan in the Shire that is being invaded by Orc's. The wizard smiles at Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do not be afraid for I am Gandalf the white and I bring no fret to you son of man! I know all about you Mr Ryan Robertson, and I have followed your adventure closely up to date, but what lays beyond in your adventure is entirely up to you! You're friend Lily Kevins is not dying, but however she soon will be dead, and I regret to inform you that there is nothing at all that you can possibly do about her death! You must allow your friend's death to occur! After all think of it this way would anyone be offering to alter or change your own death? Well I think not, in fact I'd almost go as far as to say that I hope not, because we all must die! Lily will leave a little gift in the world that you are known from before she is brought down by her should be step-mother, and you must after she dies do something which she knows that you must do! You must board a couch Master Robertson, and meet someone who you are quite familiar with on there!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Ryan is left shocked by what this white powerful wizard has just explained to him. Ryan can't quite believe that this man knows all about his adventure up to this moment in his life, he doesn't really know how he knows of Lily's death, and Ryan has just been reminded by this white wizard called Gandalf about how he should get his face burned off, and then board a couch to tell his past self to kidnap Lily, and to try and turn her against her dear husband Razz. Gandalf has come to this Shire with the intention of meeting Ryan, and helping his own old friends who are Sam, Merry and Pippin to escape. The Orc's are now closing in on both the wizard Gandalf and Ryan on the road. The white wizard is holding his white staff firmly in his hand. Gandalf stamps his staff down firmly onto the road, and then all the beasts get blasted off their feet. The wizard has managed to kill all of the troll type creatures. Sam, Pippin and Merry all dash up to them on the road. Gandalf then uses his powerful magic to make himself, the three hobbits and Ryan out of the Shire that has now been taken over by Orc's._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Gandalf the white wizard, Ryan Robertson and the three hobbits Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took appear out of nowhere in the great kingdom of Gondor in Middle earth. Gondor is the greatest kingdom of men within middle earth. This kingdom is bordered by the kingdom of Rohan to its north, and it is also bordered by the kingdom of Hard to its south. Gondor is also bordered by both the cape of Andcast and also the sea to its west, and is also bordered by Mordor to its east. The city of Minas Tirith is the capital of Gondor. The inhabitants of Gondor are off course men. Both the white wizard and his four travelling companions have appeared within the city of Minis Tirith in the kingdom of Gondor. They all appear within the great hall in the city there. They find the great and powerful King of Gondor Aragon sitting on his throne taking a look over at them all there. Gandalf takes a look over at Aragon where he is sitting before him in the great hall._**

 ** _"_** ** _The Shire has fallen, and we now have a new stranger in middle earth!" The wizard explains to the King informing him of the facts._**

 ** _Aragon rises to his feet up from his throne in response to what Gandalf has just explained to him. Aragon takes a look across the hall over at Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're the stranger here then, welcome to middle earth," he tells him._**

 ** _Ryan is left pleased by how the great king of Gondor has just taken the time to welcoming him into middle earth, and he believes that Aragon looks very noble. Ryan can see that Aragon appears to be quite tall. He can also see that the king has long dark hair with lines of grey noticed through it. Ryan can also see that Aragon has grey coloured eyes. Ryan doesn't know this, but however the great king knows himself that his name Aragon stands for revered king. Aragon smiles over at the three little hobbits._**

 ** _"_** ** _At last we see each other again my friends, and I'm sorry about the loss of your home!" He apologises to them._**

 ** _Gandalf shakes his head back at Aragon standing before him in the main hall in the city of Minis Tirith._**

 ** _"_** ** _The loss of the Shire is nothing compared to the destruction that is about to arise within middle earth! I can sense that a new danger is approaching our world, and it is none other than a woman, and I can foresee that she's coming for me! My friend's you must all make ready for soon I will be your friend no more! The woman is coming to take me over, and to turn my heart both black and cold!" The white wizard explains to the king of Gondor, to the new stranger within middle earth and to the three little hobbits in a tone of warning._**

 ** _Ryan can think of only one lady who has the power to take over this white wizard. Gandalf smiles at the young man._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes Master Robertson it is your enemy the one that they call Shannay Ravens!" He tells him._**

 ** _Ryan knows that he shouldn't be surprised that Shannay wishes to get her two hands upon this great and powerful man, but however want Ryan is unsure about is why this wizard isn't running away now, and escaping himself from the danger that is hastily coming his way. Gandalf can see into Ryan's mind, and he can recognise the confusion that is within it. The white wizard smiles in sadness at the young man._**

 ** _"_** ** _Perhaps it is simply my destiny to become a slave to this dark witch just like how it is your own to become the hooded figure!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Gandalf questions himself about who is he to mess around with destinies. Aragon smiles at Gandalf._**

 ** _"_** ** _When is this woman coming?" He questions him while shrugging his shoulders at him._**

 ** _Gandalf smiles back at Aragon in response to what he has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Soon!" Gandalf promises Aragon in response to what he has just questioned him about._**

 ** _The king is left a little afraid about what the wizard has just promised him about, but not for himself however for his people. Aragon shakes his head in sadness at his old friend._**

 ** _"_** ** _I do not have it in me to fight you!" Aragon tells Gandalf in a truthful sad tone._**

 ** _The king is dreading that he may unfortunately have no other choice but to fight the white wizard. Gandalf shakes his head back at the king in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do not worry yourself my master king for you really are no match at all for me, and so I will not be taking your life, and I can see that you just might be joining me being a slave to this black witch!" Gandalf says to Aragon._**

 ** _Ryan takes a look at Aragon._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm so sorry I think that your people are all doomed shire!" He apologises to him in a tone of warning._**

 ** _Gandalf seems to be within deep thought now. He takes a look back at Aragon._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm just deciding on just where to send the three hobbits off too for their safety!" The white wizard explains to the king of Gondor._**

 ** _Ryan shakes his head at Gandalf._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry mate but nowhere in your homeland middle earth is going to be safe out of reach of Shannay once she gets here!" He informs him._**

 ** _No one in this great hall knows Shannay better then what Ryan does, because after all he used to be in an alliance with her._**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Gandalf the white wizard, King Aragon, Ryan Robertson, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck are all still together in the great hall in the castle in the city of Minis Tirith in the kingdom of Gondor together. Ryan takes a look from the king to the wizard._**

 ** _"_** ** _Gee I sure wish that we had my friend Lily Kevins' ring now!" He tells them all._**

 ** _Both Gandalf and Aragon are left suddenly suspicious by what Ryan has just told them about. The white wizard takes a look back over at Mr Robertson with trouble in his eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ring? What ring is this you speak off Master Robertson?" The old man demands an answer quickly from Ryan._**

 ** _Robertson discovered Kevins' ring on the day that she captured her enemy Shannay, and took the ring from her by force. Ryan smiles back at Gandalf in response to the question that he has just demanded an answer from him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _My friend Lily called it the one ring of power!" Ryan explains to the white wizard._**

 ** _Gandalf now knows the ring that this young man speaks off, and so does the king of Gondor and the three hobbits. Sam takes a look from both Gandalf to Aragon._**

 ** _"_** ** _Master Frodo destroyed that ring my lord's!" He reminds them both, but however he didn't really need to, because they both remember the day that Frodo destroyed it ten years ago as if it were only yesterday._**

 ** _Gandalf nods his head down at the little hobbit in response to what he has just reminded him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes Master Gamgee he did!" The white wizard agrees with Sam in response to what he has just reminded him about._**

 ** _King Aragon is in shock now. The white wizard rounds on the king._**

 ** _"_** ** _I need you to concentrate now my lord!" He urges him._**

 ** _Aragon shakes his head back simply at Gandalf in response to what he has just urged him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hearing of that ring again is just like hearing about a ghost!" King Aragon explains to his friend._**

 ** _Gandalf folds his arms._**

 ** _"_** ** _If that ring was indeed not destroyed like how we all paid our thanks to Frodo that it was then we're all in danger!" He tells everyone who is stood before him in the hall._**

 ** _Gandalf knows that there's a lot more at work tonight then just that woman who is coming to take him over. Gandalf smiles back at Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _If you'll join us all then middle earth is really in need of you Master Robertson!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Ryan knows that he has already caught himself up in one fight already between both his friend Lily and her enemy Shannay, and so he could really do without getting himself caught him in any other, but however Ryan knows that the three hobbits have just lost their home, and he himself doesn't really know much about a home, but however he does have friend's now thanks to Lily forgiving him and him meeting both Matthew Seed and Lily's husband Razz, and so if these hobbits will very kindly have him then he'd really like to give his life for them all, and this is so that they're friendship with one another shall live on. Ryan nods his head back at the white wizard Gandalf as he shakes hands with him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I am now at your service my lord!" Mr Robertson explains to the man who is just about to be taken over by his fierce bloodthirsty enemy._**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _Ryan Robertson has been led into a quiet room in the castle in the city in Minis Tirith in the kingdom of Gondor in middle earth. Aragon makes his way into the chamber. He nods his head over at Ryan as he makes his way into his bedroom._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've come to ask for a favour from you Master Robertson!" The king of Gondor explains to the man._**

 ** _Ryan's left troubled by what Aragon has just explained to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _What is it my lord?" He questions him in response to what he has just explained to him about._**

 ** _Aragon takes a look back at Ryan with mercy in his two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Take up my throne from me! Become the new king of Gondor!" He commands him in a begging tone of mercy._**

 ** _Ryan is left shocked off course by what Aragon has just commanded him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shire are you feeling alright?" Mr Robertson questions the king of Gondor with concern shown clearly within the tone of his voice._**

 ** _Aragon takes a seat down on the bed in the chamber as he continues to look over in the direction of Ryan there._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm about to be taken over by a wicked witch Master Robertson how can anything be alright now? However my loyal subjects need a new trustworthy king who isn't me in charge of them, and you may not be off royal blood, but you have taken to shown yourself to both myself and my friends in the time of need! TAKE UP MY THRONE, AND ALLOW THE PEOPLE OFF MIDDLE EARTH TO NOW BOW BEFORE YOU AS BOTH THEIR LEADER AND THEIR HIGH TRUSTWORTHY KING!" King Aragon tells Ryan persuading him to take up his place on his throne._**

 ** _Ryan just doesn't know whether he's king material. Ryan doesn't really know a great deal about his parent's, but however he knows that they were nothing special, and that they were certainly not king's and queen's. Ryan wonders whether he really deep down has it in himself to command thousands upon thousands of powerful forces here in this rather strange middle earth. Ryan takes a look back at the king._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well then Mr Aragon allow my coronation to become king begin!" He tells him deciding just there and then on the spot where he's standing on just what to do._**

 ** _It seems that Ryan is deciding to become the great king of middle earth now. He is ready to protect the people of this earth against his enemy Shannay Ravens, King Aragon and the white wizard Gandalf. Aragon nods his head back at Ryan in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well then if I ever get freed from this dark spell that this black witch is just about to place over me then I unfortunately will have no further choice but to turn back into the ranger that I once was, and you Master Robertson shall be king of Gondor forever more!" Aragon explains to Ryan._**

 ** _He then shares a firm handshake with him. Aragon is now ready to pass his throne and also his title of king down onto Ryan._**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Great Adventure Draws is Drawing to a Close_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Series 4 Episode 7_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Matthew Seed's time machine house, which is number 2 Ross way appears out of nowhere within the greatest library in all the universe, and there none other than the mysterious dark witch who is known only as Shannay Ravens departs from the house. She is very quickly followed out of the house by both her current servants who are both the two Sheriff's of Nottingham, and there name's are Vaisey and Isabella. The time travelling house has just landed by the entrance to the library. The library doors and windows look out into space that lays just beyond the library and just outside the house. Vaisey is stood by Shannay's house now just outside of her enemy's house in the entrance to the library. The Sheriff is rather confused._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shouldn't we be on a battle field right now tearing people's hearts out, and cutting down defenceless women, and not in a strange quiet and peaceful place such as this that we're in now?" He questions his new leader._**

 ** _Shannay turns to address the bald headed man who is now within her service in response to what she has just been questioned about by him._**

 ** _"_** ** _We won't be long here lad, and then we shall be travelling off to a place that I believe is called Middle earth, but first I just have to check that it is real before we go there!" Miss Ravens explains to the Sheriff Vaisey in response to what he has just questioned her about._**

 ** _Isabella then turns to face Shannay inside the library._**

 ** _"_** ** _Should I remain in the house my mistress just in case our sorry I mean to say your prisoner sorry I meant to say sister escapes from there?" She asks her._**

 ** _Shannay ignores Isabella in response to what she has just asked her about. Shannay then turns to face Vaisey._**

 ** _"_** ** _She's your puppet you deal with her!" She instructs him referring about Isabella._**

 ** _Vaisey then nods his head in understanding to what Shannay has just instructed him about before turning back to face Isabella inside the library. Shannay now heads on into the rather big library. Vaisey smiles coldly at Isabella._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes I think that you better had missy!" He snaps out at her in response to what she has just asked their new leader Shannay._**

 ** _Isabella now knows that she is now under Vaisey's command, and whatever Shannay tells him to tell her to do for her then she unfortunately must now obey. Isabella hasn't known Vaisey for very long, because he was the original Sheriff of Nottingham, and her brother who was Sir Guy of Gisborne was his right hand man, but however when Prince John came to pay a visit to Nottingham town he turned both Gisborne and Vaisey against one another, and so they battled one another, but however Isabella's older brother Guy won his battle against the Sheriff, and so he stabbed him with his sword in order to save his own life. Vaisey was wounded, however he wasn't dying, but however he decided to fake his own death, and so Vaisey's body that was believed to be dead was removed and taken away from Nottingham, and while he was away from there creating up a big powerful army to invade the town Gisborne who was to become the next Sheriff had a battle with Prince John, and then he was both locked up and imprisoned by the Sheriff, and then after he was done this too Isabella became the Sheriff of the town for a short time, but however soon Guy joined forces with Robin Hood the outlaw, and so Vaisey returned to get his town back by the power of force along with a powerful army. Isabella and Vaisey both managed to kill Guy, because Gisborne had once sold his sister to a monster of a man who was called Thornton when she was very young, and he both abused and tormented her, and so Isabella never forgave her big brother for what he had done to her by selling her off to the mad monster of a man. Isabella who had also become the enemy to Robin Hood used her dagger that was poisoned to cut him in the neck, and that's how when Shannay found him he was dying._**

 ** _Isabella opens the front door leading into the Seed's family home, and she makes her way into Matthew Seed's house closing the doors of the house firmly shut behind her._**

 ** _Isabella and Sheriff Vaisey make it to a computer in the library. Shannay takes a seat down on a chair directly facing the computer, and she starts to quickly type away on the keyboard of the computer. Vaisey takes to reading a sign that says Google on it on the computer screen. Vaisey is not a twenty first century man, and so therefore he really has no idea at all just what Google means. Vaisey is troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _What are you doing?" He questions his new mistress._**

 ** _Shannay takes a look back at Vaisey in response to what he has just questioned her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I myself have never actually seen the lord of the rings trilogy, but I need to know if it really exists the world of middle earth, because why shouldn't people in that film be really, after all a lot of other people are real? I can just imagine the great white wizard called Gandalf being at my command!" Miss Ravens explains to the Sheriff in response to what he has just questioned her about._**

 ** _This computer has a location of where to find every single magical world on its database. Shannay researches on the computer just where about in the universe it is where middle earth is located, and she now knows from doing that research just where in which it is found. Shannay smiles at Vaisey as she rises to her feet up from her chair._**

 ** _"_** ** _Right I know now that the world that I am looking for exists, but however I just don't know how to get there into that realm that is known as middle earth!" Shannay explains to her servant with joy shown clearly in the sound of her voice._**

 ** _Shannay is eager now to travel herself into middle earth, and to get her two hands upon the white wizard there. Shannay has no idea at all that her enemy Ryan Robertson is currently in that world that is called middle earth. Vaisey has an idea about how to help his new found leader make her way into the world that she wishes to enter into. Vaisey takes to withdrawing a green coloured bean from his cloak pocket, and he shows it over to his new mistress. Vaisey smiles at his leader seeming only too happy to please her. Shannay knows off course just what it is that Vaisey is showing to her, because she's seen one of them before. Shannay takes the green bean gratefully from her new found servant._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where did you come by this?" Miss Ravens asks the male Sheriff._**

 ** _Sheriff Vaisey is now overcome with joy by the great big smile that has now taken to spread both far and wide across her face. Vaisey is buzzing now with glee that he successfully managed to please his new leader._**

 ** _"_** ** _My father gave it to me when I was just a boy, and he spoke about a man called Rumplestiltskin who he received that green bean from!" Vaisey explains to his mistress Shannay in response to what she has just asked him about._**

 ** _Shannay now knows that it's time to go to middle earth as she returns to her new house in the library along with her new serving man Vaisey._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Shannay Ravens enters her way up into the time machine loft in Matthew Seed's house. This loft is jammed full of many different useful controls and consoles. Shannay is carrying the magic bean securely in her hand as she crosses over the loft to the computer that is called Mr Seed there. Garry Seed the super computer smiles at his new mistress._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes my liege what is it now that I can do for you?" The unhappy face of Matthew's dad takes to questioning Shannay from where it is placed into the computer screen._**

 ** _Shannay rises up her two hands to silence her super computer from talking._**

 ** _"_** ** _What I am about to do does concern you Mr Seed yes, but however I don't require any assistance from you in order for me to do it, but however I do need you to shut the hell up while I perform my magical powers once more!" Miss Ravens explains to her computer._**

 ** _Shannay then uses her magic to make the green bean pass its magical powers into her time travelling machine. Shannay has now made her time travelling machine able to travel anywhere that she wishes to go to in the universe, for example Shannay can now command Mr Seed to transport her to any realm that she wants to go to. Shannay smiles back at the face of Garry Seed._**

 ** _"_** ** _Take me to middle earth!" She commands him._**

 ** _Garry smiles in response to what Shannay has just commanded him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes my mistress!" He tells her in response to what she has just commanded him about._**

 ** _Garry is now ready to fly his house to the magical realm of middle earth._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _The Seed's family time travelling machine home appears out of nowhere in Mordor, which is a black coloured volcanic plain that lays within the south east part of middle earth. Mordor is to the east of Gondor. Shannay Ravens steps foot out of her new home directly facing the lava of Mordor. She is stood upon a high cliff top that is looking down over at layer of thick orange coloured burning red lava. Shannay knows that she really has no time at all to waste, for she knows that it's up to her to do something in order to play out a trick upon her number one enemy Lily. Shannay uses her enchanted powers to make a ring rise up out of the lava. It is the one true ring of power, and it flies speeding up into Shannay's two hands. Shannay enchants the ring there and then upon that high cliff top that one day it will betray its upcoming mistress Lily Kettle, into one day making her fall into her trap. Shannay the rushes back into her precious time machine, and then the house takes off disappearing away from the cliff top._**

 ** _Seconds later the time machine house appears out of nowhere in the middle of the red hot dry desert in the never ending maze of Mzzuan, and Shannay Ravens takes to departing from her new house there. The witch has travelled back in time to Mzzuan long before her enemy Lily Kettle came to pay a visit there. This is both the very first and also the very last time that Miss Ravens has ever been to Mzzuan before. There and then Shannay uses her magical powers to bury the one ring of power deep into the ground of the red hot warm desert._**

 **** ** _The time machine house is then flown right back to middle earth by Shannay's powerful magic._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Meanwhile within the great hall in the castle of Gondor in the city of Minis Tirith both Aragon the king and Gandalf the wizard are making ready to leave the city. Ryan Robertson has already been crowned king of Gondor by Aragon himself. Ryan rushes up to face Aragon within the hall._**

 ** _"_** ** _My lord Aragon should you survive the battle against both me and my new people, and return to your old state of mind after what my enemy Shannay is about to do to you then I'd be very happy to hand the city back into your hands!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Aragon makes to protest off course in response to what his new king Ryan has just explained to him, but however Ryan shakes his head back at the king._**

 ** _"_** ** _My place shan't be here within middle earth forever on end, I must soon return to rejoin my friend Lily Kevins in her battle against her cold hearted enemy Shannay," he tells him in response to what he has just explained to him._**

 ** _Aragon understands what his new king is telling him about. Ryan has currently got Aragon's crown that he has been passed down by him rested securely upon his head. Gandalf and Aragon then head away together after Aragon the ranger tells his new king Ryan in response to what he has just told him that he completely understands about it. Ryan knows that he is just about to lead an army of thousands into battle against his enemy Shannay Ravens here in middle earth. Peregrin Took, Samwise Gamgee and Merry the three loyal hobbits to Ryan take a stroll into the great hall in the castle to face him together. Sam smiles over at Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _You wished to see us my lord," he reminds him._**

 ** _Ryan hadn't in fact forgotten about this, and he takes to nodding his head in response to what the little hobbit has just reminded him about. Ryan takes a look from Sam to the other two hobbits who are within their company._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've got a little task that you all must fulfil for me!" He explains to the three of them._**

 ** _The three hobbits are left both intrigued and troubled by what their new king has just explained to them all. Pippin takes a look up at his powerful looking new king with wonder in his two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _What is it my lord?" Pippin questions King Ryan._**

 ** _Mr Robertson folds his arms as he continues to take a look down at the three hobbits who are bowing down before him now._**

 ** _"_** ** _There is a woman called Lily Kevins, and I need you three to travel to a distant land called the enchanted forest in order for you to find her for me! My apology's I am unable to hand anything over to any of you for you to use in order to travel to that strange realm!" Ryan explains to Pippin, Merry and Sam instructing them all._**

 ** _The three hobbits hesitate before nodding their heads in response to what their new king has just instructed them all about. Sam folds his arms._**

 ** _"_** ** _If only we still had Gandalf's powerful magic still on our side," he says to both Pippin and Merry._**

 ** _Peregrin and Brandybuck both nod their heads in response to what Gamgee has just said to them both._**

 ** _The three hobbits all agree to obey what King Ryan has just explained to them all about before nodding out of the great hall away from him. Ryan is determined to both protect middle earth, and to make sure that his friend Lily is alright._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Both Gandalf the white wizard and Aragon the ranger are heading through a field not too far away from the kingdom of Gondor now. Gandalf smiles at Aragon._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ryan will protect your people against you!" He promises him giving him his word._**

 ** _Aragon just doesn't know how he's going to be able to find it in himself to battle against both Faramier and the others._**

 ** _"_** ** _I was right to give that young man my throne!" Aragon says in agreement to Gandalf._**

 ** _Suddenly out of nowhere the new stranger within this mysterious world who is Shannay Ravens appears out of nowhere before the two extraordinary men on the colourful bright field. Shannay smiles coldly over at both Gandalf and Aragon. The white wizard rounds on the ranger._**

 ** _"_** ** _This is the woman who we are going to have no other choice but to lay down our lives for, and to serve!" He warns him._**

 ** _Shannay smiles coldly at Gandalf._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your power shall soon be mine!" She tells him in a promise._**

 ** _Gandalf nods his head in both fear and understanding in response to what the lady who terrifies him has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do your worst to me Mistress Shannay!" Gandalf says, as he kneels down before the woman who he realises that he has no other choice but to both honour and serve, even though he really doesn't want too._**

 ** _Shannay then uses her powerful magical powers to make both Aragon and Gandalf just as cold hearted as she now is. Matthew Seed's time machine house then appears out of nowhere before the three of them in the field. Both the Sheriff Vaisey and the Sheriff Isabella then depart from the time machine there. Shannay smiles happily from Aragon to Gandalf. She is happy now to have them both bowing down before her. Shannay takes a look directly at the ranger called Aragon now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Take me to your kingdom my lord!" She commands him._**

 ** _Even though she has only just met him Shannay sees Aragon as being some kind of noble king. Aragon nods his head in response to what Shannay has just commanded him about. Aragon is now ready to obey his new mistress. Aragon is now ready to get his throne back from the young man who he gave it too who goes by the name of King Ryan now. Aragon is now ready to betray King Ryan, his own friend Faramier and anyone else who he used to love deep down in his heart who lives within Gondor to his new leader Shannay. Gandalf takes a look over at both Vaisey and Isabella, and his two eyes are now fixed upon them. The white wizard seems to be studying the two Sheriff's who he has now made an alliance with._**

 ** _"_** ** _Master Vaisey and Mistress Isabella from Nottingham town it is very good to be meeting with the two of you villainous greedy fools," the white wizard explains to his two new allies._**

 ** _Sheriff Vaisey rounds and smiles coldly back at Gandalf in response to what he has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _SSH! SSH!_** ** _SHUT UP OLD MAN!"_** ** _Vaisey snaps out in a tone of sharpness at the white wizard who he now has no other choice but to be in an alliance with._**

 ** _Gandalf vows to himself there and then not to show any kind of respect towards this horrible bald headed little man. Gandalf winks over at Isabella._**

 ** _"_** ** _What do you say Miss Gisborne?" He questions her._**

 ** _Isabella smiles coldly back at the old wizard in response to what he has just questioned her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'd very much rather not be here darling!" Isabella informs Gandalf in response to what he has just questioned her about._**

 ** _Shannay can feel tension building up now between her little gang of people, and she can't control her anger anymore, because she really doesn't have the patience to._**

 ** _"_** ** _ENOUGH OF THIS YOU IDIOTS! NOW LEAD ON ARAGON TO GONDOR!" Shannay rages out at her new group of follower's, some of who are with her now not by the choice of their own._**

 ** _Aragon then takes to marching on through the blossoming field side by side with both his friend's Gandalf and Vaisey._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 **** ** _King Ryan is now gathering up his new army of both men and women within the city of Minis Tirith. A man with high nobility very much like Aragon himself, but however not as noble as him. This man is a Captain of Gondor, and his name is none other than Faramier. Faramier is both a wise and powerful man. He is able to calm down and to tame both man and beast alike. Faramier has a very kind and honest heart. Faramier is a man of Rohan. Faramier has dark brown coloured hair, and he has grey coloured eyes. Faramier bows down before his new King here within the kingdom of Gondor._**

 ** _"_** ** _Master Ryan, my lord I am now honour bound to respect your every order that you give out to me!" Faramier explains to his new master._**

 ** _Ryan shakes his head down at Faramier._**

 ** _"_** ** _There is no need for you to bow down before me my Captain for we are as one in this upcoming battle against both Gandalf and Aragon," he tells him._**

 ** _King Ryan then takes to sharing a firm handshake with Captain Faramier._**

 ** _"_** ** _You must prepare yourself to battle against your friends!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Faramier knows that his new king speaks the truth, and that he must now respect that neither Aragon nor Gandalf are friends to him. Ryan smiles._**

 ** _"_** ** _The fate of all of Gondor now rests within my hands, I must give my life to protect it," he tells himself._**

 ** _King Ryan just wishes that the three hobbits manage to find Lily a little later than the battle that is fast approaching, because he just wants her to remain just as safe as she can be within the enchanted forest, and out of the way from the harm that Shannay is just about to bring upon all the people here in middle earth. King Ryan stands side by side with his Captain Faramier just stood behind a table on a road in the great city of Minis Tirith, and they take to watching together as many men and women hurry up to them collecting weapons from them. Ryan turns to face Faramier._**

 ** _"_** ** _We fight off our new enemies here within the city rather than taking the battle to the castle," he tells him._**

 ** _Faramier nods his head in understanding in response to what his new found king has just told him about. King Ryan is now dressed as a knight in shining armour. He's wearing sliver metal chainmail, but however he isn't wearing a helmet on his head. King Ryan is just really looking forward to meeting his enemy Shannay in combat. The King is hoping that if he can do, he'll strike his foe Shannay down, and then this will make him prevent her from cutting down the girl who he has feelings for Lily in the future. A young lady who is dressed in a beautiful looking white gown, and who has long blonde hair hurries up to see Faramier all of a sudden. Faramier gives the young woman a kind hearted smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello there my love Eowyn," he says lovingly to her._**

 ** _Eowyn embraces her love Faramier in a gentle embrace before turning to pay her attention to her new King. Eowyn is a noble woman, and she is also a shield maiden of Rohan. Eowyn is married to Faramier. Eowyn's other name is the white lady. Eowyn is quite a tall lady. Eowyn's colour hair is golden, and she has grey colour eyes. Eowyn carries a sword with her in her travels._**

 ** _"_** ** _My lord Ryan the men from Rohan have arrived here in Gondor to offer you assistance in your upcoming battle against the white wizard!" Eowyn explains this information to her new King._**

 ** _Ryan is pleased that aid has already started to come to both him and his people, even before the battle has even started. King Ryan takes a look from Eowyn to Faramier._**

 ** _"_** ** _Right all what's left for us to do now my friends is to wait for Shannay to arrive with her new friends!" He tells them both._**

 ** _Ryan has just told his two new allies what they already knew about. The battle is fast approaching! The darkness that Shannay carries shall soon be unleashed upon all of Gondor!_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Shannay Ravens has now made an alliance with the Orc's here within middle earth. Shannay has now become a leader to a powerful army made up out of both her and another woman, men and Orc's. Miss Ravens is now leading the way for her new group of follower's down a road that is leading into the city of Minis Tirith that lays within the kingdom of Gondor. Shannay herself isn't dressed up in battle armour, and the reason to this is because she believes simply that she just doesn't need it. Gandalf very much like her also isn't dressed up in chainmail, and the reason to this is just like his new leader Gandalf believes that he can use his magical powers to defend himself in a fight. However Aragon, Vaisey and Isabella are all now dressed up in sliver metal chainmail, and they all are now ready to face their enemies within battle. The dark forces have now entered their way into the city together. Shannay is hungry for blood._**

 ** _Ending_**

 ** _The three hobbits who are Sam, Merry and Pippin are all hurrying through a forest together. Suddenly their path is blocked by a mysterious looking blue box. None of the three hobbits have ever seen such a thing like this within their blessed middle earth before. The box has police written on it._**

 ** _"_** ** _What in the name of Gandalf is police?" Sam takes to questioning the other two hobbits._**

 ** _Both Pippin and Merry are also very much like their friend left troubled by the word police, because they too have never ever heard about it before. Suddenly the doors of this police box burst open, and a young man steps foot out of the box. The young gentleman smiles down at the three hobbits._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do not be afraid my little friends, for I am but a foreign traveller who has come to this land in search of a young lady who goes by the name of Lily Kevins!" The mysterious looking man who is wearing a bow tie explains to the three little men who are all stood facing him together._**

 ** _The three hobbits exchange troubled looks with one another. They are all curious, because it would appear that this time traveller is searching for the very same young lady who they themselves are. Sam shakes his head at the time traveller._**

 ** _"_** ** _The woman who you speak of isn't currently here within middle earth, but however my two friends here and I have been sent out on a little quest to travel to a distant land called the enchanted forest to find the lady, and to bring her back here before our new king!" Master Gamgee explains to the time lord._**

 ** _The man folds his arms in anger._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh great now I have to travel to Mishaven in the search for this lady!" He makes a complaint._**

 ** _Some people refer to the enchanted forest as Mishaven. The man takes a look down at the three hobbits._**

 ** _"_** ** _My name is the Doctor, and believe me when I tell you all that I will find that young lady who goes by the name of Lily Kevins, and I will make her pay for her crimes!" He explains to them all sounding determined to track Mrs Kevins down in order to find her, and this Doctor seems to be rather cross with Lily over something._**

 ** _Pippin takes a look up at the Doctor._**

 ** _"_** ** _Perhaps we could journey you in your search for this Lily lady sir for after all we're all in need of her," he suggests to him._**

 ** _The lord of time nods his head in agreement to what the little hobbit has just suggested to him about. The Doctor folds his arms._**

 ** _You better all get into my Tardis then for I am in rather a hurry to find this woman, because the only reason to why I'm tracking her down is because I'm running a little favour for the Judoon, who are otherwise known as the Shadow procumation. I also need to find and sort that young lady out rather quickly, because me myself have got quite a lot of things to be dealing with due to this impossible girl who keeps dying every time I meet her, and I need to know who on earth she is! The Doctor explains to the three hobbits._**

 ** _He really has no time at all to waste. The Doctor is so incredibly furious with Lily, and he really needs to make her answer for her crimes. The Doctor leads Sam, Merry and Pippin into his Tardis. The time lord is currently within his eleventh incarnation. The Doctor is now ready to take a trip in is time travelling Tardis with his three new hobbit companions to the enchanted forest._**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_The Great Adventure is Drawing to a Close_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Series 4 Episode 8_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _The new married couple who are both Lily and Razz Kevins have now taken to leave the Northern kingdom together. Both Razz and his new wife are still however travelling within the enchanted forest together. Both Lily and Razz have now taken to change their clothes before leaving the North castle, and they are both now dressed like bandits. Both Lily and her new husband Razz just abandoned their clothes that they travelled to this distant realm in behind in the castle that they have just left together. Both Lily and Razz are now near to the lake called Nostos in the forest._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your pregnancy is starting to show on you now my love," Razz says to his wife._**

 ** _Lily doesn't know how much longer she can remain here in the enchanted forest, because she doesn't believe that this realm is a safe place for her to give birth to her baby in. Lily is troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Should we just try and find a way of returning to Living village without the other two? Ryan is much more than capable of taking care of himself just whether he may be right now, and as for Matthew perhaps he's already found a way of leaving this land, and returned home to the North East England," she tells Razz._**

 ** _Both Mr and Mrs Kevins have armed themselves up, because before leaving the north castle they took swords for themselves from there. Suddenly however they are surrounded by none other than fierce looking pirates here in the enchanted forest. The pirates all take a jump down from the trees in order to ambush both Lily and her dear husband where they are now walking together by the lake. The pirates are all also armed with scary looking swords, and they all appear to be men who really shouldn't be messed with, but however Lily has seen one of these pirates before, and so she knows how to deal with him, by using her magic on him off course. Lily rounds bravely upon Captain Hook, but however he doesn't seem to recognise her in the slightest. Lily then remembers back to learning that the Captain Hook who she met back within Mzzuan was indeed a clone, and this man who she is bravely facing right here right now is the real Captain of the Jolly Rodger. Hook however seems to be going for Lily right now, because he has taken to have a proper good look at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh lads how can we be so lucky, what do we have here I wonder?" The smelly pirate Captain hisses out at his crew members as he winks at Lily._**

 ** _Razz rounds in anger upon Killian Jones._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oy you back away from my wife smelly scandal!" He snaps sharply out at him._**

 ** _The horrible looking Captain nods over at his men._**

 ** _"_** ** _Deal with that pig gents!" He instructs them all._**

 ** _Hook's crew then all turn to round in anger on Razz. Lily rounds on Hook._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've met you before Killian Jones, but however you haven't met me!" She explains to him._**

 ** _Hook believes now that he was probably drunk the night that Lily met him, and so he can't quite remember back to meeting her. William Smee has now taken to capturing Razz along with the other pirates who are under Captain Hook's command here in the enchanted forest. Meanwhile Lily is continuing to confront her old enemy who has never met her before here by the lake in the fairy-tale land._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah I once spent quite some time with you pirate scum!" Lily hisses out at the pirate who really has no idea in the world just who she is._**

 ** _Hook winks at Lily. It is clear that he is finding her rather attractive._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'd like to take you back to my ship," Killian tells Lily._**

 ** _Mrs Ravens knows that it may offer her assistance if she was to both play him and pretend to be Captain Hook's friend. Razz is left shocked to find his wife agreeing to what the pirate has just told her about. Lily smiles at Hook._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well in that case I'd like to go with you back to your ship," she says to him in response to what he has just told her about._**

 ** _Lily is left a little taken aback to find the Captain suddenly taking hold of her right hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _I do not trust your friend over there," Hook explains to Lily as he points his head over in the direction of Razz._**

 ** _Lily then takes a look over at her dear husband who has now been restrained by the pirate Smee._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah do not worry yourself my dear Captain Hook for I don't trust him either," Lily tells her new found enemy in a big lie in response to what he has just explained to her about._**

 ** _Razz now realises that his wife is just playing the pirate. Razz and Lily exchange a little smile together while Hook isn't looking at either one of them. Captain Hook has now turned to address his right hand man who is Mr Smee._**

 ** _"_** ** _Take the lad to the brig aboard the Jolly Rodger I'm going to go for a little pint of rum in the nearby tavern to this lake with this lass!" He instructs him about what his next task that he has just set out for him to do is._**

 ** _Mr Smee nods his head in response to what his Captain has just instructed him about. Hook now turns to face Lily again._**

 ** _"_** ** _Actually before we set sail back aboard my ship what say you and I go for a little drink together?" He questions her._**

 ** _Lily is now feeling sick in response to the question that the pirate Captain has just questioned her about. Razz has now been dragged away from both her and Hook by both Mr Smee and Captain Jones' other ship mates. Lily shakes her head back at Hook in response to what he has just questioned her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _No thanks mate for I am not feeling particularly well!" Lily explains to Hook sounding suddenly sharp in response to what he has just questioned her about._**

 ** _Hook now decides to escort this young lady back to his precious pirate ship._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Both Captain Hook and Lily Kevins are now strolling through a harbour that is taking a look out to sea in the enchanted forest together. Both Killian and his new companion can see his pirate ship rested not too far away from them. The ship seems to be pulled up by the shore of a nearby beach that both Lily and the Captain are now heading over to together. Lily doesn't want to say anything in the danger of blowing away her cover, but however she is hoping beyond anything else in the world that neither Captain Hook nor his fierce crew members will lay a single finger down upon her one true love Razz's head. Hook and Lily are now stepping foot onto the freezing cold beach together. There they are directly facing the ship as they continue to wander up to it together. The boat has a blank of wood coming off its side leading down to the beach. Both Killian and Lily take to wandering up the slope together, and then they are onboard the pirate ship that is known as the Jolly Rodger. Another name for the Jolly Rodger is the jewel of the realm. Hook stands up on the deck of his pirate ship now along with his new acutance Lily. Jones smiles at Kevins._**

 ** _"_** ** _Isn't my ship a marvel? This ship is made up out of enchanted wood. My ship and I have weathered many a storm together, and together we have seen many both strange and glittering shores." He explains to her._**

 ** _Lily would be a fool if she wasn't to admit that she quite admires this sailing ship. Lily nods her head in approval at the Jolly Rodger as she stands up on the deck of it._**

 ** _"_** ** _A marvel indeed your ship is Captain Jones, I am fascinated to learn that it is made up out of enchanted wood, and I had guessed already that both you and your precious ship had weathered many a storm together," Lily tells Killian in response to what he has just explained to her about._**

 ** _Lily can see all the members of the Captain's crew wandering about the deck of the ship busying themselves with their every day lives. Lily knows that she is now temporally a member of Captain Hook's crew, but however she knows that she really has no business at all to attend to here aboard this vessel which is called Jolly Rodger, and so Lily knows that all that she needs to do is to wait until night time before breaking her husband out of his prison cell that is below the deck of this ship, and then along with him she'll be able to escape herself from this beautiful boat. Captain Hook has now wandered away from his new guest Lily for a short time, and this is in order for him to discuss both the new prisoner aboard his craft as well as the new guest here with his right hand man Mr Smee. Lily takes a look out with her two brown coloured eyes at the deep blue sea that lays just beyond this ship._**

 ** _"_** ** _Get ready to set sail mates!" Lily can now hear Captain Jones calling out to his men from where he is now stood just before the steering wheel of his pirate ship._**

 ** _Lily takes a look up to where Captain Hook is now steering his pirate ship using the wheel of it. The Jolly Rodger is now taking off from where it was currently placed by the shore of the beach, and soon by the will of Captain Hook it is zooming rapidly out to the deep blue sea. Lily can honestly say that she doesn't like the real Captain Hook nearly as much as how she liked the clone of the pirate who she met._**

 ** _"_** ** _OY PRETTY LADY WHAT SAY YOU AND I HEAD INTO MY CABIN NOW?" Hook calls down to Lily from where he is stood at the helm of his ship._**

 ** _Lily is dreading the sexy time that the pirate Captain has install for her now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Alright Hook let's go!" Lily pretends not to moan out in anger._**

 ** _Mr Smee then takes over sailing the beautiful ship for his pirate Captain. Hook now skips down the stairs leading away from the helm of his ship all the way down to where Lily is stood on the deck._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let us now have the time off our life my darling young girl!" Killian cries out at Lily._**

 ** _Suddenly however before Captain Hook can head into the cabin off his ship along with his new guest who is Mrs Kevins, he suddenly hears the sound of a loud sharp gun shot. Hook exchanges troubled looks with Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _What was that noise?" He questions her._**

 ** _Lily like Hook very much however knows what that sound was, but however she has no idea at all where it just came from._**

 ** _"_** ** _CAPTAIN WE HAVE ANOTHER SHIP ON OUR TAIL!" Mr Smee yells out warning his leader._**

 ** _It would seem now that Hook has now raced back up onto the helm of his ship, and has taken a look out at the other ship that is chasing his own ship through the sea. A black coloured ship is now chasing after the Jolly Rodger through the deep blue sea. The black coloured pirate ship is known to many people as the Black pearl, but however it is also referred to as the wicked wench. The Black pearl has its sails as dark as a moonless night, and it also has a hull painted to match. This pirate ship very much like the Jolly Rodger has been built for action. The Black pearl stores a total of thirty two canons in it. The Black pearl very much unlike the Jolly Rodger appears to be a ghost ship, but however the Jolly Rodger is both bright and colourful. Captain Hook made a vow to himself once never to set sight upon this dark ship, but however the day has finally come when the promise that he once made to himself has been broken. Killian has heard an awful lot of stories about the Black pearl off course, and he knows about the man who captain's it, but however he has never ever met up with him face to face._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh no it's the Black pearl! Captain Jack Sparrow has caught up with me at last!" Captain Hook complains to both himself and to Mr Smee who is standing near to him on the helm of the ship._**

 ** _It would appear now that Captain Hook very much fears Captain Sparrow. Killian now knows that he has to prepare his vessel for battle. Hook rounds on Smee._**

 ** _"_** ** _Load up the canons!" He commands him._**

 ** _Hook then takes a look down at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Go down fighting with me girl!" He commands him._**

 ** _Mr Smee has now headed away from the helm off the ship to load up the canons onboard the Jolly Rodger, and this is in order for the ship to stand a fighting chance of battling against the Black pearl._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Aboard the Black pearl pirate ship Captain Jack Sparrow is stood at the helm of his ship. Captain Sparrow has his two hands upon the steering wheel of his ship. Jack has finally managed to track down the pirate ship that he has been searching for weeks for. Captain Jack heard about the pirate ship that is known as the Jolly Rodger in a busy lively little tavern in the enchanted forest, and the person who told him about the ship there was this little devil of mad man called Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin explained to Jack Sparrow all about the ship that his enemy Hook was the Captain of. Jack realised that night while sitting in the tavern with Rumplestiltskin who is the dark one that the Jolly Rodger must be bursting overfilling with fabulous treasure. Jack Sparrow is a pirate of legend. The only person who Jack has a genuine interest in is himself. Jack only has room for two lover's in his life, and the first one is the sea with the second being his beautiful Pearl. Jack is an English pirate. He has brown coloured eyes. Jack has both brown and black coloured hair. Jack was born in the seventeen hundreds aboard a pirate ship during a typhoon. Jack's father is Captain Edward Teague._**

 ** _Captain Jack Sparrow stands up on the helm of his ship with his hands firmly fixed in on his steering wheel. Jack is standing watching as he moves his own ship in on Captain Hook's vessel. Jack must admit to himself that he quite likes the look of the ship that he is just about to steel from. Right now Jack is alone onboard his much loved Black pearl. There was a time when this vessel used to be bursting away with crew members, but however now they have all either returned home or began new lives away from his presence. Right now Jack is wearing his tricorne hat. This hat is one of Jack's most loved processions, and this is because that this hat really symbolises his rank as Captain._**

 ** _Captain Jack Sparrow is also currently holding a pistol on his procession. This pistol has been with the Captain for many years now. This pistol has a flintlock._**

 ** _Jack also has a compass with him that doesn't point North, but however it is skilled with pointing towards the thing that the person who is carrying the pistol wants most in the world._**

 ** _Captain Jack Sparrow just wishes more than anything else that he had just more crew mates in his company right now, because he could really do with them to load up the many canons that he really requires in his upcoming battle against both the Jolly Rodger and its many crew members. Jack's ship is now in line with Killian's ship._**

 ** _Captain Jack Sparrow knows that now is the time for him to trick his enemy. Jack is going to pretend to both Captain Hook and his fierce band of pirates that neither no man nor no woman are aboard the Black Pearl, when truthfully they will be thinking correctly, because Jack is going to board the Jolly Rodger on his own, and since no other person is aboard his beloved ship the enemy will be correct in believing that there is no person aboard his pirate ship. Jack knows that he's got to be sneaky with making his way onto Captain Hook's ship. Jack quietly makes his way down to the deck of his ship, and there he sets out the plank of his ship. The plank slides from Jack's ship onto Killian's ship._**

 ** _Captain Jack Sparrow walks the plank from his ship being the Black Pearl onto Captain Hook's ship being the Jolly Rodger. Captain Sparrow is feeling ready for the battles that lay ahead for him on this ship._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Captain Jack Sparrow's plans fail, and he is sighted while standing aboard the deck of the Jolly Rodger by Captain Hook himself. Hook sneaks up behind Jack on the deck of his ship carrying a pistol firmly in his hand. Captain Jones holds the end of his pistol hard against Captain Sparrow's head._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, well, what do we have here then?" Hook hisses out in anger at Jack while standing behind him with a gun directed at his head._**

 ** _Captain Sparrow turns to face Captain Jones standing bravely before him on the deck of his ship. Jack shakes his head at Killian._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah I really wouldn't be pointed that gun at me if I were you lad!" He tells him sounding angry at him._**

 ** _Hook uses a hand gesture to call both Mr William Smee and Mrs Lily Kevins up to both his and his new foe's presence on the deck of his sailing ship. Captain Hook continues to point his pistol directly at Captain Jack as he turns to address his two ship mates._**

 ** _"_** ** _Board this rat's vessel, and check to see if there is anyone onboard there both ready and willing to launch out a surprise attack on us!" Killian instructs both William and Lily as they nod their heads in response to what he is instructing them both about._**

 ** _Both Lily and Smee then nod their heads in understanding to what Killian has just instructed them both about. They then take to hurrying across the deck off his ship over to the wooden plank that has now been placed aboard the Jolly Rodger from the Black Pearl. Hook then turns back to face Jack his new found enemy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Captain Jack Sparrow! A man who is ever so brave from the seven seas at last we meet!" Captain Hook shouts out in anger at Captain Sparrow while he still directs his pistol at him._**

 ** _Jack rounds in anger on Killian as he himself now takes to withdrawing his pistol from his cape, and he points it in aggression at his new found foe._**

 ** _"_** ** _The dark one warned me about you!" Captain Jack explains to Captain Hook._**

 ** _Killian knows that Rumplestiltskin will stop at nothing from trying to take his revenge upon him by taking his wife Milah from him. Jack and Hook stand onboard the deck of the Jolly Rodger with their two mean looking pistols aimed directly at one another. Killian shakes his head in anger at Jack._**

 ** _"_** ** _We're going to have not much fun at all out of shooting one another to death! I believe that the fight will be a bit more exciting if we were to use our swords instead to fight each other!" He tells him sounding honest._**

 ** _Jack knows surprisingly that his enemy speaks the truth, and so he now takes to placing his pistol back within his cape. Hook drops his pistol down onto the floor of the deck of his ship. Captain Hook now takes to withdrawing his sword from his dark black leather cape. Captain Jack now takes to withdrawing his own sword from his dark brown velvet cape. The two pirate Captain's stand directly facing one another aboard the deck of this ship with their two fierce looking swords pointed at one another. Hook smiles._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let the battle commence!" He cries out at his opponent._**

 ** _Jack knows that he's going to have fun with bringing this pirate Captain down. The two pirate Captain's swords meet one another in combat._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _It doesn't take either Lily Kevins or the man who she has been instructed to work alongside William Smee long to search for the pirate ship (the Black Pearl) for crew members, and after their search together they come to the conclusion that there was nobody onboard this ghost ship other than Captain Jack Sparrow himself. Mrs Kevins can't actually quite believe that she is taking orders from her enemy Captain Hook. Lily stands facing William aboard the deck of the Black Pearl._**

 ** _"_** ** _No one seems to be here let's return now to the Jolly Rodger and help Hook to take down that Jack bloke!" She tells him._**

 ** _Smee nods his head in response to what Kevins has just told him about. Lily then makes to walk away from the right hand man pirate to Captain Hook, but then Mr Smee grabs the young lady by the arm in order to hold her back from walking away from him. Smee smiles at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _When we return to the pirate ship go down and rescue your husband from his prison cell! I know that I was wrong to lock Razz up in the cellar, and for that I am forever sorry to you, but I know that if you don't rescue Razz from his prison cell now that after killing off Captain Jack Sparrow Master Hook is going to be angry, and he is going to shoot Razz in his anger!" He explains to her._**

 ** _Mr Smee then proceeds to hand a dirty key that is rotten up with thick dust over to Mrs Lily. Lily can't actually quite take in just what is happening right now. She can't believe her luck that Mr Smee is actually offering to help her free Razz from his cell. Lily takes to pocketing the key in the pocket of her new dark brown leather cape. Mr Smee takes to placing his finger on his lip._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't tell Hook that it was me who gave you the key!" He instructs Lily._**

 ** _She nods her head in understanding in response to what he has just instructed her about. It is clear to Lily now that Mr Smee could tell that she was taking his pirate Captain for a ride, and she is surprised to discover that he isn't at all angry with her for it._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Both William Smee and Lily Kevins return themselves to the deck of the Jolly Rodger together, and there they find Captain Hook sharing out a fierce sword fight with Captain Jack Sparrow. William rushes over to help his Captain in his fight while Lily sneaks off down to the cellars in the ship._**

 ** _Lily Kevins rushes through the corridor that all the prison cells are in aboard this pirate ship. Lily can see that Captain Hook has captured himself many different prisoners within the enchanted forest, and has taken to lock them all up within his ship. However Lily knows that these prisoner's are not her responsibility, and so she decides to just concentrate on freeing her husband Razz and not anymore of the prisoner's. Lily appears outside her husband's prison cell inside this dirty trampy corridor that is onboard this prison cell. Lily can see through the bars of the cell her husband Razz sunk down onto the filthy floor of the cell twiggling with his fingers. Lily hisses out at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey let's get you out of here shall we?" She hisses out at him sounding determined to free him from being locked up inside of here._**

 ** _Razz seems ever so relieved to find Lily standing just outside his prison cell like this. Lily then uses the key that Mr Smee gave to her to unlock the door of Razz's prison cell. Razz rushes out of his prison cell, and into his wife's loving arms. Lily holds Razz lovingly in her arms._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey it's ok you have nothing to fear I'm here now!" She promises him._**

 ** _Lily is now ready to protect her husband against the nasty mean pirates. Lily kisses Razz lovingly on his lips._**

 ** _"_** ** _I knew you'd come for me love," Razz tells his wife._**

 ** _Razz knows that no matter just what danger either one of them are in both he himself and his wife Lily will always be there for one another. Lily and Razz take one another firmly by the hand. Lily smiles at her husband._**

 ** _"_** ** _I will always be there for you!" She vows to him._**

 ** _Mr Smee then appears on the corridor just before them._**

 ** _"_** ** _I have lowered a rowing boat into the sea for the two of you to use," he explains to them both._**

 ** _Both Lily and Razz take to thanking Mr Smee for his help in ensuring their safety. They hurry as fast as they can along the corridor, and up the stairs leading up onto the deck of the ship. Razz and Lily dash over the deck of the Jolly Rodger together. They both manage to avoid getting caught up in the battle that is going on between Jones and Sparrow. Luckily Captain Hook doesn't notice that either one of them is escaping from him. Lily and Razz struggle down from the deck of the ship into the little rowing boat that Mr Smee has placed in the sea for them. Razz begins to sail the rowing boat using the ors._**

 ** _Ending_**

 ** _They've managed to escape from him! Both Lily and Razz Kevins are now determined while sitting in their rowing boat that they are going to find a way of going home together!_**

 ** _The end_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_The Great Adventure is Drawing to a close_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Series 4 Episode 9_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _The rowing boat that both Lily and Razz Kevins are sailing inside pulls up by a little shore that is by a beach in the kingdom of Midas. They jump out of their little vessel together. They then take to hurrying on jump the beach. It is freezing cold now in the enchanted forest, and it reminds both our travellers here from Living village that it was the month of November when they left their village._**

 ** _Arriving up at a top of a hill that looks down over the beach that our heroes have just arrived on, both Lily and Razz take to heading along a road that follows on from the hill. They are both walking side by side along this road. This road isn't like the average kind of road that you'd expect to find on the realm of earth, because this road isn't bursting with cars. Lily smiles at Razz as she continues to walk by his side._**

 ** _"_** ** _I hope that Captain Hook doesn't suspect that Mr Smee had any part to play with helping us escape from his vessel," she says to him._**

 ** _Razz nods his head in agreement in response to what his wife has just said to him. Razz takes a look at his wife._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's ask to spend the night at King Midas' castle, and then there we will be able to talk through plans together about how best to leave the enchanted forest," he tells her._**

 ** _Lily agrees to what her new husband has just suggested to her about. It doesn't take either Mr or Mrs Kevins long to make their way up to King Midas' castle within the enchanted forest, and by the entrance to the castle there they are blocked by a fierce looking knight. This soldier looks as if he's fought many fearsome battles within his time as a warrior. The knight stands smiling from Lily to Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who dares to enter themselves into the kingdom of Midas?" He sharply questions them both._**

 ** _Lily smiles back at the warrior in response to what he has just questioned both her and her husband about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hi there my husband and I are looking for somewhere that is warm for us to spend the night in together, and we unfortunately don't have any money to pay the king for his hospitality, but however we would be eternally grateful if he would be so kind as to welcome us into his home," Lily explains to the knight._**

 ** _The King himself then appears by his soldier's side._**

 ** _"_** ** _Many thanks Fredric," he says to him._**

 ** _The King then reaches out and touches his man, and once he does this his general turns into a golden statue. King Midas isn't a fool. He is in fact far from being a simple peasant fool, because King Midas knows that this knight of his has feelings of romance towards his daughter Abigail, and he knows that it's up to himself to bring a stop to those feelings no matter what the cost, because King Midas knows that his daughter needs to marry into another kingdom. King Midas knows that Fredric is his most strongest warrior, but however he knows that losing him is a sacrifice that he is happy to make in order for his daughter's wedding to King George's son James to occur. Midas knows however that he's going to have to lie to his daughter Abigail for the first time in forever, and tell her that while defending Midas himself from robbers Fredric was accidently touched by the king's golden hand, and then he was transformed into a golden statue because of this. King Midas knows that his daughter knows off his curse. The King nods his head over at both Lily and her husband Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know what you have just told my leading knight Fredric about, and my response to you coming knocking on my castle door seeking out shelter is yes off course you can spend the night within my palace, but however there is always a catch whenever anyone comes to ask anything from another person, and that catch is that there needs to be a deal that needs to be made. If you will lie to my daughter Princess Abigail, and tell her that you tried to rob from my kingdom then I shall give up a chamber in my castle for the two of you to spend the night in, and also you must tell nothing to my dear Abigail about what the two of you have just seen me do to her one true love Fredric!" He explains to them both._**

 ** _Neither Lily nor Razz are left happy off course by what they have just seen this brutal king performing on his knight, but however they also know that they are out of choice for anywhere else to head to tonight, and so they take to nodding their heads in response to what the king has just explained to them about in agreement with him._**

 ** _"_** ** _You have yourself a deal your majesty my wife and I shall tell your daughter nothing about what we have just seen you perform on your man, and we'll make it so that as far as she is concerned we're just simple robbers who are trying to steal gold and jewels from your kingdom," Razz agrees to making the deal with the king._**

 ** _Lily nods her head in agreement to what her husband has just told the king about. King Midas smiles in response to what Razz has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll now have one of my serving boys show you both to your chamber where you'll be staying tonight within my castle," the King explains to both Mr and Mrs Kevins._**

 ** _He then takes to leading them both into his palace._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _A serving boy leads both Mrs Lily and Mr Razz Kevins into rather a small chamber within King Midas' castle. They both find a lovely warm double bed waiting for them both within what they refer to as a bedroom, because after all neither one of them is rightfully from the enchanted forest, and so neither one of them believe to speaking the language of what is spoken here to one another. King Midas has silenced his serving boy about keeping it quiet that these two people are in fact not simple robbers. The serving boy turns to face the newly married couple inside the chamber that they have just rented out together._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well if either one of you needs anything you know to come and find me in the castle," he lets them both know._**

 ** _Both Lily and Razz then take to thank the serving boy for the kind hospitality that he is displaying out to them both. The serving boy tells both Mr and Mrs Kevins that it's the least that he can do before leaving the chamber. After the serving boy has made his way out of the chamber Lily turns to face her husband._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm rather enjoying our little honeymoon," she tells him._**

 ** _Razz smiles back at his wife in response to what she has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well we didn't really have much of a wedding did we?" Razz says to Lily in response to what she has just told him about._**

 ** _Mrs Kevins shakes her head in response to what her husband has just told her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _No but we never had time for the normal kind of wedding did we?" Lily questions Razz in response to what he has just said to her about._**

 ** _Razz smiles in sadness in response to what Lily has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _That's my fault I never should have let Shannay get away with bullying you in the way that she did," he tells her._**

 ** _Lily doesn't think that Razz should blame himself for the war that is now occurring between both herself and Shannay, because she herself certainly doesn't blame him at all in the slightest for it, and she is after all completely right too. Lily knows however that all this is her fault. All the people who have died and lost their lives have died and lost their lives because of her, because Lily blames herself for sharing out Shannay's secret with her own best mate Carman all that long time ago. Razz and Lily pull one another into a loving hug._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know the real reason to why neither one of us wishes to become a parent, and that is because we are full of both dread and fear that we won't be able to protect our child from Shannay," Mr Kevins explains to his dear wife._**

 ** _Lily knows that her husband speaks the truth when he explains this to her. Lily shakes her head at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know that it sounds crazy, but I am actually hoping for a miscarriage!" She tells him._**

 ** _Razz is surprisingly not at all surprised by what his wife has just told him about. Razz kisses Lily lovingly upon her head._**

 ** _"_** ** _Use your magic to kill our child before either she or he is born into this world that is full of danger round every single corner!" He commands her._**

 ** _Lily nods her head in response to what her husband has just commanded her about, but however deep down Lily truly knows that she just doesn't have the stomach to destroy her dear little one before it is born. Lily smiles lovingly back at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _But for now let us rest," she tells him._**

 ** _Lily then offers her hand out for Razz to take hold off, he takes hold off it, and then she proceeds to lead him over to the double bed in the chamber._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Lily Kevins is woken up within the early hours of the morning while being inside the chamber that she is sharing for the night with her husband Razz. Lily knows for a fact when she opens up her two eyes that she is still within King Midas' castle in the enchanted forest, but however she had hoped while falling asleep that night that when she woke up in the morning she would awaken to find herself back within Living village along with both her family and friends. The reason to why Lily has suddenly awoke like this is because she can hear a voice calling her name throughout the darkness of the chamber. The voice managed to speak out to her over her husband's loud snoring. Lily knows that however she can't just yell out hello and who's there, because that'll wake her husband up, and Lily knows better than to wake a man while he's sleeping. Lily however uses her magical powers to lit up a candle in the chamber. The candle is just rested upon the bedside table that Lily is laying down next to on the bed in the chamber. Luckily when the candle lights up the light from it doesn't wake the sleeping Razz up. Lily takes a seat up in her bed._**

 ** _There seems to be no one at all around her other than her sleeping husband who could be speaking out to her, but however surprisingly Lily Kevins then realises that the voice is speaking out to her from her golden ring._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily," the one ring of power that is placed down upon the bedside table whispers out to Lily through the dimly lit up chamber._**

 ** _Lily off course nearly jumps out of her skin with horror when she realises that the ring is speaking out to her, because after all it never has done before. Lily decides not to reach out and touch the ring right now, because she is afraid that will just cause even more danger for her, but however Lily just remains sitting up in her bed taking a look down at her now dangerous procession._**

 ** _"_** ** _Pick me up," the ring hisses out at Lily within a commanding tone, and surprisingly she obeys it._**

 ** _Lily can't actually believe now that she is in fact holding the ring. Lily takes a look down at the ring with fear within her two eyes, staring down at it in complete and utter horror._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come with me," the ring snarls out at its current bearer._**

 ** _Before she knows what's happening Lily vanishes from the spot that she's laying on along with her ring. Razz wakes up just in the nick of time to watch as his wife disappears away from him. Razz is off course left totally horrified by what he has just witnessed with his two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _LILY!" Razz screams out in horror._**

 ** _The serving boy who showed both him and his wife into the chamber earlier now takes to returning to the room. The serving boy takes a look down at Razz who is sitting up now in his bed with concern in his two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Everything alright sir?" The servant questions Razz sounding rather concerned about him._**

 ** _Razz quickly gets out of the bed, and he rounds in anger upon the serving boy._**

 ** _"_** ** _No! Not at all is everything alright! I demand an audience with your king!" Razz snaps out at the servant with terror in the tone of his voice._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _The King is woken up within his chamber, and he makes his way down to the main hall in his castle. There Midas finds both the serving boy of his as well as Razz Kevins. Both Prince James and Princess Abigail are also in the chamber. Midas takes a look at his daughter with concern in his eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _My dearest Abigail I can explain to you this man-_**

 ** _The King is astounded by the way by which is daughter is smiling at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Is not the man who robbed from us!" The Princess Abigail finishes the sentence that she believes her father was in the process of telling her about._**

 ** _Razz had already explained to the princess that he was just a simple friend of her father's, and he was sorry to hear about the men who had robbed from their palace. Razz had already assured Princess Abigail however that he wasn't one of the men who had stolen from the castle. Razz hasn't turned to bring his matter before the king yet, because right now he is staring at something that is making his blood turn cold. Razz is staring stone still at a golden statue of his friend Matthew Seed that is stood just before him within the hall._**

 ** _"_** ** _How the hell did this happen?" Razz snaps out in anger at the king without taking a look at his direction in the hall._**

 ** _King Midas is left shocked by what his guest is snapping out at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _This man was just so unlucky enough to get caught by my cursed hand!" The King explains himself to Razz._**

 ** _Mr Kevins then rounds in anger upon Midas._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well this man's my friend, and I suggest to you your majesty that you find a way of returning him to his usual appearance, or you'll see another side to me that you really won't like, and if you don't like me now you really won't like me after I lose my temper with you! Lily's disappeared! WHERE IS SHE?" He shouts out at him roaring out the last bit at him._**

 ** _Prince James who is the son of King George has now taken to withdrawing his sword, and he lashes it out in anger towards the direction in the hall that Razz is currently in._**

 ** _"_** ** _At ease James!" King Midas instructs who he believes to be his future son in law._**

 ** _The Prince then lowers his sword in response to who he believes to be his future father in law has just instructed him about. Neither James himself nor does King Midas knows that he is pretty soon going to be brought down within battle against a beast called Behemoth. King Midas rounds in anger on Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Only the dark one has power strong enough to restore cursed objects and people to their natural state!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Razz is a little troubled to wonder who in the enchanted forest the dark one is in response to what the king has just explained to him about. Princess Abigail shakes her head in response to what her father the king has just explained to Razz about._**

 ** _"_** ** _No father the water from Lake Nostos also has magic that is strong enough within it to restore cursed objects to their natural state!" Abigail informs Midas._**

 ** _Razz then rounds on the Princess in response to what she has just informed her father about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please take me there, to the lake, I beg off you!" Razz commands Abigail._**

 ** _King Midas rounds on the young man who has just commanded his daughter to help him in his quest to save his friend. The King stands facing Razz within the great hall in his castle._**

 ** _"_** ** _You have my apology's Mr Kevins, but unfortunately I require my daughter Abigail here with me in my palace, but however you may take my serving boy with you! Also I will give both you and my servant horses that you can use to get yourselves to the lake on, and I will also hand a flask over to you that you can use to collect water from the lake in!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Razz is left surprised by how much the King has just offered out to him for him to take from him. Razz smiles back at King Midas._**

 ** _"_** ** _You have my deepest thanks for what you are going to do for me your majesty, and I will forever be in your dept, and I can see that you're both a fair and just king," he tells him._**

 ** _King Midas rises up his hand to silence Razz before he can speak again._**

 ** _"_** ** _No thanks necessary young man, and I don't either expect or want anything in return from you, because after all I owe you just so much, because I feel responsible for the situation that you're now in! It was after all by my hand that your friend turned into a golden statue, and it was under my roof in my castle that your wife vanished." He explains to him in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _Without saying another word to Razz King Midas then turns to address his serving boy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Fetch both yourself and Razz a horse each from the stable yard that is found in the courtyard of my castle, and then have the cook look you out a water flask to take with you to the lake!" He demands him to obey him._**

 ** _The serving boy then nods his head in understanding to what his King has just demanded him about before disappearing out of the great hall. Razz actually has come to quite look up to and he has a lot of respect now for King Midas._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Razz Kevins finds the serving boy saddling two horses up in the courtyard of his king Midas' castle. Razz smiles over at the serving boy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you I know that you're not helping me out of choice, but many thanks anywhere," he says to him._**

 ** _The serving boy smiles back at Razz in response to what he has just thanked him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey even if my King hadn't given me the commands back there then I would have still gone with you, because you seem like both a fair and just man after all my good man," the serving boy tells Razz._**

 ** _The serving boy now finishes saddling the two horses up. Razz also struggles up onto the back of the second horse. The serving boy smiles over at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _We need to leave," he says to him in an urgent tone._**

 ** _Razz nods his head in understanding to what the serving boy has just said to him about. Razz knows that every second he wastes on this quest is a second that his dear loving wife could possibly be within grave danger. The two young men then take to trotting their horses out of the courtyard and away from King Midas' castle together._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's about a day's ride to Lake Nostos!" The serving boy explains to Razz as he rides through a forest on the back of his horse._**

 ** _Razz knows that a day to be apart from her will feel like a century to be apart from his loving Lily, but however Razz just knows that wherever she is Razz is just going to have to have faith that Lily will be able to take care of herself. Razz knows that Lily's been within her fair share of dangerous times in her life so far, because after all it wasn't exactly a walk in the park when she first met their friend Ryan, and Lily's also been in quite a lot of battles now against Shannay, and Razz off course remembers back to the trouble that his wife had with that wicked witch who was called Morgana Pendragon. Razz smiles at the serving boy in response to what he has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well then if it is a day's ride to the lake then I'd very much like to know just who I'm riding with," Razz says in response to the serving boy._**

 ** _The serving boy nods his head in understanding to what Razz has just said to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry yeah you're right I really should tell you my name, well it's Jason Ballings," the serving boy tells Razz._**

 ** _Mr Kevins knows that he himself has a rather decent name, but however he actually quite likes his new companion's name. Razz smiles at Jason._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nice to meet you Jay," he says to him rather kindly._**

 ** _Jason smiles back at Razz in response to what he has just said to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's Jason, and it's quite nice to meet you too sir," Jason tells Razz in response to what he has just said to him._**

 ** _Razz is troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _What is it like being a servant Jason?" He takes to questioning his new companion._**

 ** _Jason smiles in sadness in response to what Razz has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well it's not particularly pleasant, but however it is the life that I'm in, and there's nothing at all that I can do about that," Mr Ballings explains to Mr Kevins in response to what he has just explained to him about._**

 ** _Razz feels that it is up to him to help Jason be free from being a slave in any way at all that he can. Razz suddenly has an idea on just how he can help his new companion to be free from the life that he is in as a servant._**

 ** _"_** ** _What if I was to buy you from Midas? Then instead of you becoming a servant to me I could make you a free man," Razz suggests to Jason._**

 ** _Not unexpectedly the serving boy quite agrees with what Mr Kevins has just suggested to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why thank you sir that would really save my life, because although my life isn't in danger I'm not really living at the moment, and the reason to that is because that I'm not living as a free man, but know this sir I will forever be as your friend in response to what you are about to do for me!" Jason explains to Razz._**

 ** _Mr Kevins knows now that he might have just made a friend for life with this serving boy who he is determined to set free._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _The two horses at long last after riding together for a whole day pull to a stop just on the shore of Lake Nostos, and that's when their two rider's depart from their backs together. Razz is over the moon that he has managed to make it to the lake. Jason smiles over at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _We left the castle together as strangers to one another, and we arrive here as friends to one another," he tells him._**

 ** _Razz nods his head in agreement to what Jason has just told him about, because he knows that he speaks the truth. Jason then passes the flask over to Razz, and Razz proceeds to make his way towards the lake with it held firmly in his hands. Suddenly a pale blonde hair coloured lady rises up out of the waters of the lake. Both Razz and his new friend Jason are left completely shocked by the sudden appearance of this lady._**

 ** _"_** ** _What the hell?" Razz cries out in shock at the woman who has just risen up out of the lake._**

 ** _The pale blonde haired lady smiles at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello darling," she speaks to him with the voice of his wife Lily._**

 ** _The lady then takes the form of Lily. Razz is immediately fooled that this woman really is his wife._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why the hell have you come down here love?" Razz snaps out at Lily in a tone of anger at her._**

 ** _However Razz can't shake the feeling that something is off with Lily while she is standing facing him in the lake, because after all who Razz knows that he shouldn't believe is Lily is still standing facing him in the lake, and Razz knows that Lily really doesn't like water. This lady who is taking the appearance of Lily has black coloured eyes. Razz shakes his head at the lady._**

 ** _"_** ** _No! NO! YOU ARE NOT HER! YOU AREN'T MY WIFE! YOU LADY ARE A SIREN!" He screams out at her in a tone of anger._**

 ** _The lady then takes the form of a young man. The young man then turns to take a look at Jason who is now standing beside Razz taking a look out at him in the river. The young man smiles at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you believe that I'm a siren brother?" He questions him._**

 ** _Jason shakes his head in sadness at the beast._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know whether you're a siren or not lady, but I do however know that there's no way at all in the enchanted forest that you could possibly be my brother, because we went our separate ways a long time ago, and I know that I'm never ever going to see him again!" He yells out at it._**

 ** _Razz grabs Jason firmly by the arm._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah you're absolutely right not to be fooled by this creature mate, now let's collect the water and get ourselves back to King Midas' castle!" He tells him sounding firm._**

 ** _Jason nods his head in response to what Razz has just told him about before turning his back on the beast. Razz bends down, and he fills some water up into the flask that he has brought with him from King Midas' palace. Razz turns to face Jason after filling the bottle up._**

 ** _"_** ** _Now let's go and find Matthew!" He urges him._**

 ** _Both Razz and Jason mount up back onto their horses, and they gallop away from the lake together. When they are quite some distance from the lake together Razz turns to face Jason, while riding beside him on his horse. Razz is feeling really rather troubled right now._**

 ** _"_** ** _So what happened to your brother then my friend?" He asks Jason._**

 ** _Mr Ballings takes a look back at Mr Kevins in response to what he has just asked him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well when I was very young maybe about ten years old my mother sold me into slavery, and I've never seen my brother since my mother did this to me, and I also haven't seen my mother," Jason explains to Razz._**

 ** _Mr Kevins hates to hear the stories about people who have had a bad life._**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Both Razz Kevins and Jason Ballings comes bursting into the great hall in King Midas' castle together, and there they find both King Midas and the golden statue that is Matthew Seed together. Razz is carrying the flask filled up with magical water securely in his hands. Razz smiles at the King._**

 ** _"_** ** _I wish to buy Jason from you!" He tells him._**

 ** _Midas smiles back at Razz in his great hall in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _You may have him for free after all he is only just cluttering up my castle now," the King explains to Razz in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _Razz nods his head in response to what Midas has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I wouldn't ask for anything more," he tells him in response to what he has just explained to him about._**

 ** _Razz now stands before the golden statue who is his friend in the great hall. Razz then takes to sprinkling some of the water from the flask over Matthew._**

 ** _"_** ** _For it to be affective you must use all the water from your flask my son!" King Midas explains to Razz._**

 ** _Mr Kevins then takes to using all the water that is within the flask to break his friend's curse. The curse immediately breaks after Razz has poured the water over Matthew, and now the two young men stand facing one another inside the great hall. Matthew smiles at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _What took you so long mate? I knew that you would be coming for me, but really the timing of your rescue is appalling!" He snaps out at him._**

 ** _Razz shrugs his shoulders at Matthew._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah no bother for the rescue my friend any time!" He grits his teeth out in anger at him._**

 ** _Razz is left angry by the way by which Matthew has just greeted him. Matthew takes a look round at his surroundings._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where the hell are Ryan and Lily?" He demands an answer from his friend Razz._**

 ** _Mr Kevins smiles back at Mr Seed in response to the question that he has just demanded an answer from him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _That's a very good question mate we now need to see someone called the dark one," Razz explains to Matthew._**

 ** _Mr Seed smiles in response to what Mr Kevins has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where on earth, no wait where are we right now? The enchanted forest are we going to find him?" Matthew questions Razz._**

 ** _King Midas now turns to address the two young men._**

 ** _"_** ** _In his castle off course is where you are going to find him in gentlemen!" He explains to them both._**

 ** _Jason smiles over at Matthew._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm pleased that your curse is now broken," he says to him._**

 ** _Jason is just so pleased that Razz has his friend back, and now Jason knows that he's really got to help Razz in getting his wife back. King Midas stands directly facing Razz in the main hall in his castle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Rumplestilitskin's castle is about an hour's ride from here! I'll give you a map so you know how to travel there," he tells him._**

 ** _Razz smiles back at King Midas in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why thank you your majesty you're very good to me," Razz tells the King._**

 ** _Mr Kevins is left pleased by the way that this King is treating him very much like an honoured guest._**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _Finally after riding on horseback for about an honour from King Midas' castle Razz Kevins, Matthew Seed and Jason Ballings all arrive at the dark one's castle together. This castle is mainly referred to as the dark castle. The three young men come bursting into the main hall in the castle together, and there they find the dark one himself, Rumplestiltskin sitting down by a table in the hall munching away on his evening meal._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's not nice to intrude somewhere where you're not welcome dearies!" Rumplestiltskin snaps out when he takes a look up at the three young lads who have just broken into his castle from his plate of food._**

 ** _The dark one has brown coloured hair, and he has amber coloured eyes. This beast of a man is two hundred and ninety nine years old._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tick-tock dearies, tick-tock! Time is running short, and I'm in rather a hurry to finish eating my evening meal in peace, and so tell me now quickly what do you want?" The dark one hisses out at the three young men from where he is sat in his hall eating his food._**

 ** _Razz decides to speak out to this creature of a man. Razz clears his throat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Rumplestiltskin my friends and I have come here to your castle in the need of your help, because my wife Lily has gone missing, and I really require some magical assistance in finding her!" He explains to the man whose home he has just entered._**

 ** _Rumplestiltskin now takes to rising up onto his feet from the chair that he's just been sitting eating his evening meal on._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well don't you know young man all magic comes with a price!" Rumplestiltskin warns Razz._**

 ** _Mr Kevins is troubled, because there doesn't ever seem to be any prices that need to be paid when Lily performs her magical powers. Matthew turns to face the dark one._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll pay the price of magic in the place of my friend sir!" He promises him._**

 ** _Razz is left surprised by what Matthew has just decided to do for him. Rumplestiltskin claps his hands excitedly together._**

 ** _"_** ** _Excellent dearies now let's begin!" He shouts out in excitement._**

 ** _Razz shakes his head at both Matthew and Rumplestiltskin._**

 ** _"_** ** _No stop both of you no deals are going to be made here today!" He tells them both firmly._**

 ** _Rumplestiltskin looks both very sad and disappointed now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why on ever not deary?" He questions Razz._**

 ** _Mr Kevins now rounds in anger on the dark one._**

 ** _"_** ** _Because a deal of any kind is an extremely dangerous thing to make!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Razz then turns to face both Matthew and Jason in the great hall in the dark one's castle. In this main hall there is both a candelabra and a clock. There is also a very large spinning wheel in the hall. Both Matthew and Razz know from reading the fairytale of Rumplestiltskin that he uses that wheel to spin straw into gold._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on lads we'll find another way of tracking Lily down without relying upon this crocodile's help!" Razz tells both Matthew and Jason._**

 ** _Suddenly however before the three lads can make their way out of the hall, a blue police box appears out of nowhere directly before both themselves and Rumplestiltskin there._**

 ** _"_** ** _What the hell is going on now?" The dark one shouts out in a tone of shock._**

 ** _There he was before having a nice quiet evening. The police box doors open up, and a man wearing a dark blue coloured bow tie appears out of the box. The man smiles about at everyone who is standing before him facing him in this hall._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why hello there my name is the Doctor, and I'm looking for someone called Lily Kevins!" The mad man explains to everyone who is standing facing him in the hall._**

 ** _Rumplestiltskin rounds on the Doctor._**

 ** _"_** ** _Go away you're not welcome here!" He snaps out at him telling him in a firm tone._**

 ** _Rumplestiltskin then uses a hand gesture to try to shoe the Doctor away from him. The Doctor examines the dark one with great interest with his two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Whoa you're a funny looking creature aren't you?" The Doctor calls out in shock at the crocodile looking man._**

 ** _Rumplestiltskin pretends to be looking insulted by what the time lord has just called out at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh my, oh my, what a horrible thing to say!" Rumplestiltskin snaps out at the Doctor._**

 ** _The time lord rounds on the dark one._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not leaving here until I find Lily!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Razz then rounds on the Doctor._**

 ** _"_** ** _How do you know about Lily?" He demands an answer quickly from him._**

 ** _Razz is left shocked to have learned that this man has come here looking for his wife. The Doctor takes a look back at Razz in response to the question that he has just demanded an answer from him about. The Doctor can see sear concern staring back at him through Razz's eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're Lily's husband aren't you?" The Doctor commands an answer from Razz._**

 ** _Mr Kevins then takes to nodding his head in response to the time lord's question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah I am but how do you know about her?" Razz urges the Doctor to answer him._**

 ** _Without responding to him the Doctor clicks his fingers from Razz to his police box._**

 ** _"_** ** _Get in there!" The Doctor commands Razz._**

 ** _Matthew rounds on Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _What if this proves to be a trick of the dark one's?" He warns him._**

 ** _Razz rounds back on Matthew in response to what he has just warned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Regardless I need to know how this man knows Lily," he explains to him in response to what he has just warned him about._**

 ** _Razz smiles from Matthew to Jason._**

 ** _"_** ** _You two don't have to follow me into danger!" He promises them both._**

 ** _Matthew smiles back at Razz in response to what he has just promised him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _By sticking with you I stand a very good chance of getting home, and so I'm staying with you! Where you go I go too!" Matthew tells Razz in response to what he has just promised him about._**

 ** _Matthew knows that Razz is just as equally as determined as he himself is by returning to earth, and so therefore he knows that if he sticks with him he'll be able to get back to earth, and once at earth he'll be able to find his house that he loves very much deep down in his heart. Jason then smiles at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm forever your friend now because of how you freed me from a lifetime of slavery!" He explains to him._**

 ** _The Doctor is losing his patience now with Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _I SAID GET INTO MY TARDIS!" He bellows out at him sounding frustrated._**

 ** _Razz then takes to heading into the police box along with his two friends Matthew and Jason. The Doctor smiles back at Rumplestiltskin._**

 ** _"_** ** _I like the look of your main hall dark one, beware of Captain Hook!" He warns him before heading back into his Tardis._**

 ** _Rumplestiltskin is left slightly troubled by what the Doctor has just warned him about._**

 ** _Ending_**

 ** _The Doctor is now standing in the control room in his Tardis along with his new crew of passengers who are the three hobbits from middle earth who are Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck and the three young men who he has just picked up from the enchanted forest who are Matthew Seed, Razz Kevins and Jason Ballings._**

 ** _"_** ** _Right now my brand new army of people time to track down Lily Kevins!" He explains to them all._**

 ** _The Doctor so it seems is still determined to track Lily down, and to make her pay for the crimes that she has committed against time. The Doctor now takes to crossing his Tardis console room over to the computer in there. The Doctor now takes to looking something up on his computer, and the Doctor learns from doing some research on his computer that the young lady who he is looking for Lily Kevins is now in middle earth._**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_The Great Adventure is Drawing to a Close_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Series 4 Episode 10_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Suddenly an eighteen year old lady with dark blonde hair appears out of nowhere in Mount Doom in the realm Middle Earth. This young lady has brown coloured eyes and she has white coloured skin. Mount Doom is a gigantic volcano, and it is found in Mordor. This young lady is off course none other than Lily Kevins. Lily has just appeared out of nowhere so it seems on this mountain before two very small men. One of the men looks so old that it is as if he isn't even real. These two men are off course hobbits, and they are both Baggins'. One of the hobbits is called Bilbo while the other one is his nephew Frodo. Bilbo is off course the small man who looks so incredibly old. Both Frodo and his Uncle Bilbo are taking a look in horror at what this strange lady who has only just appeared before them is clutching in her hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh my gosh Uncle it's the one ring of power!" Frodo cries out at Bilbo in a tone of horror._**

 ** _Mr Frodo made a vow to himself never to ever see that object again. Lily's troubled as she rounds on the little men._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tell me where I am!" Mrs Kevins commands the two Baggins'._**

 ** _Frodo is troubled by what this strange human lady has just asked both he himself and his Uncle about._**

 ** _"_** ** _One does not simply walk into Mordor without knowing where either she or he is going!" Frodo explains to this strange human lady._**

 ** _Bilbo smiles at the ring in Lily's hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _My precious," he whispers longingly out at it._**

 ** _Frodo knows that time is at risk now that the ring has returned from the pits of hell. Frodo rounds on Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _You must throw the ring into the lava right now in order to prevent the dark lord Saron from returning to power!" He explains to her in an urgent tone._**

 ** _Lily surprisingly decides to obey the little man, and she hoys the one ring of power deep into the lava. Lily then stands on the edge of the mountain top taking a look down into the lava below her, watching as the ring gets both burned up and destroyed right before her two very own eyes._**

 ** _Many miles away in middle earth Shannay Ravens is leading her new army that is made up out of two evil Sheriff's, who are both from the nineteen hundreds Nottingham town, a white wizard who is known as Gandalf, a ranger called Aragon and an army of Orc's into the city in Gondor that is called Minis Tirith. Suddenly Shannay is left horrified when all her army of Orc's get knocked down, crushed and destroyed right before her two very own eyes. Shannay believes simply that there is magic within this city that is not a friend to her, but however what has really happened is that when her enemy Lily hauled the ring into the fires of Mount Doom that managed to destroy all of the Orc's that had now returned to power with it existing. Shannay is still determined however to invade this kingdom of Gondor with what little allies she has left._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Frodo stands smiling at Bilbo in Mount Doom while still being in the presence of Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _The ring is gone Uncle! It has been destroyed once again!" Frodo explains to Bilbo, because the elder Baggins was just about to ask Mrs Kevins to give the ring to him._**

 ** _Bilbo appears to be looking rather upset and angry by what his nephew has just explained to him about. Lily takes a look from one hobbit to the other. Frodo has now taken to explain to the young lady that both he and his uncle are hobbits, what their names are, and that they're from the Shire._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've just fallen into your world Middle Earth by accident, before I was in a place called the enchanted forest, and I really desperately need to get back there, because I believe that my husband is there!" Lily tells both of the Baggins'._**

 ** _Frodo smiles up at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well in return for you destroying the one ring of power my Uncle and I will assist you in any way that we can with helping you to get back to your home world," he promises her._**

 ** _Bilbo nods his head in agreement to what his nephew has just promised this young lady about. Lily is left pleased by what Frodo has just promised her about, and she is ready to take him up on his offer of assistance._**

 ** _Meanwhile back in the city of Minis Tirith King Ryan Robertson is stood in the city centre along with his new loyal people who are Faramier, Eowyn and a young man about Ryan's own age who goes by the name of Billton Charlton. Suddenly the dark forces appear out of some cloudy mist that has appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the city. Shannay Ravens has now spotted her old time ally Ryan who is standing before her along with his people in the city. Shannay closes in on Ryan and his men and woman along with her own set of people who are Gandalf the white, Aragon the ranger, Sheriff Vaisey and Sheriff Isabella. Shannay smiles coldly at the golden mighty crown that is placed upon Ryan's head._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah look who's all grown up and become the King of Gondor!" Miss Ravens snaps out in bloodthirsty anger at her old friend._**

 ** _King Ryan rounds in anger upon Shannay in response to what she has just snapped out at him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Just so that we're clear Miss Ravens, I will never ever join forces with you ever again, because my loyalties now and forever more lay with Lily!" King Ryan firmly tells his old mistress in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Ryan can't believe that he ever even let himself get caught up in an alliance with a mad bad woman anyway. Shannay withdraws her sword quickly from her cloak, and she points it in bloodthirsty anger over at her new found enemy Ryan. King Ryan who is clutching his own sword firmly in his hand lashes it out in aggression towards the direction of Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _So be it then!" Miss Ravens snaps out at Mr Robertson quickly in a tone of sharp cold anger._**

 ** _They then launch themselves against one another, meeting one another aggressively in battle._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Both Bilbo and Frodo Baggins have just returned to middle earth from the undying lands. The underlying lands are realm's that are inhabited by elves. They are now making their way to the kingdom of Gondor along with their new friend Lily Kevins, because Frodo is hoping that his old friend King Aragon (who he doesn't know has been taken over by an evil wicked witch), will help him with finding a way of assisting Lily to travel back to the enchanted forest, in order to find her loving husband there._**

 ** _Meanwhile back within the city of Minis Tirith a battle is now commencing, because King Ryan Robertson is now fighting against his brand new enemy Shannay Ravens. Ryan really decided to turn against Lily back when he joined forces with Lily a couple of months ago. Meanwhile King Ryan's knight Faramier is battling against his old time friend Aragon, who is the former King of Gondor._**

 ** _"_** ** _I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY ARAGON, AND I SHALL NEVER WILL BE YOUR ENEMY, BUT THE ONLY REASON TO WHY I AM USING THE SWORD AGAINST YOU IS BECAUSE I REALLY WANT YOU TO BECOME THE MAN WHO YOU USED TO BE!" Faramier rages out at his old King._**

 ** _Aragon himself on the other hand seems determined to strike Faramier down where he stands. Brave Billton Charlton rounds on the extremely powerful white wizard himself. Gandalf laughs out coldly at the little man when he rounds in disgust upon him. Gandalf shakes his head in humour at Billton._**

 ** _"_** ** _You are a foolish man if you are to believe that you stand even a single chance of fighting me!" He snaps out at him sounding cold._**

 ** _Billton points his sword with fear in the direction that the white wizard is standing in._**

 ** _"_** ** _I will if I must strike you down old man!" Billton cries out at Gandalf in a tone of terror._**

 ** _Gandalf knows that it is going to be way too easy for him to bring this man down. Gandalf's white staff then encounters Billton's sword within fierce sharp combat. Billton has a massive disadvantage under Gandalf, and this that he unfortunately unlike him perform enchanted curses. Sheriff Isabella sneaks up behind where Eowyn is standing with a sharp bladed knife held firmly in her hand. Isabella makes a quick grab for Eowyn from behind._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't move a muscle or I will slit your throat wrench!" Isabella makes a warning to Eowyn._**

 ** _Eowyn's left terrified for her life right now. Suddenly out of nowhere, a blue magical police box appears out of nowhere before where they are all fighting against one another, within the city of Minis Tirith, and more importantly on the street where they are. The Tardis has arrived at the scene of the battle ground._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _The doors of the Tardis burst open, and Razz Kevins appears out of the magical Doctor's police box. Razz spots his new friend Ryan Robertson battling against their shared enemy Shannay Ravens with everything that he has in the street. Razz is surprised to find a mighty golden crown placed upon Ryan's head, and he is even more shocked by realising that his friend has now become a king. Razz withdraws his own sword quickly from his belt. Very much like his loving wife Lily Razz is still dressed like a bandit. Razz then charges over away from the Doctor's Tardis in the street to assist his friend Ryan in his battle against their enemy. Shannay smiles coldly at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _You will soon me mine son!" She warns him within a tone of coldness._**

 ** _Razz is left terrified by what Shannay has just warned him about, and he really doesn't have the faintest idea in the world to what she is meaning. Ryan and Razz take now to battling against Shannay now together like brothers in arms. King Ryan smiles over at his friend Razz while joining him in his fight against their enemy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Very nice of you to show up mate at long last!" King Ryan cries out at his friend._**

 ** _Razz shakes his head in disgust at his new King._**

 ** _"_** ** _I really wish that people would stop saying that, and would just be grateful that I have come to assist them!" He snaps out at him in response to what he has just cried out at him about._**

 ** _Matthew Seed then appears out of the time travelling police box, and he takes a look round at his surroundings with great interest in his two eyes. Matthew is left surprised by the sight that he has now managed to get himself caught up in a fierce battle ground. Matthew is unarmed and without a sword. He disappears out of the Doctor's police box. The Doctor himself then appears by Matthew's side out of his Tardis with two swords held firmly in his hand. The Doctor smiles friendly at Matthew, as he hands one of the swords over to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Go on then lad use that. King Henry the eighth himself gave that sword to me after I won a bet with him," the Doctor tells Matthew._**

 ** _Mr Seed receives the sword gratefully from his new time lord friend. The Doctor himself normally doesn't really approve of getting either himself or others caught up in violence, but however he knows that if he was to arrive in a place as dangerous as Middle Earth then he really has to fight for his life, and that he can't object for others fighting for their own lives. The Doctor holds the second sword firmly in his hand. The mighty time lord stands and watches as Matthew hurries over to join both his friends Ryan and Razz in their battle against the evil witch. The Doctor quite likes Matthew, because he knows that he has a good and true heart. The Doctor believes that Matthew will do very well and get very far in his life. The Doctor however knows he himself now really has to track down and find Mrs Lily Kevins in this strange Earth. The Doctor is ready to make Lily pay for her crimes that she has managed to commit against time. The Doctor withdraws his green coloured sonic screwdriver from his cotton jacket, and he uses it to start to scan round for Lily's location._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _The three hobbits who are Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck have now started to engage the Sheriff Vaisey who was before without an opponent in the street of the battle._**

 ** _Matthew Seed smiles over at his friend Ryan Robertson while fighting alongside both him and their friend Razz Kevins on the street, against their shared enemy Shannay Ravens._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good for you becoming a King mate!" Matthew cries out at Ryan in a tone of excitement._**

 ** _The new King of Gondor smiles back at his friend Mr Seed in response to what he has just cried out at him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well I'm now ready to make you my court gesture!" Ryan informs Matthew._**

 ** _Shannay makes a strike for Matthew's chest with her sword, but her blow is blocked by Razz's sword._**

 ** _In another location in Middle Earth, in a forest that is leading into the city of Minis Tirith, Lily Kevins is continuing her journey into Gondor with her two new little hobbit friends._**

 ** _"_** ** _We're nearly at Gondor now my lady!" Frodo Baggins makes a vow to Lily as they continue to travel together through the dark forest._**

 ** _Suddenly a mad man appears a short distance away from the three of them in the wood. This man has black coloured straight hair, and he is wearing a rather funny looking box tie. This man is carrying both a sword in one of his swords and what appears to be an odd looking torch in the other one of his hands, when in truth this object is his precious sonic screwdriver. The Doctor spies a young lady with dark blonde hair, and two hobbits making their way through the same wood that he himself is in right now a short distance away from him, and so the time lord takes off charging towards the three of them in the wood, because after all he knows just who this young lady who is wandering before him is. The angry time lord has managed to track down his prey within this dark forest. The Doctor closes in on Lily Kevins now._**

 ** _"_** ** _HEY YOU!" The time lord roars out at the terrified Lily when he starts to scream out at her in a tone of loud fury._**

 ** _Lily is taken aback by the look of anger that the Doctor is staring back at her with in his two eyes. Lily's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do we know each other?" She questions the Doctor._**

 ** _The time lord rounds in sharp anger on Mrs Kevins now in the forest._**

 ** _"_** ** _No you don't know me girl, but I do know you unfortunately, and the reason to why I know who you are is because I know that you have managed to change fixed points in time, and you were off course extremely wrong to have done this!" The Doctor shouts out at Lily in a tone of aggression._**

 ** _Mrs Kevins is troubled by what this man who seems to be rather mad has just shouted out at her, but however she has a funny feeling to what he is talking about. Lily backs away from the angry Doctor in fear now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you know about me going back in time to save my dad's life whoever you are?" She questions in sounding scared._**

 ** _The Doctor nods his head in response to what Lily has just questioned him about as he makes a grab for her firmly by the arm. The Doctor sharply grabs Lily firmly by the arm._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah Lily Kevins I do know about you changing time and saving not only your father's life, but also the life of your friend Ryan Robertson too girl! I am a time lord, and I just want you to know that I hence forth ban you from ever going travelling back in time to save the life of anyone you ever love ever again, but however since the damage has now already been done I shall now allow you to keep both your father Steven and your friend Ryan alive!" He shouts out at her sounding really annoyed with her._**

 ** _The Doctor now takes to removing his hand from Lily's arm, and he now backs away from her. Lily knows now that she has sinned against time, and she is very ashamed that she has done so. The Doctor now smiles at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _If I was you I'd know travel into the city of Minis Tirith, and rescue your friends who are King Ryan Robertson, Razz Kevins and Matthew Seed who have all now managed to get themselves caught up in a fight against your foe Shannay Ravens!" He suggests to her._**

 ** _Right now Lily doesn't know what she is more surprised at the fact that her friends are once again in need of her help, or by the fact that her friend Ryan has now managed to become a King. Lily knows that she needs to get herself into the city of Minis Tirith right now this second, and so she takes off racing just as fast as she possibly can through the forest and into the city that lays just beyond it._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Lily Kevins now arrives within the city of Minis Tirith, and she finds many different battles raging fiercely on there. Lily can see her enemy who she hates very much Shannay Ravens battling against her three friends King Ryan Robertson, Razz Kevins and Matthew Seed with everything that she has, and Shannay not surprisingly seems to be overpowering the three men. Lily quite admires the sight of the golden crown that is placed upon her friend Ryan's head, very much like what both her husband Razz and her mate Matthew do. Lily can also see two men who she really has no idea in any realm just who they are, who are both Jason Ballings and Billton Charlton battling against the evil corrupted by magic white wizard Gandalf with everything that they have. Lily can also see two women who are both Isabella and Eowyn fighting against one another with everything that they have. Vaisey is also continuing his battle against the three hobbits. Lily knows that she's really got to bring a stop to the battle that is raging on here today right now, and so Lily uses her magical powers to turn Sheriff's Isabella and Vaisey, the ranger Aragon and the white wizard Gandalf into good men._**

 ** _Both the ranger Aragon and the white wizard Gandalf are full of both pain and regret that they managed to get themselves caught up within an alliance with the evil witch Shannay. Sheriff Isabella is also showing regret for all the lives that she has ruined, and for all the pain that she has caused. Vaisey is just standing there on the spot that he's standing on in the street very much like a stone statue lost for words to what to say. The Doctor strolls through the street past all the people who are gathered there, and he disappears back into his little blue box. The Doctor is now determined to go and solve the mystery that surrounds his impossible girl. The Tardis takes off disappearing off the street. Lily and Shannay now stand directly facing one another on the street. Their eyes are full of anger against each other. The time has come for the old time friends to confront one another once more. Shannay smiles coldly at the young lady who she would have at one time happily made her step-daughter. Lily just takes a look back with sympathy in her two eyes back at the thirty year old woman who she at one time loved very much, and also looked up too._**

 ** _"_** ** _Long time no see my old friend!" Shannay snaps out coldly at Lily._**

 ** _Mrs Kevins exchanges a cold look with Miss Ravens._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shannay, at one time we were just so close!" She moans out at her in a tone of pain._**

 ** _Lily is hurting inside that neither her nor Shannay are close with one another anymore. Shannay rounds in anger on Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah we were, but that was until you shared out my secret with naive Carman Howle!" She snarls out at her sounding just so incredibly angry with her._**

 ** _Lily smiles back apologetically at Shannay in response to what she has just snarled out at her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm really sorry, but you really must understand when I tell you that I meant no harm at all to you!" Lily tries to tell Shannay._**

 ** _There's a moment of silence before Mrs Kevins rounds in anger on Miss Ravens._**

 ** _"_** ** _We could have sorted this all out, but it is far too late for either of us to do so now, and the reason to that is because you have started to kill people after all! Look at Josh Stevenson, Rose Kelly and countless more other people!" Lily snaps out in both pain and anger at Shannay._**

 ** _Miss Ravens shakes her head back coldly at Mrs Kevins in response to what she has just snapped out at her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I feel no remorse at all for the lives that I have taken, and for the deaths that I have caused, but however I feel immensely overjoyed by the people I have killed! You're next by the way to be killed! I know this, because I have seen the future, but do not worry my old time friend, because I shall choose the time rightly to kill you! I shall kill you after your baby has been born, and then I shall leave the young baby girl motherless in the world of both pain and sorrow!" Shannay explains to Lily within a truthful tone._**

 ** _Lily smiles back at Shannay in response to what she has just explained to her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Destinies aren't always what we think they will be! You may be proved to be wrong!" Lily tells Shannay._**

 ** _Both Bilbo and Frodo have now been reunited with their friends Sam, Merry and Pippin. Shannay smiles coldly at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let me try and kill you now just for the hell of it!" She snaps out coldly at her._**

 ** _Both Shannay and Lily are holding swords firmly in their hands, and they make a sharp quick dive towards one another while holding them in their hands. Both Shannay and Lily's swords meet one another in battle. Lily knows that she has no other choice, but to try and strike Shannay down where she stands fighting her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on Lily finish her off!" Razz cheers for his wife while she fights in her battle._**

 ** _Lily is now ready to do just what her husband tells her to do. The battle lasts for several minutes. Razz, Ryan and Matthew all attempt to aid their friend Lily in her fight, but instead she just raises her hand to halt them all from doing so. Lily takes a look back at her friends._**

 ** _"_** ** _Leave this fight to me! None of you are going to get harmed anymore for something that I between Shannay and me! This is my fight!" Lily tells Razz, Ryan and Matthew while she continues to fight back against her enemy Shannay while using her sword._**

 ** _Ryan instead now of helping Lily to fight her battle turns to face his friend Aragon._**

 ** _"_** ** _I do not wish to be the king of Gondor anymore, because the crown really should belong to you! I do not wish to have all the responsibility of being king!" Ryan explains to Aragon as he takes his golden crown off his head, and he passes it over to him._**

 ** _Aragon thanks Ryan for temporally looking after his throne. Aragon now takes to placing his golden crown back onto his head. Aragon is the king of Gondor once more. Meanwhile Shannay uses her anger to cut Lily's left ear off. Lily screams out in agony when her enemy who she vows never to be friends with ever again does this to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _LILY!" Razz yells out in concern when he watches as his wife's ear drops off to the ground from her head._**

 ** _Lily collapses onto the ground in sheer pain. Shannay now takes to kicking Lily brutally and firmly in her head. Lily's eyes are full of tears of absolute pain right now. Razz rushes over to his wife who has only just began her death journey to hell._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh my love it's alright, you'll be able to use your magical powers to grow your ear back into place!" Razz promises his one true love._**

 ** _Shannay then takes to using her dark powers to curse Lily so that she will never again be able to grow her left ear back into place, and so it has been removed from her head forever more. Both Matthew and Ryan are now rushing over to be with their friends both Lily and Razz. Shannay now uses her powers to capture her four enemies._**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _After returning to her time machine house number 2 Ross way Shannay Ravens imprisons her four enemies in the messy garage there, and after she has done this Shannay heads up to the control room loft in the house._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mr Seed I need you!" Shannay calls out as she makes her way into the attic._**

 ** _Mr Garry Seed's face then appears on the big computer screen in the loft. Mr Seed takes a look directly at Shannay smiling at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes my mistress what shall I do for you now?" He questions her._**

 ** _Shannay takes a look back at the face of Garry Seed that is shown in the computer screen._**

 ** _"_** ** _Take me back in time long ago to a galaxy far, far away!" She commands him._**

 ** _Garry smiles in response to what Shannay has just commanded him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes my mistress where abouts in that galaxy would you like me to take you too?" He asks her._**

 ** _Shannay takes a look back at Garry in response to what he has just asked her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _To the Jedi temple please," she tells him in response to what he has just asked her about._**

 ** _Seconds later the time machine house which is number 2 Ross way disappears out of the realm middle earth, and it travels back in time many centuries ago. The house flies through galaxy upon galaxy. It travels past vast and unexplored realms of space. About three hours later the house appears out of nowhere in the grounds of the Jedi temple. The Jedi temple is the headquarters of the Jedi order. 2 Ross way house has just made its way to Conruscant. Coruscant is a planet that is found within the Galactic Core._**

 ** _Shannay Ravens leads her three enemies who are Lily Kevins, Ryan Robertson (who is now no longer a King), and Matthew Seed out of number 2 Ross way house, and she abandons them all in the grounds of the Jedi temple before making her way back into her time machine house. After abandoning her three enemies in the grounds of the Jedi temple, Shannay commands her computer who is Mr Seed to fly the house away from the temple._**

 ** _Inside the living room in her time travelling house which is called number 2 Ross way, the cold hearted Shannay Ravens stands facing her enemy Razz Kevins. Razz rounds in anger upon Shannay. He seems to be furious with her_**

 ** _"_** ** _TAKE ME BACK TO MY WIFE!_** ** _RIGHT NOW!"_** **** ** _Razz thunders out at Shannay in a tone of really strong anger._**

 ** _Miss Ravens leans in close so that she is inches away from Razz's face._**

 ** _"_** ** _Because of what I'm just about to do to you you'll never see Lily as your wife ever again!" Shannay explains to Mr Kevins._**

 ** _Razz is left so incredibly shocked by what Miss Ravens has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _What are you talking about!" Razz is now crying out at Shannay in a tone of absolute fear._**

 ** _Miss Ravens now uses her dark powers to make Mr Kevins lose all the feelings of love that he has towards his wife, and she makes him have feelings of romance for her instead. Shannay also uses her cold hearted powers to turn Razz from a good hearted man into a dark hearted man, and she casts a dark powerful curse over him so that he has feelings of hatred towards both his wife Lily Kevins, and anyone who calls themselves a friend to her. Shannay also casts a protection spell over the curse that she has just casted over Razz, and this is so that no magic other than her own will ever break the curse. Shannay is determined never to ever break the curse. Shannay smiles at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who do you now promise to lay down your life to, and to serve forever more?" She questions him._**

 ** _Razz takes a look back at Shannay in response to her question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _You my mistress!" Razz makes a vow to Shannay._**

 ** _They then take to sharing out a loving kiss together on the lips._**

 ** _Ending_**

 ** _Lily Kevins is sat down upon the ground in the grounds of the Jedi temple. Lily seems to be just so incredibly angry. Both Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson are taking a look down at their leader who only has one ear, with concern._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh where the hell are we?" Lily shouts out in anger as she takes a look up at her two friends from where she is sunk down on the ground._**

 ** _Neither Matthew nor Ryan have the faintest idea in the world about where they are right now. Lily has no idea that her enemy Shannay has managed to turn her husband Razz evil. All that Lily knows right now is that she has been separated from her lover once more. Suddenly the three friends hear movement. A crowd of identical, genetically modified white coloured clones, come marching through the grounds of the temple, and they are being led by a human male. This man has longish brown coloured hair, but however that is hidden under a dark brown hood. This dark brown hood is attached onto a dark brown cape. This man has yellow coloured eyes. This gentleman also has pale looking skin. There is something dark about this man. The man spots both Lily and her two friends standing in the grounds of the temple just before both him and his clone troopers._**

 ** _"_** ** _We mean you no harm!" Lily calls out at the man promising him._**

 ** _The now cold hearted man however decides to ignore what Mrs Kevins has just called out to him about. A blue coloured light saver then appears out of nowhere in this man's hand. Anakin Skywalker is this man's name, and he is now determined to strike both Lily Kevins and her two friends Ryan Robertson and Matthew Seed down. Anakin Skywalker has just been given a new title as Darth Vader by his new sith Lord Chancellor Palpatine._**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_The Great Adventure is Drawing to a Close_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Mid-series 4 Special Episode_**

 **A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY!**

 **Following on from a mighty fearsome battle that has recently raged on within the Kingdom of Gondor in middle earth, where there was a brilliant battle that undertook between two enemies who used to be friends, who are called both Shannay Ravens and Lily Kevins, in their battle Shannay cut off Lily's left ear! She then captured both her, her husband Razz and her two friends both Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson, and she travelled back in time within her time machine house which is called number 2 Ross way to a planet called Conruscant, and in that planet Shannay abandoned her three enemies Lily, Ryan and Matthew in the grounds of the Jedi temple.**

 **Shannay Ravens meanwhile kept Lily Kevins' husband Razz with her, and inside the living room in her mighty time travelling house, Shannay casted a dark powerful curse over Razz, and this made him lose all the feelings of love that he had towards Lily, and it also made him fall in love with Shannay instead. Shannay in the curse turned Razz both dark and cold hearted.**

 **Furthermore within the far off galaxy where Shannay Ravens sent her three enemies Lily Kevins, Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson to there is a young man called Anakin Skywalker who has just turned to the dark side, and he has been commanded by his new dark lord Sidious to invade the Jedi temple with an army of clone troopers.**

 **Arriving at the Jedi temple Anakin has now found both Lily Kevins and her two friends, and he has therefore now decided to kill them all.**

 ** _Introduction_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Anakin Skywalker closes in on the three heroes who have just been forced to travel here to the planet of Conruscant from the realm of middle earth Lily Kevins, Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson in the grounds of the Jedi temple with his army of clone troopers. Both Lily and her two friends back away from the sith lord who is known as Darth Vader in fear now, because they have realised much to their shock that he is no friend to them. Anakin turns to face his army of clone troopers._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shoot down her friends but this girl is mine to kill!" He explains to them all._**

 ** _The clone troopers then all take to readying their guns, and they all make ready to shoot both Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson down. Anakin rounds in bloodthirsty anger upon Lily, and he aims his blue light saver in hungry aggression at her. Suddenly a young Jedi knight appears out of nowhere directly before Lily and Anakin in the grounds of the Jedi temple, and he rounds in anger upon the new sith lord._**

 ** _"_** ** _Get out of the way boy, before your chance are further limited of surviving an encounter with me!" Master Anakin warns the young Jedi knight._**

 ** _The young man is troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Master Anakin I don't know what's going on," he tells the sith lord in truth._**

 ** _Anakin then uses his blue light saver to cut the Jedi knight's head off. When the young Jedi knight's head drops off Lily picks his green light saver up out of his dead hands. Lily now has her own light saver that she can use to defend herself with against the new Darth Vader. Lily points the green light saver in anger towards her new opponent who also has his blue light saver directed at her. Anakin launches himself in anger at Lily, and his blue light saver meets her green light saver in combat. Lily and Anakin share out a fearsome light saver battle with one another. Unfortunately Anakin seems to be just a little more powerful than Lily, and so he uses his light saver to cut her left leg off._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Lily Kevins collapses onto the ground of the platform that is within the grounds of the Jedi temple, and this is done by her no longer having use of both of her legs to support her. Lily has just lost her battle against the new dark sith lord Anakin Skywalker, and in return for her doing this he has now chopped her left leg off. Anakin is just about to use his light blue coloured light saver to finish Lily off, when suddenly a soldier appears running to them in the grounds of the Jedi temple. Luckily the clone troopers haven't shot either Matthew Seed or Ryan Robertson down yet, and unfortunately for them they never will be able to, because this soldier hasn't come to this temple alone._**

 ** _The reason to why both this soldier who is called Colonel John Sheppard, and his four friends who are Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Doctor Rodney Mackey and Doctor Jenifer Keller have managed to come to the temple is because inside the Jedi temple there is a portal device, and it is something that allows practical, rapid travel between two distant locations, and this particular Star gate that both Colonel John Sheppard and his team travelled through back within a distant planet that they were all visiting together was damaged, and so it brought them all here to the Star gate that is here in the Jedi temple in the planet Conruscant._**

 ** _Colonel John Sheppard is carrying a great big gun, and he is standing aiming it at the new dark lord Darth Vader in the grounds of the Jedi temple. Meanwhile John's team mate Jenifer Keller who is a Doctor of medicine is now seeing to the wounded Lily, but unfortunately there is nothing that Jenifer can possibly do to get Lily's leg back. Lily is in really serve pain now from losing her left leg. This really hasn't been Lily's day today with getting both her left ear cut off in a sword fight, and her left leg chopped off in a light saver battle. Jenifer is now supporting Lily into the Jedi temple. Sheppard is unfortunately unlucky to shoot Skywalker down with the first bullet that he fires at him, because Anakin just uses his light saver to block the bullet, but however the Colonel does manage to strike the sith lord with the second bullet that he fires at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _NO!" Anakin screams out as he falls onto the ground to his death._**

 ** _In an alternate reality the new Darth Vader didn't fall just so easily, and he actually became more of a robot than a man. In this other reality Darth Vader battled against his old master Obi-wan Kenobi many times, and he actually eventually died while turning back into a hero who he was before, and finishing off Lord Sidious. Without their leader Anakin Skywalker being alive all the clone troopers then run for their lives, and they manage to flee from the grounds of the Jedi temple hurrying away from the small group of explorers who have only just arrived here from the ancient city of Atlantis. John smiles over at both Ronon and Rodney._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well that was an easy fight boy's!" He cries out at them both._**

 ** _Matthew and Ryan are amazed that their lives were both able to be saved like this. They both smile at Colonel John Sheppard._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thanks for saving us," both Mr Seed and Mr Robertson say to the military man together._**

 ** _Colonel Sheppard shrugs his shoulders in response to what the two young lads have just thanked him about together._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well boys I'm afraid to say that we're not out of the woods yet, thank me later, because right now we really need to get your wounded friend right back to the infirmary Atlantis!" John tells both Matthew and Ryan as he uses a hand gesture to make them both follow him into the Jedi temple._**

 ** _Both Mr Seed and Mr Robertson take now to following Colonel Sheppard into the Jedi temple. They are both feeling so incredibly worried now about their one legged leader Lily._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Both Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson follow Colonel John Sheppard down a long corridor that has a red carpet in it in the Jedi temple, and Doctor Rodney Mackey, Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan all take to following them on their way down the entrance corridor of the Jedi temple. Doctor Jenifer Keller has gone off ahead of them already into the temple, along with her new seriously injured patient Lily Kevins. John is carrying his gun firmly in his hands. He knows that he really needs to be prepared for upcoming danger, because after all the Colonel really doesn't know just what lays ahead of him within this temple. John isn't happy about Doctor Keller going off into this temple alone along with that injured girl, but however he knows that he'll be able to dismiss her from carrying out her daily duties later. The star gate is at the furthest end of the temple. Suddenly Ryan spots a young lady cowering not too far away from them on the ground of the hallway. He can see that she is appearing to be really frightened and upset about something. Ryan suddenly stops stone dead in his tracks, and this causes a rather troubled Matthew to also stop wandering down the entrance corridor himself. Matthew rounds on his friend._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ryan what on earth is wrong with you? We really need to go and see if Lily's alright!" He urges him._**

 ** _Ryan however nods his head from the direction of Matthew over to the direction of the black haired young lady._**

 ** _"_** ** _Seedy mate we really need to see if that girl's alright!" Mr Robertson explains to Mr Seed in response to what he has just urged him about._**

 ** _Only now does Matthew spy the long dark haired young lady who is about the same age as both himself and Ryan is. Matthew takes a look of concern down at the young cowering lady._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey it's alright; do not be afraid we're here to help you!" He promises her sounding kind hearted._**

 ** _Both of the two young lads have fallen behind from both the Colonel and his team now. Matthew and Ryan rush over to be by the young lady's side together. Ryan crouches down on the ground just beside the young lady who he can see is appearing to be really upset, and he places his arm gently around her. At first the young lady flinches with fright when Ryan does this to her, but however when she takes a look at him with her wet tearful eyes, and she sees him giving her a warm hearted smile, she soon realises that he means no harm to her. Ryan is giving the lady a kind smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey I mean it do not be scared of either me or my friend over here, because neither of us are going to bring any harm whatsoever to you, but please tell me both what your name is, and also why you're so sad!" He tells her._**

 ** _Matthew is also giving the girl a kind hearted smile, and he has kneeled down on the ground directly before her, on her other side where Ryan isn't crouching down beside her. The young lady realises somehow that she can place her trust into these two men. The young lady takes a look from both Ryan and Matthew's smiling faces, and this all of a sudden makes her stop crying. The young lady wipes the tears of sadness away from her two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _My name is called Mackenzie Nelly, and I'm really upset right now, because I have seen a vision of me in an unfamiliar place to me, and I am worried that I am going mad!" The young lady explains to both the concerned Ryan and the sympathetic Matthew._**

 ** _Ryan winks at Mackenzie._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't you worry yourself Mack, because I've also seen a vision of some really crazy things, and if either one of us is going a little bit bonkers because of what we've seen it's me love," he says to her in promise._**

 ** _Matthew's left troubled by what Ryan has just said to this young lady about, because he really has no idea at all about his friend Ryan having a look into the crystal ball, and seeing a vision of their leading friend Lily Kevins getting killed by their shared enemy Shannay Ravens in the ball. Mackenzie however smiles in response to what Ryan has just promises her about. Ryan then takes to offering this young lady his hand, and she gratefully takes it. Ryan helps Mackenzie up onto her feet from where she was sunk into the ground. Mackenzie smiles back at Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you, because you've made me feel so much better, and I very much like it how you call me Mack. I also like it how you're quite the funny man," she explains to him._**

 ** _Ryan smiles back at Mackenzie Nelly in response to what she has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm only too happy that I had the power to help you mate. I've never been one to use original names, and so from now and ever more on I'll call you Mack instead of Mackenzie. Just wait until you get to know me, and then you'll be in stitches of laughter at me!" Mr Robertson tells Miss Nelly._**

 ** _Matthew places his hand gently upon Mackenzie's arm._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you like it here in this temple?" He questions her sounding concerned about her._**

 ** _Mackenzie takes a look back at Matthew, and she shakes her head in response to his concerned question to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _No not really, because I don't really wish to be a Jedi knight anymore," Mackenzie explains to Matthew in response to his question to her._**

 ** _Matthew shrugs his shoulders at Mackenzie._**

 ** _"_** ** _Then feel free to join us in our adventures," he tells her._**

 ** _Matthew hopes that his wounded leader Lily will be happy with what he has just told this young lady. Miss Nelly then very gratefully accepts what Mr Seed has just told her about. Mackenzie smiles back excitedly at Matthew._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh that sounds wonderful, oh yes please, I'd like that very much to join the two of you in your adventures!" She cries back at him sounding really excited._**

 ** _Matthew then rounds on Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on Romeo let's go and catch up with Lily and those explorer's who have come here from Atlantis!" He tells him sounding firm._**

 ** _The three new friends then begin to continue on their journey down the entrance corridor together side by side._**

 ** _"_** ** _There's more than just the two of us who have managed to get themselves caught up in our many different adventures!" Ryan explains to Mackenzie._**

 ** _Ryan hopes that Lily is going to approve of his new friend Mackenzie, because after all she does seem to be complete safe, and she doesn't seem like she is a danger to them at all._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _The three new friend's who are Ryan Robertson, Matthew Seed and Mackenzie Nelly all arrive at the star gate in the Jedi temple together, and they find Colonel John Sheppard and his people who are Doctor Rodney Mackey, Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan and Doctor Jenifer Keller waiting by the star gate for them all together. Lily Kevins is placed down on a secure stretcher bed just by the star gate on the corridor that it is rested in. Lily however appears to be fast asleep, and both Matthew and Ryan take a look down in fear at her badly damaged body together. Lily is now missing both her left ear and her left leg, because they have both been chopped off from her after all. The colonel rounds in anger on both Matthew and Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where the hell have you two been? I've been ready for the past five minutes now to dial up the star gate to travel back home to Atlantis through, and every single minute here without proper treatment is a second longer that your friend's life is in danger!" He shouts out at them both sounding agitated._**

 ** _Ryan rounds on the Colonel in response to what he has just shouted out at both he himself and his friend Matthew about. Ryan smiles at John._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry sir Matty and I were just seeing to this girl who we're with Mackenzie Nelly, and she has now decided to join us in our adventures!" He explains to him sounding apologetic._**

 ** _John Sheppard shakes his head back in disgust at Ryan Robertson, and he proceeds to raise up his two hands to silence him from talking further._**

 ** _"_** ** _Save it son!" The colonel instructs Mr Robertson._**

 ** _John now turns round to face Rodney._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't just stand there! Dial up the bloody star gate now Mackey!" He commands him._**

 ** _Doctor Mackey now proceeds to dial up the gate address for the ancient city of Atlantis, that is currently within the city of New York in the country of America in earth, while standing in the corridor of the Jedi temple. Atlantis where our adventurer's are all just about to travel to together is also referred to as the lost city of the ancients. John has once heard a rumour that Atlantis is all that remains of the greatest race ever to inhabit the stars. The city where the seriously injured Lily and her leader mate's Ryan, Matthew and now Mackenzie are just about to head to with the Colonel and his team was built up by the ancients several million years ago. Atlantis has approximately the exact same internal space as the city of Manhattan._**

 ** _The ancients made their way away from the Milky way galaxy several million years ago, in order to make their way to the Pegasus galaxy, and they took Atlantis along with them on their journey over there, making their way across galaxies._**

 ** _Atlantis has been harboured in San Francisco bay ever since the year of two thousand and nine, and the explorer's who are currently live inside it managed to put a cloak in around it, before they even landed it in the bay, and so now no one can see the city. The area around the cloaked city in the bay has been placed under navel quarantine, and this is in order to stop ships from passing their way through the city's cloaking shield._**

 ** _Doctor Rodney Mackey finishes dialling up the gate address for Atlantis while standing before it on the corridor that it is placed on in the Jedi temple. The star gate then activates, causing a great big blue coloured shield to activate, and then Rodney steps through the star gate, followed closely by both his fellow friend's from Atlantis as well as the four new friend's who he has met while being in this planet called Conruscant. Everyone else then proceeds to head on following on from Doctor Mackey into the star gate. Ronon the former runner picks Lily up from the stretcher that she has been laying down on, and he proceeds to carry her with him through the gate, because after all Lily now unfortunately can't walk on her own. Mackenzie stands by her new friend Ryan facing the activated star gate. She seems slightly hesitant to make her way through it. Ryan takes Mack gently by her hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on! If you don't come with me now then let's face it you may regret letting such a pretty face of mine go later!" He tells her sounding kind._**

 ** _Mackenzie knows that she just can't let such a funny man as Ryan go, and so for that very reason she takes to following him on through the star gate, and they were the last people to head on through the magical gate._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _All the traveller's who have just made their way into the ancient city of Atlantis from the planet Conruscant, all appear standing together in the city's control tower there. Ronon Dex is still carrying the badly wounded Lily Kevins in his arms, and he turns to face his Doctor Jenifer Keller._**

 ** _"_** ** _Should I carry her into the infirmary?" Ronon questions the woman who he once loved Jenifer._**

 ** _Doctor Keller nods her head in response to the question that Mr Dex has just questioned her about. She seems in rather a hurry._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yes please Ronon come I need to start treating that young girl right away!" Jenifer tells her friend Ronon urgently._**

 ** _Ronon turns back to face both Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson, who are both looking extremely concerned about their friend Lily Kevins._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry she'll be alright without either a left ear or a left leg for that matter!" Ronon makes a vow to both Matthew and Ryan._**

 ** _Ronon then begins to head off towards the direction of the infirmary in the city, and both of the two young men make to follow him, but however Doctor Keller turns to face them both in order to stop her, her friend who is now carrying her new patient. Doctor Keller shakes her head at both Mr Seed and Mr Robertson while standing in the city tower facing them both._**

 ** _"_** ** _You two need to go and see Mr Woolsey, because he really needs to register you both into the city as our new guests, but however I'll come and call you once I've seen to Lily!" Jenifer explains herself to both Matthew and Ryan._**

 ** _They both understand just what she has just explained to them about. Doctor Keller now heads on after Ronon making her way further into the city. Both Matthew and Ryan understand why Mr Woolsey, who must only be in command of this city needs to register them into this city, and that is because of health and safety reasons. Mackenzie is taking a look around at her many surroundings with wonder in her eyes. It is clear that she really has now idea at all about just where abouts she is now. Mackenzie believes at some of the things around her appear to look very much like what she'd except to find back in the Jedi temple where she has just left, but other things in her new surroundings seem to be totally new to her, and they also seem to be to both Matthew and Ryan too. Without registering themselves into the city Matthew, Ryan and Mackenzie's lives won't be accountable for the people in the city of Atlantis. John smiles over at Matthew, Ryan and Mackenzie while standing directly before them all in the city._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come with me to see Mr Woolsey you all need to be registered into the city!" He tells them all._**

 ** _This Colonel who the three adventurers are now following up a flight of stairs in the city is one of the most skilled fighters in Atlantis. John is an extraordinary snap shooter. Sheppard is an exceptionally skilled pilot. John is a really intelligent man. Matthew, Ryan and Mackenzie are all now following him into the commander's office in Atlantis. The commander's office is quite a large room, and it is connected through a short gangway to the operations centre inside the city, and this office also overlooks the city's gate room. This is off course Mr Richard Woolsey's office in the city, and it also used to belong to both a woman called Doctor Elizabeth Weir, and also after her to a woman called Colonel Samantha Carter. They all find Mr Woolsey sitting down by his desk inside his office. He appears to be overlooking some important documents on his desk, but however Richard takes a look up when John leads the city's new comers into his office. Richard smiles over at John._**

 ** _"_** ** _Welcome back Colonel, and I can see that you haven't returned alone with both your team and Doctor Keller!" He tells him._**

 ** _John smiles back at his commander in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good afternoon Mr Woolsey, and no your right I haven't returned home alone! Mr Woolsey I'd very much like you to meet Matthew Seed, Ryan Robertson and-_**

 ** _John smiles over at Mackenzie._**

 ** _"_** ** _What's your name again girl?" He questions her._**

 ** _Mackenzie then takes to sharing out her name with John in response to what he has just questioned her about, and now Richard also knows the name of this young lady very much like how the colonel himself now does._**

 ** _"_** ** _Very nice to meet you all," Richard says kindly to his three new guests as he takes to jotting their names down onto a piece of paper._**

 ** _Suddenly two young men appear out of what seems to be nowhere in the office. Both Ryan and Matthew are surprised to find these two men all of a sudden standing before them in Mr Woolsey's office, because after all they both recognise them straight away from when they met them both back within the enchanted realm of middle earth. Ryan smiles at one of the young men._**

 ** _"_** ** _Billton Charlton what on earth are you doing here?" He demands an answer quickly from him._**

 ** _Meanwhile Matthew is sharing out a little happy smile with the young man who he met for the first time the other day back in the enchanted forest, and he is Jason Ballings. Billton smiles back at Ryan in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Both Jason and I got the white wizard himself to use his magic to send us both off to your location!" Billton explains to his old King._**

 ** _Jason nods his head in response to what Billton has just told Ryan. Ryan's however troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _But why on earth did you get Gandalf to use his power to send you to me?" He questions both Billton and Jason._**

 ** _They both smile back at both him and Matthew together._**

 ** _"_** ** _Because we wish to be with you!" Both Mr Charlton and Mr Ballings explains to both Mr Robertson and Mr Seed together._**

 ** _Ryan then shares out a firm handshake with both Billton and Jason._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well in that case it is really good to be seeing you both again my friends," he tells them both._**

 ** _Both John and Richard exchange looks of anger with one another. They are both feeling angry right now, because they are both annoyed that they have even more guests in their city to entertain. Jason's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where's Razz?" He questions Matthew as he turns to face him._**

 ** _Mr Seed takes a look back at Mr Ballings inside Mr Woolsey's office in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shannay currently has him as her prisoner!" Matthew explains in a frightened tone to Jason._**

 ** _It is clear that Matthew's frightened for his friend Razz's life right now, because he dreads to think that the evil witch could possibly be torturing the life out of him right now. It is clear that neither Matthew nor Ryan know that Razz has now been forced into an alliance with Shannay thanks to her magical powers, and both them and their leader Lily are going to get a really big shock after all when they come to learning about this._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Lily Kevins has now been carried into the medical infirmary centre in the ancient city of Atlantis by Ronon Dex, and she has been laid down gently upon a bed by him there. This infirmary is stocked up with earth medical technology. Doctor Jenifer Keller makes her way rushing up to her new patient Lily Kevins' bed in the infirmary. Lily takes a look up at the medical Doctor from where she is laying down upon her bed, with worry fixed into her two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Am I going to be alright?" Mrs Kevins questions Doctor Keller sounding just really concerned about herself right now, because after all Lily has come to quite like herself over the years, and she knows that she really needs herself to fight her ongoing battle against Shannay Ravens, and anyone else who calls themselves a friend to her._**

 ** _Unfortunately Jenifer Keller shakes her head back at her patient in response to her concerned question to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm really sorry to have to tell you this Mrs Kevins that you're never ever going to be able to walk again, you'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life, and also hearing from now on will come really difficult to you! I'm going to have to operate upon your missing leg to close up the fresh wound!" Jenifer explains in a tone of sadness to her patient Lily._**

 ** _Mrs Kevins now seems to be completely lost for words about just what to say to her new Doctor. All that Lily can do right now is to nod her head in response to what Doctor Keller has just told her about. Lily knows that yesterday she was pretty much all fit and healthy, and now this moment in time it would seem pretty much that she is on her death bed. Lily knows that life will never be the same for her ever again. Lily knows that she is going to find it difficult to struggle all through her life now. Doctor Keller then gives Lily a sleeping pill to knock her out. Lily then takes to falling into a deep sleep while her Doctor begins to operate on her missing leg, in order to close up the deep wound. In her sleep Lily dreams of a whole other life that she could have had. In her dreams Lily sees herself as a thirty year old primary school teacher. She is all fit and healthy, and she is working with a year 3 class in Living primary school. Lily is working alongside her friend Matthew Seed in the school, because he is the other year 3 teacher. Lily has two legs and two ears. She is teaching the many happy children in her class on the 3 times table. Suddenly her husband Razz comes into the classroom to do a presentation to the children in her class, about what his days fighting in the army have been like so far. However when Lily wakes up she realises that this has just all been a silly dream. She wakes up to find herself laying on her sick bed in the infirmary in Atlantis. Lily can see when she wakes up that she has indeed lost the use of her left leg, and she can also feel on her head her now closed up wound where her left ear used to be. Lily knows now unfortunately that she is disabled for the rest of her life._**

 ** _Ending_**

 ** _Lily Kevins is giving a wheel chair to keep from the people in Atlantis. Lily soon gets introduced to Mackenzie Nelly, Jason Ballings and Billton Charlton by both of her friend's Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson. Lily's heart is broken now, because she knows that she unfortunately now won't be able to live the life that she really wanted for herself to become a primary school teacher. Colonel John Sheppard insists to his new friends to give them a lift home in his puddle jumper. Puddle jumper's are small spacecraft's that have been created by the ancients. Both Lily and her friends very gratefully agree to what the colonel has just insisted to them about. John's puddle jumper then takes off into the skies of San Francisco. He is determined to now ride it to Liverpool city to get poor Lily Kevins and her five friend's safely home in it._**

 ** _To be continued!_**

 ** _(in episode 14)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_The Finale Part of the Adventure_**

 ** _Series 4 Episode 11_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _The evil wicked witch who is Shannay Ravens is currently inside her newish time machine house, which she calls number 2 Ross way, and she is within the company of her brand new ally Razz Kevins there. She is standing directly facing him up in the time machine control room which is just been built into the loft there. Shannay rounds on Razz. She is after all in command over him now. Shannay has just used her dark enchanted curses to make Razz lose all the feelings of love that he had towards his wife Lily, and now Razz very sadly doesn't love Lily anymore, and he now has feelings of romance instead towards Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _I believe that you've always somehow wanted to be a soldier, and now it is time for you to take up arms and to go and slit your wife and my enemy Lily Kevins' throat!" She tells him sounding so incredibly cold hearted._**

 ** _Razz nods his head excitedly in response to what his brand new mistress has just told him about. Razz is ready to use a sword to cut his wife Lily down with. Shannay knows however that before either she or her new serving boy can even begin to think of ways of killing Lily, there is someone else who they really need to destroy first. Shannay smiles coldly at Razz, and she shrugs her shoulders towards his direction._**

 ** _"_** ** _But first however before we kill Lily, how about I first send you off to destroy your dear old dad?" Shannay questions Razz._**

 ** _It is apparent now that Miss Shannay Ravens wants Mr Kyle Kevins' head on a plate. Razz smiles coldly in response to what his new mistress has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yes! I must both find and kill my father!" Razz tells Shannay sounding determined to both find and cut his dad's head off._**

 ** _Shannay is pleased by what her brand new serving boy has just told her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _My computer will be able to pin point Kyle's location just wherever he is right now in the universe!" Shannay explains to Razz._**

 ** _They both then turn to face her great big computer screen in the control room. Shannay clicks her fingers out in the direction of the computer screen._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mr Seed I need you!" Shannay shouts out at the top of her voice at her computer screen._**

 ** _Garry Seed's face then shows up on the big computer screen. Garry smiles over towards the direction of Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes my mistress whatever can I do for you now?" He asks her sounding troubled._**

 ** _Shannay takes a look back at the face of Garry in response to what he has just asked her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Find me the location of where Kyle Kevins is right now!" Shannay commands Mr Seed._**

 ** _A map then shows up on the computer screen in response to what Miss Ravens has just commanded her super computer about. Shannay now discovers that both the man who she is searching for Kyle, and also the man who she once hoped to marry Steve Kettle, are aboard an aircraft that is known as the Fury together, and they are above the skies of the North East England right now aboard that aircraft. Razz also knows now by just taking a look over at the computer about where both his father and his father in law are right now. Razz takes a look back over at Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _I am now ready to go and invade that aircraft!" He explains to her._**

 ** _Shannay now rounds on Razz in response to what he has just explained to her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you really believe that you'll be able to invade it all on your own?" Shannay snaps out angrily at Razz in response to what he has just explained to her about._**

 ** _It is clear that she knows for a fine fact that he won't be able to invade it all on his own. Razz isn't left disappointed by the so little faith that his new mistress has in him surprisingly, but that is due because he has been forced wrapped her little finger now. Razz shakes his head back truthfully at his mistress in response to what she has just snapped out at him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _No I'll off course require some assistance in order for me to invade that aircraft, but encase you need reminding my mistress there is just currently both you and me in this alliance!" Razz reminds Shannay while explaining to her about it._**

 ** _Miss Ravens takes a smile back at Mr Kevins in response to what he has just reminded her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Razz you'll soon learn that if you're as powerful as I am allies aren't hard to come by!" Shannay explains to her slave in response to what he has just reminded her about._**

 ** _We all know that Shannay has already allied herself with the Dalek's and now she is ready to ally herself up with the Cybermen._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Shannay Ravens again uses her dark magical powers to make her time machine house number 2 Ross way much smaller in size, and when it is smaller inside she commands her computer Mr Seed to fly it to the nearest Cybermen command ship to where they are currently swaying along through space. Seconds later Shannay's house lands itself upon a Cybermen command ship, and then Shannay departs from her house aboard that ship. She has arrived, just like how she intended to, aboard the cyber-control room aboard that cyber-ship. Shannay finds the control room just like how she intended to find it, bursting away with Cybermen. Shannay has already learned from doing her own research into the Cybermen, that they are a race of sliver metal men. Shannay spots the Cyber-leader inside the ship's control room. She knows that it is different to all the other Cybermen, because this Cyberman has much more darker shaped eyes, and it is also much darker within its metal colour._**

 **** ** _Shannay crosses over the ship's control room to the Cyber-leader in the room. This Cyber-leader has black coloured handle bars on its helmet. This Cyber-leader also has a black coloured face, and transparent windows, through which its brain can be seen. The Cyber-leader seems to be totally shocked by the sudden appearance of Shannay aboard his space craft._**

 ** _"_** ** _You have no business to attend to here human female, because Cybermen do not deal with human women, and therefore you will be deleted! Delete!" The Cyber-leader shouts out at Shannay._**

 ** _It then prepares to shoot her down on the spot that she is standing on, but however Shannay knows that she just has no time at all to waste now, and so she quickly uses her magical powers to place a mind control spell on over the Cyber-leader. Shannay has just managed to save her own life once again by using her enchanted powers. Shannay would be completely lost if she didn't have the use of her magical powers. Shannay smiles coldly at her new serving Cyber-leader._**

 ** _"_** ** _Now be a good boy and lay down the lives of both you and your forces to serve me!" She instructs him._**

 ** _The Cyber-leader then nods its head in response to what the evil witch has just instructed it about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes my mistress," the Cyber-leader agrees to serve Shannay in battle._**

 ** _The Cyber-leader then turns round on the spot that he is standing on to explain to the other Cybermen that they all now must be at the service of the evil witch. After the Cyber-leader has done this, Shannay then proceeds to lead both him and his men into her time travelling machine house._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _In the skies above the North East England, the agents of SHIELD use their power to send both Steve Kettle and his family down to a house there. Both Steve and his children Poppy, Rosie and Jonah all appear inside the Perry family's sitting room in their house. The damnation dog Shadow also appears inside that room in the house along with them. Steve finds himself directly facing both Matt and Christie Perry inside their sitting room all of a sudden. Steve smiles from Matt to Christie._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello again, long time no see," he tells them both._**

 ** _Both Matt and Christie nod their heads in agreement to what Steve has just told them about, because after all they haven't seen him in ages. Both Christie and Matt appear to be really rather troubled now by watching Steve standing alone with both the girls and Jonah._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where's Lily?" Matt questions Steve._**

 ** _Christie rounds on Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _Is that why you've dropped your children off with us now because you failed to look after your eldest daughter?" She snaps out at him sounding harsh._**

 ** _Christie has sadly never believed that Steve has been a good dad to anyone of his four children. Steve rounds back on Matt and Christie. He knows that if they are stupid enough to start a fight with him then he really should give them one back in return._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry yourselves, because Lily is completely safe!" Steve tells both Matt and Christie in a big lie, but however Steve can only hope for himself that his eldest daughter is safe and sound right now, because right now unfortunately he doesn't know just how bad her life has turned round._**

 ** _Steve really has no idea at all that his loving child Lily is now disabled for life, because unfortunately she has now lost the use of her left leg, and is now forever more required to use a wheelchair. Steve rounds on both Matt and Christie._**

 ** _"_** ** _Just take care of my children for me will you?" He snaps out sharply at them both._**

 ** _They both then nod their heads in response to what he has just snapped out at them about. Without saying another word to either Matt or his wife Steve presses his hand over an earpiece that is attached onto his left ear._**

 ** _"_** ** _Alright Tony I'm now ready to be beamed back up onto your ship!" Steve speaks into his ear piece._**

 ** _Seconds later Mr Kettle disappears out of the Perry's family home sitting room, and he re-appears all of a sudden back in the control room aboard the Fury aircraft._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Steve Kettle appears standing directly before his mate Kyle Kevins aboard the Fury aircraft. Steve nods his head over at the man about his own age who he considers to be his family now, because after all their children are married to one another._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hi Kyle you alright?" Steve questions his mate._**

 ** _Kyle smiles back at Steve in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah thanks man just learned that Tony Stark wishes for me to travel back to his tower with him when he returns there," Kyle explains to Steve._**

 ** _Mr Kettle is quite interested now in response to what Mr Kevins has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why's that mate?" Steve asks Kyle._**

 ** _Mr Kevins takes a look back at Mr Kettle in response to what he has just asked him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _It seems that Iron man's found a way of travelling back in time to Sherwood Forest for us to find both Razz and Lily there," Kyle tells Steve in response to what he has just asked him about._**

 ** _Steve is now a little bit troubled in response to what Kyle has just told him about to wonder why Tony also doesn't wish for him to travel back with him to his tower. Suddenly however Steve is distracted from being troubled, because Director Phil Coulson's voice has suddenly rang out throughout the aircraft._**

 ** _"_** ** _ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL, OUR AIRCRAFT IS ABOUT TO BE ATTACKED! INCOMING ENEMY SPACE SHIP'S HAVE BEEN SIGHTED MAKING THEIR WAY TOWARDS OUR LOCATION IN THE SKIES OF PLANET EARTH! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" The Director of SHIELD'S voice echoes out throughout the whole aircraft._**

 ** _Steve exchanges looks of horror now with Kyle. They are both alarmed now that they are about to get themselves caught up in a battle ground. Suddenly Razz Kevins appears out of nowhere in the control room before both his father and his father in law. Razz is dressed for battle in sliver metal chainmail, and he is carrying a sword firmly in his right hand. Kyle now seems overwhelmed with great joy to find his only son standing before him alive and well, but however Razz on the other hand doesn't seem at all pleased to see either his dad or his old friend Steve. Kyle seems relieved to find Razz stood before him in this ship's control room. There's just Razz, Kyle and Steve stood facing one another in this control room aboard the Fury aircraft, because all the avengers and the agents of SHIELD are in the deck aboard this aircraft together_**

 ** _"_** ** _Razz thank God that your ok, but where's Lily may I ask?" Kyle questions his son while giving him a loving smile._**

 ** _Razz then rounds in anger on Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily's dead to me!" He tells him in a truthful tone while turning to face the presence of Steve in the control room._**

 ** _Lily means nothing at all to Razz now, not now that his heart has become both twisted and evil. Both Kyle and Steve are left horrified by what Razz has just told them about. Kyle rounds in anger on his son._**

 ** _"_** ** _What the hell happened between both you and Lily?" He demands an answer quickly from him._**

 ** _Razz rises up both of his hands to silence both his father and Steve before either one of them can speak to him again. Razz smiles coldly under his breath._**

 ** _"_** ** _My loyalties now lay with Shannay!" He explains to both his dad Kyle and his friend Steve, while breaking both of their hearts._**

 ** _Steve suddenly realises much to his horror just what has happened to his son in law Razz, but however Kyle on the other hand refuses to believe what has happened to his beloved son. Steve rounds in great anger upon Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Surprising what the power of magic can do nowadays isn't it? It would seem now that magic is more powerful then love!" He snaps out at him sounding really annoyed with him, and really angry that his precious daughter's heart is now going to be broken, and all thanks to Shannay's dark work._**

 ** _Razz then lashes out, and he strikes Steve hard in the face. Razz has just punched Steve full on in the face._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Both Steve Kettle and Kyle Kevins stand facing the monster that has now become their much loved Razz Kevins. They are still inside the control room, and they are also still aboard the Fury SHIELD aircraft. Steve now makes to round on Razz in anger in response to how he has just received a vicious punch from him, but however Kyle grabs Steve firmly by his arm to hold him back from going for his son. Steve and Kyle then round on one another._**

 ** _"_** ** _He's breaking my daughter's heart!" Mr Kettle complains in anger to Mr Kevins._**

 ** _Kyle shakes his head back at Steve in response to what he has just complained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I should be the one to deal with my son!" Kyle firmly tells Steve in response to what he has just complained to him about._**

 ** _Steve then storms out of the control room in anger in response to what Kyle has just told him about. Kyle shakes his head back at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _You will always be my son, because I know that you are doing this against your will! The power of magic is forcing you to turn against us all!" He snaps out angrily at him._**

 ** _Razz rounds in anger on the man who he is determined never to call his dad ever again._**

 ** _"_** ** _I JUST WANT YOU DEAD!" Razz screams out at Kyle._**

 ** _Mr Kevins shrugs his shoulders._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm going to fight you, knowing that I'll be fighting the monster inside of you and not you yourself!" He tells his son sounding furious with him._**

 ** _Kyle then launches himself in great anger onto Razz. The father and son angrily meet one another aggressively in battle._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Steve Kettle bumps into a sliver metal man who is standing ready to pounce on him on the corridor of the Fury aircraft that is just outside the control room. Steve is unaware of the name of this metal man as a Cyberman. The Cyberman rounds in anger on Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _You will be deleted!" He shouts out at him in a tone of anger._**

 ** _Steve knows that he's just ready to take down a creature such as this right now. Suddenly however a gun fires, bang, coming from behind the Cyberman, and the metal man falls face forward onto the ground of the corridor to his death. Captain America has just appeared to save Steve Kettle's life. Steve Rodgers is carrying his mighty SHIELD firmly in one of his hands, and he is carrying his gun firmly in the other one of his hands. The Captain nods his head over at Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _There are things like that thing that has just suddenly appeared all over the Fury!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Mr Kettle smiles back at Captain America in response to what he has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Then let's take the battle to them!" Steve K tells Steve R in response to what he has just explained to him about._**

 ** _Captain America shakes his head back at Mr Kettle in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _No unfortunately the Cybermen outnumber all us people from SHIELD who are all currently aboard this aircraft by far amounts, and so there's really no point at all in fighting! We just need to evacuate the ship, because we're outnumbered, and therefore we really don't stand a chance Steve! We just need to accept surrender!" The Avenger explains to Mr Kettle in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _Steve can't actually quite believe that Captain America has proven to be just so easily defeated. Steve is actually feeling a little bit angry by the fact that Mr Rodgers is accepting defeat just so easily, because Mr Kettle himself quite personally believes that Captain America will be able to take down quite a lot of the sliver men that have now come to invade the aircraft that belongs to the organization that he is a big part of._**

 ** _Captain America is over six foot in his height, and who has a very high intelligence. Steve Rodgers has managed to master the martial arts of American style boxing, and also judo. This Captain is actually one of the very finest human combatants that Earth has so far ever known. It now appears that he however is nothing more than a common coward unfortunately._**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Suddenly both Captain America and Steve Kettle are located together where they are in the corridor outside the Fury aircraft's control room together, and they are found there by two Cybermen. The Cybermen round in great anger upon both the Avenger and his friend._**

 ** _"_** ** _You will be deleted! There is no way for either of you two men to escape yourselves from deletion!" The Cybermen growl out at the two Steve's together._**

 ** _Captain America rounds on Mr Kettle._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll deal with this!" He tells him firmly in a promise._**

 ** _Captain America then spins round on the spot that he is standing on, and he rounds in great anger upon the two Cybermen. Captain America throws himself at a Cyberman with his mighty shield held out firmly before him. Captain Rodgers pushes his shield roughly into the Cyberman's metal head._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah!" The Cyberman moans out in anger when the super hero does this to him._**

 ** _Captain America then kicks the Cyberman down hard onto the ground of the corridor._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah indeed metal man!" Captain Rodgers shouts angrily at the metal creature._**

 ** _The Avenger then stamps his foot down hard onto the Cyberman's head. Steve Rodgers then uses his gun to blow the metal monster's head right off its shoulders. The Cyberman's head just explodes after Captain Rodgers has just fired its metal head off. One Cyberman down, and one more to go, but however while Captain America has been distracted by taking down that Cyberman, the other one has just rounded upon Steve. The Cyberman backs Mr Kettle hard into a corner aboard the ship inside this corridor, and he makes ready to delete him, but however before the Cyberman however can delete Lily's loving father Tony Stark who is dressed up in his Iron man metal suit of armour comes racing as fast as he can down the corridor. Iron man nods his head over at Captain America._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah did you forget about him?" He takes to questioning him as he rounds on the other Cyberman._**

 ** _Iron man stands directly facing the Cyberman inside this corridor. The two metal men seem ready to kill one another. A fire gun then proceeds to appear, popping up out of Tony Stark's metal suit of armour. Iron man stands directly facing the Cyberman, and then he uses his fire gun to blast fire out at him. The Cyberman has now been set on fire thanks to the work of Iron man, and so he is now becoming really rather incredibly rusty. Iron man laughs out with happiness when the Cyberman takes to crying out in pain. Iron man nods his head over at the metal man who he has just taken to set on fire._**

 ** _"_** ** _Word of warning to all other Cyber units don't mess with the Avenger's!" Iron man warns the now burned up and destroyed Cyber component._**

 ** _Both Cyberman's have now been destroyed all thanks to the group known as the Avenger's. Captain America rounds on Iron man._**

 ** _"_** ** _Seriously are you really complaining about me forgetting to deal with the one that you have just killed? Come on Tony it's no easy business to be an Avenger battling both monster's and villains every day, and I shouldn't have to tell you that, because you more than anyone must know that it's no such walk in the park!" He tells him._**

 ** _Iron man gives Captain America a friendly pat on his shoulder._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah don't worry yourself Steve after all I'm only messing with you!" He promises him in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _Iron man then turns to face Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry you'll soon be back with your daughter!" He tells him in a firm vow._**

 ** _Steve then rounds on Tony in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't understand Mr Stark why I can't go with both you and Kyle to find my little girl Lily!" Mr Kettle explains to Iron man sounding really rather confused._**

 ** _Iron man then lifts up his face mask that is attached onto his suit of armour. Tony gives Steve a quick little smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry yourself man because Christmas is after all coming up, and all you need to have trust in me about is that I'll be able to both find and get your daughter back to you before Christmas!" He promises him._**

 ** _Steve knows that today's date is the first of December twenty fourteen, and so therefore he does know that Christmas is practically just around the corner. Iron man nods his head at Mr Kettle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Just have faith man that I'll be able to get your daughter back home to you!" He tells him._**

 ** _Iron man then proceeds to hand over at dairy milk chocolate advent calendar to Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _One of the many good things about being a billionaire is that you can afford to hand over goods to complete strangers! I hope that the calendar will cheer you up man!" He says to him._**

 ** _Iron man then turns to face Captain America._**

 ** _"_** ** _I must now return to my tower along with Mr Kevins! Don't lose faith, because I believe that both you and the others will be able to defend this aircraft against the Cybermen! Don't accept defeat so easily Steve!" He talks to him about having so much faith in him._**

 ** _Iron man then makes his way into the SHIELD aircraft's control room, and he is ready to team up with Mr Kyle Kevins inside there._**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _Iron man makes his way into the Fury SHEILD aircraft's second control room, and there he finds the man who he is looking for who is none other than Kyle Kevins sharing out a fierce punch up along with his son Razz. Razz it appears has already lashed out at Kyle, and beaten him up with a metal pole, but however Kyle it appears isn't a man who is prepared to give up and accept defeat quite so easily, because he has already made it up back onto his feet, and now he is continuing to fight back against his only son, who it appears seems quite determined to kill him with everything that he has. Both Kyle and Razz however look alarmed when the Avenger comes to join them in the control room. Iron man nods his head over at both Kyle and his son. Both the father and son look really swore right now, because they have both made the other one bleed. Iron man smiles over at Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry to break up all this messy fighting, but it's time to go man!" He tells him._**

 ** _Kyle shakes his head over at the metal super hero in response to what he has just told him about. Kyle now has his two hands held firmly over his own son's neck, and he turns back to face Tony Stark._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can't go with you anywhere not until he tells me where Lily is!" Kyle snaps back over at Iron man in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _Razz smiles coldly back at his dad in response to what he has just snapped out at him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily's in the planet of Conruscant along with her friends both Ryan Robertson and Matthew Seed after being abandoned there by both me and Shannay! Lily's been sent back in time to long ago by the work of both me and my new mistress Shannay, but however Tracy Beaker, who I believe that you love very much is still in Sherwood Forest in the year eleven ninety four!" Razz explains to his dad._**

 ** _Kyle now knows just exactly what he needs to know about. Kyle now takes to pushing Razz roughly away from him before turning back to face Iron man._**

 ** _"_** ** _I am ready now for the off with you!" Kyle tells Tony._**

 ** _Iron man rounds on Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _I suggest that you run along now back to your new mistress Shannay, because you're old friends and family now no longer stand alone! They now have the power and force of the Avengers behind them ready to both support them and to back them up!" He snaps sharply out at him in a tone of warning._**

 ** _Iron man then grabs Kyle firmly by the arm._**

 ** _"_** ** _Alright Javas we're ready now!" He tells his suits computer._**

 ** _Seconds later Javas uses his power to send both his master Tony Stark and his new acutance Kyle directly teleported right into Stark tower, which is within the city of New York in the country America._**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 ** _Meanwhile the Incredible Hulk who within his human form is known as Bruce Banner is now coming charging down a corridor aboard the Fury. All of a sudden a small group of Cybermen stand gathering before the great big green beast aboard this aircraft. The Hulk now knows that he's just got to fight. The beast grabs a Cyberman, and he roughly throws him hard against a wall. The Hulk then takes to ripping the metal man's head roughly off its shoulders. Once the Cyberman's head is now held securely within the Hulk's two hands, the beast launches the head over at another Cyberman. The Cyberman's head hits hard against the other Cyberman's head, and that knocks it firmly off its shoulders. Two Cybermen are already down all thanks to the Incredible Hulk. The Hulk then grabs another Cyberman. He picks it up, and he aggressively takes to ripping its metal legs firmly away from its metal body._**

 ** _Quite a long time ago Bruce Banner was caught up within a gamma bomb explosion, and this was while he was trying to save the life of a teenager. This then transformed the Doctor into the incredibly powerful creature who is called the Hulk._**

 ** _The Hulk possesses an incredible level of superhuman physical ability. Doctor Bruce Banner himself, while he is within his human form is a genius within nuclear physics._**

 ** _The Incredible Hulk manages to finish the other Cybermen who have come here onto this corridor to kill him quite easily. The Avenger has been successful with receiving his victory._**

 ** _Meanwhile in another part of the Fury aircraft the super hero agent who is Black widow is racing through another corridor. She is quite far away from where anyone else is inside the aircraft. Agent Romanoff is making her way over to secure the engine room in the aircraft. Black widow finds much to her horror however an army of Cybermen already inside the Fury's engine room when she arrives there._**

 ** _Agent Romanoff is one of the world's greatest spies, and also she is the master of disguise._**

 ** _Black widow nods his head over at all the Cybermen who are gathered before her in the Fury's engine room._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello boys!" She cries out at them all._**

 ** _The Cybermen all quickly turn to face Agent Romanoff together inside the engine room. The agent is carrying a gun firmly in her two hands, but however it is unfortunately nothing more than a riffle. Romanoff opens fire, but however her little bullets unfortunately have no effect upon the metal men, and they all make themselves ready to open fire on her together._**

 ** _"_** ** _Time to go!" Romanoff shouts out urging herself to make a move._**

 ** _So she does, the agent turns round, and she starts to run. Agent Romanoff moves like the wind, running as fast as she possibly can down the corridor, but however the Cybermen all take to chasing her down the corridor together. The agent makes a jump up into the air, and she makes a forward roll in the air to make herself get down the corridor much quicker. Unfortunately however at the end of the corridor Black widow finds much to her horror that she can't go on, because the way that she had come onto this corridor before has now been blocked up by a metal barrier. The Cybermen must only have placed that metal barrier there in order to prevent the super agent from travelling on. Black widow turns back to face her enemy Cybermen who are all now closing in on her together with fear in her two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _This is the end!" The agent tells herself in sadness before she is shot down by her metal vicious foes._**

 ** _The Cybermen then all return back to destroying the aircraft's engines together. Director Coulson then appears inside the engine room directly before them. Phil shakes his head in anger at the Cybermen. He is holding a machine gun firmly in his two hands._**

 ** _"_** ** _You've won and we've lost, and I'm guess that I really did see this coming! My men have both fallen, and split up, but however some members of my team still stand together, and so for that reason and that reason alone I have placed Captain America now in temporally command of SHIELD, and I have gotten him to beam both himself and all the others back to Steve Kettle's home village of Living, because it's only right after all that we escort him safely home there. I have however decided to remain behind on this aircraft, because really after all a Captain must go down with his ship. I have planted a bomb aboard this aircraft, and now it is just about to-_**

 **** ** _Director Coulson wasn't able to finish telling the Cybermen just what he needed to tell them, because then the SHIELD aircraft blew up, and destroyed everyone inside of it._**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_The Finale Part of the Adventure_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Series 4 Episode 12_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Both Iron man who really is the American billionaire called Tony Stark and his new pall Kyle Kevins appear out of nowhere inside the Stark tower in New York city. They both appear down in the laboratory in the tower. Iron man rushes over to his desk in his lab, and there laying on top of his desk he finds a device. Tony immediately begins to allow Javas his computer to remove all the pieces of armour that are dressed in around him from him. Kyle sinks down onto the floor of the lab. Tony takes a quick look over at him with concern in his eyes. Mr Stark can't even begin to imagine just what Mr Kevins must be going through right now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you know in the end it is only the ones who really betray us who end up betraying themselves?" Tony explains to Kyle while taking a look over at his devastated face._**

 ** _Mr Kevins knows that he's going to have time to grave and come to terms over his son's devastating betrayal to him later. Kyle takes to struggling up onto his two feet from where he was sunk down onto the ground of the laboratory. Kyle wipes the tears of sadness away from his two wet tearful eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm just really upset for Lily!" Kyle tells Tony in response to what he has just explained to him about._**

 ** _Mr Stark is now working away finishing building the device that is placed down upon his desk._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry yourself man, because we're going to find her!" Tony makes a promise to Kyle in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _Tony Stark very much like Steve Rodgers is just over six foot in his height. Unfortunately without his suit of armour Tony has no powers, but however he does have a modified techno-organic virus extremis, but however this is currently both inaccessible and also inoperable. Tony is a genius. Tony folds his arms as he takes a walk over to face Kyle in his lab._**

 ** _"_** ** _Would you like us first to travel back in time to both track down and to find ourselves your friend Tracy Beaker?" He questions him._**

 ** _It is very clear now that Tony is thinking back to the conversation that Kyle shared out with his enemy son Razz before they left the Fury aircraft together. Kyle smiles back at Tony in response to what he has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yes, because after all Tracy is much more than just a friend to me!" Mr Kevins explains to Mr Stark in response to what he has just questioned him about._**

 ** _Tony both nods his head and smiles back at Kyle in response to what he has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I understand man, because after all we all have someone in our lives who we all love way more than all the others!" Tony tells Kyle in response to what he has just explained to him about._**

 ** _Just then a woman with light orange hair makes her way into the lab. Tony snaps his fingers over towards the direction that the lady is in who has just made her way into his lab._**

 ** _"_** ** _That's my own girl mate Miss Pepper Potts!" Tony explains to Kyle._**

 ** _Kyle nods his head back at Pepper in response to what Tony has just explained to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I wish that I could tell you Miss Potts that it's really very nice to meet you, but unfortunately I'm having a really bad day!" Mr Kevins explains to Miss Pepper Potts._**

 ** _Tony smiles over at Pepper his girlfriend._**

 ** _"_** ** _That's only just about to get better for him, because we're going to find his friends for him!" He tells her._**

 ** _Pepper smiles over at Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah well I'm getting sick of seeing Colonel Rhodes around here in this tower, and so it's pretty good of seeing you instead of him," she says to him._**

 ** _Tony is left troubled now by what Pepper has just told Kyle, but however before he can question her about it a man then comes breaking into his laboratory._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Tony Stark is left both shocked and surprised by the way in which this man has just broken into his laboratory. Tony rounds on Pepper Potts who is still stood with both him and his new found friend Kyle Kevins in his lab._**

 ** _"_** ** _How come that man managed to break in here? I thought that you were going to place a tight security lock in around this tower!" Tony complains to his girlfriend._**

 ** _Pepper pulls a face back at Tony in response to what he has just complained to her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know about you honey, but I myself have been rather busy over the last couple of weeks and months funding money into Stark-_**

 ** _However Pepper is interrupted by the mad man who has just broken his way into the lab. The man appears to be dressed wearing a World War 2 soldier's uniform. The man nods his head over at Tony._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello there I'm Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" He questions him._**

 ** _Tony rounds in anger on Jack in response to what he has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm the man who is just about to blast your head clean off your shoulders, unless you tell me why you are here, and you have five seconds to explain!" Mr Stark snaps out in a tone of anger over at Captain Harkness._**

 ** _Jack shrugs his shoulders and he smiles back over at Tony._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've come here for that time travelling teleport device that you have placed upon your desk!" Captain Harkness explains to Mr Stark in response to what he has just snapped out to him about._**

 ** _Both Tony and Kyle are left horrified by what Jack has just explained to them both about. Tony grabs a gun from his desk, and he quickly takes to aiming it over at Captain Jack. Mr Stark then shakes his head over in denial to Captain Harkness._**

 ** _"_** ** _Never going to happen, because I need that teleport device to find a special little girl who really needs to be found!" He tells him sharply in response to what he has just explained to him about._**

 ** _Jack is however prepared to stop at absolutely nothing to collect that time travelling teleport device from this laboratory, and the reason to that is because he wishes to use it to travel back in time to save his friend Ianto Jones before he can die. The Captain shakes his head at Stark has aimed at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lower that sir or else you'll have a waste of bullets on your hands, because you see Mr Stark I am unable to die!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Tony shrugs his shoulders in response to what this strange man has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah well we'll see about that shall we?" Tony snaps out at Jack as he uses his gun to shoot him down by pulling the trigger of it._**

 ** _A bullet from Tony' gun hits Jack full on in his neck, and then that makes the Captain fall face forward to his death. Tony smiles over at Pepper._**

 ** _"_** ** _Call the cops!" He issues her out an order to follow out._**

 ** _Pepper pulls a face back at her fella in response to what he has just ordered her to carry out._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tony he's dead!" Pepper tells her boyfriend in response to what he has just ordered her to do._**

 ** _Tony strokes his chin. It is very much clear that he truly believes what this man called Captain Jack just told him that he can never die._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Tony!" Kyle calls out to his friend._**

 ** _Tony looks to what Kyle is pointing out to him. Tony realises that Kyle is brining the matter of the Captain coming back to life from the dead before his attention now. Tony rounds on Pepper._**

 ** _"_** ** _All I'm saying is that he's dead no more and so call the police love!" Tony commands his girlfriend._**

 ** _Jack has now risen back up onto his feet from where he was lay dead down upon the ground._**

 ** _"_** ** _Pepper!" Tony urges his lass._**

 ** _Pepper takes now to hurrying as fast as she can out of the laboratory in order to go and call the police. Jack smiles back at Tony._**

 ** _"_** ** _Not to fear sir I shall deal with her in a moment!" He tells him in response to what he has just urged him about._**

 ** _Tony makes now to argue back with Jack in response to what he has just told him about, but however before he actually can argue back with him Jack takes to withdrawing a small device from his jacket. Jack then presses a button on the device that he is now holding, and once he has done this gas immediately begins to fill up the lab. Jack presses both of his hands now over both his mouth and nose, and this is as to protect himself against being gassed to death. However the gas manages to knock both Tony and Kyle unconscious._**

 ** _Once both Tony Stark and his new friend who is Kyle Kevins off course are knocked out by the smell of gas that has now filled up the laboratory, Captain Jack Harkness dives over to Mr Stark's desk in the lab, and he quickly picks the time travelling teleport device up from there. Jack then races on past both the knocked out Tony and Kyle out of the lab. It doesn't take Jack long to reach the top of the stairs in the Stark tower, and now he makes ready to depart himself from the tower, but however he soon finds his path blocked off by an army of Iron man suits. They must have teleported themselves out of the lab downstairs in order to come here to stop Jack from escaping from their master's house. The Iron man suits now take to closing in on around Captain Jack the con man. Jack smiles back at all the various different Iron man mark suits that are closing in on him ready to attack him now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey guys how about you spare my life now, and I just leave from your master's tower along with this very handy device, that I have just stolen from him, and I make a promise to you all that you never ever have to see my beautiful face ever again!" The Captain tries to bargain with the Iron man mark suits._**

 ** _It would appear that Captain Jack is quite the charmer. The Iron man suits are all now making ready their guns now. Jack fears that he may have to die yet again now, but he assures himself that it will only be very brief when he falls asleep, because after all it always is, but however the Captain's worst fear at this moment in time is when he returns to life from the dead once again he'll find himself locked up inside a dirty rotten trampy prison cell. The Captain doesn't like the idea that he may be forced to eat rotten bread tonight, and only one horrible looking cold desert. Jack closes his eyes now, and he prepares to get killed once again, but then something suddenly happens, and that is that he all of a sudden remembers that he has his most faithful vortex manipulator attached onto his wrist. Jack proceeds to widely open up his two eyes now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah looks like there's a way out of this situation where my head once more gets blasted from my shoulders after all boys!" Jack cries out at the Iron man suits of armour._**

 ** _The Captain then quickly takes to powering up his vortex manipulator before proceeding to vanish out of the Stark tower._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Captain Jack Harkness appears within Tyne square now in New York City. He has just managed to save his own life once again, and Jack knows that he has been very successful with stealing from Mr Tony Stark now._**

 ** _Captain Jack Harkness is wilfully enigmatic. Captain Jack is a mysterious time traveller. We have already come to learn that he is a man who appears that he can never die. Jack automatically takes to flirting his way with people, and he couldn't care less whether the people who he flirts with are human, alien or robots. Jack's also a good drinker. This Captain always carries a sense of both adventure and humour around with him on his many different travels._**

 ** _The gadget that Captain Jack Harkness has just used in order to escape himself from the Stark tower is as how we have learned called his vortex manipulator. A vortex manipulator is a form of basic time travel. The great Doctor laughs this device off as a very simple space hopper. The prime task of the vortex manipulator is to guide it's carrier throughout both space and time, and this is while it passes its way through the time vortex._**

 ** _Captain Jack Harkness is left not very surprised to find the world around him full of life. Tyne square in New York City is just as busy as the immortal Captain expected it to be. It has been quite a long time now since Captain Harkness stepped himself into New York city, and he didn't except to find himself caught up in there today. There are cries of carol singers coming from all around where the Captain is standing alone on top of a park bench in the city. Jack can see people all around him with great big heavy shopping bags bursting with Christmas presents inside of them. Jack smiles to himself. Christmas time again, he thinks to himself._**

 ** _"_** ** _It comes round quicker ever year!" The Captain tells himself._**

 ** _Perhaps Captain Jack Harkness will be able to use his brand new time travelling teleport device to travel back in time to be with his loved ones for Christmas, because after all he doesn't really like the thought of being alone on Christmas day once again._**

 ** _Jack takes a jump down from the park bench, and that's when he begins singing quietly to himself._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sleigh bells ring are you listening? In the rain snow is-_**

 ** _Jack is interrupted from singing his Christmas carol to himself, because he has suddenly sighted both Mr Tony Stark and Mr Kyle Kevins angrily making their way up to him in the square. Luckily it appears that Tony hasn't come here to Tyne square to face the Captain with his army of metal suits, but however he has come here to face him with something far worse than them. Jack can see now Tony leading an army of angry looking police coppers up to him in the square._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Captain Jack Harkness takes off running as fast as he possibly can, making his way further into Tyne square. Coppers suddenly take to surrounding him in the middle of the square, and they are all armed with guns. The coppers all take to directing their guns directly at the Captain. Jack is surrounded by cops now. There appears to be no escape at all for him now. All the coppers take to loading up their guns now, and they all aim them directly at Captain Jack. Tony Stark then wanders up to them, and he raises his two hands up in the air while taking a look over addressing the coppers._**

 ** _"_** ** _At ease men don't kill this man, because after all he didn't kill anyone! However take him away and lock him up in a cell, probably one in area fifty one since he can never die, and to stop him from causing further trouble." Tony commands his men._**

 ** _The coppers then all take to nodding their heads in response to what Mr Stark has just commanded them about. Tony then rounds on Jack._**

 ** _"_** ** _I could have easily have brought you down myself pal in a jiffy, but however I see no reason for me to get my hands dirty when I have the whole of the USA by my side willing to back me up! Be warned however if you are ever to break into my tower or gas me again then I will blast your head right from your shoulders!" He warns him._**

 ** _Tony then smiles over at the coppers who are at his command._**

 ** _"_** ** _Be warned because next time Iron man shall be dealing with this bad boy himself!" He explains to them all._**

 ** _Tony rounds once more on Jack._**

 ** _"_** ** _Now give me my device back like a good little boy!" He tells him._**

 ** _Jack then proceeds to pass the time travelling teleport device in sadness over to Tony._**

 ** _"_** ** _Very well then go on then have it Mr Stark, because after all what's the point in going back in time to save my friend's lives when they're all probably going to die in the exact same way as they did before in another part of the future!" Captain Harkness says to Iron man._**

 ** _Tony smiles at Jack._**

 ** _"_** ** _No one deserves to die, and so for that reason I'm sorry about your friends, but listen to me mate it's just wrong, and perhaps a little bit disrespectful to bring the dead back to life!" He tells him._**

 ** _Jack takes a look at Tony with mercy in his eyes, and he nods his head in understanding to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please sir I really don't wish to be locked up inside a secure cell in area fifty one!" Jack pleads with Tony._**

 ** _Kyle takes a look at Tony._**

 ** _"_** ** _This man appears to be genuinely sorry for how he stole from you my friend," he tells him._**

 ** _Tony nods his head in agreement to what Kyle has just told him about. Tony waves his cop's away from him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let this man go!" He instructs them._**

 ** _The police coppers then all take to wandering away from Captain Jack in response to what Mr Stark has just instructed them about. Jack smiles at Tony._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thanks I'd like to get to know you a little bit more now sir for how you have just stopped me from getting arrested," he informs him._**

 ** _Tony folds his arms as he continues to face the Captain._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well Jack that isn't such a bad idea now really I don't think that it is, because I believe that SHIELD could really do with a soldier such as you? What do you say I introduce you to my friend Captain America, and you join forces with him?" He questions him._**

 ** _Jack nods his head in agreement to what Tony has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah thanks Mr Stark I'd like that very much to be a part of a brand new organisation!" Mr Harkness explains to Mr Stark in response to what he has just questioned him about._**

 ** _Captain Jack Harkness is now both ready and willing to become a secret agent of SHIELD._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Kyle Kevins, Tony Stark and Jack Harkness are all stood facing one another in Tyne square in the city of New York. Tony is holding the time travelling teleport device firmly in his two hands. Tony then takes a look over at Jack._**

 ** _"_** ** _Would you like to travel back in time with me and my friend Kyle over here to Sherwood Forest in order to find Miss Tracy Beaker there?" He questions him._**

 ** _Jack smiles back at Tony in response to what he has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Consider it to me my very first SHIELD mission!" Jack tells Tony in response to what he has just questioned him about._**

 ** _Tony pats Jack firmly on his arm in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Time to travel back in time I think boys!" Mr Stark says to both Mr Kevins and Mr Harkness._**

 ** _Kyle is happy by the fact that he is just about to continue out on his search to track down his loved ones both Tracy and Lily. Tony is now powering up the time travelling teleport device. The device has now been powered up. Tony, Jack and Kyle all now take to placing their hands upon it, and suddenly they are all blasted back in time to Sherwood Forest._**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_The Finale Part of the Adventure_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Series 4 Episode 13_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Tracy Beaker has now been led into the outlaw's camp in Sherwood Forest by the deceased Robin Hood's gang of men who are made up by his brother Archer, his friend Brother Tuck, his friend Little John, his old girlfriend Kate and his old servant Much._**

 ** _The outlaw's camp is made up out of several rooms that include the kitchen, the treasury and also the sleeping quarters. This camp has been hidden away by a mechanism device, and this was done by none other than Will Scarlet before his path separated from the path of Robin Hood. There's a wall of leaves that are attached onto a wooden frame, and it covers the only entrance to the hideout, and this entrance can only be opened up by a hidden away switch that is found in a nearby rock in the forest to the camp._**

 ** _Tracy is joining the little band of heroic outlaw's in paying tribute to their deceased leader and friend Robin Hood. Robin's body is burning in flames of fire before their very eyes in the camp. By growing up in what she refers to as the real world, as a little girl Tracy had heard many different tales about the heroic outlaw called Robin Hood, and so she now shares in the tears that his old men are sharing out grieving over his death. Tracy is however also crying now, because other than being upset about the death of Robin she is also feeling saddened over being separated from her loved ones both Lily and Kyle Kevins._**

 ** _Tracy Beaker loves the Kevins family very much, and so she is hoping more than anything else that is on her mind at this moment in time that they are all alright right now._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Suddenly an army of creatures with skull like appearances come bursting their way into the outlaw camp in Sherwood Forest. These funny looking creatures have skinny faces. Tracy Beaker knows that she's got to be just as brave as what her one true love Kyle would be right now in the face of danger. Brother Tuck is looking alarmed by the sudden appearance of these creatures in his camp._**

 ** _"_** ** _AH UTTER WITCHCRAFT!" The warrior monk cries out within a tone of alarm at the monsters with skinny faces._**

 ** _Both Kate and Much are now screaming out in terror while facing the skull appeared daemons. Tracy rounds bravely in anger upon one of the creatures._**

 ** _"_** ** _Identify to me just who you and your people are creature!" She commands it._**

 ** _Another creature firmly takes to grabbing Tracy firmly from behind now. The creature that Tracy is facing however closes in on her, and it looks directly at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _My people and I are the Sycorax, and we believe in both magic and also witchcraft!" The beast explains to Miss Beaker._**

 ** _Tracy tries to struggle her arms that the Sycorax who is standing behind her from his hands, but however she is unable to._**

 ** _"_** ** _Get your hands off me, because I wish to challenge your bloodthirsty leader in combat!" Tracy hisses out at the Sycorax who currently has her restrained._**

 ** _The leader of this Sycorax tribe then rounds in anger on Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _So be it then release her my man!" The Sycorax leader commands his soldier._**

 ** _The Sycorax who has Tracy restrained now takes to aggressively pushing her away from him. A sword is then shoved into Tracy's hand by a Sycorax solider. The Sycorax leader is carrying his sword firmly in his hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _TRACY BE CAREFUL BECAUSE HE'LL KILL YOU!" Kate screams out at her friend in a warning tone of panic about her._**

 ** _Tracy is pleased that her new found friend has so little faith in her, not. Tracy bravely steps towards the mighty Sycorax leader, and the next thing that she knows is that he has lashed out at her with his fierce looking sword. The sword strikes Tracy, and she screams out in pain when it does, but however the blow of the sword fortunately doesn't cause any real harm to Miss Beaker. The sword just cuts into Tracy's skin a little bit, and it makes her bleed, but however Tracy is determined not to give up fighting now. Tracy lashes out at the Sycorax with anger with her own sword, and that's when her sword meets with his sword in combat._**

 ** _Tracy Beaker is a girl with a wild imagination. She is very much like a modern world heroine. Tracy's personality is both bossy and also rebellious. Tracy is a very much like person and she is also creative. We have however already learned this all throughout our many different adventures with her this year._**

 ** _Blow after blow that the Sycorax leader launches at her Tracy manages to block using her sword, but finally so it seems Tracy actually gets hold of the advantage herself, and she strikes forward clutching her sword out directly before her. Tracy sinks the blade of her deadly sword deep into the Sycorax leader's chest. Tracy then kicks the Sycorax firmly onto the ground of the outlaw's camp. The dying Sycorax leader now takes a look up in anger at Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _The mighty race of Sycorax have now gained the ability to look into the future, and we have now managed to gain a much clear image of it, and so I now know that your best friend is going to die on Christmas day!" He warns her hissing out at her within a cold dark tone before he dies right before her two very own eyes._**

 ** _Tracy is feeling sad now that she has just committed a crime by killing something, but however she is also feeling happy right now, because she really does understand that she had no other choice but to kill him in order to protect her friend's who are the Outlaw's._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _The Sycorax leader's death has now taken to make the other Sycorax creatures that are standing within this camp just so incredibly angry. Tracy Beaker backs away into a corner of the camp now, and she allows the five outlaw's to stand in for her while battling the Sycorax'. Tracy is now thinking over just what the Sycorax leader that she has just killed has told her about. Tracy knows that she only has one best mate, and that is none other than her old student Lily. Archer and the other outlaw's are now battling against the Sycorax with everything that they have. Suddenly however three men appear out of nowhere before all the Sycorax', all the outlaw's and Tracy in the camp, and Tracy recognises one of the men almost immediately as her one true love Kyle Kevins. Kyle nods his head over at Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well aren't you a sight for swore eyes love!" He tells her sounding both really happy and relieved to have discovered that he has finally found her._**

 ** _Kyle is left shocked by the deep wound that Tracy now has on her chest from where the Sycorax leader struck her with his sword. Tracy takes a look down at her wound now._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's nothing, merely a scratch, I'll be fine love!" Tracy makes a promise to Kyle._**

 ** _Mr Kevins takes a look round at the Sycorax both of his friend's Tony Stark and Jack Harkness have begun to round on them together._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't tell me that the beastie boys didn't do that to you love?" Kyle questions Tracy sounding really rather concerned about her._**

 ** _Tracy shakes her head back at her boyfriend in response to what her boyfriend has just questioned her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _No their leader did this to me, but he's dead now, because I killed him!" Tracy explains to Kyle in response to what he has just questioned her about._**

 ** _Mr Kevins rounds on Miss Beaker._**

 ** _"_** ** _Stay out of this fight take it easy my love," he begs her not to throw herself into the mouth of danger._**

 ** _Tracy takes a seat down on a wooden chair in the camp. Kyle withdraws his sword from his belt, and he hurries across the camp to a Sycorax. The brave Kyle then begins to engage the bloodthirsty Sycorax in combat._**

 ** _It would appear that Tony Stark has come to this camp without his Iron man suit of armour. Tony passes the device quickly over to Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Keep that safe girl!" Mr Stark instructs Miss Beaker._**

 ** _He has faith that she'll be able to keep it perfectly safe for him, because Tony knows that it would very likely get damaged if he is battling against the Sycorax while holding it in his hands, and whereas it would less likely get damaged if Tracy is sitting on her chair while she is recovering from her fight in the camp._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _It would appear that Tony Stark has come to this Outlaw's camp without his Iron man metal suit of armour. Tony quickly takes to withdrawing a gun from his jacket pocket, and he aims it over at a Sycorax. Tony then takes to pulling the trigger of his gun. A bullet then zooms off the end of the gun, it goes flying rapidly across the air, and it hits the Sycorax full on in his chest. Jack Harkness is now wrestling a Sycorax down to the ground. Meanwhile Kate takes to stabbing a Sycorax full on in his chest with the blade of her sword. Jack is now struggling on the ground of the outlaw's camp along with his Sycorax opponent. Jack punches the Sycorax full on in his chest. While the Sycorax is struggling with Jack on the ground little John manages to sneak up on it, and the little bear lashes out at the beast with anger with his staff. John manages to knock the living day lights out of the Sycorax by using his staff. John then offers his hand down to Jack. The Captain takes hold of the outlaw's hand, and John then takes to helping Jack up onto his feet from the ground of the camp. Jack smiles at John._**

 ** _"_** ** _No need to ask who you are, because judging by where I have just been sent to by my new friend Tony, and by taking in just what the size of you is I know that you can only be the one they call little John!" He tells him._**

 ** _Jack has just come here from a world where the story of little John is quite famous. John's friends refer to him as the little bear. John smiles back at Jack in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nice to meet you and welcome to our camp," he says to him in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _Both John and Jack then share out a firm handshake with one another. Together Tony, Jack, Kyle and the deceased Robin Hood's gang of outlaw's manages to take down and kill all the Sycorax', but however they are unable to bring down just one of the Sycorax', and so they all now take to closing in on him together. Tony aims his gun directly at the Sycorax now. Both Archer and Tuck take now to restraining the skull faced beast. Tony rounds on the monster._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who sent both you and your people here to invade this camp?" He demands an answer sharply from him._**

 ** _There's a moment of silence no one seems to have noticed both a man and a woman making their way suddenly into the camp. The woman has shoulder length blonde hair, and she appears to be a hostage to this mad man._**

 ** _"_** ** _I did Mr Stark!" The man explains to Tony as he makes his way further into the outlaw's camp leading his blonde haired prisoner firmly by the arm._**

 ** _Everyone inside the camp then jumps out of their skin with freight, because they have appeared not to have noticed either this man or his prisoner making their way into the outlaw's camp. Tony then spins round on the spot that he's standing on, and he points his gun directly over at the evil man._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who the hell are you?" Tony snaps out at the man demanding him to give him an answer._**

 ** _There's a moment of silence while Captain Jack appears to have noticed the girl now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Rose!" He cries out at her in a tone of shock._**

 ** _Jack is surprised to find himself suddenly facing his old friend Rose Tyler inside this outlaw's camp, and even more so he is left horrified to discover that she seems to be a prisoner to this man who he doesn't at all recognise as being one of his own old enemies. Rose has got thick rope tied firmly around both her hands and mouth. She appears to be shivering with fear now. Jack rounds in anger on the man._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey you! Listen to me, you better let her go now, understand?" He snarls angrily out at him in a tone of sharp fury._**

 ** _The mad man smiles back at Jack in response to what he has just snarled out at him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh come, come handsome Jack, is that any way to say hello to an old friend?" The insane man questions the man who can never die._**

 ** _Jack takes to clenching both of his hands firmly into fists now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who the hell are you?" He yells out at the mysterious man who has taken his old friend captive._**

 ** _The man pushes Rose roughly away from him. Tony now quickly rushes up to Rose in the camp, and he quickly takes to untying the rope that has been bonded in on her. Meanwhile the man rounds on Jack._**

 ** _"_** ** _Actually I do believe that I'm a little bit hurt inside that you don't remember me Captain, but off course you won't remember me after all I have changed my face since the last time that you saw me!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Jack's now really rather troubled. Tony pulls Rose into a hug to comfort her. He has now finished untying the rope from her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey it's alright don't be scared now!" Mr Stark promises Miss Tyler._**

 ** _Jack rounds on the man._**

 ** _"_** ** _Doctor! Are you the Doctor? But then again the Doctor must be corrupted if he was to kidnap Rose!" He shouts out at him._**

 ** _The man smiles coldly back at the Captain in response to what he has just shouted out at him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _No I am certainly not the Doctor, but do not fear Captain, because after all you are getting much warmer with your guessing about just who I am, and the reason to that is because I am after all a time lord! Is the mystery about just who I am about to be exposed?" The man explains to Jack in response to what he has just shouted out at him about._**

 ** _Captain Harkness has met another time lord other than the Doctor before, but that was a long time ago now. Rose takes a look over at her old friend Jack._**

 ** _"_** ** _His name is the Master!" She reveals to him._**

 ** _Bingo Jack has now discovered just who this mad man is, and he knows that nobody in the universe is as mad as the cold hearted Master is._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Captain Jack Harkness rounds in anger on the Master while still facing him inside the outlaw's camp in Sherwood Forest. Meanwhile inside the camp Brother Tuck is now treating Tracy Beaker, because the battle wound on her chest has now become much worse. The warrior monk is now damping a white clean wet cloth over Tracy's wound. Kyle Kevins is sat down by his girlfriend upon the ground of the camp, and he is holding her hand while Tuck cleans up her battle wound. Meanwhile Rose Tyler is explaining to Tony Stark inside the camp just how the Master was able to capture her. It seems that according to Rose the Master captured her while she was in the company of her friend's August Wayne Booth, Neal Cassidy, Johnny Taylor, Liam O'Donovan, with Prince Caspian, Will Scarlet, Aslan and Razz Kevins in the magical cold frosty realm of Narnia. Jack is still aiming his gun directly at the Master._**

 ** _"_** ** _The only reason why I haven't blown your head off yet is because I need you to explain to me why you captured Rose! Was it that you wanted to get to the Doctor through her?" He tells him in a questionable tone._**

 ** _The Master takes a look back at Jack in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _It takes great courage to simply fretting to kill a time lord such as me, and so I congratulate you for that, but however you nailed it on the head Captain when you asked whether I was trying to get to the Doctor through Rose!" The Master explains to Jack in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _The Captain shakes his head back at the time lord in response to what he has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well you failed yourself in finding the Doctor then didn't you, because you set out to find him, and unfortunately it seems that you managed to find me instead of him!" Jack shouts out at the Master in response to what he has just explained to him about._**

 ** _The Master folds his arms now as he continues to face the Captain._**

 ** _"_** ** _Be warned handsome Jack that I shall continue to head out on my search for the Doctor!" He warns him in response to what he has just shouted out at him about._**

 ** _Jack rounds on the Master._**

 ** _"_** ** _The Doctor once nothing but peace with you! You're currently hunting down a man that wants nothing more than to be your ally! Listen there is great darkness out there lurking within the hidden darkest corners of the universe, and there are many frets out there to us all! You and the Doctor are the last of your people, and so therefore you really must come together joining forces in order for the time lord race to live on!" He tells him._**

 ** _The Master smiles back at Jack in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _The drumming Captain! The drums are still calling out to me, and just as long as they are continuing to beat there's still hope for me that my fellow race shall return, but however hasn't the Doctor lived long enough now?" He questions him in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _Jack rounds once more in great anger upon the Master._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not going to let you kill the Doctor!" He frets him to stand in his way of getting his prey._**

 ** _The Master then launches himself onto Jack, and he struggles the vortex manipulator device from his wrist. The Master is now holding the Captain's vortex manipulator device firmly in his two hands. The Master smiles back coldly at Jack, and he laughs at him. The Master is happy by the way that he has just stolen from the Captain._**

 ** _"_** ** _So long Captain! No doubt we shall be seeing each other once again!" The Master sings out at Jack._**

 ** _He then smiles coldly over at Rose._**

 ** _"_** ** _The Doctor loves playing with Earth girls! Good ridings Miss Tyler!" He snaps out sharply at her._**

 ** _Rose takes a look back at the Master in response to what he has just snapped out at her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're insane!" Rose tells the Master in a truthful tone._**

 ** _The time lord nods his head back in agreement to Miss Tyler in response to what she has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well that fits, because insane is actually my middle name!" The Master explains to Rose in response to what she has just told him about._**

 ** _The Master then takes a look over at Tony._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come and catch me Mr Stark for I am a terrorist! Actually I am way worse then what I have just told you that I am!" He cries out at him._**

 ** _Mr Stark then makes a dive over at the evil time lord, but however before he can the Master uses his vortex manipulator device to send himself away, vanishing out of the outlaw's camp in Sherwood Forest._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Captain Jack Harkness pulls Rose Marion Tyler into a friendly hug inside the outlaw's camp in Sherwood Forest._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're safe now!" He promises her._**

 ** _Rose is a very brave character, as this was seen when she was kidnapped by the Master. She is both sweet and is also kind towards people. Jack takes a look back over at Tony Stark._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where now?" He questions him._**

 ** _Tony takes a look back at Jack in response to what he has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _We continue our search for Miss Lily Kevins Captain!" Mr Stark explains to Captain Harkness in response to what he has just questioned him about._**

 ** _Tracy Beaker is left shocked by what Tony has just explained to Jack about. Tracy then pulls a face at her boyfriend Kyle Kevins._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please don't tell me that you've lost her again!" She snaps out angrily at him._**

 ** _Kyle nods his head back in sadness at Tracy in response to what she has just snapped out at him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah sorry I'm afraid so and what's more Razz has unfortunately now become a servant to Shannay and has turned against her!" Kyle tells Tracy in response to what she has just snapped out at him about._**

 ** _Tracy can't actually quite believe now what her boyfriend has just told her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _What but they've only just got married!" Tracy moans out at Kyle in response to what he has just told her about._**

 ** _She seems rather upset now knowing that her good friend Lily isn't quite receiving her happily ever after. Tony approaches both Kyle and Tracy now inside the outlaw's camp, and he takes a look at them both._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey I'm sorry you two, but unfortunately I am unable to use my device to send us all off to Conruscant to track Lily down there!" Tony explains to both Tracy and Kyle in a tone of sadness._**

 ** _Mr Stark is left sad off course to discover that he has just failed his two friends. Both Captain Jack and Rose approach the three of them in the camp now. Jack has just overheard what Tony has just explained to both Kyle and Tracy about. Kyle directly turns to face Tony now inside the camp._**

 ** _"_** ** _I say that we now return to Living village and join forces with Steve Kettle there!" He says to him._**

 ** _Tracy nods her head in agreement in response to what Kyle has just said to Tony about. Jack smiles at Tony._**

 ** _"_** ** _We go to this village!" He tells him firmly._**

 ** _Tony smiles in response to what his new friend Jack has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Living village it is then!" Mr Stark agrees with Captain Harkness in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _Tony now takes to powering up his time travelling teleport device once again. Kyle lays his hand down gently upon his girlfriend's shoulder._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you not going to say farewell to your new found friends before we leave?" He asks her._**

 ** _Tracy shakes her head back at Kyle in response to what he has just asked her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _No they'll cop without me!" Tracy promises Kyle in response to what he has just asked her about._**

 ** _Jack smiles at Rose._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's time for us to both head into somewhere new," he tells her sounding happy to be with her._**

 ** _Jack has always found Rose quite attractive. Tony then uses his teleport device to send himself, Captain Harkness, Miss Tyler, Miss Beaker and Mr Kevins all off to Living village in the year twenty fourteen, and away from Sherwood forest in the year eleven ninety four._**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_The Finale Part of the Adventure_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Series 4 Episode 14_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _The evil cold hearted witch who is off course none other than Shannay Ravens, is currently stood inside her time machine loft within her new house which is called 2 Ross way._**

 ** _"_** ** _Computer what is the stasis of what's going on aboard the Fury aircraft?" Miss Ravens questions her computer who is none other than her very own Mr Seed._**

 ** _The face of Mr Garry Seed takes a look back at his new mistress Miss Shannay Ravens in response to what she has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _My readings of that aircraft ship indicate to me that Director Phil Coulson is in the process of activating a bomb in order to blow his Fury aircraft up!" Mr Seed explains to his mistress in response to what she has just questioned him about._**

 ** _Shannay now knows that she really has absolutely no time at all to waste, because she really needs to get her mind controlled servant off that aircraft right now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well don't just smile over at me there Mr Seed beam Razz Kevins directly off that ship and into this house right now!" Shannay instructs her super computer._**

 ** _Seconds later Mr Seed uses his super power to make Razz Kevins appear out of nowhere before his mistress Shannay up in the loft. Shannay smiles coldly over at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lucky for you that I managed to beam you off that aircraft when I did, because if I had been delayed bringing you here a second longer then you would be a pile of burned ashes floating through the air! How was your encounter with your dear old dad?" She snarls out at him._**

 ** _Razz takes a look back at Shannay in response to what she has just snarled out at him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Unfortunately for him my dad's loyal to Lily, and so therefore he is an enemy to us both, and I will make this promise to you my mistress Shannay that I will stop at nothing to kill my dad, because after all he's as a dead man already to me! I'm sorry to report that all the Cybermen soldier's that you sent out onto that aircraft with me have all now been destroyed!" Razz explains to Shannay._**

 ** _Miss Ravens knows that she has done well to turn a good man against his both his friends and loved ones. Shannay takes a seat down inside her time machine control room facing Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Fear not my love, for there are after all a lot more Cybermen at my command then just those field troops that I sent out to invade that aircraft, and it's perfectly good that you now wish to murder your dad!" Miss Ravens tells Mr Kevins._**

 ** _Shannay doesn't actually love Razz at all, because she truly believes that he truly isn't a good looking man, and so she has never really been able to see in him just what her young enemy sees in him. Shannay knows that if Razz was within his right mind then he would be an enemy to her, and not to the people who he loves both his dad and his wife._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Shannay Ravens is sat down on a chair taking a look up with her two eyes at her mind controlled servant inside her house's control room. Shannay rises to her feet up from where she has been sitting down on her chair. Shannay is rather troubled right now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Did you manage to get a better understanding while being on that aircraft just who we are up against? Who is siding with your dad and Steve Kettle?" She interrogates her servant._**

 ** _Razz stands taking a look back at Shannay in the control room in number 2 Ross way house in response to what she has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I regret to inform you my mistress that both my dad and Steve have allied themselves with the group known as the Avengers!" Razz explains to Shannay in response to what she has just interrogated him about._**

 ** _It is clear by just taking a look at her face that Razz knows that Shannay really has no idea at all just what the group known as the Avengers is. Shannay folds her arms._**

 ** _"_** ** _The forces in this group maybe powerful, but I truly believe that every single life form has their enemies!" She tells both herself and Razz._**

 ** _Shannay then focuses all her attention upon Mr Seed as she turns her attention to face the screen._**

 ** _"_** ** _Computer look into for me just who the enemy of the group known as the Avengers is!" Shannay commands her super computer called Garry._**

 ** _Mr Seed smiles back at Miss Ravens in response to what she has just commanded him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes my mistress!" Garry tells Shannay in response to what she has just commanded him about._**

 ** _Seconds later an image of a male who is dressed like a powerful God appears on the super computer screen inside the time machine control room. This male God has dark black longish coloured hair._**

 ** _"_** ** _This man's name is Loki, and he is the brother of the demigod Thor! Loki is as how I have learned from a reliable data source the greatest enemy to the group known as the Avengers! Loki is currently in the far off realm of Asgard!" The voice of Garry Seed explains to his mistress Shannay while he continues to display the image of the God Loki upon his computer screen._**

 ** _Shannay smiles coldly over at her ally Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _I say that we ally ourselves with that demigod!" She informs him._**

 ** _There's a moment of silence while Razz nods his head in agreement in response to what his mistress has just informed him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mr Seed take us to Asgard!" Miss Ravens takes to issuing a command out to her computer screen._**

 ** _Shannay is ready now to face Loki in the high hope of joining forces with him._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _The time travelling house number 2 Ross way appears out of nowhere in the great hall in the mighty realm of Asgard._**

 ** _The city of Asgard is a collection of elaborate buildings and also intricate spires. Large structures that seem to have been built into the rocks, and that have sweeping terraces top many of the cliffs here in Asgard. Surrounding the great God Odin's palace here in this realm there are gleaming pyramids, statues with columns._**

 ** _The notable brifrost bridge in Asgard gives out passage to all the nine realms, but however it can only be opened up by its guardian Hiemdall._**

 ** _Both Miss Shannay Ravens and Mr Razz Kevins then depart from their time travelling house in the great hall there. Both Shannay and Razz can see a man, the man who Mr Seed displayed an image of on their computer screen, sat down before them on a mighty throne at the far end of this hall. The man rises to his feet up from where he was sat down upon his throne in this hall. The man then begins to cross the hall over to where both Shannay and Razz are stood together facing him in the hall. The man smiles coldly from Razz to Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _Can I help you?" He takes to questioning them both sounding rather troubled._**

 ** _Shannay ignores the question that who she now knows to be Loki has just fired off at her. Shannay then takes to rounding on this demigod._**

 ** _"_** ** _Listen closely to me demigod when I tell you that both you and I share with one another now a common enemy, who goes by the name of Thor, because he has allied himself with some enemies of mine, and as well as believing that the enemy of my enemy is my friend I also believe that the friend of my enemy is my enemy!" She tells him._**

 ** _Loki rounds on Shannay in response to what she has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _You have a very poor lack of common history of my brother don't you, because he is after all my brother, and so why would you come here claiming to be an enemy of my brother, and wishing to join forces with me against him when you should know that he's mine alone to kill! I have no room in my life for both friends and allies, and so I hence forth forbid either you or your curly haired friend over there from ever leaving Asgard! Hench forth from this moment on I curse both you and your friend to live out the remainder of your days as my prisoner's!" Loki places a sentence down upon Shannay in response to what she has just told him about._**

 ** _Loki then orders his guards in to come and lock both Shannay and Razz up inside a prison cell in his city of Asgard._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Meanwhile back to the adventurous tale of our main character Lily Kevins. Well she is still one of the many new passengers' who are currently aboard Colonel John Sheppard's puddle jumper._**

 ** _A puddle jumper is something that was created by the ancients within the mighty city of Atlantis. It is a form of a spacecraft. Colonel John Sheppard's puddle jumper that he is currently flying is right now sailing across the USA skies._**

 ** _Lily Kevins is sat down on her brand new wheelchair in the back room of the spacecraft. Lily has unfortunately now lost her left ear in a fierce sword fight battle against her great enemy Shannay Ravens, and she has also got her left leg cut off in a mighty battle against the sith lord Darth Vader before he died. Lily currently is unaware that her husband who she loves very much who goes by the name of Razz Kevins has now turned against her, and is now being mind controlled by her evil enemy Shannay. Lily's friend Ryan Robertson is sat down upon a little stool facing her in the back room of the puddle jumper. Lily shakes her head over at Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can't believe that it was only yesterday morning that I wasn't disabled!" She moans out to him._**

 ** _Ryan takes a look back in sadness at his good friend in response to what she has just moaned out to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh Lily!" He says to her within a tone of sadness._**

 ** _Lily knows that her precious life has just turned into a real nightmare. Ryan smiles in sadness over at his friend while sitting facing her in the back room of the puddle jumper._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm going to look after you!" Ryan promises his friend._**

 ** _Lily smiles back at Ryan in response to what he has just promised her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm very fortunate to have such good friend's as you!" Lily tells her pal Ryan in response to what he has just promised her about._**

 ** _Lily thinks back now to the very first time that she met Ryan. She had travelled to Kings cross train station in the city of London, and there she had encounted him within platform nine and three quarters. Lily and Ryan hadn't gotten off to a good start with their now firm friendship, because when she first met him Lily was kidnapped by Ryan, and she was taken as his prisoner aboard the Hogwarts express. Lily and Ryan had fought against one another from day one of their friendship with one another, but Lily and Ryan soon started to become friends when Lily used her time machine to go back in time to save his life after he committed suicide and died. Ryan had committed suicide after learning just who he was being controlled by to go against Lily, and it turns out that he was being controlled by his future self._**

 ** _"_** ** _We will find Razz together!" Ryan makes another promise to his mate._**

 ** _Lily takes a look back at Ryan in response to what he has just promised her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _You've changed do you know? Your now no longer that mad man who I met so long ago who kidnapped me in order to try and turn me against my husband!" Lily tells Ryan honestly in response to what he has just further promised her about._**

 ** _Ryan takes Lily now gently by her right hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _Some people are worth changing for," he says to her in response to what she has just told him about._**

 ** _Lily winks at Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you know that I can still remember the day when you kissed me," she tells him in response to what he has just said to her about._**

 ** _It had been while he had been tormenting her, and he had brought himself upon her in order to forcefully kiss her. Ryan shakes his head back at Lily in response to what she has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _You made me into a much better man my friend," Ryan explains to Lily in response to what she has just told him about._**

 ** _Lily smiles back at Ryan in response to what he has just explained to her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I quite liked the day that you kissed me," Lily reveals to Ryan in response to what he has just explained to her about._**

 ** _Ryan looks at Lily mercifully in the eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Use your magic to grow both your left ear and your left leg back!" He pleads with her._**

 ** _Lily has actually already tried to do this, but unfortunately she was unable to. Lily shakes her head back in sadness at Ryan in response to what he has just pleaded with her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I cannot for my powers seem to have weakened due to what happened to me!" Lily explains in sadness to Ryan in response to what he has just pleaded with her about._**

 ** _Ryan is very sorry to hear what Lily has just explained to him about. Mr Robertson smiled back at Mrs Kevins in response to what she has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well don't worry yourself my friend, because I'm going to look after you now!" Ryan promises Lily._**

 ** _Matthew Seed makes his way now through into the back room in the puddle jumper, and he faces his two friend's there. Matthew takes a look directly over at Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _I want to know what you were telling Mackenzie about when we found her that you've seen visions of the future!" He tells him._**

 ** _Matthew is clearly thinking back to when both him and Ryan were comforting their new friend Mackenzie when she was in tears back in the Jedi temple. Ryan is left shocked to discover that Matthew his mate is now on his case. Matthew quickly turns to face Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _He's up to something!" He warns her._**

 ** _Lily knows that if Ryan does prove out to be up to some game then there's no way at all that she is any fit state to battle against him. Lily then quickly takes a look over at Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _You once told me that you know how I'm going to die!" She reminds him sounding shocked._**

 ** _Ryan closes his eyes. He really isn't meaning to upset his friend Lily like this. Ryan knows that the moment has come that he has most feared. Ryan opens up his two eyes, and he takes a look directly over at his disabled friend Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah I do unfortunately know how you're going to go down my friend, because there was this crystal ball that I was in procession of for a short time, and it's one that you yourself have seen before! That ball showed me a glimpse of Shannay murdering you while using both a sword and a gun!" Mr Robertson explains to Mrs Kevins sounding really upset in response to what she has just reminded him about._**

 ** _Lily is left absolutely shocked by what her friend has just reminded her about. Lily knows that Ryan was wrong to have kept this from her. Lily takes to feeling her chest with her two hands now, and she can feel her unborn child kicking her from within her chest. Lily is really frightened now to think that this baby is either going to die before it is born, or that it is going to grow up without knowing it's mother, because Lily has suddenly made the decision that she actually wishes to keep her child when it is born into the universe now. Lily points to her missing left ear._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry with just having one ear now I must check did you really say that you've seen a prophecy of Shannay killing me in cold blood?" She questions Ryan sounding rather concerned, but however she isn't concerned about herself like how she really should be, no she is in fact concerned about her unborn baby._**

 ** _However Lily's worst fears are soon realised when she sees Ryan nodding his head in response to her question to him. Ryan smiles over at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _I will protect you!" He tells her in a truthful vow._**

 ** _Lily is feeling confident now that her life shall be saved in response to what her good friend Ryan has just told her about. Ryan continues to smile at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _If not I shall raise your child in your name along with Razz off course," he says to her in response to what she has just told him about._**

 ** _Ryan and Lily exchange a sad little smile with one another now. Lily soon may not be here in the land of the living if this prophecy of her death comes to pass._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Meanwhile in the main part of Colonel John Sheppard's puddle jump, the Colonel is in the company of his three new friend's who are Mackenzie Nelly, Billton Charlton and Jason Ballings there. Mackenzie is a young lady from none other than the Jedi temple. She is a former Jedi knight. Jason has just got caught up in an adventure that led him away from his home in the enchanted forest, and brought him into the company of Mrs Lily Kevins. Billton is now a good friend of Ryan's and Billton actually used to call Ryan his King back when he used to serve in his army in middle earth. Jason is sat down next to Mackenzie in the puddle jumper._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm looking forward to getting to know you," he says to her._**

 ** _Mackenzie smiles back at Jason in response to what he has just said to her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _As am I you," Mackenzie tells Jason in response to what he has just said to her about._**

 ** _Jason shakes his head over at Mackenzie._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can't believe that I'm no longer a serving boy!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Billton is sat down next to Jason in the puddle jumper._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good fortune comes to the very best of us," he tells him._**

 ** _Jason takes a look back at Billton in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _So what's your story then Billton?" Jason questions his new acutance._**

 ** _Charlton takes a look back at Ballings in response to what he has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _My story is an interesting one, well because you see I come from a place called the kingdom of Gondor, and that is within the realm of middle earth! I used to fight alongside none other than Ryan himself in battle, because you see he was my King!" Billton explains to Jason in response to what he has just questioned him about._**

 ** _The colonel's spacecraft continues to make its way across the skies of the USA. Suddenly something goes wrong with the way that Colonel Sheppard is flying his puddle jumper._**

 ** _"_** ** _Whoa breaking news guys we're just about to crash land!" The Colonel cries out at his three passengers who are Jason, Mackenzie and Billton within a frightened tone._**

 ** _The spacecraft seems to be falling rapidly out of the sky now. It goes falling quickly down to earth._**

 ** _"_** ** _OH WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING COLONEL?" Mackenzie screams out within a rather terrified tone._**

 ** _John tries to control the engines of his puddle jumper._**

 ** _"_** ** _There's a fault with the engines of our spacecraft! They all seem to be really rather badly damaged, and so I'm going to have no other choice but to make an emergency landing now before it's too late!" He cries out at his crew members while explaining to them._**

 ** _Down and down the puddle jumper goes, dropping, falling out of the clear blue sky._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Colonel John Sheppard's puddle jumper falls down into a gushing river in a small town, and no one is left harmed in anyway by the emergency landing that the Colonel has had to perform onto his spacecraft._**

 ** _Everyone now takes to departing from the Colonel's puddle jumper. Ryan Robertson pushes Lily Kevins' wheelchair that she's securely sitting on out of the back door of the spacecraft. He is heading on after both his four friend's who are Matthew Seed, Billton Charlton, Mackenzie Nelly and Jason Ballings and the Colonel out of the puddle jumper. They are all stood within deep water in a small river in the town._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well come on than team let's head away from here!" Colonel Sheppard instructs the others._**

 ** _Ryan then takes to pushing Lily's wheelchair out of the river and onto a shore that lies just beyond the river. Lily knows that Ryan is doing just what he promised her that he would do, and that is by him offering her out the vital protection that she requires. Jason Ballings seems isn't at all a good swimmer, and so his new friend Billton Charlton very nicely supports him out of the deep cold river. Matthew shakes his head at both Ryan and Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where the hell are we now?" He questions them both._**

 ** _Lily really has no idea at all just where both her and her many friends have come to now in their travels. Matthew turns to face Jason._**

 ** _"_** ** _Would you and Billton like to journey on with me in this place to see if we can get ourselves some kind of view of just where on earth we are?" He questions him._**

 ** _Jason nods his head in response to what his new acutance Matthew has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yes that sounds good then we'll be able to know for sure about just where on earth we are!" Mr Ballings agrees with Mr Seed in response to what he has just questioned him about._**

 ** _While the three boys Matthew, Jason and Billton journey on together past the river shore to see just where on earth they are now Colonel Sheppard takes a look back at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _We're definitely on earth my dear, and the last time I checked the systems navigation system I learned that we are somewhere near to Bostom!" He explains to her._**

 ** _Lily takes a look back at John in response to what he has just explained to her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _You should have gone with them Colonel!" Lily tells John in response to what he has just explained to her about._**

 ** _Ryan shakes his head feeling really rather worried about his mate Matthew now._**

 ** _"_** ** _I really should have gone with them too!" Ryan tells the others in response to what Lily has just told John about._**

 ** _Ending_**

 ** _The tree friend's who are Matthew Seed, Jason Ballings and Billton Charlton all are now arriving at a mysterious bridge to where they have just landed in their Colonel's spacecraft together. Matthew reads a sign on this bridge, and he learns from reading this sign that this bridge is referred to as the toll bridge. Suddenly a yellow coloured bug car drives past the three lads on this bridge. Matthew's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know where we are my friends! This is a town called Storybrooke, and the reason to why I know that is because I have wrote about his town before in my stories!" He explains to the other two young men in a shocked tone._**

 ** _Matthew can't actually quite believe now just how his world of story writing is now transforming into the world of reality, because first he met the main character in his stories, and he managed to get himself caught up with her in her adventures, and that main character in his books is off course our Lily Kevins, and he also has suddenly found himself caught up within this town that he knows to be Storybrooke, and Matthew understands now that it's only a matter of time before he meets a woman called Emma Swan who he has seen many times on TV in this town._**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_The Finale Part of the Adventure_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Series 4 Episode 15_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Ryan Robertson who is pushing his friend Lily Kevins' wheelchair up to them approaches his three friend's who are Matthew Seed, Jason Ballings and Billton Charlton where they are standing together on the Toll bridge in the town of Storybrooke. Ryan takes a look over at Matthew._**

 ** _"_** ** _I just thought that me and Lily had better come to find you to find out what's taking you so long!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Matthew ignores what Ryan has just explained to him about, and he takes a look directly at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's happening all over again! I've wrote about something that has turned out to be real! This is a town called Storybrooke, and I wrote about this town while I explained about Captain Hook's hidden away lost memories in my stories! It's you all over again! You've proven to be real just like Storybrooke now has!" Mr Seed tells Mrs Kevins._**

 ** _Lily's left shocked by what Matthew has just told her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who the hell put those ideas into your mind Matty? I don't believe that it's all be a coincidence that you've come up with the idea about writing about me and this Storybrooke town! I truly believe that someone must have planted those ideas into your mind! Someone must be playing out a great big game with us!" She explains to him in response to what he has just told her about._**

 ** _Both Colonel John Sheppard and Mackenzie Nelly now take to coming and joining Lily Kevins, Matthew Seed, Ryan Robertson, Jason Ballings, Billton Charlton and Mackenzie Nelly all on the Toll bridge. Lily turns round and she smiles over at John._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well Colonel turns out that there are mysteries that need us to solve them in this town!" She says to him._**

 ** _Lily is now determined to use her remaining limps, to help her friend Matthew Seed to solve their shared mystery, about just who has been making him write these stories._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Matthew Seed pushes his friend Lily Kevins' into a diner in the town of Storybrooke called Granny's, and their companion's Ryan Robertson, Billton Charlton, Jason Ballings, Mackenzie Nelly and Colonel John Sheppard all take to following them into the diner together._**

 ** _The wallpaper in Granny's diner resembles trees, and it has deliberately been placed upon all the walls, and this is in order for the town of Storybrooke to have a resemblance to the enchanted forest._**

 ** _Both Ryan Robertson and Mackenzie Nelly go to fetch drinks for their friends by the counter in the diner, and this is while all the others go and take a seat down by a table in the diner. John, Matthew, Jason and Billton all slide themselves into two separate booths in the diner._**

 ** _The old lady who can only be Granny herself appears behind the counter in her diner to serve both her new visitors what they want from her. Granny takes a look at both Ryan and Mackenzie with suspicion set within her two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _You two don't look familiar, but then again you can't be new to Storybrooke, because after all no one comes or goes from this town!" The old lady explains to both the young man and the young lady who are now stood before her in her diner._**

 ** _Ryan takes a look back at Granny in response to what she has just explained to both him and his new friend Mackenzie about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nailed it on the head my old dear, because you see my friend's and I are truly not from around here! We just stumbled into your town by accident! Call the press if you must, but right now I want a nice cold beer!" Mr Robertson explains to Granny who is otherwise known as Widow Lucas in response to what she herself has just explained to him about._**

 ** _Granny raises up her two hands to silence both Ryan and Mackenzie before either one of them can speak to her again._**

 ** _"_** ** _No I'm not getting either of you or your many friend's over there at that table a drink, because you see my dearies I really need to call the sheriff now, because your sudden stumble upon this town is an urgent matter for the police!" Widow Lucas tells both Mr Robertson and Miss Nelly._**

 ** _Granny then takes to picking her radio up from where it was laid down upon her counter._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sheriff come in please!" Granny then speaks into her walki talky._**

 ** _Suddenly the voice of the Sheriff of Storybrooke rings out from the radio._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sheriff Swan who's calling please?"_**

 ** _Widow Lucas presses her radio now close to her mouth._**

 ** _"_** ** _Its Granny listen Emma I really need you to come down to the diner right away an incident has just occurred!" She responds to what the Sheriff has just asked her about._**

 ** _Ryan knows that both him and his friends are going to get themselves into trouble with the Sheriff of this town now._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Sheriff Emma Swan comes bursting herself into Granny's diner in the mysterious town of Storybrooke all of a sudden, and she stands facing the town's newcomer's Ryan Robertson, Mackenzie Nelly, Lily Kevins, Matthew Seed, Jason Ballings, Billton Charlton and Colonel John Sheppard there. Sheriff Swan has blonde coloured hair, and she has hazel coloured eyes. Emma folds her arms while she faces her town's newcomers inside this diner._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ok I suppose that I really must say welcome to Storybrooke to you all, but I just really need to know what all of your names are!" Emma explains to Storybrooke's new residents._**

 ** _Ryan rounds on Emma inside the diner._**

 ** _"_** ** _Name's Ryan Robertson Sheriff, and so you now have all the evidence that you need in order to arrest me for stumbling into your town!" He tells her in response to what she has just explained to him about._**

 ** _Miss Swan rounds on Mr Robertson in response to what he has just told her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Silence or I will get you locked up and thrown into a cell for real!" Emma warns Ryan in response to what he has just told her about._**

 ** _Emma shakes her head over at Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't try me!" She frets him._**

 ** _Emma then pushes Ryan away from her using just one of her hands._**

 ** _"_** ** _Right I now have myself clown's name and so I'm going to need to know what the rest of your name's are!" Emma informs the other newcomer's in her town._**

 ** _Emma smiles down at Lily who is sat securely in her wheelchair._**

 ** _"_** ** _What's your name dear?" She asks her._**

 ** _Lily then proceeds to share out her name with the Sheriff. Emma smiles down at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good girl, and what are you hoping that your child's going to be?" She questions her after she has noticed that she is indeed pregnant._**

 ** _Lily takes a look back at Emma in response to what she has just questioned her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I already know that my child's going to be a girl!" Lily tells the Sheriff of this town in response to what she has just questioned her about._**

 ** _Colonel Sheppard then rounds on Sheriff Swan inside Granny's diner._**

 ** _"_** ** _Look you want trouble with us well don't you Sheriff, but unfortunately for you we don't either want or need any troubled from you! I have vowed to get these people home Sheriff and that is exactly what I'm going to do, but unfortunately for me my spacecraft has broken down, and so what I need to now ask from you Miss is whether you have a car or another form of transport that you could lend to me!" John shouts out at Emma._**

 ** _It is clear that he is starting to get himself angry with her now. Emma rounds on John. She believes him to be quite attractive, but however she is determined to stay loyal to the pirate who she loves who is off course Hook, and not to steer off the rear ends by falling in love with him. Emma however quite admires the way by which this man has just bravely spoke up for his friends here today in this diner, and she can see a good leadership quality within him. Emma smiles back at John in response to what he has just shouted out at her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well leader lead me to your ship and I shall try to use my magic to mend it!" Emma tells John in response to what he has just shouted out at her about._**

 ** _John's left troubled by what Emma has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _What are you then some kind of witch?" He questions her in response to what she has just told him about._**

 ** _Emma shrugs her shoulders._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ok Colonel let me make a deal with you!" Swan tells Sheppard._**

 ** _John is suddenly interested by what Emma has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yeah now we're talking sexy Sheriff-_**

 ** _John now regrets what he has just said to Emma, because he really didn't mean for those words to come out of his mouth. Emma frowns at John._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you done Colonel?" She snaps sharply out at him feeling quite embarrassed by what he has just cried out at her in this diner._**

 ** _John uses a hand gesture to show the Sheriff that his lips are now sealed shut. Emma folds her arms._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll use my magic to mend your ship if you allow me to drive these people home in my bug!" She negotiates with him._**

 ** _John shrugs his shoulders in response to what Emma has just negotiated with him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh good then I need never have to see your pretty face again, and as for my friends, I'll just say so long farewell to them before I fly back home to Atlantis!" Colonel Sheppard agrees with what Sheriff Swan has just negotiated with him about._**

 ** _John then shares a firm handshake with Emma._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Colonel John Sheppard leads Sheriff Emma Swan down to the river that his puddle jumper has badly landed in the town of Storybrooke. He has just left the people who he brought to this town back in Granny's dinner there. John stands between both Emma and his crashed spacecraft in the river now. Emma shrugs her shoulders over at John._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey you going to move aside now so that I can make your space ship fly spaceman?" She questions him._**

 ** _Colonel Sheppard then moves to one side of the river now in order to let Sheriff Swan get a much better view of his crashed down puddle jumper. Emma concentrates her magic on repairing the spacecraft, and she successfully manages to repair it. Just then the former Mayor of the town Regina Mills appears by the shore of the river bank. Miss Mills nods her head over at Miss Swan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Not bad work Emma it would seem that your magic is improving, and who is this man who you have just brought with you into the town? Should I tell the one handed pirate now or later?" She demands answers from her._**

 ** _Emma rounds back on Regina in response to the answers that she has just demanded from her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Go and sort your own love life out before you ever even begin to think about getting yourself involved with mine Regina!" Miss Swan argues with Miss Mills._**

 ** _Regina herself is in love with none other than Robin Hood. It would appear that there are actually two Robin Hood's out there, but Emma accidently made the mistake of bringing Robin's deceased wife Marian back from the past with her when she temporally got trapped there along with her one true love Captain Hook. Regina shrugs her shoulders in response to what Emma has just argued with her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Right I really should mind my own business mustn't I like how you should between me and Robin!" Regina snaps sharply out at Emma before she walks away from the river bank away from her._**

 ** _John takes a look back at Emma._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lady with a bad temper very much like you she is!" He tells her._**

 ** _Emma rounds on John in response to what he has just told her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _You'll find that I've now taken to repair your damaged spacecraft for you and now so just leave will you spaceman!" Sheriff Swan commands Colonel Sheppard._**

 ** _John then takes to simply enter into his puddle jumper, and then he flies away in it. Emma watches as the Colonel places a security cloak in around what he refers to as his puddle jumper. The pirate Captain Hook now takes to appearing by Emma's side where she is now stood by the shore of the river. Killian Jones smiles over at his one true love._**

 ** _"_** ** _What's up Swan?" He questions her sounding rather concerned about her._**

 ** _Emma shakes her head back at Killian in response to his question to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nothing just a stranger!" Emma promises Hook in response to his concerned question about her._**

 ** _Emma then links arms with her Captain._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come now I could really do with a quick drink at Granny's," she tells him._**

 ** _Both Sheriff Swan and Captain Hook then take to disappearing away from the river bank together._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Both Sheriff Emma Swan and Captain Hook stand facing both Lily Kevins and her people Ryan Robertson, Matthew Seed, Jason Ballings, Billton Charlton and Mackenzie Nelly in Granny's diner in Storybrooke. Both Lily and her friend's have just tucked their way into a great big meal in this diner. They really enjoyed it and they were more than ready for it, because none of them had tucked their way into a decent meal within days. Lily takes a look up at Emma with mercy shown clearly in her two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Make both my left ear and my left leg grow back into place for me!" Mrs Kevins pleads with Sheriff Swan in a tone of mercy, because she now knows that very much like her she can perform magic._**

 ** _Emma smiles back at Lily in response to what she has just has pleaded with her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I shall do my very best!" Sheriff Swan vows to Mrs Kevins in response to what she has just pleaded with her about._**

 ** _Emma then concentrates all her magical efforts on trying to grow Lily's missing limps for her back into place, but unfortunately however she is unable to do this. Emma shakes her head back at Lily in sadness._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm so sorry but unfortunately I am unable to grow your ear and leg for you back into place!" Sheriff Swan tells Mrs Kevins in a tone of pain._**

 ** _Emma is hurting inside her heart now by knowing that she unfortunately can't use her enchanted powers to offer out her help and support to the sick little girl. Jason and Billton both take to approaching their leader Ryan now inside this little comfy dinner._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sir we're really sorry to have to tell you that we'd both rather stay here in this town than continuing our travels with you! All good things must come to an end and so our travels with you must come to an end! We could find work inside this town for ourselves, and we could live a new life each! There's a new beginning for us both to find inside this town!" Both Mr Ballings and Mr Charlton take now to explaining to Mr Robertson inside Granny's diner in the town of Storybrooke._**

 ** _Ryan takes now to sharing out a firm handshake with both Jason and Billton._**

 ** _"_** ** _I wish you both every bit of success for the future and good luck with continuing to live out your lives here," he says to them both._**

 ** _Ryan fears now that what his two friends have just explained to him is completely true, and that all good things really must come to an end. Ryan fears that his best friend Lily's life may soon come to an abrupt end._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Matthew Seed finds Sheriff Emma Swan sitting down by a table in Granny's diner drinking a cup of coffee. Mr Seed smiles over at the Sheriff._**

 ** _"_** ** _May I join you?" He questions her._**

 ** _Emma smiles happily back at Matthew in response to what he has just questioned her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Off course I shall be driving both you and your friend's home to your Living village in the UK shortly!" Emma explains to Matthew in response to what he has just questioned her about._**

 ** _Matthew then takes a seat down by the table directly facing where the Sheriff herself is sitting. Emma smiles at Matthew._**

 ** _"_** ** _What can I do for you Mr Seed?" She asks him sounding really rather curious now._**

 ** _Matthew takes a look back at Emma now in response to what she has just asked him about. Matthew has nervously begun to frigate with his fingers now._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's difficult to explain Sheriff!" Mr Seed explains to Emma truthfully in response to what she has just asked him about._**

 ** _She smiles back at him in response to what he has just explained to her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh come on Matthew I come from a world of magic! I'm the daughter of both Snow white and Prince Charming! I'm the saviour of this town, and I have a son who's much younger than you who brings all his concerns before me, and so if you're having problems as your new friend I'd very much like to hear about them!" Emma tells Matthew in response to what he has just explained to her about._**

 ** _Matthew realises suddenly that he can indeed trust the Sheriff. Matthew takes a look back at Emma in response to what she has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I wrote a book about this town, you and my friend Lily and I didn't realise at the time when I was writing the book that you were in fact all real people and that this town is real!" Matthew explains to Emma in response to what she has just told him about._**

 ** _Emma is left rather troubled now by what Matthew has just explained to her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I really don't know how I can help you with that one!" Emma informs Matthew in a truthful tone in response to what he has just explained to her about._**

 ** _Emma then rises to her feet up from her chair that she has been sitting on inside the diner. Emma then smiles down to where Matthew is sitting down before her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I shall now drive both you and your friend's home!" She tells him._**

 ** _Matthew knows that he is just about to enter himself back into the world of Living village, but however the mystery to who gave him the idea to write his stories based on real people is still unsolved._**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Emma Swan helps Lily Kevins into one of the back seat's of her yellow bug, and this is after she has placed Lily's wheelchair into the boot of her bug. Ryan now takes to entering himself into the front seat of the yellow bug beside Emma's drives seat. Emma knows that she's not lucky having to sit next to Ryan for what seems to be the net twenty days. Sheriff Swan knows that it'll take her days upon days to travel from where she currently is in the USA to where her four friend's wish to be dropped off in the UK. Both Matthew Seed and Mackenzie Nelly are now jumping into the back seats of the yellow bug beside their disabled friend Lily. Emma then begins to drive her yellow bug once again out of the town of Storybrooke. Emma is the only resident within Storybrooke who can ever both come and leave from the town. Emma's yellow bug is now crossing through the town line._**

 ** _It doesn't take Emma Swan long to drive out of Maine in her yellow bug. Her passenger Ryan Robertson has insisted to her that she tunes in the radio in her car, and so unfortunately thanks to Ryan constantly bugging her Emma is now playing some loud hip hop music in her car. While Emma drives her car her passenger's share out their rather exciting stories with her. Emma is shocked to learn just how her passenger Lily lost both her left ear and her left leg. Emma's car continues to travel across the USA, but soon however unfortunately it breaks down in Forks Washington in the United States of America._**

 ** _Forks Washington is a small town with a small population. Forks is actually one of the wettest due to it being the rainiest parts of the USA._**

 ** _Unfortunately Sheriff Emma Swan's yellow bug has just broken down in rainy Forks, and so both Lily Kevins and her three companion's are still trapped within the USA and are therefore unable to get back to where they really need to be which is Living village in the UK._**

 ** _TO BE COTINUED!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_The Finale Part of the Adventure_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Series 4 Episode 16_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Sheriff Emma Swan angrily gets out of her yellow bug now in the town of Forks in the United States of America. Heavy rain is coming pounding down at her from the high heavens. Emma is just so incredibly angry right now. Emma kicks out at her yellow bug in anger now. Inside her bug however Ryan Robertson is still sitting in the front seat playing out some banging music on her car radio. Lily Kevins, Matthew Seed and Mackenzie Nelly are still all sat in the back seats of her bug together. Emma rests her head upon the top of her car in anger now, and she allows the rain to come pouring down onto her head. It is making her hair just so incredibly wet now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Excuse me are you alright there? Are you lost at all?" A voice of a woman coming from behind Emma questions her all of a sudden._**

 ** _This voice makes Emma nearly jump out of her skin with shock, because she believed herself very much to be alone. Emma turns round to find herself facing a brown haired youngish lady. This woman appears to be just over five foot in her height. This lady surprisingly has gold coloured eyes. The woman takes a look at Lily with suspicion in her two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Worried that the vampire's are going to get you are you?" She demands an answer quickly from her._**

 ** _What this woman has just questioned her about really takes to turning Emma's blood cold. Emma is shivering with not the coldness of the air around her but with fear now. Emma takes a look back at the lady in response to what she has just questioned her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _What are you? Are you a vampire?" The Sheriff of Storybrooke questions this woman who is standing just before her in the pouring rain in the town of Forks._**

 ** _Emma is shocked to discover that this woman has pale coloured skin, but however she is even more horrified to find this woman nodding her head in response to the questions that she has just asked her about. Matthew Seed now takes to departing from the sheriff's yellow bug. Matthew takes a look from Emma who is his new friend over to this rather strange looking lady. The woman with pale skin takes a look from Emma to Matthew._**

 ** _"_** ** _My time as a human is over!" She informs them both._**

 ** _Both Matthew and Emma are left terrified off course now by what this woman has just informed them both about. The lady now takes to backing herself away from both Mr Seed and Sheriff Swan in fear now. The lady shakes her head from both Matthew to Emma._**

 ** _"_** ** _Got to get myself away from the two of you now before I unfortunately do something to one of you that I later regret doing, for example sinking my teeth deep into one of your necks!" She warns them both within a tone of sharp coldness._**

 ** _Sheriff Swan takes now to withdrawing a gun from her jacket, and she aims it over now directly at the vampire lady._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah don't come any closer!" Emma warns the woman who is a vampire._**

 ** _The woman smiles at Emma._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please get back into your car now I don't want to hurt you, but I will! You should know when to walk away!" She frets to harm her._**

 ** _Matthew steps closer now to face this pale skinned lady with sympathy shown clearly towards her within his two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who are you? Do you have a name? Please we mean no harm to you our car has just broken down! My name's Matthew and this is Emma!" Matthew explains to the vampire woman._**

 ** _She takes a look back at him in response to what he has just explained to her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _My name is Bella, Isabella Cullen!" The vampire lady tells Matthew in response to what he has just explained to her about._**

 ** _Bella was as a human female exceptionally clumsy, but however this has now very much changed due to her transforming into a vampire girl. Bella is quite quiet and she has a very kind heart. Bella is compassionate and she is very caring towards others. It is very surprising that Bella is out in this weather, because she doesn't at all like wet climates. Bella wouldn't really have bitten into either Matthew or Emma before, but however she just wanted to have a bit of fun for once by fretting to, because after all Bella as a vampire really dislikes the idea of feeding upon human's._**

 ** _Now that she is a vampire Bella Cullen has a much clearer view of the world around her. Bella has a lot of self-control now that she is a vampire. Bella also has the ability to put up a mental shield around her, and this shield allows protection over both herself and the people around her against superhuman powers that affect the mind._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Bella Cullen shakes her head at both Matthew Seed and Emma Swan while she begins to smile at them both, while she is facing them both in the town of Forks._**

 ** _"_** ** _I won't really hurt either of you, but yeah I am a vampire, and the thing is that I'm very much proud to be one! I spent years upon years wishing to be one, and then I finally was bitten by my husband who is a vampire, and so therefore after he did this to me I became a vampire myself!" Bella explains to both Matthew and Emma._**

 ** _They are still stood just by Emma's yellow bug in the town. Both Ryan Robertson and Mackenzie Nelly take now to departing from the yellow bug together, and they are leaving their disabled friend Lily Kevins alone in that vehicle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey what's going on Sheriff Swan?" Ryan questions Emma sounding curious._**

 ** _Emma shrugs her shoulders back at the young man who she believes to be a clown in response to what he has just questioned her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nothing just some vampire lady called Bella!" Miss Swan explains to Mr Robertson in response to what he has just questioned her about._**

 ** _Ryan takes a look over at Bella in response to what his new friend Emma has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do me a favour and please don't suck the life out of me!" Ryan begs Bella pleading with her rather stupidly._**

 ** _Matthew rounds on his friend Ryan in response to what he has just begged Bella about not to do to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't be stupid she means us no harm!" Matthew snaps out at Ryan in response to what he has just pleaded with Mrs Cullen about what she is not to do to him._**

 ** _Emma sighs. She is feeling frustrated now that she isn't back on the road yet in her yellow bug. Emma rounds on Bella._**

 ** _"_** ** _Look all I need from you is directions on just how to get to the petrol station in this city!" She explains to her sounding like she is beginning to feel a little bit frustrated now._**

 ** _Bella takes a look back at Emma in response to what she has just explained to her about. The rain is continuing to come pounding down upon them all. Bella takes a look back at Emma in response to what she has just explained to her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Very well then I shall show you where the nearest petrol station to where we currently are in this city right now!" Mrs Cullen tells Mrs Swan in response to what she has just explained to her about._**

 ** _Bella is ready now to help this gang of people leave Forks in any way that she can._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Meanwhile back within Living village that is within Liverpool city in the country England five people suddenly appear out of nowhere there. They all appear outside a pub in the village. Captain Jack Harkness who is one of the members within this party of people is happy by where he has just appeared outside. The joyful Captain who has just become an agent of SHIELD claps his hands joyfully together._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh I'm liking this!" Captain Harkness cries out in great delight as he takes a look over at the entrance to the pub._**

 ** _Captain Jack is just about to head off into the entrance of the pub, when all of a sudden his leader who is the America billionaire called Tony Stark grabs him firmly by the arm, and this is in order for him to hold him back from entering his way into the pub. Mr Stark shakes his head at Captain Harkness._**

 ** _"_** ** _No! Don't go getting any ideas about having a drink now, because I'm sure that there will be more than enough time for you to get a drink later, but my friend right now we really need to locate my fellow team members within this village!" He tells him while take a look at his gleeful face._**

 ** _Kyle Kevins who is yet another member of this party of people along with his girlfriend Tracy Beaker takes a look at his leader, who is off course Mr Tony Stark._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where are your team members?" Mr Kevins questions Mr Stark out of curiosity._**

 ** _The American billionaire takes a look back at the adventurer in response to his question that he's just asked him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry they'll soon find us!" Mr Stark promises Mr Kevins in response to his question that he's just asked him about._**

 ** _Tony is off course proven to be absolutely right when his fellow friend's who are Steve Rodgers, Thor and Bruce Banner all take to spotting them all standing together just outside the pub, and making their way over to them to where they are standing together within the village. Mr Steve Kettle is among the avengers. Steve takes to sharing out a friendly hug with his friend Tracy Beaker when he finds her standing beside his friend Kyle in the village._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's good to see you again," Tracy tells Steve._**

 ** _Mr Kettle pulls himself out of the embrace now that Miss Beaker has just trapped him within. Steve then nods his head back at Tracy in response to what she has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Likewise," Steve says to Tracy in response to what she has just told him about._**

 ** _Steve takes a look back over at his mate Kyle. He is appearing to be really rather troubled right now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Any sign of Lily yet?" Steve questions Kyle longing for him to give him the answer that he is highly hoping to receive from him, but however unfortunately off course Kyle shakes his head back at Steve in response to what he has just questioned him about._**

 ** _Captain Rodgers now takes to addressing Mr Stark._**

 ** _"_** ** _I am sad to report to you that both Agent Natasha Romanoff and Director Phil Coulson fell in the battle aboard the Fury aircraft!" He explains to him sounding really saddened right now._**

 ** _Tony now bows his head down in sadness, and he allows himself to have a few minutes of silence to himself in order to think over the deaths of his two friends'. Tony takes a look down at his time travelling teleport device, and he finds himself seeing something that he has longed for to see upon the small tiny screen of his device. Tony quickly takes a look round at both Steve Kettle and Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know where Lily is!" He informs them both all of a sudden._**

 ** _Mr Tony Stark knows now just exactly where he is able to locate Mrs Lily Kevins in planet earth._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Both Steve Kettle and Kyle Kevins take now to rounding on Tony Stark where they are standing before him outside the pub in Living village._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where is she?" They both take to demanding the exact same answer from him together now._**

 ** _Tony steps forward closer now to face Lily's dad._**

 ** _"_** ** _I programmed my time travelling teleport device in order to detect just wherever Lily is, and it appears that according to my device her location is now within the city of Forks in Washington DC!" He explains to him sounding really pleased with himself that he is now able to find Lily within her current location._**

 ** _Tony takes now to throwing his time travelling teleport device down onto the ground out of his two hands, because he knows now that he is unfortunately unable to use it. Tony now turns to face his attention towards Captain Jack Harkness._**

 ** _"_** ** _I require your vortex manipulator device if it works as a teleport!" He tells him._**

 ** _Jack nods his head back over at Tony now in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah off course my vortex manipulator works as a teleport device, where do you wish to use it to take you too?" Mr Harkness asks Mr Stark in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _Tony is walking now towards the direction that Jack is stood in._**

 ** _"_** ** _I wish to use your vortex manipulator device, or whatever you call it, to travel to Forks in the USA with!" He explains to him in response to what he has just asked him about._**

 ** _Captain Jack nods his head back at Tony Stark in response to what he has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Very well then I'm coming with you to Forks!" Jack tells Tony in response to what he has just explained to him about._**

 ** _Lily's dad Steve now steps forward to face both the new agent of SHIELD and the Avenger now._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm going to go with you both to find my daughter!" Steve says to both Jack and to Tony._**

 ** _Captain Jack nods his head back at Mr Kettle in response to what he has just said to him about. Captain Harkness now takes to programming his vortex manipulator device to act as a teleport, and this is in order to take both him and his two new friends to where they need to be in the USA. Suddenly Jack has programmed his device, and all of a sudden Captain Jack, Steve and Tony all vanish out of Living village. The three of them are now teleporting off to the city of Forks in the USA._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Ryan Robertson is now pushing his best friend Lily Kevins' wheelchair while following his two friend's both Matthew Seed and Mackenzie Nelly, as well as his new acutances both Sheriff Emma Swan and Mrs Bella Cullen through the city of Forks that is within the United States of America. Suddenly three men who are none other than the brand new agent of SHIELD Captain Jack Harkness, Mr Tony Stark who is the America billionaire and Mr Steve Kettle who is Lily's father off course appear before where they are travelling together in the city. They appear before them within the rainy high street in the rather lively busy city. There are people all around where they have just appeared before them undertaking their Christmas shopping._**

 ** _Both Lily Kevins and her two friends Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson are left surprised to find that Steve Kettle has just appeared before them in this city, along with two strange unrecognisable men to them. Steve is left absolutely horrified to discover that his little girl is paralysed when he all of a sudden appears before her within the city of Forks. Steve takes a look down at the disabled Lily with real concern fixed into his two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh my little what on earth happened to you?" Mr Kettle commands an answer from Lily sounding genuinely concerned about her._**

 ** _Lily knows that it must be hard for her dad now viewing her in the right state that she has become. Lily knows however that she must be brave now when addressing her papa. Lily shakes her head back at Steve in response to what he has just questioned her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah it doesn't matter, because what's done is done, and I'm just really happy to be seeing you again now dad!" Lily tells Steve in response to what he has just questioned her about._**

 ** _Steve is left horrified to find that his eldest daughter's left leg is no longer attached onto her body, and that her left ear is no longer placed upon her head. Steve takes now to backing away from Lily in the fear of how her appearance has been destroyed. Lily smiles in sadness over at her father's shocked face._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dad I'm all the better now by seeing you!" Lily explains to Steve in response to what he has just told her about._**

 ** _Steve rounds now on Ryan in the high street in the city of Forks._**

 ** _"_** ** _What the hell happened to her?" He demands an answer quickly from him._**

 ** _Ryan takes a look back at Steve in response to what he has just asked him about. Ryan can tell now by the look in Steve's eyes that he suspects that he himself had something to do with how his daughter is now horribly paralysed. Ryan shakes his head back at Steve in response to what he has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _This wasn't me; I swear on my life that it wasn't! Yeah I may have hurt your daughter physically in the past, but nowadays I truly wish to protect her!" Ryan takes now to explaining to Steve just how he would no longer hurt his daughter._**

 ** _Steve folds his arms, and he takes a look back at Ryan in response to what he has just explained to him about. Steve realises something all of a sudden, and he jumps right into the very wrong assumption. Steve nods his head back in anger towards Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _This was RAZZ_** ** _WASN'T IT?_** ** _HE DID THIS TO YOU DIDN'T_** ** _HE_** ** _?"_** ** _He screams out at her now within a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Both Ryan and Lily are shocked now by the assumption that it seems that Steve has just quickly jumped to. Lily shakes her head back at her dad quickly in response to what he has just screamed out at her about. Lily can't actually quite believe that her dad is blaming her husband of abusing her. Lily herself personally believes that her loving husband Razz would never lay down a single hand upon her hair._**

 ** _"_** ** _Have you gone mad dad while our pathways have been separated from one another? Are you seriously accusing Razz of abusing me? Razz and I love each other much more than life itself and so neither of us would ever hurt one another!" Lily yells out at her dad in a sharp tone of anger._**

 ** _Matthew Seed can now sense that issues are heating up between both daughter and father, and so he quickly turns to face Tony, Jack, Emma and Bella._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thanks all but I'm sad to say that your services are no longer required," he apologises to them all._**

 ** _Emma sighs out in frustration in response to what her acutance has just apologised to her about. Emma pulls a face of frustration at Matthew._**

 ** _"_** ** _Really? Oh now I'm going to have to drive my bug right back to Storybrooke!" She complains to him._**

 ** _He smiles back at her in response to what she has just complained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thanks Emma for everything, and I wish you a very safe drive home!" Matthew says to the Sheriff in response to what she has just complained to him about._**

 ** _Emma rounds on Matthew in response to what he has just said to her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I wish that I could say don't mention it, but due to you just dropping me like this instead I'll say good ridings to you Mr Seed!" Sheriff Swan yells out in anger at Matthew as she storms moodily away from both him and the others down the high street._**

 ** _Bella takes a look back at Matthew._**

 ** _"_** ** _See ya," she says to him as she gives him a friendly wave of wishing him a farewell._**

 ** _Bella then takes off racing just like the wind down the high street. She is determined to get safely home to her vampire husband Edward, her half vampire and half human daughter Renesmee and to her werewolf friend Jacob Black. Matthew takes a look at both Tony and Jack. He is discovering now that they are both shaking her heads in refusing to head away from both him and his friends. Mr Stark gives Matthew a smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _My agent over here and I are going to ensure that both you and your friends return safely home from here to Living village!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Matthew nods his head in understanding to what Tony has just explained to him about. Matthew takes a look down at his vodaphone that he is holding securely in his hand. Matthew realises that today's date by taking a look down at the phone is the fifteenth of December twenty fourteen, and so that means that it isn't too long until Christmas now. Matthew takes a look at Ryan, Mackenzie, Tony and Jack._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on guys let's go and do some Christmas shopping and give both Lily and Steve some space together!" He tells them all._**

 ** _Matthew wishes to live a normal life as much as it is possible for him to, because after all he is going to find it quite hard to do now that he has gotten himself caught up within the many different adventures of his fictional character, who he wrote about, who is off course Lily Kevins. Matthew is therefore happy to find his four friends nodding their heads in agreement to what he has just told them about. Matthew makes his way into a HMV store in the high street along with his two friends Ryan and Mackenzie, and this is while both Jack and Tony head to a bar down the street to have a drink together. Matthew's favourite store in the whole wide world is HMV, because he used to visit the one up in Northumberland street in Newcastle along with his Grandma Minnie while he was growing up, and there along with her he bought himself just so many DVD'S. Lily is left pleased that her friend Matthew has sorted out for both her and her dad to have some space together while facing one another on this high street, for them to discuss just what happened to her, and why she is unable to ever walk again. Steve is also happy by the way that his new friend Matthew gave both him and his daughter Lily some peace and quiet together, because he really needs to tell her something really important about her husband Razz before they return to Living village, and she faces his dad Kyle there._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Darkness has now fallen in around where both Steve and Lily Kevins are facing one another in the high street in Forks city, but however there street is being lit up with light at the moment by some dimply lit up street lights, and also by some bright shiny Christmas lights. The world is full of Christmas life where both the father and daughter are facing one another on this high street down. There's a man dressed up as Santa Clause on the other side of the road to where they are facing one another on the street together. The man dressed up as Father Christmas is shouting loud and cheerfully merry Christmas to everyone who passes him on his street. There are some people walking down the street past where both Lily is sat down in her wheelchair, and where her dad is stood facing her singing their way away to some Christmas carols. Steve is staring directly at his little girl._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lilo I'm very sorry to have to tell you this but unfortunately our much loved one Razz has joined forces with our enemy Shannay! He is conspiring with her against you now!" Steve explains to his daughter within sadness._**

 ** _Lily laughs in response to what her dad has just told her about, because she truly believes now that he is just playing a one nil joke on her, but however the look of serious within Steve's two eyes soon proves to Lily that he isn't being funny at all with her. Steve kneels down before his little girl's wheelchair, directly facing her now on the ground of the lively public street. Steve nods his head at his eighteen year old daughter._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm being truthful with you Lil! I really wouldn't lie to you about something like this, because believe me no one wants you and Razz to be happy with one another as much as I do, and I truly believed that the two of you were happy with one another, but then unfortunately both Kyle and I had to go and meet Razz aboard this aircraft that we were onboard, and then he began to fight with the two of us there! Razz explained to both me and to Kyle that he was now loyal forever more to Shannay, and he punched me in my face!" Steve tells Lily sounding really angry now by how Razz is breaking her heart._**

 ** _Tears of sadness now begin to fill up Lily's two eyes. Lily can't actually quite believe now that Razz is working with Shannay against her. Lily knows that whether he's doing it willingly or not that she'll never ever be able to put her trust into Razz again now. Lily is now in full tears of devastation now, because she loved Razz with all of her heart, but now that she is finding out much to her horror that he is betraying her the heart of her's is now breaking down, and it is now being destroyed in what seems to be harsh flames of fire. Lily is angry by the way in which the man who she married, and a little part of her was hoping who would become the father of her unborn child lashed out and punched her father full on hard in his face. Lily is now shaking with fear, sadness and anger now, because she doesn't even know for herself just which emotion it is that she is experiencing right now this very second. Steve takes Lily gently by her two hands._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come now we must return together to Living village, because there are people there who just think the world of you Lilo, and they are Kyle, who I am very pleased to say is remaining perfectly loyal to you, and also Tracy, who sees you as her own little sister! Come on now my sweet let's go and find them together!" He explains to her._**

 ** _Lily has missed her dad Steve and her two friends's both Kyle and Tracy it seems more than life itself while she has been away from them, and she is now determined to happily be reunited with them all. Tony Stark, Jack Harkness, Mackenzie Nelly, Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson take now to returning to where they are on the street together, and unfortunately none of them have bought any Christmas presents, and this was because that none of them had hold of any money, and also because even if they had money the prices of products within this city are just way too expensive. Steve turns to face Tony. Mackenzie is quite coming to like this new world that she has caught herself up within now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Right Mr Stark take us home!" He instructs him._**

 ** _Tony nods his head in response to what Steve has just instructed him about. Tony now turns to face his mate Jack._**

 ** _"_** ** _Right Mr Harkness take us away from here!" He commands him._**

 ** _Captain Harkness now programs his vortex manipulator device in order to send them all back to Living village._**

 ** _Ending_**

 ** _All thanks to Captain Jack Harkness' vortex manipulator device both him and his friends who are Mr Tony Stark, Mr Steve Kettle, Mr Ryan Robertson, Mr Matthew Seed, Mrs Lily Kevins and Mrs Mackenzie Nelly have all been directly sent back to Living village, but however Mackenzie is just entering her way into this village for what seems to be the first time in forever. They all appear before both their two friends who are Kyle Kevins and Tracy Beaker in the village as well as the group known as the Avengers who are made up out of Captain America, the Incredible Hulk and Thor. Steve pushes his daughter's wheelchair that she is riding inside over to where both his friends Kyle and Tracy are stood before him in the village. Lily smiles happily from her friend Kyle over to her pal Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey you two long time no see!" She cries out at them both within a tone of excitement to be reunited with them both like this._**

 ** _However though both Kyle and Tracy themselves are shocked to find that their friend Lily is now paralysed with missing both a left leg and a left ear. Kyle takes a look down at Lily with both shock and sadness in his eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey love aren't you a sight for swore eyes!" He tells her sounding shocked to find her in this state._**

 ** _Lily pulls a face back at Kyle in response to what he has just told her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _The only thing swore about me at the moment is my heart now that it has been broken by your bloody son!" Lily complains to Kyle in response to what he has just told her about._**

 ** _Tracy smiles down in sadness at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Falling from another rooftop again have you?" She questions her within a tone of horror._**

 ** _Tracy is remembering back to the time that Lily fell off the Dumping Ground roof at Elmtree house. This was after the Perry family wished to foster her along with both of her sister's Poppy and Rosie, but Lily however was terrified that she would mess things up for both Rosie and Poppy without really meaning too, and so she ran to the very top of the roof to talk to Tracy herself. Tracy was currently up on top of the roof organising a little protest in order to claim that Elmtree house should remain open, and this was after the council wished to close it down. Unfortunately Lily then fell of the roof, and she was hospitalised, but however Lily managed to fortunately survive from her fall, but however she was temporally wheelchair bound. Lily shakes her head back at Tracy in response to what she has just questioned her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _No I wish that the case was just as simple as me falling from another roof, but no it wasn't that, because unfortunately unlike that time I fell off the roof my leg isn't going to get better this time as you can see!" Lily tells Tracy sounding devastated in response to what she has just questioned her about._**

 ** _Lily is happy despite everything meaning with her leg getting chopped off, her ear getting cut off and discovering that her husband Razz sadly no longer loves her to be back home within Living village. Tony Stark now turns to face her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mrs Kevins please may I now have a little moment of your time?" Tony questions Lily._**

 ** _She nods her head in response to what he has just questioned her about. Tony sadly now knows that he is unfortunately now unable to make Lily his Avenger, but however he does know that he's got quite a lot of things to explain to her about._**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_The Finale Part of the Adventure_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Series 4 Episode 17_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Both Shannay Ravens and her faithful mind controlled servant Razz Kevins are still being held prisoner inside a prison cell within the great city of Asgard. They are both prisoner's to the great God of Asgard Loki. Shannay smiles coldly at Razz while she is standing directly before him within their prison cell._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm getting sick now of being trapped up inside this tight space just like a smelly rat, and so now it is time for us to escape out of this cell!" Shannay explains to Razz._**

 ** _Mr Kevins has a funny feeling to how Miss Ravens is going to be able to get them both out of this prison cell. Shannay closes her eyes now, and she concentrates all her magical powers on blasting open the door of the prison cell. The prison cell door suddenly blasts widely open. Shannay grabs Razz firmly by the arm as he makes to leave the cell._**

 ** _"_** ** _We've got to find Loki!" Shannay tells Razz sounding determined now to track down her enemy God._**

 ** _Razz takes a look back at his mistress in response to what she has just angrily told him about, and he isn't really surprised to find her shaking her head in anger at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've got to kill him!" Shannay informs Razz within a tone of sharp coldness._**

 ** _Razz nods his head back in understanding to his mistress in response to what she has just informed him about. Razz smiles coldly back at his leader now in response to what she has just informed him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well let's get the mouse caught in the trap now shall we?" Razz tells Shannay in response to what she has just informed him about._**

 ** _Miss Ravens now takes to grabbing Mr Kevins firmly by the arm, and she leads him along with her out of her prison cell._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well I am impressed, but really if it were that easy for you to escape from your cell then you could have just asked me for the keys!" Loki who has been lurking just outside the prison cell snaps out at the two of his enemies, as they head away from their cell together._**

 ** _Shannay slaps Razz hard across his head now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Return to the house now I'll deal with this!" She commands him making him be aware that she can manage on her own without his help and support._**

 ** _Razz now takes to hurrying off down the prison cell corridor away from both his mistress Shannay and his brand new enemy Loki. Shannay now turns round and she takes a look back at the demigod._**

 ** _"_** ** _You've picked yourself the wrong kind of enemy to have through me!" Miss Ravens warns the demigod within a tone of sharp cold anger._**

 ** _Loki sighs._**

 ** _"_** ** _Have I really, because it seems to be that I still hold the upper hand over you witch! You forget that I have perhaps a little bit more power than you, because I am after all a God, and you yourself are just a simple witch!" He hisses over at his enemy._**

 ** _Shannay then uses her enchanted powers to send a ball of fire zooming rapidly towards the direction of Loki, and it hits him full on in his stomach. This ball of fire takes to burning Loki's insides out. Loki roars out in agony when he dies, and Shannay watches as he falls over onto the ground of his mighty city Asgard and dies._**

 ** _"_** ** _So long demigod!" Shannay snaps out sharply at the dead man._**

 ** _She now knows that she really needs to get herself out of Asgard right now._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Shannay Ravens takes now to returning to her time machine house which is number 2 Ross way in the main hall in the mighty city of Asgard, and up inside the control room there she finds herself facing both her faithful ally Razz Kevins and also a strange man. The mysterious man takes a look over at Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _Just beamed myself into your space house hope you don't mind! My name is the Master, and if you'll agree to it I'd very much like to join forces with you!" He tells her._**

 ** _Razz takes a look over at his mistress, and when he makes eye contact with her he exchanges troubled looks with her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I just found him inside here when I returned in here!" Razz explains to Shannay._**

 ** _Shannay rounds on the man now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Join forces with me how about no! You see I have my man who I need right here with me, and he is Mr Razz Kevins off course, and so I would rather not join forces with such a low life such as you!" She snaps out sharply at him in response to what she has just told him about._**

 ** _The Master had actually just joined forces himself along with the powerful Dalek race, and so he learned from them that they were all now within a powerful alliance with this wicked witch called Shannay. The Master is however feeling disappointed now by learning that this lady who is known as Shannay doesn't wish to join forces with him. The Master then simply proceeds to use a teleport device to beam himself out of the time machine house with. He failed within his mission to join forces with the wicked witch._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Shannay Ravens continues to stand facing her faithful ally Razz Kevins up inside the time machine control room loft, inside the time travelling house which is number 2 Ross way._**

 ** _"_** ** _We must now lead an army to invade our dear old home village of Living!" She tells him._**

 ** _Razz smiles coldly back at his mistress Shannay in response to what she has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _There we both must murder Lily within cold blood!" Razz explains to Shannay._**

 ** _Miss Ravens knows that her enemy Mrs Kevins is in for rather a big shock when she comes to learn that her husband no longer loves her, and Shannay is rather hoping that this harsh fact will completely destroy her enemy Lily. Shannay turns her attention now in order to address her super computer who is Mr Seed up inside the loft._**

 ** _"_** ** _Garry send a single out to both the Dalek's and to the Cybermen telling them that the time has come to head into battle!" She commands him._**

 ** _Mr Seed then proceeds to use his systems to send the single's out to both the Dalek's and to the Cybermen in response to what his mistress has just commanded him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily's death will soon occur my faithful ally!" Shannay gives Razz her word._**

 ** _Shannay knows that her enemy Lily will soon pay for ruining her life, because she will soon go down within flames of rather harsh fire. Shannay knows that she herself is about to head into the finale battle against her enemy when she returns back home to Living village. Shannay clears her throat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mr Seed once you have done that beam Commander Bane of the fifteenth Sontaron battle fleet up into my loft!" She orders her super computer for him to do her bidding once again._**

 ** _A Cyberman trooper once told his new mistress Shannay all about this Sontaron commander, and apparently according to this Cyberman soldier this Sontaron general is ruthless to the very core. Shannay knows that if she is to succeed in destroying not only her old home place Living village, but also her greatest foe Lily Kevins then she really needs this Sontaron commander by her side. Razz himself is still dressed up as the rather aggressive looking bandit that he dressed himself up as back in the enchanted forest. Shannay now takes another look back at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _You'll do my faithful servant for battle!" Shannay promises Razz liking the way he is looking at this precise moment in time._**

 ** _Shannay shakes her head._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily won't even hear us coming!" She hisses out excitedly._**

 ** _It would seem now that everything if not quite a lot of things that Shannay has performed against Lily has been for an utter purpose._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _All thanks to Mr Seed's super power with him now being a computer, the Sontaron commander who is referred to as Bane is beamed into the time travelling house loft, and he appears just before both Shannay Ravens and Razz Kevins there. Shannay smiles coldly over at the Sontaron commander. She believes that his head looks very much like a baked potato. Shannay quite admires however the great big gun that this Sontaron is carrying in his hands, but however she does know that she really needs to explain just who she is and what she wants from him before unfortunately her head gets blasted right off her shoulders by him. The commander really has no idea at all just where he is right now. The commander however suddenly notices must to his amusement two people standing before him. The Sontaron actually surprisingly seems to be overjoyed t find both this human female and this human male standing before him within this control room. Bane licks his lips hungrily now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Target practice has found its way to me once again!" He snaps out at both Shannay and Razz._**

 ** _Commander Bane now takes to readying up his gun. Shannay takes a look over at Razz. She herself appears to not be in the slightest little bit scared, but however Shannay is actually amused by the look of terror that is shown clearly upon her servant's face now. Shannay takes to sniggering out at Razz sounding harsh now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Really I would have thought somehow that you would have had a little bit more faith in me now!" She sniggers out at him sounding cold._**

 ** _Shannay takes a look back at her new Sontaron acutance and she uses her enchanted powers to make his gun go disappearing vanishing out of his hands. Bane is horrified now when he discovers much to his very horror that he is actually up against a witch. Bane backs away from this witch lady now in fear of getting killed by her, but however Shannay rounds on him. Shannay makes it so that she is face to face with the Sontaron before she reveals to him that she actually wishes to be his ally._**

 ** _"_** ** _There really is no need for you to fear me, because if you accept my offer that I'm about to give you about me creating an alliance with you, then I have something that I really need you to do for me!" Shannay explains to the Sontaron commander._**

 ** _General Bane spits out at Shannay in disgust now._**

 ** _"_** ** _I would rather die than join forces with a human female such as you despite even if she is a sorceress!" He snarls out at her._**

 ** _Shannay strokes the sontaron's face now with her hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _I could lead you into battle! Think about all the blood and pain that you could cause to people, and also reflect your mind on all the times that the sontaron's have failed to win a battle, and allow me to promise this to you that if you willingly join me in the blood of war then I shall allow you to share my feeling of happiness over our soon to be joint victory!" Miss Ravens explains to the Sontaron general._**

 ** _Bane realises that he is now without the use of his gun, and that he is now temporally trapped inside this time machine house that he has just been beamed up into the loft in. Bane takes a look back at this strange mad human female in response to what she has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Very well then one war it will be that we shall fight together, but know this human female and know it to be completely true that I do not trust you at all! Now what is it that you wish me to do for you?" Bane explains to Shannay sharply while questioning her about what his future orders that he's going to receive from her are going to be._**

 ** _Shannay is now feeling happy that she has successfully managed to persuade this bloodthirsty Sontaron to joined forces with her. Shannay claps her two hands joyfully together as she continues to happily address her new found ally._**

 ** _"_** ** _Right General there's an army of beings who have successfully now managed to join forces with my enemies and they call themselves the Avengers! I really need you to deal with this group for me, meaning both you and your fellow sontaron's! You'll find the four of them down on earth in a place called Liverpool city, they should be in the museum that shares the exact same title as my enemy called Lily Kettle there, and I need you to capture them there, and what I really need you to do is just to get them successfully out of the way so that I can deal with my enemies without having to worry about facing them!" Shannay talks through her plan of attack against the group known as the Avengers to the being who she is just about to send out in order to attack them._**

 ** _The Sontaron then nods his head in understanding in response to what his new found ally has just talked through to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll see to it!" Commander Bane vows to Shannay in response to what she has just talked through to him about._**

 ** _Miss Ravens then proceeds to command her super computer called Mr Seed to beam the Sontaron out of the house, and back onto his spacecraft._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Meanwhile back down on earth in Liverpool city off course, Lily Kevins has now been wheeled into the museum of Lily Kettle there by her new friend Tony Stark. Together they find all the Avengers who are Captain America, Thor and the Incredible Hulk waiting inside the museum for them. Lily also finds them standing with the Ood who is the keeper of this museum inside there. Tony smiles over at the Ood who is called Sigma off course._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey quite a while of no see," he says to him._**

 ** _Sigma takes a look back at Tony in response to what he has just said to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah long time, and I am pleased to report that I have taken care of this museum for you just like how I promised you that I would," Sigma explains to Tony in response to what he has just said to him about._**

 ** _Lily's troubled now and she is right to be so. Lily takes a look from Sigma to Tony._**

 ** _"_** ** _What the hell is going on?" She demands an answer quickly from them both._**

 ** _Tony takes a look back at the handicapped young lady in response to what she has just questioned him about. Mr Stark gives Mrs Kevins a little smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _We're responsible all of us who are stood before you today right now in this museum of Matthew Seed writing those adventure stories about you! We're also responsible for putting those programmes about both you and some of your friends on the CBBC channel, and those programmes were both as I believe their names were Tracy Beaker returns and the Dumping Ground!" He finally explains to her._**

 ** _Finally Lily has just learned some of the answers that she has been searching away for, but however there are still quite a lot of unanswered questions rested upon her mind that she really needs to be explained. Lily's really troubled now._**

 ** _"_** ** _How did you know about me before you placed those ideas in Matty's mind and set up those TV programmes about me?" She questions Mr Stark still sounding as troubled as what she actually is._**

 ** _Tony now points the Ood museum manager out to Lily. Lily now takes a look back at Sigma with her two eyes. This is the first time that Lily herself has ever seen this Ood, but however she has heard a lot about him already from both her friends Ryan Robertson and Matthew Seed, because they both can still remember him from the day that they visited this museum together. Sigma now takes a look down at the disabled child._**

 ** _"_** ** _It is the power of the Ood to foresee all, and so before I came here back when I was amongst my fellow people back within my home which is the Ood sphere, I saw a vision of a baby being born, and the baby was you! It is uncommon for the mind of the Ood to foresee babies being born, and so I knew after seeing the vision of you that you were one special young lady! I then travelled back down to earth, and there within New York City I learned all about the group known as the Avengers! I then took to allying myself with this extraordinary group that is made up out of a man who is within a metal suit of armour, a super soldier, a demigod and a great big green beast, and then we all paid a little visit together to the UK. There while we were within the UK we read an article in a newspaper about a little girl who had just fallen off a roof, and we learned that the girl was you! I then gained the power to make myself invisible, and so after I had successfully managed to make myself invisible I then took to taking myself off to the Dumping Ground, and there I watched you grow up. I recorded with a video camera as you grew you! After I had watched you grow up I then picked a boy at random to create adventure stories up about you, and so Matthew Seed was the chosen young man who I chose to write the adventurous stories about you! I then came here to Liverpool city, and I found this knocked down warehouse that I then took to creating a museum all about you up inside! I then learned all about you from my ability to see all, and so I then finished this museum up with every single detail about you. I also learned that you had a twin who was as it turned out much more than a twin, because this twin was from another reality, and she was actually another version of you, as you are fully aware of that, because after all you actually met your twin within the never ending maze of Mzzuan!" He explains everything to her._**

 ** _Lily now has the knowledge to all of the answers that she has been eagerly searching for to be fully explained to her. Lily now knows that she is one special young lady. Lily however now knows that it was only by chance that the boy who wrote the stories about her was Matthew. Tony folds his arms as he begins to pace up and down on his travels the inside of the museum._**

 ** _"_** ** _It was my plan to make you an Avenger, but however now that your handicapped it would be impossible for me to make you so!" Tony explains suddenly to Lily sounding harsh now while he is addressing her._**

 ** _Lily shakes her head back at Tony._**

 ** _"_** ** _I am now unable to fight my own battles that I face throughout life never mind standing myself up to now somebody else's!" She tells him truthfully in response to what he has just explained to her about._**

 ** _Lily fears the moment when she will finally have to face up to her fear who is off course her enemy Shannay once again. Lily however knows now that it isn't just Shannay who she must just be afraid of now, because off course Razz is now out there hungrily waiting to meet her. Captain Jack Harkness comes hurrying now into the museum._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey guys!" He shouts out to everyone who is stood before him now inside the museum of Lily Kettle._**

 ** _Jack now fixes his two eyes upon Sigma inside the museum._**

 ** _"_** ** _That's an Ood!" He explains to himself._**

 ** _Jack smiles over at both Tony and Steve Rodgers._**

 ** _"_** ** _I have just detected on my vortex manipulator that there is actually an army of sontaron's heading here to attack us all!" He warns them both within a tone of mega fear._**

 ** _Jack now takes to cracking his knuckles hard together._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's time to go to war lads!" He tells the four Avengers who are stood before him now within this museum._**

 ** _They are all left horrified now by what he has just told them about. Jack now turns his attention towards Lily now inside this museum._**

 ** _"_** ** _You must head home now and be with your dad!" He insists to her._**

 ** _Lily nods her head in response to what the Captain has just insisted to her about as she begins to use both of her two hands to wheel herself out of her museum now._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Commander Bane and his sontaron's suddenly come bursting their way into the museum of Lily Kettle in Liverpool city, and there they find the Ood called Sigma, Captain Jack Harkness and the four Avengers stood before them inside the museum. All the Avengers are suited up for battle, and so that means that Bruce Banner has now transformed back into the great big green monster which is the Incredible Hulk. Tony Stark is now wearing his metal Iron man suit of armour. Steve Rodgers is now wearing his super soldier uniform with his face mask placed over his head, and he is holding his shield firmly in his hand. Thor is holding his hammer firmly in his hand. Jack is off course holding a great big machine gun in his two hands. The Sontaron's are all carrying guns in their hands. Captain Harkness quickly turns to face the Ood who he is standing beside inside this museum who is called Sigma._**

 ** _"_** ** _Run!" Captain Jack urges the Ood rather quickly._**

 ** _However the Captain has urged the Ood to run away far too late, and so a Sontaron has now fired his gun at Sigma in order to shoot him down with. Jack now takes to shooting down the potato head in return for how he has just shot down his new acutance. Captain America throws his shield over towards the direction of a Sontaron soldier, and the Sontaron catches the shield firmly within his two hands. The Sontaron then uses his gun to blast the shield down into a million tiny pieces. The battle has now begun but is it soon to end?_**

 ** _"_** ** _NO!" Captain Rodgers now takes to screaming out in anger by the fact that his precious shield has now been destroyed by one of his new foes._**

 ** _The Sontaron that has just used his gun to blast the captain's shield into a million tiny pieces now takes to using his weapon to blast him down too. Captain Harkness uses his gun to shoot a Sontaron down with. Tony now takes a look down at his friend Steve's dead body with terror shown clearly within his two eyes. A Sontaron now uses his gun to blow Iron man up. It is clear now that Commander Bane isn't truly following out the orders that his new ally called Shannay Ravens gave out to him before he left her house, and the reason behind that is that the sontaron's clearly find it a lot more fun to take lives in comparison to them taking prisoners. The Incredible Hulk throws a Sontaron soldier hard into a wall, and the soldier goes flying right through the wall after the beast has just done this to him. Two sontaron's who have heard about this captain called Jack before know that he unfortunately can't die, and so they have already taken to struggling his gun roughly out of his two hands. Now that Captain Jack has lost the hold of his gun his two Sontaron enemies are now taking to aggressively restraining him. The few sontaron's now take to beaming themselves back up into space onto their space ship there along with their brand new captive called Captain Jack. Thor is now shot down dead, and so unfortunately is the Incredible Hulk after all the sontaron's who are facing him come together in order to shoot him down. Sadly all the Avengers have now unfortunately been killed by the surprisingly still hungry sontaron's, but however the sontaron's now know that this now sadly isn't their fight, and that they must now return back up onto their space and allow their new ally Shannay to deal with her enemies in peace without them intruding upon her revenge that she is just about to take upon them now._**

 ** _Ending_**

 ** _Lily Kevins is now riding towards the entrance of her home village called Living inside her wheelchair. Lily is using both of her two hands to push the wheels of her wheelchair just as fast as she possibly can. Lily knows that it can't have just been an odd coincidence that those sontaron's came to this village today, and so she is now fearing the worst off course, and as we know she is right too, that her enemy called Shannay Ravens sent them all here in order to get her new allies the Avengers out of the way, because Lily believes that Shannay just wishes for a clear line up to her without any distractions at all getting in her way in order to kill her. Suddenly Lily sights them making their way marching towards where she is sat down inside her wheelchair just by the entrance to her home village. Lily can now see her great enemy Shannay, the man who betrayed her (Razz) and an army of what she doesn't know to be both Cybermen and Dalek's making their way quickly up to her. Lily knows that she just isn't ready to face both her enemies and their what appears to be extremely powerful forces all on her own right now, but however there is no way that she believes that her friends will be able to get to her in the nick of time._**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_The Finale Part of the Adventure_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Series 4 Episode 18_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Here they come marching up to the handicapped blonde haired young lady called Lily Kevins all of her enemies, or rather just one of her enemies, but however this one enemy of her's now seems to have a whole army behind her just ready to back her up, and that includes off course the man who betrayed Lily her own dear husband called Razz Kevins. Lily's heart is beating rather fast now. They all stop directly before her right now. Shannay Ravens smiles coldly down at her old friend who is sat as bolt upright as she can possibly be now inside her wheelchair._**

 ** _"_** ** _Look what happened to you!" Shannay laughs coldly out at her old friend Lily when she notices her missing left leg._**

 ** _Lily ignores Shannay right now, because her mind surprisingly actually isn't focussed on her. Lily's mind doesn't seem to be too concerned about her enemy Shannay just now. Lily is looking directly at her husband Razz right now. Lily's eyes are full of tears of sadness as she faces her husband who has turned against her now. Razz takes a look back at Lily with coldness staring back at her within his two eyes now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yo cripple!" Razz snaps out sharply at Lily._**

 ** _What he has just told her takes to breaking Lily's heart now. Lily seems lost for words about just what to say right now. Shannay smiles coldly from Lily to Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh no! Oh dear! What a shame, because she actually seems to be a proper broken hearted girl now!" Miss Ravens moans out to Mr Kevins within a tone of glee._**

 ** _Shannay is overjoyed to see just how unhappy her biggest foe called Lily is appearing to be right now. Razz is armed with an axe. Shannay turns to face her serving boy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your wife has now lost both her left ear and her left leg, but how about we make her lose something else now, like for example her right hand! Do it RAZZ_** ** _CHOP OFF YOUR_** ** _WIFE'S_** ** _RIGHT_** ** _HAND!"_** ** _She screams out at him within a command._**

 ** _Lily shakes her head over at Razz who she knows who she will never stop loving with mercy now. Razz lunches forward with the axe held firmly in his hand, and without a moment's pause or hesitation he proceeds to chop off his wife's right hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _ARRGH!" Lily yells out in great pain now as her hand gets chopped off by her own loving husband._**

 ** _Shannay smiles coldly down at her one handed enemy now._**

 ** _"_** ** _I bet that your arm doesn't hurt nearly as much as what your heart does now!" She hisses out at her._**

 ** _Lily shakes her head over at Shannay throughout tears of both pain and sadness._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why? I loved you once, and so why would you now take my husband away from me? Why? Just why? Would you turn my husband against me?" She moans out at her throughout both pain and heartache now._**

 ** _Shannay grabs Lily now, and she pulls her aggressively from where she was sat down in her wheelchair, and she throws her roughly down onto the ground. Lily takes a look up at Shannay now with devastation in her two eyes still longing for her answers from her. Shannay takes a look down coldly at her enemy who is now laid down upon the ground before her._**

 ** _"_** ** _The reason to why I took your husband away from you smelly rat is because that you once took my one true love, YOUR FATHER, AWAY FROM ME!" Shannay growls down at Lily throughout aggression now._**

 ** _She now takes to kicking her hard in the head before turning back to face her ally Razz. Miss Ravens now stands facing her faithful ally Mr Kevins now by the entrance to Living village._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's back away now and allow Mrs Kevins, your wife, a chance to recover before we come for her again!" She tells him._**

 ** _Razz nods his head in agreement to what his mistress Shannay has just told him about. Shannay now turns round to face her powerful great big army that is made up out of both Dalek's and Cybermen alike._**

 ** _"_** ** _Fall back now all of you into the main city of Liverpool!" She commands them all._**

 ** _They all begin to turn round in response to what she has just commanded them all about, and they now all take to heading off in the opposite direction away from her now. Shannay and Razz then head off after their army leaving their enemy Lily crumpled down on the road just before where her wheelchair is placed._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _A car now stops just directly before where the one eared, one handed and one legged Lily Kevins is laid down upon the road just before her wheelchair. Two young men depart from the car now. One of these two men has black sticky up styled hair whereas the other of the two has brownish/ginger coloured hair. Both of these two men are quite tall. The two men walk away from their now parked car, and they take a look down at the incredibly wounded young lady with concern shown clearly in both of their eyes. One of the men then turns to face the other._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come Greg we must help this lady back up into her wheelchair!" He tells him._**

 ** _Gregory Seed who is Matthew's older brother nods his head in agreement in response to what Brett Laverick, Matthew's best friend has just told him about. Both Greg and Brett gently proceed to help Lily Kevins back up off where her vicious enemy knocked her hard down onto the ground, and gently back into her wheelchair. Lily takes a look from both Greg to Brett appearing to be slightly confused. Oh no when Shannay kicked her hard in the head did this tamper with Lily's memory?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Who are you?" Lily questions both her friend's brother and friend._**

 ** _She has never actually seen either one of them before. That is a very simple question that a person would ask to someone who they are strangers to, and so luckily Lily's memory may not have been tampered with. The two young men then take to explaining both of their names to Lily, and after they have done so she now knows that they are relations to her own friend Matthew Seed. By remembering Matthew it is now clear that Shannay's kick that she struck onto her head hasn't affected Lily's memory in any way shape or form. Lily now sighs._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know Matthew your brother and friend!" She explains to both Greg and to Brett._**

 ** _Both Greg and Brett had just explained to Lily that they were out in search of their brother and friend Matthew. Greg exchanges happy looks with Brett. They are both now happy, because they know now that they have successfully managed to find someone who can lead them straight up to their friend and loved one Matthew. Lily takes a look from Greg to Brett._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please I really need you both to guide me safely into that village over there so that I can face both our friend Matthew and someone others who I love there!" She tells them both._**

 ** _They both fortunately then agree to guiding her safely back into her home village._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Both Gregory Seed and Brett Laverick take to guiding their loved one Lily Kevins safely into the cafe' in Living village, and there they all come across Matthew who is still among Kyle Kevins, Steve Kettle, Tracy Beaker and Ryan Robertson as well as Mackenzie Nelly. Everyone is left terrified to discover from her telling them that Razz Kevins has now used an axe to chop off Lily's right hand. Lily's body is completely disfigured now with her having her left ear cut off, her left leg cut off and her right hand chopped off. Lily knows herself now that she is a little bit like her old enemy Captain Hook with getting her right hand cut off._**

 ** _"_** ** _Seedy! SEEDOI!" Brett cries out at Matthew as he stands directly before him in the cafe' now._**

 ** _Matthew shares a hug with both his best friend Brett and his older brother Greg now. He is rather happy indeed to have found himself suddenly reunited with them both. Matthew smiles from Brett to Greg._**

 ** _"_** ** _How on earth did you manage to track me down?" He questions them both._**

 ** _Greg takes a look back at Matthew in response to the question that he's just questioned both him and Brett about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well I'm getting quite scientific so it seems, and so I've got this brand new scientific device which is called a mobile phone, do you know what one is Matthew? I don't know if you do since you never turn it on, and so arriving home that night the house disappeared I searched for you in all the right places where you were likely to be like for example Star of the sea, I tried Murton Equestrian centre since you perhaps might have returned there for a little one off visit, and off I travelled up to Brett's house to see if you were there in Hadrian road, but unfortunately I discovered that you were in none of those places! I just really needed to track you down and to find you in order for me to tell you that we were now without a home, because while I was out searching through the streets of Tyne and wear for you both mum and Max were looking into just how the house seemed to have disappeared! It was quite obvious however that the house had disappeared, because it wasn't in our street Ross way anymore, and when I travelled up to his house Brett very kindly offered to help me find you, and so I turned on a tracking single on my phone, and it brought both me and Brett right back to Liverpool city! I was quite angry to be back in the place that my university is, because I had only just travelled home from it in order to give you all a surprise here I am visit, and finally at long last here we are! I want to know what happened to you Matthew!" Greg tells Matthew explaining his own journey up here to Living village to him._**

 ** _Matthew takes a look back at Greg in response to what he has just explained to him about. Brett has now headed off towards the counter in the cafe' in order to buy himself, Greg and Matthew three cans of coke._**

 ** _"_** ** _I was just leaving the house to make my way up to Star of the Sea for work experience that Thursday morning, when suddenly my path crossed with that young lady's over there who is sat down in the wheelchair! Me and Lily crossed paths that morning, and she asked me to help her get back home, but however she pretty soon ended up coming to my work experience that morning along with me! When both Lily and I got to Star of the sea we discovered together that it had been taken over by robots, and the robots had activated a bomb inside the school in order to blow it up. Both Lily and I then escaped from the school just as fast as we possibly could, and fortunately we both managed to get out of it just within the very nick of time before it blew up. Luckily I then found all my friend's from Star of the sea trapped up and locked up inside both the out of school club and the Little Gems nursery there, and so both me and Lily broke them all out of where they were locked up there. Me and Lily then returned home, and there I showed her that I had made stories up about her. Lily demanded to know whether there were any more stories about her up in the loft after the ladders there fell down. We then climbed up into the loft, and there we were both met by a great big surprise to discover that it had own been turned into a time machine control room, and dad was the super computer inside the control room. Dad had been lying about everything, because he had been building this console room every single day when he told us that he was round the corner from where we live at Whitley lodge working in his shop Your local larder there, and that he was now programmed into the computer up in the control room now rather than working away down in London. Me and Lily then got ourselves caught up within just so many adventures inside this brand new time machine house. I did think about you all honestly, my loving family, the night I flew away in the time travelling house." Matthew explains his own story now to his brother._**

 ** _His best friend now hands him over a can of diet coke. Brett smiles at his best mate while he passes the drink over to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know that you like diet coke better than normal coke Seedy," Brett says to Matthew as he gives him a friendly pat on his arm._**

 ** _Greg shakes his head over at Brett._**

 ** _"_** ** _He's just got himself caught up within an adventure," he explains to him._**

 ** _Brett grins now in response to what Greg has just explained to him about. Brett smiles back at Matthew._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good lad," he tells him._**

 ** _Greg turns back to face Matthew as he takes a sip out of his own full fat coke now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Is there any think else at all that I need to know about Matthew?" Greg asks his little brother sounding rather worried now._**

 ** _Matthew shrugs his shoulders in response to what Greg has just asked him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I once got turned into a gold statue!" Matthew tells his big brother in response to what he has just asked him concerning about._**

 ** _Both Brett and Greg are fully amazed by what Matthew has just told him now. Greg now rounds on Matthew once again._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where the hell is Milo? Wasn't he in the house the day you flew away in it?" He questions him._**

 ** _Matthew gulps now in sadness in response to what Greg has just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _The house got taken over by this evil villainess called Shannay and so goodness knows what she did to our dog," Matthew explains to Greg in response to what he has just questioned him about._**

 ** _Greg rounds on Matthew._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well then we had better find our house, and put this Shannay into her place, because it is our house after all and not her's!" He tells him firmly._**

 ** _Brett now takes to finishing his full fat coke, and he slams it hard down onto a table in the cafe'._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good call Greg," Brett says to his friend in response to what he has just told his best mate about._**

 ** _Matthew can't believe the stupidity of both his brother and mate right now, but however he does know in all fairness to them that neither of them knows just who Shannay is. Matthew shakes his head from Greg to Brett._**

 ** _"_** ** _No! No lads! No we can't go up and confront Shannay and demand her to give us our house back because-_**

 ** _Ryan now takes to appearing by Matthew's side in the cafe'. He doesn't appear to be a man to be messed with right now. Ryan appears to be just so incredibly angry right now. Ryan shakes his head in disgust over at Matthew._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm going to find and kill Shannay! SHE'S JUST BROKEN LILY'S HEART!" He rages out at him within a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Greg smiles at his little brother._**

 ** _"_** ** _Matthew this man seems to be our best bet of a guide to lead us directly to this Shannay!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Ryan pulls a sharp face back at Greg in response to what he has just explained to Matthew about._**

 ** _"_** ** _And who the hell are you?" He snaps sharply out at him._**

 ** _Matthew smiles over at Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _He's my brother!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Ryan pulls a face back sharply at Matthew in response to what he has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _This is no time for us to bring our relatives into Living village because we're just about to get ourselves caught up within a war zone! Seedy Shannay's here, and she's after Lily it must therefore be our job to protect our friend at all costs!" Ryan sharply tells Matthew._**

 ** _Brett turns to face Greg._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not happy with Matthew about to get caught up within a war zone!" He tells him._**

 ** _Greg nods his head in agreement in response to what Brett has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Me neither," Greg agrees with Brett in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _Greg rounds on Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Very well if my brother's just about to fight for you then so am I! I'm not about to let Matthew get hurt without me going through the exact same pain as him!" He tells him firmly._**

 ** _Ryan shakes his head back at Greg in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry but I can't trust you and that is because I have only just met you!" Ryan explains to Greg in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _Brett now takes to rounding on Ryan in order to stick up for his friend Greg._**

 ** _"_** ** _Look pal it would seem to me that there's a whole army against you, and so what I'm now wondering is why are you turning down the offer of getting yourself some allies when they come to you wishing to be one with you?" Brett interrogates Ryan._**

 ** _Mr Robertson takes a look back at Mr Laverick in response to what he has just interrogated him about. Mr Robertson knows that this lad is right, and that he is really going to need all the help he can get his hands on, and that is if he is truly about to go up against Shannay and her forces in the high hope of brining her down along with him. Ryan now takes to nodding his head in agreement in response to what this new stranger to him has just spoken to him about. Ryan folds his arms. He now stands facing both Greg Seed and Brett Laverick inside this cafe' in Living village. Ryan rounds on both his friend Matthew's older brother as well as rounding on his best friend._**

 ** _"_** ** _Very well you both may side with your brother and me in the battle ahead, but I want you both to know and understand this to be true I won't be held accountable for your deaths!" Ryan tells both Greg and Brett firmly._**

 ** _Greg rounds on Ryan in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Me and Brett are fighting for Matthew and Milo in this battle to come mate, and no one else understand?" Greg snaps out at Ryan sharply._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Thanks to Lily Kevins explaining to both her friends Matthew Seed and Ryan Robertson that she believes that Shannay Ravens has parked the time machine house somewhere nearby in Liverpool city, they both as well as both Gregory Seed and Brett Laverick manage to locate it parked in the docks in the city. Ryan who is acting as a leader within this little party group of people turns on the spot that he's standing on to address the others. Ryan takes a look directly at Matthew._**

 ** _"_** ** _Right my plan is that we all split up into two separate teams in order to break our way back into your house, and so you go with me into the house, and this is while your loved ones remain here outside the house making sure that the coast is clear for us!" He explains to him._**

 ** _Matthew nods his head in understanding to what his leader Mr Robertson has just explained to him about, but however neither Greg nor Brett are happy by what Ryan has just explained to their loved one. Matthew casts a look back towards the direction of both Greg and Brett, and he tells them both with that look to just simply go along with Ryan's plan, and so they are forced to agree to it even though neither of them are left happy by it. Ryan smiles at Matthew._**

 ** _"_** ** _Very well then you go first into the house since that it is your house off course!" He tells him._**

 ** _Matthew smiles back at Ryan in response to what he has just told him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _You do know that it is only the twenty third of December and not the first of January, and so I don't really need to be the first foot into my house!" Matthew snaps out at Ryan within a tone of fear._**

 ** _It is clear that he is fearful of coming alongside Shannay all alone when he makes his way into his house. Ryan smiles coldly back at Matthew in response to what he has just snapped out at him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _You ain't a coward are you, because I know for a fact that you're not! Matthew after all that we've been through together you must know now that I've got your back, and so you must understand that I'm going to be right behind you on your tail if you had one following you into that house!" Ryan explains to his friend persuading him to hurry forwards into the house._**

 ** _Matthew really does dash forward and he makes his way into the porch of his house. Suddenly the whole house blows up when Matthew makes his way into the porch of his house. Shannay Ravens placed a time bomb in the house just encase her enemy Matthew Seed was ever to return inside there. Greg, Brett and Ryan all manage to back away from the house away from the explosion before it went off. The three of them all are left terrified with the knowledge now to know that their friend and loved one Matthew Seed is dead!_**

 ** _Ending_**

 ** _Just to clarify neither Shannay Ravens nor her faithful ally Razz Kevins were within the time travelling time machine house called number 2 Ross way when it blew up. Greg Seed, Brett Laverick and Ryan Robertson all now are standing together within the docks in Liverpool city taking a look together at the destroyed time machine house. They all seem completely lost for words, and off course Ryan is now completely blaming himself for the death of his friend Matthew. Greg is crying within tears of both sadness and terror, and so is Brett. Ryan is just standing there in the docks of the city where his friend has just died shivering in horror. Ryan knows that Matthew is now dead and is Lily about to go the exact same way as him?_**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_THE FINALE PART OF THE ADVENTURE_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _SERIES 4 EPISODE 19_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Ryan Robertson is now bursting with tears as he faces his friends Lily Kevins, Steve Kettle, Tracy Beaker and Kyle Kevins inside the sitting room in Steve's house in Living village._**

 ** _"_** ** _Matthew Seed has just died! He died going into Shannay Ravens time travelling house! She must have left a time activated bomb inside there that was just waiting to go off if he ever made a return trip to his home there! Matthew's loved ones both Gregory Nile Seed and Brett John Laverick have just returned home to join their fellow family members in the grievance over Matthew's death!" Ryan explains to his own loved ones while standing before them within the sitting room in the Kettle's family home._**

 ** _It is Christmas Eve now and it would appear that Lily Kevins is now heavily pregnant with her child. Everyone is left totally petrified that they have just lost another much loved friend. Lily shares some tears of sadness now over her good friend's death. Kyle rises up onto his two feet from the chair that he's just been sitting on inside this sitting room. Kyle takes a look down at his girlfriend Tracy who is sat directly before him in this room. Kyle smiles in sadness down at his one true love._**

 ** _"_** ** _Razz isn't himself right now, and that is why I really must go and find him in order to confront him, and also to remind him of the good man who he really is!" He tells her._**

 ** _Kyle knows that when Greg Seed tells her about it Matthew's mum will be really devastated over his death, because Matthew spoke a lot about his mum while he was alive, and so Kyle doesn't wish to lose another child of his just like how Kathy Seed has just lost her much loved little boy. Tracy now takes to rising up onto her own two feet from the comfy chair that she's just been sitting on, and she faces her boyfriend now in the sitting room. Tracy shakes her head at Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _I just can't lose you and so please don't go off and meet with your son!" She begs him pleading him to just simply stay with her within a tone of mercy._**

 ** _Kyle smiles back at Tracy in response to what she has just begged him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've got to go my love, but before I do I don't have an engagement ring or anything, and so this isn't really proper, but will you do the very good honour of becoming my wife?" Kyle questions Tracy._**

 ** _The handicapped Lily now takes a look up with a great big grin of astonishment on her face in response to what her mate Kyle has just questioned her mate Tracy about. Tracy smiles and nods her head back happily at Kyle in response to what he has just questioned her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kyle you know that I will, but only you would ask me to marry you on a day of grievance," Miss Beaker explains to the man who she is engaged to marry to in response to the question that he has just asked her about._**

 ** _Kyle shares a one true kiss of love with Tracy on the lips now in response to what she has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I shall be back with you before midnight to welcome in Christmas day my love!" Kyle promises Tracy in response to what she has just explained to him about._**

 ** _Tracy takes her fiancée gently by his hand now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bring the real Razz home!" She begs him._**

 ** _Kyle nods his head back at Tracy in response to what she has just begged him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _The darkness that is now lurking within him shall pretty soon be destroyed!" Kyle promises Tracy in response to what she has just begged him about._**

 ** _They share another hug with one another now. Kyle now turns to face his much loved one Lily. Kyle bends down on the living room carpet floor directly before where Lily is sat on the sofa. Kyle takes gently hold of Lily's left hand now._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know that you may not ever be able to forgive Razz for what he did to you, but I just want you to know that the real him loves you completely with all of his heart!" He explains to her._**

 ** _Lily smiles back at Kyle in response to what he has just explained to her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _The only darkness that has taken procession over Razz is Shannay's, but me and you well we went through it all didn't we. I'm just so pleased that you were there for me back when we were within Mzzuan. I still can't believe that you put your life on the line to travel over there into that never ending maze to be with me. You're very much like another father to me Kyle, and that is because I love you very much just like another one!" Mrs Kevins tells Mr Kevins in response to what he has just explained to her about._**

 ** _Kyle casts his mind back now to when both him and Lily were sat outside that two man tent together within the dark jungle in Mzzuan. Kyle can still remember the conversation that both him and Lily had with one another there. It really breaks Kyle's heart that Lily unfortunately won't be able to successfully meet her dream of becoming a primary school teacher, because Kyle knows that just like how Matthew would have done Lily would have made the very best primary school teacher in the whole wide world. Kyle kisses Lily's left hand now._**

 ** _"_** ** _See you soon my friend and hey don't have that baby until I come home with Razz!" He says to her._**

 ** _Lily then watches as Kyle goes hurrying out of the sitting room away from her._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Kyle Kevins departs himself from his friend Steve Kettle's house now, and he takes a look over at his own house. Kyle can see some lights on now inside his house. Kyle knows that there can only be one person inside that house, and he knows that one person can be none other than his own son. Kyle knows that now is the time for him to face his own daemons. Kyle wanders across Steve's garden now, and he once again takes a hop over the garden wall separating Steve and Lily's house from his own house. Kyle remembers back to the last time that he had hoped over this garden wall now. It had been the time that Shannay had taken over Steve's house while he had temporally been killed, and Shannay had casted a dark curse over both Kyle and an old friend of his called Thomas Clarkson making them both her mind controlled puppets, very much like what she has now done to Razz, but however the mind controlled spell pretty soon wore off both Kyle and his mate Tom, very much unlike what it is now doing to Razz, and so both Kyle and Tom hopped over this wall in the hope of taking up shelter inside his own house, and that's when they found their friends Lily, Tracy and off course Razz inside the house. Kyle unlocks the front door of his house using his key, and he bravely makes his way into his house that is now full of darkness._**

 ** _"_** ** _Razz I know that you're here!" Kyle bravely shouts out as he turns the hallway light on, and that's when he sees him._**

 ** _Razz is stood at the other end of the hallway with a terrifying knife held firmly in his hand. Kyle knows that he's come too far to back away from his son in fear now, and so instead Kyle rounds in anger upon his now only son. Kyle knows that unfortunately Razz has now become just as cold hearted as his son Daniel was when he was alive. Kyle knows that just like Daniel Razz is unfortunately now conspiring with evil wicked witches, but however he is off course unintentionally doing so. Kyle shakes his head over at Razz as he marches up to him along the hallway of his house. Kyle is a rather silly man, because he has just made his way at long last back into his house unarmed and defenceless._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh how I just wish that you could just see yourself!" Kyle snaps out at his eighteen year old son._**

 ** _Razz still hasn't spoken since his father returned home. Kyle is now directly face to face with Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _As you can see I am off course unarmed, and so if you wish to you may strike me down, but ask yourself this one question before you do is this really you?" He questions him bravely now standing directly before him._**

 ** _Kyle honestly doesn't believe that his son has it within him to strike him down, but however he is off course proved unfortunately wrong. Razz lunches forward just like how he did with his wife's hand back when he chopped it off the other day, and Razz sinks the sharp blade of his knife deep into his father's chest. Kyle is crying when he dies, but however he isn't crying for the physical pain that he's going through. No when he dies Kyle is crying emotionally, because he knows that unfortunately just like him Razz is now a dead man. Kyle knew before he died that Razz had lost his faith in his true self._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Lily Kevins is now screaming out in pain while sitting down upon her bed in her bedroom in Living village. She is alone in her bedroom. Lily unfortunately now knows that she is going into labour on Christmas Eve. Suddenly her best friend Ryan Robertson comes rushing into her bedroom along with his own friend Mackenzie Nelly. Ryan takes a look down at his disabled friend with genuine concern shown clearly within his two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily is it coming?" Ryan simply questions his friend, and he is shocked when he finds her nodding her head in sadness in response to the question that he's just asked her about._**

 ** _Mackenzie quickly turns to face Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll go and call an ambulance!" She quickly and urgently explains to him._**

 ** _Lily herself can't actually speak now from the pain that she is going through, but however Ryan himself shakes his head back at his mate in response to what she has just explained to him about. Ryan grabs Mackenzie firmly by her arm to stop her from leaving Lily's room in order to go and call the paramedics._**

 ** _"_** ** _No Mack there's just no time for that! It's got to be up to me and you to support Lily through her pregnancy and no one else, because the baby's coming right now!" Ryan tells his friend firmly before taking a look back at Lily who is screaming out while laying down on her bed in pain._**

 ** _Both Steve Kettle and Tracy Beaker have now left the house in order to go and find their friend Kyle Kevins and to support him through his fight against his son, but they're both soon going to be absolutely shocked when they discover that he is now a dead man. Ryan smiles over at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on I'm here for you! We can do this you and me! I'm not going to let you think of anything else right now apart from giving birth to this baby! Come on this baby really needs its mother especially now that it is unable to have its father! Come on Lily PUSH!" He promises her while urging her._**

 ** _Ryan now comes rushing over to be right by Lily's bed where she is giving birth to her baby. Lily is going through much more pain now than what she went through when she lost her ear, lost her leg and lost her hand. Ryan reaches over and he takes Lily gently by her left hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _We can do this! You and me to the ends of the earth, partners in crime, come on Lily I'm here for you now and for always! Breathe in and out! Come on my girl you can do this!" Ryan tells his best friend._**

 ** _Through her pain that she is experiencing Lily is just really pleased that Ryan is actually here for her right now. Ryan quickly turns round to face Mackenzie who is still stood within the room watching as Lily goes through her pregnancy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well don't just stand there go and fetch me lots of blankets and nice cold water!" Ryan tells Mackenzie._**

 ** _She nods her head in response to what he has just told him about. Mackenzie now takes to dashing out of Lily's bedroom in response to what Ryan has just told her to go and do. Lily closes her eyes in pain._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on Lily! Come on! This baby really needs its mother!" Ryan urges his best mate._**

 ** _Lily gives her baby one last little push and then it comes flying out. Ryan manages to catch the little baby that he recognises straight away as being a little baby girl when Lily gives birth to it. Ryan holds the freezing cold baby that is covered in blood gently in his two arms. Mackenzie now comes hurrying back into the bedroom carrying both a glass of freezing cold water and some warm blankets. Mackenzie quickly passes the lovely warm blankets over to the man who she quite fancies Ryan, before handing the drink of water of to Lily. Ryan takes to wrapping the baby girl gently up within the lovely warm blankets now. Ryan smiles over at his best mate._**

 ** _"_** ** _You did it Lily!" He tells her within a tone of pride at her._**

 ** _Lily smiles at her little baby daughter that Ryan is now holding gently within his two hands, and she suddenly realises that she really wants to keep that baby. Lily knows that it's going to be hard work ahead of her now being a single mum, especially now that she has lost her left ear, her right hand and her left leg, but however Lily knows that once her magic is strong enough again then she will be able to use her magical powers to grow her missing limps back into place, and then after she has managed to find a way of sorting out both Shannay and Razz once and for all then Lily and her daughter shall live happily ever after with one another, at least that is her plan._**

 ** _Ending_**

 ** _Lily Kevins' baby girl was actually born at midnight on Christmas Eve, and so it was actually born at a very memorable moment. Lily is now sat back down in her wheelchair in her bedroom in her house in Living village. Lily is holding her little baby daughter gently now within her left arm. Lily kisses her baby lovingly on its head._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't get her wrong, because your mother actually loves you very much, but however she just can't think about just what to call you right now," she says quietly to it._**

 ** _Lily is alone in her bedroom right now with her baby. Both Ryan Robertson and Mackenzie Nelly decided to give both the mother and baby some space together in their bedroom. Both Steve Kettle and Tracy Beaker now come bursting their way into Lily's bedroom. They are both looking really devastated right now, because they have both just found Kyle Kevins' dead body laying face down in the hallway of his house just next door to this house, but however by them seeing this little baby girl now laying down gently in Lily's left arm, they both know that they have just witnessed part of the circle of life. Both Steve and Tracy decide together against telling Lily that her husband has just killed his father._**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_THE FINALE PART OF THE ADVENTURE_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)  
SERIES 4 EPISODE 20_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _It is Christmas day and Lily Kevins has only just given birth to her daughter who she can't decide just what to name yet. She gave birth to it 12:00 am on Christmas Eve night, but however on Christmas day morning. Lily Kevins is now sat down inside her wheelchair. She is pushing her way in her chair down her garden path. Ryan Robertson suddenly comes running out of the Kettle's family home after his best mate Lily._**

 ** _Hey where you off to? Mr Robertson questions Mrs Kevins sounding rather concerned about her._**

 ** _Lily spins her chair round in response to what Ryan has just questioned her about, and she faces him in response to what he has just questioned her about. Lily has just left her little baby girl sleeping soundly within its cot. Lily's dad Steve managed to buy the cot before his daughter gave birth to her baby last night. Lily appears to be really sad right now even though this is one of the happiest moments in her life. Lily shakes her head at her best friend Ryan._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not an idiot I know why Kyle hasn't come home yet, and I know that it is because Razz killed him last night! I want to go out there and confront both Shannay and Razz on my own before they kill anyone else! They're here for me after all! Look Ryan I don't care that I'm a cripple but why should that stop me from being a hero? I need to face up to my daemons tonight despite it being my first Christmas day with my daughter, because now that my baby is born I just can't risk its father coming after it, and so now that it is born I really need to face both him and Shannay!" Mrs Kevins explains to Mr Robertson._**

 ** _Ryan smiles back in sadness at Lily in response to what she has just explained to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily just forget about them, and now use your magic to grow your missing limps back into place, and then just walk away from them, and allow them to come after and to terrorise someone else now, because despite how you feel I truly believe that you owe it to yourself now to live a normal life! Lily Steve once told me that the two of you moved away to Living village to have a fresh start each, a fresh start, a new beginning for the both of you, and instead of having a happily brand new beginning you've had a harsh one, you've actually unfortunately had terrifying one, and I am very much to blame for some of the terrors that you've had to face while you've been down here!" Ryan tells his best mate now just trying to persuade her to have that fresh start that she's always deserved to have while she's been living here down within this village._**

 ** _Lily smiles back at Ryan in sadness in response to what he has just told her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I will confess to you now mate that I actually now just wish that Razz had remained dead when he died back when Cora killed him within this village, all that long time ago!" Lily makes a confession to Ryan._**

 ** _Mr Robertson shakes his head back at Mrs Kevins, while standing before her, with him facing her in her garden in response to what she has just confessed to him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _No I honestly don't think that you do wish that Razz had stayed dead back when he had both suffered and died by that wicked witches hands, because just look at all the good times that the two of you shared together after he awoke you from your second sleeping curse! Remember how you told me that you both shared some adventures together within that enchanted realm called Narnia, before heading off to that far off distant realm called Arendelle together! Lily remember the day that you told me about both you and Razz going after that evil wicked witch called Morgana in this city, and then the sorcerer called Merlin using his magic to turn her into a little baby girl so that she could have a chance to a brand new fresh start in life! Lily remember back to just how worried and concerned Razz was when I popped into your life, and so he set off in order to face me and rescue you back when I kidnapped you! Lily remember the day that you and Razz got married here in Living village!" Ryan reminds Lily about all the good times that she's actually shared out with her husband since he's been back to life again._**

 ** _It is clear now that Ryan is aware of all the adventures that Lily had before she met him, because she has clearly told him about them all. Ryan takes a look at Lily with mercy shown clearly within his two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Have that fresh start that you truly deserve in life!" He pleads with her._**

 ** _Lily knows that a fresh start in life while becoming a mother to a child truly sounds absolutely wonderful, but however she also knows that she's got to face up to her nightmares today on Christmas day. Lily now takes to spinning her wheelchair that she's riding inside round away from facing her best mate Ryan, and without saying a single word to him she wheels her chair down and onto the street away from him, but however Ryan knows that if there's no way that he can stop Lily from facing both Shannay and Razz then there's absolutely no way at all that he's going to let her face them alone._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Lily Kevins now takes to stopping riding in her disabled wheelchair, and she is doing this directly before where her enemy who is off course Shannay Ravens is standing on a main road in Living village. Ryan Robertson who hasn't been noticed following her by Lily Kevins yet hides behind a tree now watching as Lily faces her daemon. Lily smiles over at Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _Merry Christmas, our first one in Living village!" She tells her._**

 ** _Shannay takes a look back sharply at Lily in response to what she has just told her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Be quiet!" Shannay snaps out sharply at Lily in response to what she has just told her about._**

 ** _Lily is a little disappointed to recognise that Shannay isn't at all within the Christmas cheer. Shannay is armed holding a sword in one hand and a gun in the other. Lily shakes her head over at Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _As you can clearly see if you haven't gone blind since the last time I saw you, which I am wondering that you might have done since you are currently standing facing me on a main road, that I am in no fit state to fight you, but however I have come here with just the high hope of trying to make peace with you!" She explains to her._**

 ** _Shannay shakes head back coldly at Lily in response to what she has just explained to her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Never going to happen sorry Lily! I'm never ever going to make peace with you now and forget about all the differences that we have with each other! Too much has happened to make me ever consider making peace with you, because you see that you have made my life a living hell ever since we came to live within this village together! My sister Kerry has died twice while we've been here inside Living village! Steve no longer wishes to marry me now, and that is down to you! The moment has come now for you to pay for everything that you have done to me!" Shannay snarls out at Lily within cold sharp anger._**

 ** _It is very clear now that Shannay is aware that her sister Kerry died when her time machine house was blown up along with her enemy Matthew Seed. Lily is left really saddened now that both her and Shannay have reached a certain point that they are unable to get themselves back from. Lily smiles in sadness over at her foe._**

 ** _"_** ** _If you wish to kill me then do it, because as you can see there is nothing that I can do now in order to protect myself against you!" Lily whispers out at Shannay sounding really devastated now._**

 ** _Miss Ravens nods her head back at Mrs Kevins in response to what she has just whispered out to her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh I would very much like to kill you but not alone you see I want you to die painfully!" Shannay explains to Lily in response to what she has just whispered out to her about._**

 ** _Razz now appears by his mistress Shannay's side. He is armed with a gun, and he seems pretty determined now to play out a part within his wife's death. Razz smiles coldly over at Lily. Lily wishes more than anything else in the world that she was now able to tell Razz that they share a child together, but unfortunately she knows that if she does tell him about this then he'll surely come after it in order to kill it, and so Lily chooses not to tell Razz about their newborn baby daughter. Lily is unable to notice what the hidden away Ryan is able to notice two Dalek's coming sneaking up behind Lily now, but however Lily herself does notice two Cybermen appearing on either side of her now. Lily fixes her eyes directly upon Shannay now._**

 ** _"_** ** _This is just between me and you to sort this out! Nothing and no one else needs to get involved, because as you can see I have come to see you alone without any backup, and so I'd like you very much to command your forces to leave us alone!" She snaps out at her wishing to instruct her._**

 ** _Unfortunately however Shannay ignores what Lily has just snapped out at her about, and so she refuses to command her forces to leave both her and her enemy in peace. Two Dementor's now take to appearing in the sky now above Lily's head. Shannay launches herself at Lily, and she stabs her with her sword while she shoots her with her gun. At the exact same time while Shannay uses her weapons to kill Lily, Razz uses his gun to shoot her down with, the Dalek's use their guns to shoot her down with, the Cybermen use their guns to shoot her down with, and the Dementor's take to sucking the very life out of her. With all these weapons blasting in her direction the earth breaks up around Lily, and she very sadly falls through the earth to her death._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Lily Kevins is now dead! Ryan Robertson has just watched while Shannay Ravens killed her along with her soldier's. Ryan was watching his best mate Lily being killed while hiding behind a tree watching as she died. Ryan had to place his hand over his mouth as to not to let himself be heard by either Shannay or Razz when he screamed out in terror. Shannay now takes to commanding her Dalek's, Cybermen and Dementor's to fly off into space away from her, and they all now obey her in doing this. Shannay now turns back to face Razz one last time._**

 ** _"_** ** _It is time now to wake you up!" She informs him._**

 ** _Shannay now takes to banishing all the darkness out and away from Razz's heart, and waking up the real him. Razz suddenly realises much to his horror just what has gone on and happened. Razz is shocked now to discover that Shannay used her dark powers to turn him against his wife, and that she used her curse that she placed over him to make him murder both his dad and wife in cold blood. Razz doesn't wish now to waste his breath by saying anything to Shannay, and so he now takes to rounding in anger on her. Both Shannay and Razz take to stabbing each other with their swords killing one another off._**

 ** _Ending_**

 ** _Many years later Ryan Robertson who is living within the Kevins old family home now with his own family who are his wife Mackenzie and his daughter Lily. Lily isn't really his daughter, because she's actually Lily's daughter, but Ryan took her in the day that her parents died, and he named her Lily in tribute to her mum. Lily the eighteen year old young lady is now stood directly facing her papa Ryan in the kitchen in their family home._**

 ** _"_** ** _Father I know that you are not my real dad, and so it's about high time that I learned the truth from you about just what exactly happened to my parents," Lily Robertson explains to Ryan._**

 ** _He takes a look back at her now in response to what she has just explained to him about. Ryan now takes to pulling Lily into a loving hug._**

 ** _"_** ** _All that you my little sweet girl need to know is that your mother was the bravest person that I have and ever will meet! She was just like you a gift from God, and she changed my life around for the better! I miss her more and more as each day passes, but I very much like to remember her by raising you up as my own daughter," He tells her truthfully in response to what she has just explained to him about._**

 ** _Lily knows that her papa Ryan has just left her with a lot more unanswered questions. Lily fears that she will never be able to learn the truth from her dad about what happened to her parents. All that Lily knows is that her parents both died on the day that she was born, and she very unfortunately doesn't know what either of their names were._**

 ** _The finale end of the Adventure!_**


End file.
